The Trust 'Verse, Parts I, II & III
by kamikumai
Summary: "I already know who you are," Naruto told his son, his voice far deeper, far smoother than Sasuke remembered. Then again, Naruto had been gone for six long years. Pairings: SasuSaku, SaiNaru, one-sided SasuNaru. Warning: This story is about ninja. They die. And unlike Kishimoto-sensei, I have no inclination to raise the dead.
1. Chapter 1

**Word from the Author:** So. Here I am, once again, throwing my weight to the SaiNaru ship, may it continue to float freely. This really started off simply as an itty, bitty plot bunny, which just grew, and grew, and grew, then ate some growth hormones and was exposed to a not quite lethal amount of radiation that caused it to further _mutate_ and, well, you get the idea. So, yeah, I hope you all enjoy this!

Dedicated to baka bakashi, for whom this fic was written.

**Disclaimer:** Alas, very much not mine.

* * *

**The Trust 'Verse - Part I**

**_Return_**

**Chapter I**

* * *

The Uchiha clan's revival had begun just after the War. Upon his return, Uchiha Sasuke settled down with former team mate Haruno Sakura, to bond and be wed within days. It wasn't long before the arrival of their first child who they named Iwa. Iwa was a beautiful baby, perhaps a little stern in appearance for all his cuteness, but nevertheless the stoicism seemed to drive almost every woman who got a good look at him into an ecstasy of cooing.

He was considered supremely adorable, and Sasuke couldn't help but think that his son's taciturn personality, much like his own had and potentially would still do were it not for the death glares that were his wife's specialty, seemed to tug at any female within a ten metre radius to come and dote upon him.

Their second son, Toshirou, born only two years later, helped to dissipate some of the adoration; or rather it provided another individual upon which it could be lavished. Toshirou, unlike Iwa, however, was an exuberantly cheerful baby, all laughter and sunshine. He practically lit up as soon as attention was turned to him.

Sasuke looked on in fond exasperation, and, if he were to be honest with himself, the tiniest sliver of apprehension, at the way they interacted. Iwa was, to both Sasuke's pride and dismay, turning out to be as much a genius as his _aniki_. There was a hint of coldness in Iwa's eyes that sometimes made him shiver, as if, even at the tender age of four, he was already calmly assessing the situation, and coming to whatever conclusions _tensai_ such as he came to.

Sasuke had never really been able to tell what his _aniki_ was thinking. It was not a little discomforting to find the same to be the case with his son. Sasuke couldn't help but wonder whether his own father had had similar feelings, looking on as his sons played with each other. And just like Itachi, Iwa was nothing if not kind and gentle with his _otouto_.

The thing about Iwa though was that he never allowed himself to act like a child. He had an adult's bearing, an adult's expression… and far too adult eyes.

It thus came as a surprise that when other children his age started to learn to speak, Iwa remained silent; silent and watchful. Both Sasuke and Sakura, given all they'd seen of their son, had simply been expecting him to begin to babble far sooner than the other children of _Konoha_.

They really shouldn't have been surprised. When Iwa started talking… It wasn't so much a beginning, as it was a fully fledged capacity. They should've known. Their son had remained silent until he could speak like an adult, too.

In some ways, Iwa spoke more like an adult than some of the adults Sasuke knew. Then again, it also amused him to see his son goad people up to five times his age into flustered, blithering rants or highly embarrassed stuttering. Sakura, of course, would always chide him for the slanted smirk that would slither across his face. He never took her words seriously though, as he could easily see that she too was amused, in spite of her forbidding stance, her hands placed firmly on her hips while she mock glared at him.

It also amused Sasuke to know that very few people in the village, and from outside, could tell which glare was which. Tsunade-_hime_ had certainly taught Sakura much during their years training, so much so that Uchiha Sakura was now the reigning head of the Medical-_nin_ facility of _Konohagakure_, potentially _the_ most specialised clinic in the realm.

Pregnant with their third child, Sakura was currently on light duties, mainly administration and overseeing. Sasuke didn't think he could be happier with his life.

Okay, well, scratch that. There was _one_ more thing that Sasuke wanted from life. He wanted his best friend back. After everything had gone down, after Sasuke had returned from the dark side, to repent and come home, Naruto had simply upped and left, without a backwards glance.

Sasuke knew that Naruto had been sent on some long-term mission for Tsunade-_hime_, what he didn't understand was why he hadn't been there to welcome Sasuke home. After all, apart from becoming _Hokage_, which Sasuke knew was still Naruto's ultimate dream, getting Sasuke back had been a _huge_ part of Naruto's life. Sasuke was willing even to go so far as to say that it had been one of the driving forces behind Naruto's struggle to become a better _shinobi_.

But instead of being there with open arms, hell, even with an open mouth, spouting insults and complaints, all Sasuke had gotten was a note. One that wished him all the best in life, and threatened that he had better make Sakura-_chan_ happy or else.

When he was feeling nostalgic, he would sometimes draw the crumpled piece of paper from his side table, sometimes simply to stare at it and think of all the things he would've done, all the things he should have done, had he been a better friend. Sometimes he would sit and wonder if there wasn't something he didn't know – he wasn't blind, and it was pretty hard to miss the slightly pained smile that would flit across Sakura's ever-expressive face whenever he felt the need to hold the only thing he had of Naruto in his hands.

When Iwa had been born, he'd even had a momentary lapse into insanity, where he had considered naming Iwa after Naruto. But Naruto wasn't dead, and Sasuke didn't think it was right to name a child after someone who was still alive. It felt too much like replacement.

He hoped that wherever Naruto was, and whatever he was doing, that he was happy.

†

A year passed, and Furiko was born into the Uchiha family. Sasuke was slightly dumbfounded at the thought of having to raise a girl. Sakura assured him that seeing as she was going to grow up to be a _kunoichi_ like her mother that he had nothing to worry about.

He had looked at her as if she were insane, before pointedly asking her whether she recalled anything of her youth as _he_ did. She'd slapped him, for her it was lightly, on the arm, causing him to wince slightly at the strength behind the blow. It always amazed him how much control she displayed when she played with their children, but then again, she was a master of her art, an art which required an inhuman amount of concentration and finesse.

†

It was on Iwa's 5th birthday that news of Naruto arrived. He was on his way back to the village. Sasuke had no idea how he felt about this. He supposed that Naruto shouldn't be too pissed off at him. After all, he figured he'd more or less managed to do what Naruto had asked of him in his note.

He felt as though he should go and meet him halfway. It was the least he could do, after everything. Sakura, however, had insisted that he shouldn't, that until Naruto reported in, he was still on a mission. He'd acquiesced, partially because he was worried how to act when he finally came face to face with the… man, they were men now, who had risked everything, time and time again, to save him, even when he had refused to save himself.

Putting his daughter down for the night, tucking her in, before sliding under the sheets and wrapping himself around his wife, gently kissing her shoulder as she sleepily murmured his name, he wished again that Naruto was happy.

†

Naruto was incredibly pissed off. Okay, so perhaps that was a bit of an exaggeration. At the very least, he was irked.

_Ichiraku_ was _gone_… which meant that Naruto had no idea where to find ramen in _Konoha_. He'd just gotten out of his report meeting with Tsunade-_baba_, he was finally home after _years_ of training and reconnaissance and negotiations and _there was no ramen_.

Sai lounged silently against a nearby tree, the shadows of twilight swaying about his slight form, as Naruto raged. Most of the streets were already empty, lanterns burning and lights illuminating swathes along narrow alleys and onto broader streets where the light leaked through curtains and blinds.

"It might have moved," Sai finally cut in. "You _could_ just ask someone."

Naruto paused, before sucking in a sharp breath to snap, "But I shouldn't have to! It was… it was like a tourist gold mine! And it should still be here!"

Naruto winced at the pitch he hit on that last bit. Sai merely looked exasperated, before straightening and gracefully gliding to stand close by Naruto's side, a pale hand brushing up along the length of Naruto's arm til it reached his shoulder. The hand gave a slight squeeze before moving away.

Naruto sighed, taking the comfort, knowing that no one but Sai would've understood precisely why the fact that _Ichiraku_ was gone would upset him so. Anyone else would have taken his reaction at face value – that Uzumaki Naruto wanted ramen and was incensed that he couldn't get it, right here, right now.

But it was much more than that; it was the fact that the shop that had been his own personal childhood haven was _gone_, when it had stood there, a constant presence practically his entire life. What it meant was that he had no idea what else could have changed, for better or for worse, while he'd been gone. What it meant was that… maybe he no longer belonged.

Naruto was no stranger to solitude. He'd almost always been alone, in one way or another, for as long as he could remember. That, however, was another thing that had changed in his time away. After the War, it was Sai that had become his haven, the always constant presence that nearly never spoke in words, but who said so much through the smallest gestures.

Sai was a lot of things to Naruto. First and foremost though, they were blood brothers, not in the traditional sense, but Naruto thought they were entitled to call themselves that if only because of the amount of blood they had shed for each, their own blood as well as the blood of those who stood against them.

To Naruto, Sai was the one person whom he trusted. That didn't go to say that he didn't trust anyone else… It was just that with Sai, Naruto felt as if he could allow _all _of who he was to be seen.

This of course led to the other bond between them; the kind forged between lovers. Naruto loved Sai, probably as much, if not more than, Naruto knew Sai loved him. They weren't particularly romantic about their relationship, if you could even really call it that. They enjoyed each other physically, but even without the sexual component their relationship likely wouldn't change.

Naruto had already loved and lost once, while Sai, well, Sai wasn't particularly inclined to much by way of emotion. That was, at the very least, one thing that had remained consistent. Still, the emotion that Sai _did_ show Naruto, was always so completely without guise, was so utterly pure and honest, it was breathtaking.

Naruto hated bullshit, and with Sai he got none. And as such, Naruto was able to open himself up to Sai and give exactly the same in return, in spite of all the distrust that usually clouded his view of others.

For quite some time now, Naruto's world hadn't consisted of much beyond Sai, the intermittent visits to see Gaara and the other two _suna kyoudai _notwithstanding.

It was one of the things that Naruto was most worried about returning to – the friends and family-like ties that he'd left behind. He was happy for Sakura-_chan_, that her dream had finally been fulfilled. And he was happy for Sasuke, for the happiness he'd found with her. He'd made sure to keep an ear out for the going-ons back home.

The nostalgic feeling returned with a vengeance.

"If you're not too hungry," Naruto began, clearing his throat before continuing. "Maybe we should just wonder 'round. You could be right, maybe it's just moved, and if we look, we'll find it."

Sai nodded sharply in agreement, setting off into the semi-dark of the half-lit streets. With a short burst of speed, Naruto was by Sai's side. They walked in comfortable silence, taking in all that was the same and all that had changed, communicating silently with glances, raised eyebrows, tilts of the head and flickers of their fingers, hands and wrists.

They blended in with the shadows, the only sound to give them away being the soft rhythmic brush of cloth on cloth where their shoulders bumped. Their footfalls were as non-existent as always. There was little point in walking with noise when walking without seemed so much more natural after all their time in the field.

In essence they'd been on an S-ranked mission for the last six or so years. With Sai's training from _Root_ and Naruto's increased access to _kyuubi_'s chakra and a greater control over his own they had made a formidable team, even to begin with. Now, with their joint combat experience, they were nigh on unbeatable.

And yet, Naruto knew there was much more to be done, should he ever wish to actually achieve the title of _Hokage_.

"There," Sai's voice, more or less toneless, slid effortlessly through Naruto's thoughts.

"Huh?" Naruto replied, distracted.

"_Ichiraku_," Sai clarified.

Naruto glanced at the sign in shock. It was exactly the same as Naruto remembered, only, not where he remembered leaving it.

With a bright grin, and a peal of laughter, Naruto sprinted the few metres separating him from his favourite restaurant in the whole wide world. Slipping under the material flaps vividly proclaiming _ramen_, Naruto, practically bursting with happy memories of the past, whispered, just as Sai moved in his cat-like way to take his habitual place by Naruto's side, "_Tadaima_."

†

Sai watched in cloaked amusement as his sometimes lover, honorary brother and best friend, ate with gusto, arms waving about madly as he exclaimed over the flavour, the décor, over anything and everything that came to mind. From what Sai could tell, the owners of the store hadn't changed, and he saw no reason why they would have, especially as from what he knew from Naruto, Naruto had visited this place ever since he'd been a _gaki_. Not that he wasn't still one, of course.

Sai ate slowly, savouring the warmth of the soup, enjoying the various textures and tastes available therein. He even let a bit of his smirk show through in his eyes as he tongued at a _naruto_ before sucking it into his mouth with a moan.

He even almost let himself _actually _smirk, as he watched Naruto's cheeks tint slightly. Instead, he just bumped his knee lightly against Naruto's and continued eating, watching out of the corner of his eye as Naruto's smile widened further, even as he slurped the noodles noisily from his bowl.

The feel of Naruto's warmth and joy like this somehow made all those muscles that he normally kept tense even at the most peaceful of times, and even those few that he made sure were ready for him to react even after a mind-blowing orgasm, relax.

Seven bowls later, one of which he himself had eaten, they paid, stood, said their thanks and then headed off to their temporary lodgings.

Sai wondered whether he should have stopped Naruto before the sixth glass of sake… but then again, generally speaking, Naruto could hold his alcohol as well as he could hold his food, most poisons, his breath and Sai's cock.

He repressed a shiver as Naruto's hot breath grazed across his neck. They'd travelled hard to get back quickly, resting in short bouts and only when they really had to; it was only fair that they take advantage of the present accommodation, to… relax.

Naruto was such a horny drunk. Sai knew that he wasn't holding on as tight as he was because of inebriation. Sai could feel Naruto subtly rub against him even as they walked, feigning a drunken state in order to press closer than he would in public under normal circumstances.

When Sai glanced over his shoulder to look Naruto in the eye, all he saw was the usual clear-headed sharpness of intelligence that was always there, when you knew what to look for, that is.

Sai thought fondly on all the times that supposedly elite _shinobi_ made the most embarrassingly amateurish mistake of underestimating Uzumaki Naruto. Sai wondered if it was because everyone who met him felt compelled to categorize him within the 'dumb blond' stereotype, before further allowing themselves to be fooled into believing that someone built like Naruto hadn't gotten that way through rigorous physical and mental training.

If not _shinobi_, then Sai thought of himself as an artist, and being an artist, he knew how to appreciate fine art from both sides of the brush, as creator and appreciator – and to Sai, Naruto was potentially the most beautiful master piece he'd ever had the pleasure of lying his eyes, and hands, and tongue, upon.

What made Naruto even more precious to Sai was the fact that he had a name. For so long Sai had subsisted without ties or connections, but Naruto changed all that, much like Sai knew Naruto had changed the lives of so many others, both here in _Konoha_ and during their time spent travelling. Sai had borne witness to things that even those of the littlest faith, could call miracles.

And it was _because_ Naruto was miraculous; even if Naruto couldn't see it himself.

But that was just another thing that Sai loved about Naruto. He loved that the only pretences Naruto had were ones there for good reason. It had been a slow and arduous process, as any true work of art is, Sai acknowledged, but for quite some time now, whenever they were alone together, all the masks fell away and Sai was left to bask in the essence of who Naruto was as a person.

Sai would compare it to an antique building; exquisitely designed, but after much neglect, destined to fall into disrepair. The only problem was that, in this case, Naruto had tried to cover up his unique and distinguished features with contemporary expectations and modes, completely out of sorts with the beauty hidden beneath.

It came across as garish and tasteless when, in fact, all that was really needed was time and patience. They had had plenty of the former, and Sai abounding amounts of the latter. His eye for detail had helped to uncover much of what lay within, helped to reveal what should have always been displayed for the world to admire.

In some ways, Sai found himself feeling selfishly grateful that it hadn't been so. If life had been different, this, what they had, probably would never have been. If Naruto hadn't been as he was, he probably wouldn't have been able to draw Sai in, connect with him, and then draw him out once more.

In a lot of ways, Sai considered himself as much Naruto's master piece as Naruto was his.

And for Sai, there was probably no higher form of praise than that.

Sai paused as he shuffled Naruto into a better position for him to get the keys they'd been given out from his pack. Tsunade-_hime_ had just looked at them and informed them that there was no need to waste commissions on giving them separate places when they would probably end up in each others "pockets" as she'd put it quite delicately, while Naruto had sniggered and he himself had raised an eyebrow at her euphemism.

Thinking as he fumbled with the keys to open the door to their small, shared apartment, Sai felt his lips twitch as their temporarily stationary status allowed for Naruto to press his erection more firmly against him.

His breath even hitched slightly as a hot tongue lashed across the sensitive skin just beneath his ear.

Deftly shoving the door open, he pushed Naruto in, watching hungrily as he stumbled for a moment, before lightning fast hands grabbed his wrists and hauled him in, slamming him against a wall.

Naruto kicked the door closed behind them.

†

Naruto watched through hooded eyes, as Sai arched against him, fighting him for control. Pressing in closer, Naruto shoved a thigh between Sai's legs, forcing them to part for him. As if with much deliberation, Naruto slowly increased the pressure, taking pleasure in the involuntary way Sai's hips stuttered forward, seeking him out, wanting more.

Of course, as soon as Naruto eased up in the slightest, he found himself being spun and slammed hard against the relatively solid concrete at his back.

Naruto growled.

Sai huffed a laugh – which did what it _always_ did; it made Naruto turn into puddle of goo.

Naruto _absolutely adored_ the sound of Sai's laughter. It was melodious and made Naruto smile just from hearing it. In fact, one of the hottest things ever, weird as it may seem, was that one time that Naruto had actually made Sai laugh _while he'd been sucking Naruto off_.

It brought the phrase 'your happiness is my happiness' to a whole new level.

Naruto smiled goofily at the thought.

Sai paused in his nuzzling to ask, "Do I even want to know?"

Which, of course, just made Naruto smile wider in response, "Probably not."

"Alright, then," Sai murmured, before sliding his fingers into Naruto's hair to pull him into a kiss that was filled with heat and tenderness.

Feeling breathless, Naruto pulled back to whisper against Sai's lips, "_Kami-sama_, I've missed that."

He felt the smirk, as Sai whispered back, "Bet I know something you missed more."

Naruto laughed out loud at that, "I'm sure you do. But you know what else I missed?"

"Anything more than me is superfluous."

Rolling his eyes, Naruto shot back, "Even if that were the case, I think we're entitled to a little hedonism now and then. Particularly now."

Sai licked at the pouting lips before him, "Bed, I take it?"

"And so well, too," Naruto said, flashing Sai a smirk of his own.

Sai raised an eyebrow at that, before retorting. "I see you're feeling cocky."

"Well, you're at least part right," Naruto grinned this time, getting in a good grope before slipping under Sai's arms and stalking across the room to flick on the light. Naruto spotted their belongings unobtrusively placed in the far right-hand corner of the room.

Probably sent from the tower in the interim, Naruto thought to himself as he bent to start unpacking things.

Sai moved further into the room, looking around and inspecting it. "Not bad," he eventually declared.

Naruto hummed in agreement, and kissed him as he passed from the bathroom back into the living room where Naruto was currently sorting through stuff that was of immediate use, such as toiletries and pajamas.

"Do you think we should shower first?" Naruto asked, frowning as he took in the state of their attire, without doubt the condition of which being attributable to the amount of time they'd spent travelling and the kind of terrain they'd crossed.

"You want to waste energy getting clean, when we'll just end up dirty again?" Sai enquired, seeming almost curious about the concept.

"Actually," Naruto explained. "I was thinking more along the lines of getting dirty _whilst_ getting cleaned."

Sai mock frowned at Naruto, before demanding, "I thought you wanted the bed?"

"It'll still be here in the morning," Naruto remarked with a smile, as he tugged the set of bandage-wraps on his left arm free. Letting them fall to the floor, he unwrapped the right side, and dropped those as well. Clenching his fists to flex the muscles in his forearms, Naruto looked down at the seals on his flesh, the ones that granted him further connection with _kyuubi_. He still wasn't used to the sight of them, black and thick with smaller threads twining about both arms, splayed across his flesh, locked about his wrists.

Naruto wasn't sure he'd ever get used to seeing them; they looked disturbingly like manacles to him.

Pale hands engulfed his own as he stood staring at them. With gentle insistence they were pulled up to be kissed, knuckle by knuckle.

"Naked, now," Naruto commanded huskily, feeling steadier now thanks to the reassuring touch.

Without a word, Sai stripped with precise and efficient movements that were nevertheless incredibly arousing. Once naked, Sai proceeded to peel layer upon layer of black material from Naruto, until all he was left clothed in was his own skin, and even then Sai looked at him as though he wanted to get inside it… which he would, soon enough.

Hugging Sai close to him as they stepped under the stream of hot water, Naruto started by washing Sai's hair. Sai sighed in contentment, relaxing back against him. Once Naruto had finished, Sai turned around and returned the gesture.

Languidly they continued, just enjoying the feel of each other's skin beneath their hands, kissing and caressing with no real desire to speed things up, as they washed away the dirt and grime of nearly a week's worth of travel.

This was how they were, usually, when they weren't pressed for time, or strung tight enough to snap because of something that had happened. Things were different when one of them, or both of them, almost died. Then there was franticness, a need to reaffirm that they were still alive, and that even if there was no one else in the world, at the very least, they had each other.

This, though, was just as much an affirmation, in some ways more poignant in its easiness, its gentleness, its soothingly warm affection.

Stroking himself, Naruto leaned forward to rest against the shower wall, shivering slightly at the dual sensation of cold tiles against his arms as he braced them there for support, and the feeling of hot water raining against his back, as well as the even hotter feeling of 

Sai's fingers preparing him, slick with conditioner, as they stretched him, first one, then two, then three, scissoring until he was on alternate breaths demanding and pleading for Sai to get on with it.

Not changing the pace in the least, Sai pressed against him, before slowly pushing in. Naruto gritted his teeth against the slight burn of muscles; it'd been quite some time since they'd last had a chance to do this, too busy, too tired. Half the time they could barely manage to get it up, they were so exhausted, and when they did, they usually took the way of least resistance, either by stroking each other to climax, sucking each other off, or expediently thrusting, cocks aligned, hot and hard and slick, until they found release.

This? _This _was a luxury. And even though neither of them were usually particularly inclined one way or the other, top, bottom, _seme_, _uke_… Naruto was more than happy to be on the receiving end of Sai's attentions.

Gasping as Sai finally slid the whole way in, Naruto acknowledged that there probably wasn't anyone he would ever trust enough to let them in this deep. He could probably manage to fuck as seme, but as uke? He wasn't sure he was willing to surrender that much of himself over to anyone other than Sai.

Even if Sas—Naruto cut himself off, before he even let himself think the thought. Such matters were things of the past.

Naruto jolted a bit as strong arms wrapped around him from behind, curling about his chest, and bringing him upright, leaving him to throw his arms back around Sai's neck, his own head lolling back against Sai's shoulder, as one of those exquisitely talented hands barely whispered along the sensitive length of his erection.

"Shh," Sai whispered soothingly into his ear, "you know I've got you."

Naruto whimpered on a sob. _This_ was why he would never be able to let anyone else in. He wouldn't be able to let go like this with anyone else, to be so dependant, so helpless, so vulnerable, as he was, in this moment, with Sai.

Sai who he trusted with his everything. Even his heart. Although it sometimes seemed like a huge chunk of it had died, back when—

"_Nnngh!_" Naruto moaned, as Sai nailed his prostate on a sharp inward thrust.

"Don't think," Sai husked into his ear, finally, finally, _finally_, taking Naruto firmly in his grasp, "just _feel_."

And so he did, until he came apart at the seams.

With Sai there, falling apart with him.

†

To Be Continued.

* * *

**Another Word from the Author: **So, there you have it, the very first installment of 'Return' - more to come soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**Word from the Author:** Right, then. I give you, Chapter II...!

Dedicated to baka bakashi, for whom this fic was written.

**Disclaimer:** Like I said in Chapter I.

* * *

**The Trust 'Verse - Part I**

_**Return**_

**Chapter II**

* * *

Sasuke awoke to the shrieking sounds of laughter. Rubbing at eyes still-tired from a restless night with Furiko waking up every few hours or so, scared of night terrors, Sasuke groaned. From child number three, to child number one.

Sakura had invited a number of their family friends over for a birthday party of sorts. Even those that didn't have children themselves. Sasuke wondered if she wasn't trying to put them off reproducing.

Rolling out of bed, Sasuke slid a pair of sweatpants atop his boxers, slipping a hand beneath his shirt to scratch at his stomach as he walked to the closet to pull out clean clothes suitable for company. It was early enough that nobody should have been there yet, and given the number of voices in the yard, it would seem that only his children were present.

Or perhaps it would be appropriate to say, he could hear two sets of high-pitched, hair-raising giggles being emitted from Furiko and Toshirou, and he imagined that he could hear Iwa's amused silence as their accompaniment.

He'd just pulled out a clean shirt to put on once he'd showered, when the sound hit him, a burst of happy, sun-filled laughter that reminded him of Toshirou, but far deeper, and with just a hint of darkness, enough to make it sound mysterious.

The shirt slipping from his fingers, Sasuke ran.

He reached the sliding door that led into the main garden in record time, freezing at the sight of spiky golden hair, and summer blue eyes that twinkled as he stood talking to Furiko and Toshirou in turns, making them giggle.

Sasuke watched on in awed silence as he ruffled their hair, and they emitted those happy shrieks that he himself had only recently grown accustomed to.

What was most peculiar about this scene was the look on Iwa's face as he stared solemnly up at the golden-haired figure before him. There was a look of such keen intensity that Sasuke felt a little shocked to be seeing it, especially on the face of his now five year old son.

Furiko and Toshirou had already been distracted by something else, rushing inside to fully immerse themselves in their discovery, no doubt making just as much noise, but now directing it at Sakura as she prepared lunch for the party. Sasuke was sure he'd hear all about it, in depth, later.

Inching closer, he stared as Naruto gracefully squatted, which Sasuke hadn't thought was possible, perhaps even more so because this was _Naruto_, and stared back at his son just as intensely.

Sasuke almost jumped in surprise when Iwa spoke first.

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Uchiha Iwa," Iwa said politely, but in a strangely open manner that Sasuke had never seen before. It was almost as if Iwa were _inviting_ Naruto to speak. Iwa, who habitually shunned the company of children and adults alike, was waiting with what appeared to be _interest_ in what Naruto would say to him.

"Uzumaki Naruto. And likewise," Naruto began, and Sasuke cringed thinking of the sort of treatment Naruto had potentially just opened himself up to. Sasuke wanted them to remain as friends, and for once he honestly prayed that Iwa _wouldn't_ do as he normally did and seriously piss Naruto off.

If nothing else, Sasuke remembered the ease at which Naruto could get riled up, especially over nothing.

It was with bemusement that he looked on now, as Naruto simply stared at Iwa, as if closely analysing his features, before reaching out both hands towards him. Sasuke almost jumped in at that stage – touching Iwa was never a good idea unless you had his express permission, which at present extended to Sasuke himself, Sakura, Toshirou and Furiko. There had been an incident which had actually ended in blood shed, when Ebisu had tried to bring a wandering Iwa home. Despite the fact that Iwa had known the man his entire life, he'd still sliced through quite a large stretch of skin with a hidden _shuriken_ before informing Ebisu that while he was grateful for his concern, it was in no way needed, _or wanted_, if you knew to listen to the silent implication in Iwa's tone.

The words stuck in his throat though when instead of lashing out, his son seemed to sway forward, as if drawn to the stranger before him, trusting him for all that Iwa seemed to trust no one, not entirely.

"I already know who you are," Naruto told his son, his voice almost hypnotic, far deeper than Sasuke had ever heard it previously, and far smoother. He couldn't even hear the slightest hint of whinge that seemed to have been an integral part of Naruto's voice during their youth.

Then again, Naruto had been gone for six long years.

Sasuke held his breath as he watched Naruto brush his hands against his son's pale cheeks, and felt his eyes narrow as they suddenly took in the seemingly pleased flush that appeared upon nearly perpetually pale skin.

"You do?" Iwa breathed, looking expectant and wide-eyed, his expression so completely open to be read in that moment that Sasuke was shocked to the core. He was Iwa's father, and he had never seen this side of his son.

And _Kami-sama_, Sasuke had no idea how Naruto did this, all he knew was that he did. Time and time again, and Sasuke really should have remembered that.

Sasuke felt his own pulse speed up a little as he awaited Naruto's answer; he certainly didn't sound surprised by the fact that Sasuke and Sakura were the parents of three.

"I've known your _Tou-san_ and _Kaa-san_ for practically ever," Naruto explained. "We were on the same _genin_ team."

Iwa nodded, with what, for him, could quite possibly be construed as enthusiasm. "_Okaa-san_ has pictures of you," he confirmed. "She says you're important. Or that… you will be, someday?"

Iwa frowned a bit at this, "I'm not entirely sure what she means."

Naruto let out a sharp bark of laughter at this, before it turned into a steady sound, as he laughed hard and genuine, and Iwa smiled in response. Sasuke noted that his son even seemed to be considering whether he should be laughing along with this stranger that looked to be made from sunshine and sky.

Sasuke couldn't remember the last time Iwa had laughed. He was such a silent child, though he usually spoke and laughed with his eyes, which right now seemed to be screaming a thousand things at once. They were so filled with emotion, conflicting, swirling in their depths, that Sasuke half-expected them to fill with tears, just to find some sort of release.

Naruto, on the other hand, apparently had no such problems with keeping a tight leash on his emotions. He had tears running down his face he was laughing so hard. He toppled back to flop onto the grass, a languid heap of taut muscle.

Iwa inched forward to kneel next to him, placing a small hand, _my goodness, _Sasuke thought, _voluntarily,_ upon Naruto's shoulder, before asking in that serious way of his, "Are you okay?"

Naruto closed his eyes tight in response, seemingly unable to keep them open, so huge was his smile, as he let loose another round of chuckling, before brushing a hand through Iwa's hair and sighing contentedly before lying flat on the grass and putting his hands behind his head.

"I'm great," Naruto said sincerely, and Sasuke was struck by the fact that Naruto spoke to Iwa the same way he spoke to people his own age. Sasuke wasn't quite sure what to make of this fact.

He also wasn't sure whether Naruto had noticed or not, but not once through all of this had Iwa lifted his hand.

Watching his son watch Naruto, Sasuke felt distinctly uncomfortable, though he wasn't entirely sure why… Still, he cleared his throat, interrupting.

"Naruto?" He called, and waited with bated breath for his response. Naruto certainly seemed happy enough to see the rest of his family, but what of him?

He noticed his son watching with careful attention, no longer with just that odd interest that had suddenly appeared almost as unexpected as Naruto's presence, but in the way he did when he was busy gathering information, analysing, hypothesizing.

They both noted the fleeting expression of pain that crossed Naruto's face, before, to Sasuke's horror, what appeared to be a polite social mask slid down to cover his features, making him seem, all of a sudden, cold and closed off, when he had seemed so alive and warm just moments ago.

Sasuke saw the way his son's eyes narrowed, before turning to glare at him, as if Sasuke had done something wrong.

Which, Sasuke admitted, was pretty close to the truth of the matter. What had he been thinking? All those times he'd felt cheated that Naruto hadn't been there to greet him, to pull him close, surround him with his friendship and be glad that he was back? _He_ should have been the grateful one, grateful for all the sacrifices and pain and, _fuck_, the near death experiences that Sasuke had forced Naruto to endure.

Naruto had left him a note, expressing his hope that Sasuke would find happiness, but what had Sasuke left Naruto?

_Nothing_, he realized. He had never even thought to ask Tsunade-_hime_ to see whether it was possible to get in contact with him. For six years, Sasuke had in turn wished for Naruto's happiness, had desired his friendship, but, unlike Naruto, had done _absolutely nothing_ to see those desires realized.

"Sasuke," Naruto replied, in a carefully modulated tone, as he lifted himself from the ground to stand.

It was so fucking impersonal, Sasuke felt as if _he_ were the stranger in this situation, completely at odds with the fact that they were standing in the rear garden of _his _home.

It came to him then that his best friend wasn't even a friend anymore, and he had no one to blame but himself.

He was instantaneously flooded with guilt and shame in equal measures. _What had he ever done to be worthy of Naruto's friendship?_

The answer was staring him in the face, _nothing._

Then somehow, Naruto spoke again, but this time his voice had softened, was so tender Sasuke couldn't help but wonder if Naruto had some sort of split personality.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked, paused, then prodded. "Iwa?"

Sasuke felt his heart stutter and then stop, to see Naruto look at his son with a gentleness that Sasuke recalled having once been on the receiving end of, to see Naruto lower himself with ease, his gaze filled with concern as he placed a hand atop Iwa's head, before asking once more, "What's wrong?"

Iwa turned to look accusingly at Sasuke, before returning his gaze to Naruto. "Are you sure you were a team?"

Naruto raised his eyebrows before replying, in a tone that suggested he was amused, "I think I've remembered correctly, it wasn't _that _long ago, and I'm really not _that_ old, _chibi_."

Iwa nodded, astoundingly not taking umbrage at being called _chibi_, before shaking his head and glancing sharply between the two of them. Sasuke knew what was coming; Iwa had drawn his own conclusions, and apparently felt that Naruto deserved to be privy to one of his rare declarations regarding the world he saw through a _tensai_'s eyes.

Sasuke swallowed dryly, dismayed that his son seemed to have recognized Naruto's worth, and had done so in minutes, if not seconds of them having met. Whereas he, who had had the better part of a lifetime to do so, still hadn't managed to grasp the simple concept that Uzumaki Naruto was possibly the best friend a person could _ever_ wish for.

Sasuke's train of thought was broken as Iwa frowned once more before exclaiming, "Kakashi-_sensei_ says that in order to be a team, you need to trust one another. But…" Iwa trailed off, for the first time that Sasuke had ever seen looking almost hesitant, before he continued, "but… Naruto-_san_, you don't trust _Otou-san_."

Naruto looked slightly surprised by this, but it wasn't the kind of surprise indicative of disbelief, it was the look you saw upon people's faces when someone you hadn't expected to, guessed the truth.

Sasuke felt crushed. This was in no way how he had envisaged their reunion. Where was the calm camaraderie, the trading of insults, the laughter, the goading?

Sasuke wasn't sure whether he felt better or worse when Naruto murmured softly to Iwa, "I… don't really trust anyone."

Iwa gasped at this, before exclaiming, "How can you not trust _anyone_?"

Naruto half-smiled, "Okay, maybe that wasn't entirely true. I do trust, well, a fair few people. But there are probably only a couple of people I could trust entirely."

"Who?" Iwa demanded, suddenly reminding Sasuke entirely of a child, and not the pseudo-adult that Iwa had always purported to be.

"The thing is…" Naruto sighed, glancing sideways at Sasuke, his eyes dimming to a dull neutral blue as he did so. "What usually happens is that you come to trust different people for different things. Take your _Kaa-san_, I trust her to tell me the truth about things, to watch my back, to not let myself do more than I can, to take care of me, when I need it, and to keep my secrets if I have to share them."

Iwa nodded solemnly at this, though he was smiling a little as he said, "_Okaa-san_'s really good at keeping secrets, even though she wishes she could gossip without breaking confidences."

Naruto smiled crookedly for a second wordlessly acknowledging the truth of Iwa's statement. The smile slid quickly away, to be replaced by a tightness in his features that Sasuke hadn't thought Naruto capable of expressing.

"And your _Tou-san_," Naruto choked, eyes sliding close for a moment. "We were a team, and in a lot of ways we still are..." Naruto paused before elaborating on an exhale, "I'd trust him with my life."

The _but nothing else_, seemed to echo loud and clear to Sasuke's mind, which seemed to beg the question of, _what else had he managed to lose? _

Naruto's friendship, yes, but factors were starting to trickle through with memories. Sasuke mightn't have been a _tensai_ but he was still intelligent.

The sight of Sakura smiling at him, in such a way that it looked more like a grimace of pain, returned to his mind. The way she would close in on herself for a few days after he saw that smile.

It always appeared when he started talking about Naruto. About missing Naruto, about wishing that he hadn't just left.

Then there were the flickers of conversation overheard, dispersed over the years, and always cut off upon his approach. The scene freshest in his mind that of Neji and Hinata, scant hours after the news that Naruto was coming back, walking with their heads together, discussing having a get together for his return.

Sasuke recalled Neji's words; _I'm surprised he came back. I suppose he got over it… _and Hinata's surprisingly cutting tone as she snapped back, _You don't just __**get over**__ these kinds of things! You saw how much he hurt because of him. He broke a part of him; he shattered the part of him that had always been willing to hope, against all odds. Now, when he believes, he only believes in part, never in whole. He holds back, when before he was the freest soul we'd ever seen. And just like that, it's as if he's been caged…!_

It had seemed like an odd conversation to be having. At the time, it hadn't even occurred to him that they had been talking about Naruto. Because he hadn't been able to think about Naruto in those terms.

_Hurt? Broken? Shattered? Caged?_

Those words didn't describe Naruto… They described a stranger, much like the one standing before him now. And worse, they had been talking about _him_. And apparently Naruto's feelings for him. He'd always wondered why Hinata had never seemed inclined to be in his company, she always bid him good day, politely enough, but she never talked to him, or sought him out. And now he knew why.

He was the one who had done all this, irrevocably and obliviously. Even after six years to reflect and contemplate, it never once crossed his mind; the cumulative effect of his actions.

_The road to hell is with good intentions paved_. Only Sasuke couldn't even describe them as that. _Good intentions?_ Hardly, it had been more like a misguided desire for power bought through undeserving sacrifice. Naruto's sacrifice.

Naruto had trusted Sasuke, had loved him, been in love with him, but had been burned so badly, he no longer trusted. The naïve and open boy had been replaced by a man with walls and boundaries and 'no trespass' signs in place, as if compelled by the need to protect himself, to warn others away.

All this time, he hadn't known what he'd done. He hadn't known that he was the one who had driven Naruto away, for whatever reasons... He'd never realized, had never thought to try to make things better, instead he'd let the chasm grow forever wider between them.

Sasuke's fists clenched tight, if he had just _known_, then maybe things would've been different, and some of the person they all loved and remembered would still be there.

Sasuke mightn't have been in love with his best friend, but once upon a time Naruto had meant the world to him, so much so that he had been the one Sasuke had needed to kill – only he'd been unable to do it.

All his thoughts coalesced in that moment. And he felt anger burn through him, this entire time, Sakura _knew_, and she had done nothing help him change how things were. In fact, she had worked against him, but hours ago, telling him _not_ to go meet Naruto halfway… It had seemed poetic at the time, meaningful, symbolic. But he hadn't done so, and as such the thought didn't even count.

Distracted, Sasuke turned on his heel and left, once again completely oblivious to the anguished blue eyes that followed his every step as he walked further and further away.

†

When Naruto awoke that morning, it was to the feel of hot breath ghosting along the back of his neck and hardness pressed enticingly against him from behind.

Leisurely, he and Sai spent a good hour 'properly' waking each other up, all the while appreciating the convenience of a comfortable mattress beneath them.

It had been a wonderful way to start the day.

It was a pity it hadn't lasted that long.

Word had reached them of the celebration being held in the main compound of the Uchiha estate, and it was with some hesitancy that Naruto pulled Sai in that direction.

"Presents," Sai murmured. He rarely spoke, when they weren't in the privacy of each other's company, and each other's company alone, and become studiously more silent when they were in public, instead deferring communication with the outside world to Naruto, which worked fine by him.

"Yeah," Naruto sighed, wondering what you were supposed to buy for kids between the ages of two and five. He settled on a set of three plushies, assuming that Sasuke's sons were probably still young enough to not consider soft toys _girly_.

Paying for the squishy animals and using the card for credit Tsunade-_baba_ had given them, Naruto asked that the toys be wrapped.

Leaving the store with a cheerful bag in his hand, they meandered through the streets of _Konohagakure_. Everything looked far more familiar by daylight.

It was still early when they arrived at the estate gates. Slipping his free hand into Sai's, and receiving a reassuring squeeze in return, they strolled into the front garden, before approaching the front door.

Sai squeezed once more, before releasing his hold on Naruto's hand. Naruto glanced over, about to demand why Sai had let go, when Sai quickly took his face in his hands and placed a surprisingly sweet kiss upon his lips.

Just as quickly, he let go, and stepped back, but Naruto could see the smile in Sai's eyes, and he understood – he needed to do this for himself.

Knocking quietly, hoping that he wasn't waking anyone, Naruto took deep steadying breaths to calm himself. He wasn't sure how he was going to react, and he desperately hoped that it would be Sakura-_chan_ who would open the door.

As it was, she did. It was strange to note the twinge of disappointment he felt when it happened.

Shrugging it off, he reached forward and pulled her into a hug. It was strange to find himself so much taller than her now. Strange and nostalgic.

"Naruto!" Sakura cried in delight, hugging him back just as tight, before looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

"_Tadaima_," Naruto murmured, tightening his hold slightly.

"_Okaerinasai_," she replied, in a whisper, before returning to a volume closer to her norm. "I've missed you so much!"

"Yeah," Naruto smiled, "me too."

Sakura paused a moment, looking at him intently. "You're okay?" She finally asked.

"For now, I'm more than okay," he said, still not releasing her from his embrace. He considered her to be as close to family as he could possibly get. They'd been through so much together.

She smiled, sniffed and then laughed. "It's so good to have you back," she exclaimed, even as she peered over his shoulder.

It became obvious that she had spotted Sai lingering in the background, as she called to him in pleasure, "Sai! _Okaeri_!"

Sai's eyes smiled indulgently at them, as he mouthed, "_Tadaima_" back.

Sakura let go of Naruto to walk over and smack Sai upon the shoulder. Naruto grinned hugely as Sai responded by flicking her forehead.

Sakura's eyes narrowed at that, before she smiled genuinely, and beckoned them in.

Once inside, Sakura began to speak. "He's still asleep upstairs. I decided not to wake him, especially as I thought you might stop by early today…" Everyone present knew she was talking about Sasuke. Naruto appreciated that anyone else probably would have felt at least a bit awkward with the knowledge that one of their best, male, friends had been in love with her husband, and the father of her children.

But Sakura loved him unconditionally, which was more than he could have ever asked for. It was also why it had been such an easy decision to leave; for all that it had been the most excruciatingly painful experience, to turn away and not look back.

"Thanks, Sakura-_chan_," he said, his gratitude evident in his voice.

Nevertheless, despite the sincerity of his feelings, Sakura giggled slightly at his words.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What? Think you're too good to be Sakura-_chan_ now… Maybe I should start calling you Sakura-_baba_, after Tsunade-_baba_. Like mentor, like apprentice," he teased.

"If that's the case, then I really should get to call you Naruto-_ero_, after _your_ mentor," Sakura snarked with candour.

Naruto let his eyes grow wide, before he managed to imitate his childhood voice to perfection, "But… but… _Sakura-chan_, that's so cruel!"

Sakura just laughed at him. At least some things hadn't changed, he thought fondly.

With a smirk she turned to address Sai, "I hope you haven't let him do anything _too_ perverted to you, Sai."

This time round, Naruto's eyes bulged wide for real. "What?!"

"No need to look so surprised," she waved him off. "You know I've been able to see past your masks for a long time, Naruto. Though, oddly enough, it was actually easier to tell looking at Sai."

"What?!" Naruto meeped again. "You could tell from looking at _him?!_"

"…Impressive," Sai praised.

Sakura snorted at Sai's input, "Actually, it's probably on account of the amount of practice I've had, reading the emotionless."

"Sasu—" Naruto's voice broke a little on the name – it had been some time since last he'd said it aloud. He cleared his throat, and tried again, "Sasuke's not emotionless."

"No," Sakura agreed. "But then again, I wasn't talking about him."

Naruto and Sai exchanged looks of bemusement, not that anyone else would probably have been able to tell, but they knew each other well enough that it worked.

Sakura was looking between them, as if trying to decipher some inexplicable conundrum.

"Well," she chirped. "I guess it's about time you met the kids." Looking at Naruto curiously, she raised an eyebrow before inquiring, "You know we have three, right?"

"Iwa, Toshirou and Furiko," Naruto promptly recited.

Sakura nodded, "Furiko and Toshirou are easy enough to keep happy, but honestly, I don't know what to do with Iwa sometimes."

"What do you mean?"

Sakura hesitated a moment, before finally murmuring, "Think Itachi."

Naruto tensed, narrowing his eyes slightly at the thought.

"Not in a 'I'm going to murder the clan' way," Sakura hastened to assure him. "He's just… very much like how Sasuke tells me Itachi was when he was younger. Kakashi-_sensei_ says so, too. Apparently Iwa's just like him – in mannerisms, skills, intelligence. And as I'm sure you can tell… it kinda freaks Sasuke out a little."

Naruto's eyes narrowed further, for a second, before he forced himself to relax. "Can I meet them?"

"Sure," Sakura inclined her head towards a door that led further into the house, "They're just out the back."

The sight that greeted them was that of one solemn looking child watching over his younger siblings, eyes intent and focused on making sure that they were safe. Furiko and Toshirou were playing in what looked to be something like a sandbox. They appeared to be sculpting animals and weapons out of sand, giggling all the way.

Which reminded him… "Here."

"What's this?" Sakura asked, reaching out to take the colourful paper bag from Naruto's grasp. Looking inside she found three tastefully wrapped presents.

"I wasn't sure what to get them…" Naruto mumbled, shuffling slightly in embarrassment. "So I ended up going with these animal plushies from this shop that seemed pretty new… what was it called?" This part of the question he directed to Sai, who was standing by the door, in the shade.

"_Fuwafuwa Kuma_," Sai drawled sardonically.

"Oh yeah," Naruto laughed. "How could I forget?"

"Oh! Were they the three teddy bears dressed in the _Hokage_, _ANBU _Captain and Medic-_nin_ uniforms?"

"They were," Naruto affirmed in surprise. "How'd you know?"

"I didn't," Sakura smiled. "But Toshirou has been asking for one ever since the store opened last month. I told him he had to wait for his birthday… But, this is fine, too."

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good. I was worried whether they'd like them or not."

"Well," Sakura pronounced, "Furiko seems to like pretty much anything cute and cuddly."

"So Sai's out, huh?" Naruto joked.

"While you, on the other hand, will no doubt suffer an early demise by glomping," Sai rejoined, expression impassive.

Naruto cringed, "So long as they don't get snot on me, I think I'll live."

Sakura rolled her eyes at them, before smiling proudly as she gazed at her children, "Do want me to introduce you?"

Naruto looked wistfully at the children playing, before glancing back at Sakura. "Would you mind if I introduced myself?"

"Of course not," Sakura declared loftily. "I'll keep the presents inside with me, so if they become too much, you'll have an excuse to send them in."

Naruto laughed, "Surely they're not that bad?"

At the serious look he received from Sakura, he laughed even harder, "Alright then, take the presents hostage by all means…"

Naruto looked to Sai, silently asking him what he wanted to do.

"I'll wait inside."

Naruto nodded, returning his attention to the kids, peripherally aware of Sai and Sakura heading back into the house.

He took his time watching them play, noting what they had inherited from each side of the family. Iwa and Furiko had Sasuke's dark, midnight blue hair, while Toushirou's seemed to be a mix of Sasuke and Sakura's, turning out to be a rich chocolate brown. Furiko had inherited Sakura's eyes; green, but a slightly darker shade than that of her mother. Her brothers both had eyes the same colour as Sasuke's.

Looking at them though, Toshirou's eyes seemed brighter, filled as they were with laughter. Iwa, on the other hand, had eyes that reminded Naruto of the oceans near Ice. Deceptively calm, but so dark you could never quite tell what lurked beneath. Naruto could see what Sakura had meant when she said, _think Itachi_. Even this young, Naruto was able to see a genius mind wrapped in a child's body. Naruto imaged that Iwa was probably a scary-smart strategist and tactician to boot. Or that he would be, as soon as he started his formal training.

Naruto wondered whether they would keep him back, limiting his potential in a hope to stop him from wandering down the path that Itachi had taken – the one followed by someone in possession of too much brilliance, and too few outlets.

It hurt, just a tiny bit, to look at him, because unlike Toshirou and Furiko, Iwa had bred true to the Uchiha line. He looked just like a miniature replica of Sasuke. In Toshirou and Furiko, Naruto could see glimpses of their mother; the parts that most resembled Sakura seemed to have instilled some sort of innate warmth in their beings. Iwa… Iwa looked as if he were subject to a perpetual chill, in spite of the fact that he was sitting in the sun at the edge of the shadows of a large tree.

Naruto approached slowly, with the intention of not startling the younger ones who played on oblivious to his presence. Iwa was already watching him carefully, threat-assessing. The fact that Sakura had brought him in, and then left him out here alone with them though seemed to grant at least tacit approval in Iwa's mind, seeing as he made no move to intercept him before he reached his siblings.

"Hey," Naruto called out softly. "I'm Naruto."

The kids stopped what they were doing to look at him, before they stood up and rushed over to crowd about his legs. Peering up at him, eyes filled to the brim with curiosity, Toshirou happily informed him, "I'm To-shi-ro-u and she's Fu-ri-ko."

"Hi," Naruto smiled at the little girl who was currently wiping her sandy hands on his pristine, black pants. _Oh well._

"Hi," came the almost shy reply.

"Hi," Naruto said again, actually somewhat at a loss as to what to say, now that he was alone with them.

Naruto repeating himself was apparently taken to be an attempt at humour, given the giggles that escaped them, and just like that he found himself being glomped, with Toshirou babbling rapidly at him, asking questions about who he was and what he was doing here. He answered as best he could, arms flailing slightly to keep balance as they raced about his legs. Apparently this was hilarious, as they started laughing harder and running faster.

He didn't remember ever being able to go that fast when he was their age. _Damn Uchiha genes_, he thought sourly, before smiling wryly at the thought.

He managed to get them to stay still, and then only by telling them he had a surprise for them, but that he wasn't going to say anything until they came to attention like proper _shinobi_. It did the trick, although Furiko had wrinkled her nose at him before saying, "Like Mama, medic!" Which Toshirou translated to mean, "Furiko wants to become a… a… Medic…" He paused as if considering the terminology, "-_nin_, like _Kaa-chan_! And S'nade-_baa_-_chan_!"

It took Naruto a moment to realize who 'S'nade-_baa_-_chan_' was, but when he did, he laughed out loud in delight, really loud, in fact. He definitely had to call Tsunade-_baba_ that sometime soon.

The entire time he could feel Iwa's piercing gaze upon him, as if he were watching and dissecting his every move. It actually caused the hairs on his nape to prickle.

Patting both Toshirou and Furiko on the head, he couldn't help but laugh good-naturedly at their exuberated anticipation. He gave in and confessed that their surprise was presents that he'd left for them inside with their mother.

As soon as the word 'presents' had left his mouth however, they were already shrieking in excitement as they rushed away from him and towards the house and the allure of the aforementioned gifts.

Naruto watched them go for a moment before turning his attention to Iwa, deciding it was probably time to introduce himself to the eldest of the Uchiha children, who had stood and moved closer sometime in the duration.

There was something about the assessing gaze that made Iwa look as if he were trying to memorize his features. This gave Naruto pause, and he held his tongue to wait and see what would happen. Despite the cold nature, or perhaps because of it, and the aloof way in which Iwa seemed to carry himself, made even more prominent by the simple fact that he was only five, Naruto felt as though this _chibi_ before him needed to be properly spoiled and doted upon. Not because he was adorable, which Naruto admitted he was, clearly. But because Naruto felt as though he understood some of what was there swirling around in those obsidian eyes, far too old for a child so young.

Introductions were made, and Naruto found himself studying Iwa closely, reaching out to him when he normally would have held himself back. It thus came as a shock when he heard that oh so familiar voice speak his name. He hadn't even felt Sasuke's approach, so engrossed was he in identifying the oddity in the chakra stream of the Uchiha before him.

The rest of it became something of blur then, only interspersed with a few scattered thoughts, about how gorgeous Sasuke still was, how perfect looking, even rumpled from sleep.

Simply seeing Sasuke, standing there, looking at him with uncertainty and a strange openness of expression was more than enough to tug at his heart. What was odd though was that the shocking pain that the sight of him alone used to evoke was no longer there. It had been replaced by the dull ache of pain freshly healed. An echo of pain, if you will. But clearly not enough time had passed, as the ache was still so _sharp_, sharp enough that Naruto thought he might've even winced at the feel of it.

The ensuing conversation was also slightly awkward. It was certainly hard to try to explain to Iwa in any sort of comprehensible fashion, without completely giving himself and his feelings for Sasuke away, how it was that he was connected to the family.

He settled for describing his relationship with Sasuke in simplified terms. Settling for as much of the truth as he could say without giving everything away. And it was the truth, he _would _trust Sasuke with his life. He had already done so, and had somehow survived.

The silence that followed was more confusing than anything. For one, Naruto had assumed that Sasuke would have been at least mildly pleased to see him. The sight of Sasuke, fists clenched, turning and walking away, without another word said, other than that first acknowledgment of his name, scratched at the deeply agonizing wound that had apparently only just begun to scab over.

He had come back hoping that enough time had passed that he would be able to look at Sasuke and Sakura together and not die inside because of the hunger he felt to be in her position. Sai had been a huge part in helping him to move on. And it seemed as if he had. He could look at Sasuke and not think of all the things that he wished could be, but knew never would.

Right now, all he wanted was his friend back. And he had thought that that was all that Sasuke had wanted to begin with. But maybe Naruto had been mistaken. Maybe Sasuke had never wanted that at all…

Maybe he should have just stayed away.

†

To Be Continued.

* * *

**Another Word from the Author: **Well. That's that. The second chapter done and posted. Hope y'all enjoyed it - 'cos there's more to come soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Word from the Author:** So here we have, Chapter III. Bon appetit!

Dedicated to baka bakashi, for whom this fic was written.

**Disclaimer:** Like I said in Chapter I.

* * *

**The Trust 'Verse - Part I**

_**Return**_

**Chapter III**

* * *

Sai looked up with sharp eyes as Sasuke walked into the kitchen where Sai was helping Sakura to decorate the birthday cake. He was partial to design, no matter what form it came in.

He quickly took in the state of things, noting in particular how the Uchiha's fists were clenched white. If he concentrated hard enough he could even see the tiniest tremor of muscles under skin.

A quick glance to his right confirmed that Sakura had stiffened in response to the heightened tension in the room.

Sai cocked his head, straining to see whether he could hear Naruto. All he picked up on was silence. Even the sounds of Toshirou and Furiko in the room next door seemed oddly subdued all of a sudden.

With _shinobi_ speed, Sai finished off the task he'd been set, barely sparing the married couple a glance as he headed outside to check up on Naruto.

He could feel Sasuke's eyes burning into the back of his head as he headed out. He ignored the sensation; he had more important things to worry about. Such as whether or not Naruto was even still breathing.

Sai remembered all too well how it had been to start off with, when they had first left the village together. Most of the time Naruto was fine. Most of the time, though, didn't count for all of the time, which meant that, rare though it may have been, on occasion Naruto wasn't fine, at all.

For all Sai's understanding of psychological disorders and stress-induced syndromes, Sai soon discovered that Naruto had some of the weirdest triggers. It was probably due to his equally odd thought processes.

In truth, Sai considered Naruto to be somewhat of a genius. The way he thought was unlike anything Sai had ever encountered. It had both amazed and fascinated Sai when Naruto had first started opening up to him, letting him in to see more of just who exactly Uzumaki Naruto was.

At its worse, Sai had seen Naruto collapse, asphyxiating due to a full-blown panic attack. Fatigue, exhaustion, dehydration and a whole variety of other factors probably hadn't helped with Naruto's stress levels at the time.

Sai couldn't help but wonder if seeing Sasuke after all this time was a factor in and of itself capable of causing such a reaction.

Moving swiftly, but in such a way that it wouldn't make it seem as if he were in a rush, Sai reached the porch. Good thing for him, quick in _ninja_ time was practically no time at all.

Satisfied that Naruto was okay, despite the slightly pale hue of his features, Sai felt a part of him he hadn't known was tense relax. Evidently he'd been subject to the same pressure that had built in the room as soon as the Uchiha had entered earlier.

Sai watched as Naruto spoke with the eldest Uchiha child, gesticulating wildly, but nevertheless speaking softly enough that unless Sai decided to use chakra to enhance his hearing he was none the wiser to what was actually being said.

He guessed it might've had something to do with weapons, the inflection of Naruto's wrist, the positioning of his fingers, both seemed to indicate he was holding a _kunai_, even though he had nothing in his grasp. Sai noted the wide-eyed adoration Naruto seemed to have earned himself from the kid that was apparently a mini-Itachi in the making.

If it had been any other child, they probably would've already been glomping his lover. The reticent adult-child though was doing nothing of the sort, and yet somehow Sai felt as if he were closer to Naruto in this moment than perhaps anyone else barring himself had ever gotten. Including Uchiha Sasuke.

It was nice to see Naruto smiling, though, and properly, at that. Not the fake smile he wore in public, but the real one that normally only Sai was privy to. He wasn't quite sure what to make of the twinge of jealously that pricked at him then.

Mentally shaking himself, Sai decided not to interrupt Naruto's fun. After all, come tonight, he'd be able to have Naruto all to himself. Sai wasn't particularly good with crowds. Hell, before Naruto, he hadn't been any good with company at all.

He had to admit that that hadn't really changed. All it meant was that Naruto had become the exception to his rule.

But Sai was more than happy to live with that.

†

People had started arriving not too soon after, meaning that unless Sasuke wanted to completely wreck his son's birthday party he would have to wait until everyone had left before talking to Sakura.

Sasuke wasn't sure whether he was hoping that his rage would cool down a bit in the meantime, or whether he wanted it to keep burning inside him.

He somehow managed to put it aside, if only to concentrate on greeting guests and being, at the very least, a civil host.

If he avoided both his wife and his former best friend, he refused to dwell on the fact for the moment. If he still managed to sneak glances Naruto's way in the meantime, so long as no one called him on it, then it would be fine.

The feeling of being a stranger in his own home had returned fourfold. Perhaps it was the fact that most of the social activity seemed to flourish around Naruto, what with people, friends of theirs from the other _genin_ teams back in the day, all rushing to welcome him home. Most of them also enquired about his health, his life in general and his plans for the future.

If Sasuke stealthily positioned himself so that he could eavesdrop on these conversations, well, it was his house and therefore his right to do so. Or so he told himself.

Another reason why a lot of guests seemed to gravitate in Naruto's direction could have been that Iwa, the birthday boy, was perched on a seat next to where Naruto stood, placing his head at shoulder level with the not too tall, not too short, wearing-all-black blond.

It was possibly an inappropriately sombre mode of dress to have donned for a five year old's birthday, but Iwa didn't seem to mind. Nor anyone else for that matter. Sai, Sasuke noted, was almost identically dressed.

And that was another thing Sasuke had noticed. Almost the entire time, Sai hadn't left Naruto's side. In fact, he stood closer to Naruto than Sasuke could ever recall seeing anyone stand, given the non-life-threatening circumstances. Himself, included. In a hostile situation, proximity was a completely different matter, but here in the safety of their home town, inside private property, with only people they knew to be loyal, the closeness couldn't be begged off in terms of safeguarding.

Sasuke felt his eyes narrow as he realized that in all reality Sasuke's position as 'best friend' had likely been filled by Sai. But as he'd come to realize earlier, it wasn't as if Sasuke had any right to complain about this fact, because, after all, he had no one to blame but himself.

Taking sips from his rapidly cooling tea as he remained obscured from view, but at the same time perfectly positioned to see, Sasuke watched as the crowd milling about Naruto seemed to disperse, leaving Naruto, Sai and Iwa standing on their own.

While his son's attention was similarly called away to answer some question Sakura had called from the doorway leading into the dining room, Sai poked Naruto in the side.

Sasuke blinked, as Sai didn't withdraw his touch, instead letting his finger rest there for a moment before slowly stroking down to Naruto's hip, sliding backwards momentarily out of sight and then finally away. The hand calmly retracted as if the caress hadn't happened at all.

And really, it had been a _caress_. And a familiar one at that, as if the path that Sai's finger had taken, was one it took on a regular basis. One that Naruto apparently allowed.

Sasuke felt his eyes widen as he saw Naruto shoot a smouldering look at Sai. The smirk that flashed across Sai's normally blank expression did nothing but verify the sudden epiphany that had bolted across his mind – it seemed as if Sai had not only replaced Sasuke as Naruto's best friend, he'd also given Naruto what he'd sought from Sasuke. The very thing that Sasuke hadn't even known Naruto had desired. Until today, until _now_.

The moment passed, and Sai's blank expression was back in place, while Naruto's own expression had cooled down to simple warmth, instead of the burning heat that had flared only seconds before.

Iwa was tugging at the corner of Naruto's sleeve now. Naruto, as if he wasn't filled with the need to jump Sai's bones, just leaned in to listen to whatever it was that his son had to say.

Sai watched on in silence, his mask firmly fixed in place. From what Sasuke could tell, Sai had been silent the entire time he'd been here, and quite possibly intended to remain so for the duration of their stay.

Straining to listen in, Sasuke caught the words, _leave_, _soon_, and _Naruto-san_ fall from Iwa's lips, Iwa's expression almost pleading as he tilted his head back to gaze up at Naruto.

Naruto was smiling crookedly at his son. Unlike Iwa, however, Naruto's voice carried crisp and clear to where Sasuke was hiding.

"Sorry, _chibi_," Naruto was apologizing, and… sincerely, at that. "But Sai and I have got to go. Especially since we have no idea what Tsunade-_sama_ will be expecting us to do come tomorrow."

Sasuke was surprised by the respectful title Naruto had used to talk about 'Tsunade-_baba_' – as he usually would have put it. And wondered if it wasn't to do with setting good examples – which seemed so out of place coming from Naruto… but Sasuke had to remind himself that, as he'd seen, a lot could change in six years.

As it were, Iwa spared Sai a momentary glance, a look of displeasure flashing across his features as he did so, before his attention returned completely to Naruto. And it so often seemed to do.

"You're not going to leave without saying goodbye, though, right?" Iwa demanded, his tone grave and his eyes earnest.

"You have my word," Naruto promised, and Sasuke could easily see that he meant it. Then again, anyone who knew Naruto, would have been able to see that, it was a part of who he was – if Naruto made a promise, he would move heaven and hell to see that he kept it, or he would die trying.

Sasuke, perhaps best of all, understood this fact.

Sasuke felt his heart ache at his son's question and Naruto's response. Apparently, even at the age of five, Iwa knew what to do to save himself from the pain his father had already experienced.

And maybe, just maybe, Sasuke had time still to learn.

†

It was around midday that Naruto made his escape. Sai was waiting outside for him, leaning nonchalantly against a tree, as he so often did. Naruto sometimes wondered whether Sai simply found trees more comfortable to lean against than walls, seeing as even when there were many walls to choose from, Sai always seemed to gravitate towards the trees. They didn't really feel all that much different to Naruto…

"So, is it safe to presume that we're not staying long?" Sai interrupted as soon as Naruto drew near.

Glancing about, Naruto saw that the side alley they were now standing in was devoid of people.

Naruto inhaled a deep breath, before exhaling slowly. "Yeah… There's no need to be here until they're willing to induct me. The work we've been doing has gone a long way in helping them believe I'm not a danger to the village. Plus, I probably won't be sworn in for some time, even though they're obviously coming around. So we've got time. I figure I should probably use it to polish up a bit more."

"And wanting to leave even though we've only just gotten back has nothing to do with seeing Sasuke again?"

"No!" Naruto snapped. "Yes. Maybe."

"Very definitive," Sai pointed out, helpfully.

"Can this wait until we're home?" Naruto pleaded. "I just really feel like lying down…"

Sai stared at him for a long moment, before jerking his head slightly in the direction of the apartment they were currently staying in.

It was a short trip. They got there in minutes. Opening the door, Naruto slipped inside, with Sai on his tail. Not pausing to stop and close the door, or take off his shoes, Naruto headed straight for the bedroom, collapsing onto the bed as soon as he got there.

"I couldn't have possibly worn you out this morning," Sai remarked, as he reached for Naruto's shoes, pulling them off with ease.

"Yuudmnd," came Naruto's muffled reply.

"I know I didn't," Sai reiterated, "which means," he paused as if for effect, "you're sulking."

Naruto rolled over enough to glare over his shoulder, from his belly-down position atop the covers. "I'm not sulking," Naruto whined. "There's nothing to sulk about."

"Yes, because Sasuke is always nothing," Sai explained with his inescapable Sai logic.

It was true though, as soon as Naruto said there was 'nothing' wrong, it meant that he was thinking about Sasuke, or something Sasuke-related. Just like 'I'm fine' really meant 'there's no way I'm gonna let this stop me!' in Naruto-_go_.

Naruto grunted as Sai sprawled on top of him spontaneously.

"You're not as light as you look," Naruto wheezed.

"I'm sure you can stand the pressure."

Naruto harrumphed, even as he felt his body start to relax beneath the steady weight and warmth of Sai's. The physical contact somehow always managed to calm him best. Probably because people didn't bother to lie with touch. Not when it was far easier to lie with words. Naruto always considered there to be something intimate, and something honest, about touch. It was probably why before Sai, Naruto very rarely touched anyone… Even himself if he could help it. Because when Naruto touched himself, even in the most innocuous ways, he could feel himself connect. To _kyuubi_.

Of course, he hadn't always known that that was what it was. But that didn't change the fact that, for as long as Naruto could remember, _kyuubi_'s presence had been there. It was this, in turn, that caused Naruto to fear others' touch – in case they felt it, too… the malefic taint inside him.

That his friends and the people he considered family knew what he was and accepted him nevertheless had been one of the first of many steps that had begun the process of learning to trust. It was not something that Naruto did easily or lightly, in spite of appearances to the contrary. In all actuality, Naruto found it easier to have faith, than trust. To have faith required no knowledge; it could be blind and thus easily misplaced. By this rationale, faith betrayed, Naruto thought, was easier to forgive than trust betrayed. Because to him, trust meant knowing and understanding, being wide-awake to the truth, but still believing.

Trust, though, was reciprocal. People don't trust unless they are trusted in return. Faith, on the other hand, rested solely upon the one who dared to believe.

"I trust you," Naruto declared suddenly, arching his neck to try and look over his shoulder and into Sai's eyes.

"I wouldn't be here, if you didn't," Sai responded calmly, before adding, having caught the expectant look Naruto threw him, "And naturally, I, you."

Satisfied, Naruto closed his eyes and allowed sleep to take over, safe in the knowledge that there wasn't anywhere else he'd rather be than here, with the one person he trusted most.

Here, with the one person that he, dare he say it, _loved_ most…

†

Sasuke didn't say a word to Sakura as he stalked upstairs. All the guests were gone, but there was still some minor tidying up to do that remained to done.

Collecting cups and plates, cutlery and napkins, Sakura glided effortlessly about her house. She could feel it in her bones, that this was the quiet before the storm.

There was no point putting off the inevitable, but first there was one thing she needed to do and that was sort out the presents.

It didn't take all that long. Mainly it involved dividing them all into piles of things that Iwa would enjoy, things that he wouldn't, and things that were potentially inappropriate for him – being either too immature or way too far beyond what she would consider giving a five year old, no matter his intellect.

When she was done, there was only one set of gifts yet to be placed. Since technically, it was a gift for all of her kids. The one that Naruto had brought. The three teddy bears, insanely expensive ones at that, all of beautiful quality and practical size – just big enough to be cuddled, but small enough for even Furiko to mobilize.

Seeing as it was Iwa's birthday, Sakura thought it only fair that he get to decide which he wanted. Though she was sure he wouldn't be choosing the Medic-_nin_, especially as that was the one Furiko would have wanted.

She sat them down on the floor in front of her, instructing her children to sit as well. They did, all easily assuming a _seiza _position on the _tatami_.

"Iwa," Sakura bid, "which one did you want?"

Sakura could see Toshirou anxiously glancing at the _ANBU_ Captain, apparently anticipating Iwa's choice. The thought that Iwa had similar aspirations to Itachi worried her slightly. Probably not as much as it did Sasuke, though.

Iwa glanced between the bears, before looking away from them to catch Sakura's eyes. Once he'd established eye contact, he half-questioned, half-stated, "Naruto-_san_ wants to become _Hokage_, doesn't he?"

Sakura opened her mouth, in surprise. That wasn't what she had expected him to ask. Though whether there was anything specific that she had thought he would, she really didn't know.

"Yes," she finally answered. "He does. Why do you ask?"

"…I want the _Hokage_ one."

Sakura stared for a moment, at his unexpected choice. She felt herself nod dumbly as she agreed to his request, hesitantly picking the _Hokage_ teddy bear up to hand to Iwa, waiting to see whether he would change his mind at the last moment and ask to be given the _ANBU_ Captain instead. Sakura watched in wonder as Iwa carefully took the bear from her, and hugged it close, a small smile of contentment playing upon his lips.

Toshirou squealed in delight at this turn of events, loudly proclaiming, "The _ANBU_ Captain's mine, then!"

"_Un_," Iwa confirmed, the _Hokage_ now tucked neatly against his chest, held there with one arm.

Toshirou for his part, grabbed his bear by the leg, and jumped up and down in excitement, yanking the poor thing this way and that as he did so.

Furiko was slightly more sedate in her appropriation of the toy, but no less pleased. Holding onto its arms she spun in a small circle, giggling happily.

Still, it was the sight of Iwa and the simple joy that made his normally cold gaze seem bright, that drew her eye.

That and the lack of derision the present had met, when he'd already told her, scant minutes earlier, to put at least half a dozen other soft toys into the not suitable pile, because, as he claimed, he had no desire to play with such things.

_Rokudaime_, as Iwa informed her his bear was called, was somehow special.

It didn't take a genius to know why.

†

Sasuke paced in one of the spare rooms, as he waited for Sakura to put Furiko and Toshirou down for their afternoon naps. Iwa stayed in Toshirou's room while he slept, going over his _kana_ and learning new _kanji_.

"Why did Naruto leave?" Sasuke questioned as soon as he felt Sakura enter the room.

When his question was met with silence, Sasuke spun to stare accusingly at his wife, "You know. You know why he left. Why he never looked back, why he hasn't been back for years. _Years_, Sakura."

She closed her eyes momentarily, before opening them to stare resolutely at him. "And now you know, too."

"But why? Why didn't he_ tell_ me?" Sasuke demanded in a quiet but insistent voice, trying hard to stay calm, when all he could feel was the anger rising inside him. "Why didn't _you_ tell me?"

"Because he asked me not to," came the simple reply.

"And what? That's it?" Sasuke asked, incredulous. They were talking about something that involved him directly and she was telling him that he had had no right to know?

"Yes, Sasuke. _That's it._ I didn't tell you, because Naruto asked me not to. It was the least I could do…" She trailed off, looking distinctly unhappy. "It was the least I could do to respect his wishes."

"But that's not what you were going to say," Sasuke accused, stepping close, and firmly taking hold of her shoulders. "All this time, you knew, and you never thought to do something about it?"

With a snarl, Sakura twisted out of his grasp, to turn away from him. "Yes! I knew, Sasuke. I've _always _known! But what would you have had me do? Go against the one thing he asked of me for himself? If I had told you, what difference would it have made?"

Her voice rising sharply, she turned to glare at him through tears. "I was the one who was stealing his dream away from him, Sasuke, he loved you _so much_ but you could never see. You never thought to look. But still, he was happy for us! He still looked at me with love and affection, when he should have hated me, should have been jealous, should have ranted and raged that I got to have you, when he deserved you more!"

Sasuke stared at Sakura in shock, seeing her cry for the first time in years. Oh, he'd seen her cry in happiness, from joy and from laughter, but it had been so long since she'd cried real tears of sorrow. And his heart ached to see her do so now.

"The day he left, he hugged me and told me to take care of you, for him. That he didn't belong, that he'd done everything in his power to make you happy, and that you would be happiest with _me_. It hurt, Sasuke," she sobbed his name. "It hurt so much to let him go, to watch him leave the village that he loved, because he thought he might break if he had to be close to you, but unable to reach out and touch you. And because you might've hated him, had you known."

"Hated him?" Sasuke echoed, bewildered by the thought. "How could I have hated him?"

Sakura sobbed harder as she replied, "Because… even when he gave you his friendship, you tore it to shreds. He," she gasped in a shaky breath before continuing, "he didn't think he could give you anything more and survive."

"He thinks I would have _hurt_ him because of how he felt?" Sasuke yelped, in disbelief.

The silence was damning.

"Is that what you thought, too?" Sasuke snarled, indignation warring with hurt and anger. "Even though I've _never_ raised my hand in anger towards you. You think I'm capable of such brutality? I'm _not my brother_!"

"Tell that to Naruto," Sakura retorted, before gasping and raising her hand to cover her mouth.

The silence this time was thick.

Swallowing, Sasuke croaked, "If he really thought that, then how could he have loved me?"

Sakura was shaking her head though, "I didn't mean it like that. I didn't. Naruto doesn't think you're like Itachi. He knows that you'd never do anything to hurt us…"

Once again, Sasuke was surprised to see how much silence he could read today. He heard it loud and clear, _he knows that you'd never do anything to hurt us... but he didn't believe that you wouldn't hurt __**him**_.

"Wait," Sasuke demanded suddenly. "You said you were stealing his dream." Sasuke paused before asking uncertainly, "You want to be _Hokage_?"

"_Kami-sama_," Sakura breathed, half laughing, half crying once more. "You idiot! You still don't get it, do you?"

"Get what?" Sasuke hissed, feeling angrier than he had in a long time. "His dream has always been to become _Konoha_'s number one _ninja_!"

"Becoming _Hokage_ is nothing more than a means to an end," Sakura exclaimed. "Tell me, Sasuke. What does being _Hokage_ mean to you?"

Sasuke seethed, before answering shortly. "It means having control over the village."

Sakura barked out a laugh, before scoffing, "Hardly! Since when can one single _shinobi_ **control** an entire village of _nin_?"

She was right, Sasuke knew. But he still didn't understand.

Sakura sighed, rubbing wearily at red eyes and pale, tear-streaked cheeks. "Being _Hokage_," she carefully enunciated, voice still shaky and filled with tears, "means that you're the one people look to when something bad happens. When there's some crisis, you're the one who the people turn to, the one they seek out with all their problems and all their grievances."

"Which is precisely why I can't see Naruto ever really enjoying the position, even if he did get it," Sasuke snapped.

Sakura stared at him sadly for a moment before whispering, "Goes to show what you know about Naruto."

Sasuke sucked in a breath as if he'd been slapped.

Sakura continued, heedless, "To each and everyone one of those people, no matter how simple, how petty, how stupid, we might consider their problems, the _Hokage_ and the _Hokage_'s opinion count. To be _Hokage_ isn't about having control, it's about having respect. It's about being loved, and needed, and admired by the village over which one reigns. And _that_ is what Naruto dreams of. You once told me that I knew nothing about loneliness, Sasuke. But the truth is… you only _experienced_ loneliness. You've never _lived_ it. Not like Naruto."

"Oh, well then," Sasuke sneered. "What with _your_ complete lack of experience, how is it that _you_ have come to know so much about the topic?"

Sakura looked at him grimly, "I love you, Sasuke. And I've done so for as long as I can remember. Don't think that I wasn't engulfed by it, nearly swallowed whole by it, when you left. And again when Naruto took off after you, and I was left behind."

Sasuke stared at her, feeling the guilt encroach upon him once more, swiftly replacing the anger, "I—"

"Shh," Sakura hushed. "I forgave you the second you came back. But that's not the point. The entire time that you were gone, I shared Naruto's loneliness. It became a part of me, and I started to really look at what I had previously taken for granted."

"What?" Sasuke breathed, wondering just what it was that she'd seen. "What did you learn?"

They'd never really talked about this, all the stuff from the time before, it had been as if they'd simply started afresh, once he'd come back. But now Sasuke could see that that hadn't been the case at all. All this stuff had lain buried between them all this time, waiting to be unearthed.

"I started to see beneath the masks. Layers upon fragile layers of complex, convoluted half-truths. I learnt that Naruto was possibly _the_ most complicated individual I have ever met, and probably will ever meet for as long as I live."

Sasuke watched, silently, as Sakura began to explain to him how things had changed between them while he'd been gone. How they had become real friends, and how Naruto had let her see some of who he really was. She confessed that she thought Naruto was the epitome of what it meant to be _shinobi_, he lived it, every single minute of every single day; he existed beneath the underneath.

"What of Sai?" Sasuke eventually queried.

Sakura blinked. "What about Sai?"

Sasuke shifted slightly, feeling slightly uncomfortable about telling her what he had noticed. The fact that he had noticed it at all was… mildly embarrassing, given that he was usually completely oblivious to such things – what it meant though, this time, was that for once he'd actually been paying attention.

"He and Naruto… they're…"

"Together?" Sakura supplied.

Sasuke felt himself blush slightly, before muttering, "Yeah."

"Does that bother you?" Sakura questioned, looking curious.

"No…" Sasuke replied, unsteadily. "You know I wouldn't do anything to them, just because they're… involved. It's good that Naruto's found happiness. I've always wished for that for him."

"I know you have. But does he?"

Sasuke winced in response. "I… I guess not," Sasuke finally concluded. "It's not like we've, you know, talked…"

As if seeing that all the anger had been drained, leaving behind only weary uncertainty, Sakura moved in closer to wrap her arms about his waist in a gesture of both comfort and love. Leaning her head against his chest, she gently suggested, "Perhaps it's time for you to earn back what you've lost. Now that you know…"

"You want me to make Naruto love me again?" Sasuke squeaked, confused, because Sakura couldn't possibly be asking that he... with Naruto…

Sakura snorted. "No, you idiot. You already have me to love. Plus, I don't think Sai would be very happy if you stole his lover from him."

She kissed him softly, sweetly, as he wrapped his own arms around her shoulders, threading his fingers in her pink locks.

Sniffing once more, she pulled back, kissing him on the nose before informing him, "What you're going to do is make friends again."

Sasuke supposed that the very least he manage was to do as she said. After all, Sakura always knew best.

†

It was dark when Naruto woke up, feeling slightly chilled now that he was alone in bed. He could hear the whispers of Sai moving about in the kitchen. He'd always had preternatural hearing, most likely thanks to _kyuubi_. At times like this though, his heightened awareness of his surroundings always brought him comfort. Especially if he could sense Sai's presence nearby, as he did now.

Smothering his moan in his pillows, Naruto stretched cat-like, pulling still-slumbering muscles taut in an effort to awaken them. Relaxing once more, and sinking further into the mattress, Naruto yawned widely.

"Do you plan to laze about all day?" Sai enquired dryly from the doorway.

Naruto hummed in response.

"I made you ramen."

Naruto sat up so quickly his neck cracked with a resounding 'pop,' making him wince. He recovered just as quickly in order to gasp, "Ramen?"

Sai simply rolled his eyes at him, before walking back into the kitchen, assured in the knowledge that wherever there was ramen, Naruto was sure to follow.

And he did, first however stopping to clean his teeth, if only so that the taste would be that much fresher. After _Ichiraku_, Sai made the best ramen. If Naruto was honest with himself, it was actually part of the reason why he had asked Sai to join him on his mission in the first place.

Naruto felt his mouth twitch as he thought, _the way to a man's heart is through his stomach_. Apparently it was true enough in his case. In Sai's case, however, Naruto had discovered that the way to Sai's heart was through his mind, and… his body.

Then again, it was more or less the same for Naruto. They'd connected through touch far earlier than by any other means. Fighting side by side did that to you. And for six years, they'd done so, just the two of them, a team. Or perhaps it would be more accurate to say, a partnership.

Sitting down by Sai at the table, murmuring, "_Itadakimasu_," into the comfortable quiet, before eating his favourite food, it was all just so – normal, natural, wonderful – much like what Naruto had always thought really being home would feel like.

It was certainly giving him cause to rethink his perspectives on his and Sai's relationship. Coming back, after all this time, finally facing that which he'd both loved most and been most scared of, namely Sasuke, and seeing both him and Sakura, together and happy, having built a life of their own, had actually felt pretty good - barring the distinct possibility that he and Sasuke might never be friends again.

But he was happy for them, really, truly happy for them and what they now had and Naruto didn't think he would have felt that way if he hadn't already moved on. He'd just never realized that he had. What he'd done was get stuck in the past, fixating, unhealthily, on his own angst and pain and heartbreak, which to some extent was a good way of protecting himself from more of the like. Only, unlike with Sasuke, things with Sai were good, really, really good. Maybe even 'good' of the forever kind.

"Do I dare ask what deep thoughts you're thinking?"

"Huh?" Naruto answered, intelligently, before shaking his head to focus on Sai's words, eventually deciphering their meaning as he slowly slurped on his noodles. "Oh. Uh, what makes you ask that?"

"Just that… you're still on your first bowl," Sai was looking at him as if he'd been replaced by some sort of pod person, which was fair enough, given that normally Naruto would have wolfed down at least three bowls by this stage.

"It," Sai looked surprisingly unhappy at whatever it was he was thinking as he paused, his mouth turning down slightly at the edges the only indication of this – still, Naruto read it loud and clear – just as Sai continued, "does taste alright, doesn't it?"

"What!" Naruto exploded. "Of course it does! Better than alright – the best! Okay, so maybe _Ichiraku_'s is better, but only because they _specialize_ in the art of ramen-making!"

Sai looked at least mildly appeased by Naruto's reassurances.

"Actually," Naruto abruptly stopped, coughing as he choked on a noodle. Only after sculling down a large glass of water, did he go on to say, "I was… I was thinking about us."

"_Us_?" Naruto was shocked at how surprised Sai sounded saying this. As if the whole concept was completely and utterly foreign to him, despite the fact that they—

_What? That you sleep together? _The voice inside him mocked. _Plenty of people sleep together, and it doesn't mean a thing._

_**Shut up, kyuubi**_, Naruto mentally snarled in response.

Still, it was enough that the next thing he knew, he was blurting, stricken, "I mean, there _is_ an us, right?"

"Na—" Sai began to say, but Naruto hastily cut him off, starting to babble. Apparently nothing could ever go right for him, not at the heart of things, not when it concerned the heart, of all things. He was destined to remain unloved, forever.

"Of course, it's okay if there isn't! You don't need to—I mean, it's not like—it's just that I—and you—but then again—I mean, we don't—we've never—," Naruto stopped to cover his eyes with a hand, before whispering, "Fuck."

He jumped in surprise at the sensation of arms wrapping tightly around his shoulders from behind. He hadn't even sensed Sai move. He felt himself relax into the familiarity of the hold; the familiarity of the feeling, of course, being the key.

_I'm an idiot_, Naruto thought to himself, wryly. _Of course there was an 'us_._'_

"You're an idiot," Sai said, lips pressed close to Naruto's ear. "Of course there's an us."

Naruto laughed, just a little bit hoarsely, at that. Even in this, they were in sync.

"I was just surprised that _you_ were thinking about 'us,' and about us being such," these words were accompanied by a lick.

Naruto sighed in contentment at Sai's words. He always cherished Sai's words, because like his touches, they were always so honest and direct. Sai never lied to him, not even for his own good, like others would claim they had done.

Naruto decided that he really must be an idiot not to have realized that they had been _life partners_ for at least four of the last six years they'd spent together.

He laughed again at this, now a little wetly. He found himself smiling through tears as Sai just held on that little bit tighter, like he always had.

And like, Naruto realized, his heart near bursting with warmth, and joy, and affection, he always would.

†

To Be Continued.

* * *

**Another Word from the Author: **Alrighty, then! Chapter IV, the final chapter of this part, shall indeed be coming soon! Look forward to it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Word from the Author:** This is the end, the final chapter, of Part I, anyway. So go forth, friends, and enjoy.

Dedicated to baka bakashi, for whom this fic was written.

**Disclaimer:** Like I said in Chapter I.

* * *

**The Trust 'Verse - Part I**

_**Return**_

**Chapter IV**

* * *

It was just after midnight when Sai slipped silently from the apartment. They had already met with Tsunade-_sama_ earlier to arrange for a new assignment. When she'd expressed her concern about them leaving so quickly after only just having returned, Naruto had simply shrugged before informing her, "I know what I want, and this is it."

The look of utter conviction in his eyes had apparently been enough to remove whatever doubts their presiding _Hokage_ had been plagued by. Looking between them, and taking note of the visibly more open expression Naruto had been wearing, she'd simply smiled and said, her voice filled with warmth, "Welcome back, _gaki_."

Sai wished he'd had his inks; to have captured the smile that had blossomed across Naruto's face and transposed it onto paper would have made a work of art unlike anything he had created before. However, this thought had been immediately followed by another, who was he kidding? There was no way, even with his skill, that he could have managed to reproduce the absolute beauty of Naruto in that moment. Sai couldn't remember Naruto ever having smiled a smile like that one. It had been breathtaking.

Sai smiled slightly himself as he ran across rooftops, towards the Uchiha estate. At long last it seemed as though Naruto had finally started to let go of the past, to embrace the future. _Their_ future.

Given his past, Sai had never really considered that he would have one. While in _Root_, he had been trained to live in the moment, to exist nowhere but there – their motto had been, 'There is nothing but the mission.' And Sai had been one of the best.

Now, he was still one of the best, but instead of simply being the biggest fish in a small pond, he'd grown to be one of the greatest in an ocean, and that wasn't ego talking but simple truth. What's more, Sai knew that it was all thanks to the influence that Naruto had had in his life. If it hadn't been for Naruto, Sai would have remained a nobody – trapped within a veritable subsistence and whose only purpose in life would have been to be a tool for the ambitions of other _shinobi_.

What Sai wanted now, more than anything, was to get back some of what Naruto had lost. He wanted Naruto to see just how important he was to him. And Sai thought he would be happy to spend the rest of his life doing just that.

So, even though Sai had given up all that _Root_ stood for, there were still some things that he couldn't change, like how he had been conditioned to serve a purpose. The difference was that now, instead of the mission, it was Naruto who was Sai's everything. Naruto was his past, present and future.

'There is nothing but Naruto.'

With those thoughts in mind, Sai slid smoothly to a stop, crouching in the shadows of the Uchiha rear garden.

Movement caught his eye, as he stood. "Sakura," he acknowledged into the darkness, just as a flash of pink and red appeared by his side.

"Sai," Sakura murmured in response, a gloved hand gently clasping his shoulder.

"Come," she bid.

And he followed.

Without a sound they left, heading to the mountain top. Once they arrived, they stood silently for a moment, watching as a few pinpoints of light danced in the valley below.

"How is he?" she finally asked.

Sai couldn't help it, especially as Sakura hissed, "Holy… _Kami-sama_!"

His grin widened further.

"You—you're smiling!" She accused, breaking into a wide grin herself, laughing as she hit him in the shoulder.

The blow came unexpected, and while it was relatively gentle, for Sakura, he still grunted as he stumbled back a step. Scowling he muttered, "It's not like I didn't know how."

"Suuure," Sakura drawled before exclaiming excitedly, "I've just never had proof of the fact before now!" She was practically bouncing on the balls of her feet. "So, what gives?" She demanded, her tone promising death if he didn't tell her _something_.

Sai ducked his head, feeling oddly shy. It was as if something had burst inside him earlier, when Naruto had taken him. Because for the first time in practically forever, Sai had found it in himself to _cry_. Tears of exaltation, tears of deliverance, tears of peace, tears of conviction and promises for the future. Naruto had shed his own reverent tears, trembling fingers trailing never-ending paths and circles upon Sai's skin, as he finally let go of the memory of Sasuke, to welcome Sai into his heart.

"He told you he loved you!" Sakura shrieked, seeing the look on his face, "Didn't he? I can't believe it!" Her voice echoed strangely against the surrounding rocks as she cried, "He _did_!" bouncing as it went so it sounded more like, 'He _did_, he _did_, he _did_, he _did_…!'

Sai suddenly found himself pulled into a bone-breaking hug, which he returned fiercely. Other than Naruto, Sakura had been just as foundational in changing him, transforming him into more than he ever thought he could be.

"That _baka_," Sakura was laughing, euphoric, "it took him long enough!"

Sai chuffed slightly at that, wholeheartedly agreeing, as he whispered, "But it was worth it."

Sakura pulled back to look at him, her eyes shining, as she smiled, "Oh, Sai. _Thank you_."

"You're welcome," Sai replied, completely understanding all the meaning, all the feeling, behind those words.

_Thank you, for making him happy, for bringing him back, for looking after him. Thank you, for everything._

"It was my pleasure."

Sakura snorted at that, before leering, "I'm _sure_ it was…" She hugged him back to her quick and tight, before letting go.

"Now," she ordered. "To business."

Sai quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Stop it," she commanded. "It's creepy seeing your face move that much…"

His mouth twitching slightly, Sai carefully smoothed his features into his habitual blank mask. "Better?" He enquired, his tone mock-caustic.

"Much," Sakura pronounced, waving for him to come sit by her at the ledge. Sitting herself, her expression grew serious, as she spoke, "As far as I can tell, Sasuke seems to have come to some important realizations himself – he wants to mend things – the only problem being that, as I'm sure you know, he's not the most gifted, or experienced, person when it comes to expressing his emotions."

"You do realize who you're talking to," Sai deadpanned. "_Ne_?"

"Oh, shush. What you," Sakura said, jabbing him in the chest with a finger, "do is completely different. What you do is _internalize_ and _withhold_ emotion, as well as the expression thereof. I know full well that if you had to, you'd be perfectly capable of saying whatever needs to be said. If anything, Sasuke and Naruto are far more similar than you and Sasuke."

"True," Sai agreed, reflecting on Naruto's selective obliviousness. He sighed.

Sakura laughed at the put upon sound. "I think I like you much better like this."

Sai was surprised to find himself admitting, "I think I like myself better like this, too."

Sakura smiled lopsidedly at him. "Well, Naruto's the one who'll be benefiting from it, so really, even if I didn't, who am I to complain?" Sakura shrugged nonchalantly.

"You're family," Sai stated calmly. "To Naruto, and…" Sai paused, before deciding he might as well just say it, "…to me."

Sakura gaped at him. "I—_wow_."

It was Sai's turn to laugh, silently, his shoulders shaking minutely. "Speechless? I'll definitely have to tell Naruto about this."

"He wouldn't believe you," Sakura sharply replied, already recovering. "And, the two of you, you're family to me, too."

"Which is precisely why we're sitting here in the dead of night, atop a mountain."

Sakura giggled at the comment, adding, "Scheming to get our significant others to kiss and make up."

Sai growled, stopped and said disgusted with himself, "I've obviously been spending too much time with the _kitsune_."

"I don't know," Sakura wiggled her eyebrows at him, "that was pretty hot."

Sai stifled a groan at the comment – she probably wasn't incorrect in her assessment, Sai always found a snarling, growling Naruto to be particularly appealing.

"Get Sasuke to growl for you, then," Sai instructed, disbelief warring with amusement that they were sitting here discussing their _boyfriends_. Well, in Sakura's case, husband, but still. It seemed entirely _ridiculous_, which was probably why he was having so much trouble justifying how he could be finding it to be so much fun.

"Oh, believe you me, Sasuke does more than that. He _howls_," Sakura was smirking maliciously now.

Sai stared at her with wide-eyes. "I don't think I ever really quite grasped the concept of having _too_ much information. Until _now_." He made another disgusted sound.

"Oh, come on," Sakura nudged him in the side with a freakishly sharp elbow. "I want to hear _all_ about you and Naruto."

Sai coughed.

"Well?" Sakura questioned, looking expectant.

"Weren't we meant to be talking about fixing things between Naruto and Sasuke?" Sai frowned, trying to change the topic. _Naruto was right, Sakura was perverted_.

"Evasion will get you no where," Sakura chided, still smirking.

"…What did you want to know?"

Sakura squealed, "Are you serious?!"

Sai winced, adding, "It depends on what you ask."

"Who's _seme_?"

"We switch," Sai informed her bluntly. He had nothing to be ashamed about. His conscience twinged for a second as he wondered whether Naruto would want her to know this.

"Which do you prefer though?" Sakura asked, her voice filled with curiosity.

Sai blinked. "It's Naruto," he said, as if this explained everything.

Sakura looked at him unblinkingly, before nodding. Apparently it did. "How about toys?"

This time Sai stared. "Toys?" He repeated dumbly.

"Sure," Sakura said, pursing her lips. "Sex toys?"

They'd never used toys before. It hadn't even occurred to Sai that there could be more involved than just him and Naruto. Maybe talking to Sakura about this wasn't such a bad idea after all.

The thought of Naruto trussed up, spread open, filled with whatever had been at hand, and completely at Sai's mercy as he took his time to play, watching as Naruto came undone, so turned on that the touch of Sai's fingertip to his hard cock would have him coming – simply because it was Sai, and nothing and no one else compared – shot through him, the force of it almost making him sway.

Once more, Sai carefully smoothed his expression to show nothing of what he was thinking. Shifting awkwardly, he thought, perhaps it was time to change the subject.

"You know what?" Sai asked, his voice gruff. "This is almost too surreal to even contemplate. Not only are we sitting atop a mountain in the dead of night, scheming to get our significant others to make up – we're also discussing my love life. My. Love. Life. Or perhaps more accurately, my _sex_ life."

"Well, we could discuss mine, but… you don't seem particularly inclined to do that," Sakura explained.

"Because it's _Uchiha_," Sai gritted. The very same individual who had overshadowed Sai's existence in the eyes of the most important person in Sai's entire world.

Sakura seemed to pick up on this, as she fell silent for a moment. "I'm sorry. I didn't even think about how… I'm sorry. I really do just enjoy hearing you talk about the two of you. It's fun, and it kind of feels like we're teenagers again."

Sai thought about it. Perhaps _that_ was what it was, the unidentifiable feeling swirling within him, the feeling that he was being allowed to enjoy something he'd missed out on the first time round – having a childhood, an adolescence. You grew up far faster than even regular _shinobi_ in _Root_.

"It's okay. You're right. It is fun to talk about," Sai closed his eyes and leaned back, bracing himself with his arms and willing himself to not think about what he might be doing with and to Naruto later, "and it's not like there's anyone else I can talk to about Naruto, other than Naruto."

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind," Sakura teased.

"I'm sure he wouldn't," Sai affirmed, totally aware of Naruto's own ego, and how much he liked to have it stroked – almost as much as he liked Sai to stroke other parts of him.

"You're thinking something _ecchi_," Sakura declared, quite suddenly.

Sai choked, caught. "_Excuse _me?"

"Just now, and just before when I mentioned toys. You were so thinking something _ecchi_."

"I—" Sai grunted, before glaring, "I'm a guy, I should _always_ be thinking something _ecchi_."

Sakura barred her teeth, "Want to share?"

"No."

"Where's the fun in that?" Sakura demanded, pouting slightly.

"All in my mind," Sai rebutted, pleasantly.

Sakura smiled, "I really have missed you. Even when you managed to go hours without saying a word to me."

"I think I might be regretting doing otherwise, right about now," Sai complained.

Sakura just continued smiling, not taking offence in the least, reading it for the joke he had intended it to be. Sai didn't think anyone else, apart from Naruto, naturally, would have understood that he had been kidding. "I'm glad we could talk like this."

"Me too," Sai grudgingly admitted, before openly teasing, "Despite the hazards to my mental health." Glancing at down at his shoulder where she'd hit him earlier, he added, "And to my physical well-being."

"No need to be a baby about it," Sakura said, in her 'you'll live' tone of voice, that he last remembered having heard when he'd had his stomach sliced open, by a poison-laced sword tip no less. It was true though, he'd survived, thanks to Sakura's medic skills.

"How long have we been out?"

"No longer than an hour, I'd imagine," Sai estimated, not bothering to calculate exactly. Naruto was happily asleep in their bed at home, and since Naruto could sleep like the dead, Sai had no time constraints. "Did _you_ need to get home?"

"Not for awhile," Sakura stretched, and yawned. "If Furiko wakes up, it won't be until about 3 or 4 in the morning, if not around dawn."

"Sounds like fun," Sai drawled sarcastically.

"It's worth it," Sakura replied without hesitation, deliberately echoing Sai's own sentiment from before.

Sai nodded his understanding. "Well, whatever you've got in mind for Sasuke and Naruto, we'll have to be quick about it."

"What?" Sakura said, confused. "Wh—oh." Sudden realization lit her eyes. "You're leaving again, aren't you?"

"We are." There wasn't much else to say about it.

"But _why_?" Sakura demanded. "I mean, if Naruto's finally worked things out, I would've thought that you would stay, at least for some time. You've been gone so long."

"Because he wants to," Sai explained easily. That's all there was to it, really.

"Because…" Sakura trailed off. "And not because he has to."

Sai nodded his confirmation.

"If it's what he wants," Sakura began, "then that's what I want for him."

Sai silently agreed, _that's what I want for him, too._ He didn't need to say it out aloud, he was fairly certain Sakura could read it in his expression. And why not? He had nothing to hide anymore. Not about this.

"Right, then. I think," Sakura tilted her head to the side, a finger thoughtfully tapping on her chin, "the best course of action is the simplest. They need to talk."

"Agreed," Sai stated. "After all, I know that Naruto wants them to still be friends. It's just that, after what happened this morning before the party, Naruto has it in his head that Sasuke doesn't what that. That maybe Sasuke never wanted that."

"What?" Sakura demanded, incredulous. "What the hell happened? From what I gathered Sasuke seems to think more or less the same thing. Or rather, that after everything he's done, there's no way that Naruto could forgive him, or even _want_ to be friends with him anymore."

Sai rubbed at his eyes tiredly, trying to recall what it was that had given Naruto that impression. "I think it was the fact that the entire time Naruto was there, Sasuke didn't exchange more than a few words with him. Wait, in fact, I think the only thing Sasuke said to Naruto, was precisely that. 'Naruto,' before silently walking away from him. Or so Naruto said."

Sakura sat silently, her brow furrowed in concentration as she tried to put the pieces together. This was certainly one side of her that Sai had always appreciated – her ability to puzzle things out and before putting it all back together.

"I reckon that had more to do with Sasuke being pissed off at me, than anything to do with Naruto," Sakura sighed.

Sai raised both eyebrows, "Pissed at _you_?"

"Yes," Sakura sighed again. "Pissed that I never told him about Naruto. Pissed because he thought I was trying to _stop_ them from being friends. Now he's just sulking 'cos he knows that he'll probably only screw things up more if he goes out of his way to fix things himself."

Sai snorted delicately at that. "Isn't the problem more that, put the two of them together, with their almost insane level of obliviousness and they would just end up misunderstanding each other, arguing, before slinking off to feel guilty and blame themselves."

Sakura ran a hand through her hair, before groaning, "That sounds exactly like how I pictured things going. Well, since we now know the score, I think we should probably explain to each of our boys what the other is worried about. That will probably help things along. Because if anything, I know they both suck at trying to read minds."

Sai mm'ed in agreement, just thinking about Naruto's little 'us' freak-out. Shaking his head, Sai added, "We'll be leaving tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Sakura scowled. "_Tomorrow_?"

"As in, it's after midnight right now, so the coming day is already today, and we'll be leaving the day after," Sai clarified.

"Oh. Okay," Sakura said. "That should be enough time. How about we just get them to meet here, this afternoon? At around sunset."

It was Sai's turn to scowl, "Are you deliberately trying to create a romantic atmosphere?"

Sakura snorted, "Actually, I was more considering the expediency of us concealing ourselves in semi-darkness, instead of broad daylight."

"You want to spy on them?"

"…Don't you?" Sakura asked, looking surprised.

"Hm," Sai said, thinking.

"Well?"

"I'm inclined to say, I'd rather not. If they do make up, it'll be much more fun to hear it first hand from Naruto. And if they don't, you won't have to watch me kill your husband."

"What makes you think you can take him?" Sakura asked, grinning challengingly.

"Believe me, if he hurt Naruto," Sai paused meaningfully. "Nothing would be able to stop me."

Sakura's grin turned appreciative. "Don't worry," she proclaimed, "if he screws it up, I'll kill him myself."

Sakura looked vaguely ashamed for a second.

"What's wrong?" Sai asked.

"It's just… I feel a bit bad," Sakura frowned, "since I'm assuming that if anything went wrong that it would be Sasuke's fault."

"That's not it at all," Sai calmly assured her. "You just know that if anything goes wrong, Sasuke's reaction will most likely be anger, whereas Naruto, while he might use anger as a front, we both know it'll be exactly that; nothing more than a cover. You understand just as well as I do that if things go wrong, it'll be Naruto who is hurt the most. And neither of us wants that."

"_Nobody _wants that," Sakura stressed. Standing she said, "Might as well leave it at that time, even if we won't be watching."

"I'll make sure he's there," Sai said, standing as well.

"Ditto," said Sakura as she lifted her hand to wave goodbye.

"Good luck," Sai called over his shoulder as he turned to go.

Sakura's quiet reply, "you too," washed over him in a gentle wave as he left.

Under the cover of night, they returned to their respective halves, hoping that all would go well when dawn broke and nightfall came again.

†

It was with much trepidation that Naruto headed up the worn path that lead to the _Hokage_ monument. Even though Sai had assured him that he'd spoken with Sakura, and that _she_ had promised that Sasuke wanted to mend the gaping chasm that now lay between them, Naruto couldn't help but acknowledge the distinct possibility that things could go south horribly fast.

In the past, his shouting matches, and even the physical roughhousing, or perhaps it would be a little more truthful to say, _especially_ the roughhousing, with Sasuke, had been the highlight of each day for Naruto. It had always made Naruto feel connected. Now, Naruto imagined that if that was how things went down, it was more likely to break him apart, just a little more.

But Naruto had survived that once, and he fervently prayed that it would go differently this time. That Sasuke wouldn't shut him out, or, uh, try to kill him. 'Cos that would suck, massively, now that Naruto had a life of his own to live.

In fact, Sai had promised Naruto a night full of fun and games come later this evening, so long as he went to meet Sasuke. As far as incentives went, it had certainly perked him up. In truth though, the thought that _Sasuke _wanted them to be friends again had been incentive enough, whatever the risks. After all, the important things always came with them – why would this be any different?

Still, playtime with Sai was, without a doubt, an insanely hot bonus, that Naruto was totally looking forward to. Naruto paused on his next step, coming to a stop momentarily. Although Sai had said it was to ensure he actually met with Sasuke, Naruto realized that the true purpose of Sai's promise had actually been to put him in a good mood – happy and relaxed, well, as relaxed as one could be when one was thrumming with anticipatory arousal.

It was sneaky, but then again, that was Sai. And Naruto loved him for it.

Naruto grinned stupidly as he continued walking. Because Sai loved him, too.

Reaching the summit, Naruto slowed, before coming completely to a stop as he spotted Sasuke heading towards him. Sasuke kept walking, brisker now, until he was right in front of him.

Naruto took the moment to stare, watching as emotions twitched and flared within dark, shuttered eyes. Naruto was pleased to find that while he thought Sasuke still looked as beautiful as ever, he didn't stir in him everything he once would have. All that was left was a peaceful appreciation of his beauty, the elegance of his form, the pale smoothness of his skin. Perhaps it was because he'd found one more beautiful, more elegant, and, Naruto felt his lips twitch, one who was actually _paler_ than Sasuke. And unlike Sasuke, Naruto had felt Sai's smoothness first hand.

"Naruto," Sasuke began, as his eyes trailed their own paths across Naruto's face. He paused, opened his mouth to speak, snapped it shut, before taking a deep breath to continue.

What he said was so completely unexpected, so seemingly out of character for him that Naruto actually did a double-take. "You want to _what_?"

"I said," Sasuke gritted, apparently having lost some of his patience now that he was being forced to repeat those shocking words. "I wanted to apologize."

Naruto knew he was staring, but he couldn't help it. He hadn't been expecting that, plus he wasn't exactly sure why Sasuke felt _he_ should apologize, I mean, sure it was nice to hear it, but if anything Naruto knew that it was thanks to what he'd felt for Sasuke, what he hadn't been able to hide, or repress, that had forced them apart. It hadn't been anything that Sasuke had done.

"…What for?" Naruto finally asked.

"What for?" Sasuke echoed, appearing as dumbfounded by Naruto's reactions as Naruto was with Sasuke's. "What _for_?"

"Sasuke," Naruto exclaimed at the sudden intensity of his words, taking a small step back at the heat in Sasuke's tone. Hands moving frantically, he said in a rush, "Sasuke. Sasuke, chill. It's really not your fault. In fact, it was all me. And you shouldn't have to blame yourself. I understand what you were going through, and even if I hadn't felt as I did, I still would've done everything the same, I still would have gone after you, consequences be damned, for our _friendship_. So, really, it's me who should be sorry, because I'm the one who pulled back afterwards, without even saying anything. So it's really my fault, that you had no idea what was going on, and I really should have done things differently, and, and…"

"Naruto…" Sasuke croaked, his voice pleading, as if asking him to stop saying these things, because they weren't true. Only they were.

"It's just, I needed time," Naruto babbled. "You're a pretty big hurdle to get over, you know?"

Instead of answering, what was more or less a rhetorical question, Sasuke blurted, "You're still the most important person in my life."

Naruto blinked in surprise, as he watched Sasuke's pale cheeks tint, feeling at odds within himself as a strange kind of detached amusement warred with a feeling of utter disbelief.

Naruto opened his mouth to protest, but was almost instantly cut off by Sasuke's impassioned, "No!"

Naruto closed his mouth sharply, whatever protests he had planned to make evaporating in his suddenly dry mouth.

"You can't deny what I feel, Naruto. _Don't_ deny it," Sasuke implored, glancing at him, before looking away. "I never would have asked you to do that to yourself, either."

Naruto swallowed at what Sasuke was saying; what Sasuke was _accepting_. It felt as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Sasuke was forgiving him, absolving him of the greatest burden he'd ever carried – the thought that Sasuke would hate him for all that he had felt for the man.

"And, it's true," Sasuke proclaimed firmly, with more conviction than Naruto had ever seen him show. "I love my wife, and I love my children. There's no question about that," he explained, "but _you_, you made me who I am. It's because of you that I'm here. It's thanks to you that I even have these things to cherish. And, and I just wanted you to know that. I, all I want is for you to be happy. As happy as I am."

Naruto hesitated for a moment, before tentatively reaching out. And this time, Sasuke met him halfway. As if they'd spent a lifetime apart, and feared they'd spent another that way, they wrapped their arms around each other. Naruto buried his face in Sasuke's neck, trembling at the feeling of welcome that radiated from Sasuke.

"I've been thinking, maybe if I'd known—" Sasuke began, his voice shaking.

"Don't," Naruto whispered against the fine hairs of Sasuke's nape, squeezing his eyes tight shut, and just holding on. "It wasn't meant to be."

Naruto felt Sasuke's nod gentle but firm.

"Maybe in some other life, some other time…" Naruto smiled wistfully at the thought that another him somewhere, someday, had gotten to keep Sasuke. Still, he'd found Sai, his own precious person, which was more than he'd ever hoped for.

"But here, and now – this is the way of it. The way it should be, because I _am _happy, happy for you and Sakura-_chan _both. And I'm happy with Sai. I'm just so glad to have met you. And I wouldn't change that for the world," Naruto breathed, the honesty of his words palpable, anyone witness to them would've been able to hear it in the open quality of his tone, the sheer emotion reverberating within each syllable.

"And Sasuke?"

"Yeah?" Sasuke breathed back, feeling, at long last, as though he'd finally come home, even though he'd been back in _Konoha_ for years now. It hadn't been the same without this. Without Naruto, and his precious warmth.

Naruto pulled back slightly, to look Sasuke in the eye, before smiling sincerely and saying, "You made me who I am, too."

Sasuke's eyes crinkled, as he deadpanned, "For better or for worse."

Naruto laughed in surprise before adding, "In sickness and in health?"

Sasuke smiled cheekily, though his eyes were dead serious, "Til death do we part."

Naruto let his eyes fall close for a moment, before opening them to stare into the accepting eyes of the man who had been his first, real friend. Pressing a chaste kiss against Sasuke's lips, he sealed the vow, "Friends forever."

"Friends forever," Sasuke promised, as he returned the kiss, nothing more than the softest brush of lips.

* * *

†

Part I - Finis.

†

* * *

**Another Word from the Author: **And thus concludes Part I. It will probably be some time until I get to work on Part II - Relinquish - while I work on other projects, and non-fiction things...! Still, I just wanted to say thank you all for reading with me thus far, and I hope that we shall go far together, into the future to come.

All I'm going to say for now is that I have many plans for this universe, and all the characters therein. So please do look forward to it!

'Til we meet again,  
Kamikumai.


	5. Chapter 5

**Word from the Author:** And so the tale continues...! Just so you know folks, Iwa's gonna start having a much bigger role from here on out... Hope you enjoy.

Dedicated to baka bakashi, for whom this fic was written.

**Disclaimer:** Like I said in Part I, Chapter I.

* * *

**The Trust 'Verse - Part II**

_**Relinquish**_

**Chapter I**

* * *

Things got better after that. Sasuke told Sakura about what had happened, and even confessed to the kiss. Sakura had just hugged him, and told him she was proud of him, for bringing Naruto back to them.

Sasuke's eyes had prickled slightly at that. It was true; the Naruto from their youth seemed to have been revived, at least the bright and cheerfully exuberant parts at any rate. The goofy mischief maker hadn't though, but when questioned about it, Naruto would simply shrug and say, that that hadn't really been him.

Sasuke was inclined to agree. As Sakura had claimed, he hadn't really known Naruto as well as he thought he had. Their friendship of old had been an odd mixture of face value and too deep for anyone other than them to appreciate. In essence, they'd missed a lot of the middle ground that came along with normal friendships, or so Sasuke was beginning to discover.

Even when Naruto had been his best friend, he had still been something of a stranger, even more so after his sudden departure years earlier. Nowadays, things were different, although still on an extended mission, Naruto would return home every few months, for at least a couple of days, Sai always in tow.

Sasuke was still sort of getting used to that, but Sakura was happy enough to have both of them over, especially when Sai was willing to cook. He was surprisingly adept at the art – which he had been informed was the reason why; because it was an art. Sakura had just laughed, while Naruto had scoffed, and Sai had looked mildly indignant, well, or so Sasuke had assumed. He still had some trouble reading the ever stoic _shinobi_.

The first time Sasuke ever heard Sai laugh, he had thought he was imagining things. The sound had been strangely sweet. Sasuke had been quick to realize that it was Naruto who made Sai laugh like that. Feeling as though he was intruding on something private, he had turned and quickly walked back to the kitchen, calling down the hall to let them know that the tea was ready. From then on, he made sure to wait for them to come meet him instead.

It became a pleasant routine, and now even when Naruto was away, Sasuke was happily getting into the habit of sending him missives, just to let him now that he was being thought of back home. All three of his children always added pictures to send along, Furiko and Toshirou's in glaringly bright crayons, Iwa's in starkly contrasting inks.

It was upon the discovery that Sai was an artist of sorts that Iwa had commandeered Sai to help teach him how to draw, sketch and paint. At first, Sai had refused, outright, engaging in some weird staring contest with his son, until Naruto had entered the room and asked what was going on. At this point, Iwa had turned to Naruto, and shyly mentioned that he had wanted Sai to teach him how to draw. Sasuke still wasn't sure whether the shyness in that moment was an act or not; if it had been, all he could say was that it had been very convincing. Especially as Naruto's first reaction had been to immediately turn to stare at Sai. From what Sasuke could decipher, the long meaningful look Naruto was giving Sai silently asked why on earth Sai would have refused.

Very reluctantly, in response to Naruto's pointedly enquiring gaze, Sai had muttered, "Fine," almost instantly surrendering to Naruto's wishes. Still, Naruto had smiled brilliantly at him for agreeing, and apparently that made things a little more tolerable in Sai's eyes, as he softly smiled back.

Iwa had simply scowled at this; an expression that seemed almost permanent when Sai was around.

Sasuke really didn't want to contemplate the implications, such as the possibility that his five year old son had a crush on his closest friend, especially given the fact that he and Naruto were the same age, and that he'd always thought he would only have to deal with boy problems once Furiko grew up, and the boys her age, he _assumed_ they would be her age, started swarming the estate.

Sasuke rubbed at his eyes, feeling a headache coming on. He wondered if Naruto would always be the one complicating his life.

Flopping onto the couch, to watch as Sai and his son silently bickered with each other, and Naruto sat playing some unexplainable game with his two other children while Sakura was out getting groceries, Sasuke smirked.

_What was a little complication in the great scheme of things anyway?_

†

When he turned six, his parents finally caved and allowed him to begin his formal training. And even though he perfected all the techniques, memorized and internalized all the necessary information required to graduate within his first year at the Academy, Iwa did not in fact do so. Instead, he spent a lot of his time studying the art of concealment, focusing in particular on learning how to hide his talents. He figured that it was a good enough way to wile away the hours he was forced to spend in the classroom that was as much his prison as anything else. Somehow, he was able to endure, if only by telling himself that having such skills would someday provide him with a strong tactical advantage when it actually came time for him to properly assume his role as a _shinobi_ of _Konohagakure_.

Most of his time from then on was spent alternatively trying to increase his speed, power and accuracy while also trying to manipulate how much of his capabilities he let others see. It was surprisingly easy – and also surprisingly entertaining.

Early on he made a game of it, seeing whether he could mimic his classmates' various chakra readings. Never all the same person's, otherwise it was entirely possible that his teachers would realize what he was doing. No, what he did instead was carefully examine three people at a time and then mix and match _their _speed, power and accuracy.

He found that this also further served to help him better read other people's strengths and weakness. He knew that in the real world his opponents would be much better equipped at hiding their abilities, just like he was able to do. Nevertheless, it was something to do to stave off insanity while he pretended to be not quite as brilliant as he really was.

Iwa knew all about his _Otou-san_'s _aniki_, Itachi. He heard what was said about how similar they seemed when people thought he wasn't listening, or when they didn't know he was there. He also knew that it was bad, because it made his _Okaa-san_ worry and his _Otou-san_ look at him oddly. He knew he had to hide anything that might make him seem too much like this person he had never met, and never would. Because Iwa didn't want to leave the village, or go missing, or be hunted. He wanted to stay here with his family, and where he knew Naruto-_san_ would come back to.

If there was one thing that Iwa truly loved about going to the Academy it would have to be that quite a lot of the teachers there had known Naruto-_san_ when _he_ was just a _chibi_, as Naruto-_san_ liked to call him. Some of the people who came to help out had even grown up with Naruto-_san_. It was the same reason that Iwa would go visit Tsunade-_hime_ – she always told him things he wanted to know, not only about Naruto-_san_ but also about what it was like, what it meant, being _Hokage_. Though, then again, that in part was also to do with knowing more about Naruto-_san _andhis childhood dream, which he was even now striving to obtain.

Tsunade-_hime_ was the one who had taught him about these things called dreams. Iwa had previously understood the concept in terms of the brain requiring these virtually resonant sequences to help resolve issues and refresh the mind. He had been surprised to learn that there was more to it than that; that people could have waking dreams, manifest as sincere desires to reach what some might consider unreachable heights.

It had been even more amazing for Iwa to learn that Naruto-_san_ was the one who had taught Tsunade-_hime_ how important they were, when she herself had forgotten, as she had explained to him.

Iwa liked spending time with Tsunade-_hime_ because she didn't treat him like a child. To her, he was simply a valued member of her village, and Iwa could see it in her eyes when she looked at him, that she understood what he was capable of, as well as what he chose not to do.

It was probably because of this that Iwa was willing to trust her, one of the very few outside his family that he did. It was why he answered any question _she_ posed him with honesty. That and the fact that she was again one of the few who thought to ask anything at all.

One of the problems with his parents, Iwa thought, just after he turned eight, was that they never questioned what his plans in life were, they never asked about his dreams, or his motives, why he didn't push himself to exceed everyone's expectations when they quite clearly knew that he could. The other problem was that he suspected they didn't ask because they were afraid of what he might say in response.

For as long as Iwa could remember he had kept his silence, happy to be at home within his own thoughts. It seemed to put his parents at ease when he didn't go out of his way to _prove_ himself, or anything stupid like that, so he let it go, maintained his quietude, all the while knowing they could be closer were he to do otherwise; knowing that the distance between them was there because they weren't quite sure how to deal with him.

On the rare occasion, Iwa wondered to himself if that wasn't the reason why his _Oji-san_, Itachi, had snapped. Iwa wondered whether Itachi hadn't hated the strained misconnection between himself and his parents. His _kyoudai _were another matter entirely, and Iwa could see, even though Itachi might've gone somewhat insane, massacring the entire clan, why his _Otou-san_ had survived. Iwa himself couldn't even begin to imagine _ever_ hurting either Toshirou or Furiko.

The other big difference that no one else seemed to have realized was that unlike Itachi, Iwa had purpose. After his talk with Tsunade-_hime_ about dreams, he carefully considered what he wanted in life. It didn't take much thought, he had already known what he wanted; he had simply never quite been able to give the desire form before.

Still, the partial estrangement from his parents was for the best, in Iwa's humble opinion, as it required very little effort on his behalf to maintain, effort that in turn could be channelled into more fruitful avenues, such as attaining his dream.

By nine, despite still attending the Academy, Iwa secretly arranged with Tsunade-_hime_ to undertake medical training. At the very least it would greatly improve his chakra control, as well as help him to develop a greater variety of defensive and offensive techniques.

Perhaps he could have asked his mother, who was arguably just as skilled as Tsunade-_hime_, but he didn't; for all the same reasons that he only spoke when spoken to. There was also the fact that he would likely end up revealing his true potential, something that he was determined never to do to his parents. He knew he did so with Tsunade-_hime_, but in that case he was safe in the assurance that Tsunade-_hime_ would never tell, not without his consent first. She'd promised.

Iwa also knew that Tsunade-_hime_ had only agreed to the lessons, which took place several times a week, once he had told her why he wanted to learn. No one really asked about his time spent in the tower, probably seeing as that's where he was usually to be found anyway. So, in that aspect, it was hardly an issue.

Nevertheless, when asked, he had hesitantly admitted the truth to Tsunade-_hime_. He was only hesitant because he'd never before verbalized this truth, not to anyone else, at least.

In essence, Iwa wanted to be the best at everything, so that when Naruto-_san_ became _Hokage_, no one would question his being by Naruto-_san_'s side.

Tsunade-_hime_ had stared at him for an inordinate amount of time. Long enough that Iwa was mildly impressed that his answer had apparently stumped her so. Visibly recovering, Tsunade-_hime_ had then asked a heap of other questions, which Iwa thought he answered fairly succinctly by saying, "Because Naruto-_san_ is the most important person in the world."

The heavy silence that had followed seemed to have been tinged with equal parts amusement, disbelief and contemplation.

He later wondered whether he had worded that right. Iwa was fairly certain that that was what his _Otou-san_ said quite often about Naruto-_san_, and that his _Okaa-san_ always agreed.

Iwa wasn't prepared to believe that Naruto-_san_ was any less important to him, than he was to his parents. Naruto-_san_ really was Iwa's favourite person, and Iwa _always_ looked forward to the times when Naruto-_san _would come home with untold anticipation.

Iwa thought that that had to count for something.

Naruto-_san_ would be returning again really soon, just in time for Iwa's birthday, in fact. He generally made it back to _Konohagakure_ for all their birthdays. On occasion though, it was unavoidable and he ended up missing one here and there. But he'd never missed one of Iwa's, which for some reason made Iwa even happier that his birthday was coming. Perhaps because it was a guarantee that Naruto-_san_ would be back, to see him specially.

Iwa's room was impeccably tidy for a young boy of nine, going on ten. In some ways, Iwa knew he had somewhat of a minimalist's view when it came to materialism, so in that sense, some of the tidiness could be attributed simply to his not having all that much clutter to account for.

In truth, most of the things in his room, apart from his bed and bedside table, his drawers and closet and study desk and chair, were presents from Naruto-_san_, or Toshirou or Furiko.

Toshirou and Furiko often made him things, which sometimes were somewhat stupid looking, but still, they lay strategically placed upon shelves and free space as decoration, for the most part out of affection for them both. He also made sure they had an equal number of things about the place, only to be fair.

Naruto-_san_'s gifts were another matter entirely. Those he kept sequestered away, for his enjoyment and his enjoyment alone. If he left things out, as it happened, they would sometimes get lost, or misplaced, especially if his _Okaa-san_ insisted on cleaning his room, despite his already having done so. She was fastidious like that, and Iwa sometimes wondered whether it was caused by her medical knowledge. The more he'd learned about _microbes_ and _bacteria_ and _fungal spores_ and the like, the less inclined he'd been to touch a lot of things he'd not have paid much mind to before. It was amazing what a little knowledge could do to your perspective on things.

Still, the only gift from Naruto-_san_ that he kept in the open was _Rokudaime_ who sat happily upon Iwa's bed. Everyone knew not to touch him without Iwa's permission, because the last time Toshirou had, he'd regrettably ended up with a broken wrist. Iwa was just lucky he'd snapped the left; otherwise Toshirou wouldn't have been able to go to school to learn his characters and numbers if he couldn't write. And Iwa would've been in even more trouble.

He'd never seen his _Otou-san_ freak out quite like he had. However, after a painfully stilted discussion with his _Okaa-san_, the whole thing had been more or less forgotten, except for the newly established Uchiha house rule: do not touch _Rokudaime_.

Naruto-_san_ himself was of course the exception to this rule. It was always amusing to find Naruto-_san_ fast asleep half-sitting, half-lying on Iwa's bed with _Rokudaime_ loosely tucked under his arms.

Sometimes Iwa would just sit at his desk and go over what he'd been learning with Tsunade-_hime_, listening to the comforting sound of Naruto-_san_'s steady breathing, and occasionally pausing to turn and watch the rise and fall of Naruto-_san_'s chest as he slumbered on.

Naruto-_san_ would often wake and look surprised to be there, holding a plush _kuma_ in his hands, before he would smile sheepishly and apologize for stealing Iwa's bed and _Rokudaime_.

When this happened, at times too few and far between for Iwa's liking, Iwa would simply smile back and say, "He's half yours, anyway."

Because it was true. Naruto-_san_ could have anything of Iwa's he wanted, all he needed to do was ask.

Besides, Naruto-_san_ had promised him the very same thing. Or at least, something very much along those lines.

_If ever there's anything you need, anything you want, just ask, and I'll do whatever I can to get it, alright, chibi?_

The only problem with that was sometimes all Iwa wanted to ask of Naruto-_san_ was, "Please stay."

But he couldn't do that. Because Naruto-_san_'s dream was to become _Hokage_ and his mission was part of his journey to see that dream realized. So Iwa remained silent. Because really, that was the only thing he could think to ask for. It was the only thing he wanted.

But if he was patient, he knew a day would come when Naruto-_san_ would return home to _Konoha_ to stay for good, to don the mantle of _Hokage_, and then Iwa's wish would be fulfilled at long last.

For the moment, all Iwa could do was wait and pass the days and months, if not years if that was how long Naruto-_san_ needed, by making himself useful so that when the time came, Naruto-_san_ would be proud of what he had achieved.

In the meantime, he'd have to make do with simply seeing Naruto-_san_ when he returned.

Only three days to go.

He wondered what Naruto-_san_ would bring him this time.

†

Naruto paced anxiously. Sai stood unmoving, out of his way. It was amazing how quickly things could escalate from 'hey, what's going on?' to a full-blown hostile situation. And they certainly didn't need this; they had better things to do, like _go home_.

Coming to abrupt stop, Naruto growled at the metal bars that he knew he could easily melt into nothingness, "What the hell is the _hold up_?"

They had already been here for more than twenty hours. There was a distinct lack of response from the guards that stopped by every four or so, when Naruto demanded that they be released. When all he was met with in return was oppressing silence, he had to bite his tongue to stop himself from doing something he would later regret, like forcing his way out – there was no doubt he would succeed, the only problem, though, was by doing so he knew that it would only cause the situation to escalate, if not bring Earth Country directly into conflict with Fire.

They were currently at the further most outskirts of Earth, having already passed through _Iwagakure_. _Konohagakure_ hardly needed another war with Rock, and Naruto would be damned before he incited one.

Sai moved silently to wrap his arms about Naruto's shoulders, pulling him back to lean against Sai's warmth. "Calm down," Sai instructed firmly. "We didn't do anything wrong, so they can't detain us as anything other than witnesses for more than forty-eight hours."

"Forty-eight hours?" Naruto groaned.

Sai snorted lightly at Naruto's neck, a puff of warm air hitting the sensitive skin and making him shiver. "Naruto," Sai chided. "You of all people know this as well, if not better, than I do; you went over all the procedures before we got here, if I recall correctly."

"Doesn't mean I have to like them," Naruto protested. "Or even stop complaining about them. Especially as we've already been in here almost _half_ that time."

"_Hai_, _hai_," Sai agreed, squeezing once more before letting go. "It'll be fine. Tanaka's working on it, and you know how good he is at his job. He'll get us out as soon as he can."

Naruto grumbled his acknowledgement wordlessly.

"Now, sit," Sai said, pointing to the ground at his feet.

Naruto felt his lips twitch at the sight. Faintly amused, he demanded, "What am I? Your _pet_?"

Sai smirked winningly. "That's right, little _fox_. Play nice, and I'll give you a reward."

"Sai!" Naruto gasped, reading from Sai's expression and tone precisely what that _reward_ would entail. "We're in _prison_… and you… you…"

"I—_what?_" Sai asked, feigning curiosity while his eyes laughed silently.

Leaning close, Naruto hissed with questioning indignation, "_You want to have sex?_"

Grinning now, Sai slapped Naruto's shoulder, which made Naruto start, and bark, "Oi, what was _that_ for?"

Sai, quickly suppressing his grin, stared at Naruto seriously, before he leaned forward to whisper, "I can't believe you asked me to have sex with you _in prison_. Just wait until I tell Sakura-_chan_ about this!"

Naruto gaped, before crying, "I did _not_! You," Naruto gesticulated wildly at Sai's nose, "were the one who was suggesting it!"

"Was I?" Sai questioned, his expression faux-innocent.

Naruto spluttered, before sitting with a huff.

Sai laughed out loud at this. "What? No witty comeback?" He taunted, running a hand lovingly through Naruto's golden locks. Bending slightly, to trail his fingers along the nape of Naruto's neck, Sai circled with them until they reached Naruto's chin, at which stage he titled Naruto's head up in order to properly meet his gaze.

"_Ii ko_," Sai husked, watching with pleasure as Naruto's eyes darkened at Sai's praise.

"Sai," Naruto breathed, his eyelids fluttering close as electricity rushed through him, originating from the gentle press of Sai's skilful fingers against the sensitive skin of his neck, which Naruto happily bared to him.

Blinking as he realized just what was going on, Naruto jerked back to scowl. "You're taking advantage of me."

Sai smiled endearingly, "But only because you're worth taking."

Naruto's scowl deepened, as he complained, "_That_'s the best compliment you could come up with?"

"Oh?" Sai asked. "I hadn't realized you were fishing for compliments. How terribly inconsiderate of me not to have noticed."

Naruto froze as Sai dropped into his lap.

"_Prison_," Naruto whined piteously.

Sai raised an eyebrow, before calmly stating, "I thought that was meant to be the _place_ for this kind of behaviour."

Naruto snorted, loud and quick, before threatening, "Not if you ever want to get any outside of here. _Ever_. Again."

Sai sighed sorrowfully, before simply relaxing against Naruto and wrapping his arms around his neck. "You're spoiling my fun."

"I have Sakura-_chan_ to blame for this, don't I?" Naruto lamented plaintively, even as he pulled Sai in closer, holding him tight. "She's more of a bad influence than _Ero_-_sennin_ ever was."

Sai laughed at that. "That's the first I've heard you complain about it."

"Yeah, well," Naruto faltered slightly, his cheeks turning pink as he explained, "that's because it _usually_ leads to _good_ things…"

Sai mock-pouted, "Are you telling me you don't think it would've been good?"

Naruto rolled his eyes, before pronouncing, "Oh, it would have been just _dandy_, apart from my not wanting any of me coming in more contact with this shit-hole than is absolutely necessary."

Naruto paused for a second, his eyes widening comically in realization, as he exclaimed with a horrified screech, "Why am I even sitting down in this crap!?"

"Because I told you to," Sai purred, licking at Naruto's whiskered cheek.

Naruto growled, before turning his head to capture Sai's tongue in a kiss anyway.

Breaking free for a second, Sai murmured hopefully, "But you have no qualms about making out in prison?"

"So long as your tongue hasn't touched any of the floors, walls or bars of this place," Naruto stipulated firmly.

"You know where my tongue's been," Sai teased between kisses, "better than even I do, I'd say."

Thinking about just where it'd been the day before, Naruto groaned into the next kiss, "No fair."

Sai smirked as he felt Naruto respond beneath him. "Are you sure I can't convince you? I mean, I could just suck you off. None of you would even get a chance to touch any of the grunge in this place," Sai's voice dropped in pitch as he continued, "and technically, you'll be cleaner than you started."

Naruto's arms tightened involuntarily about Sai's body, as he observed with an air of scepticism, "There's something wrong with that logic."

"Doesn't mean you won't give in," Sai proclaimed, rubbing himself temptingly against Naruto, before adding, "I'm hungry."

Naruto barked out a laugh at that. "Oh, well, if you're _hungry_. You do realize that most people would describe that as more '_creepy_' than anything else."

Sai's eyes crinkled into a smile, "Only you're not most people."

"It's still weird," Naruto laughed.

"But you taste so _good_," Sai argued, licking at Naruto's cheek again. "And you can have some of mine, once I'm done with you."

Naruto wheezed, he was laughing so hard.

Sai stopped and frowned. "Is that a yes?"

Naruto choked as he tried to stop laughing, eventually calming down enough to say. "In any other place, you _know_ it would be. You had me from the start," Naruto smiled.

"But?" Sai prodded.

Naruto glanced at the bars of their prison.

"_That_'s what you're worried about?" Sai demanded.

"What?" Naruto said, his eyes narrowing slightly at Sai's incredulous attitude. "It's a valid concern."

"Hm," Sai hummed, noting that Naruto was still just as hard as he'd been to begin with. "What if I used _genjutsu_?"

Naruto's eyes bulged a bit, "You want to use _jutsu_ to hide the fact that you're in a prison cell giving me head?"

"If it means that I actually get to give you head in a prison cell, then, yes," Sai affirmed simply.

"Even though we just did it this morning?" Naruto clarified.

"And by this morning you mean, the morning we had almost twenty-four hours ago?" Sai protested.

"Uh," Naruto hedged.

"Since when is _that_ a valid excuse not to have more sex," Sai continued. "Plus, _this_," Sai ground his hips down against Naruto's own, feeling his erection hot and hard press back up against him, "which I happen to think is a lot more sincere than the rest of you, really, seems to think _now_ is as good a time as any."

With another thrust, Sai added, "And I agree."

Sucking in a sharp breath at the increased pressure, Naruto swayed slightly, before steadying himself, and muttering petulantly, "Fine."

Sai smirked as he felt Naruto twitch beneath him, belying his apparent reluctance. Quickly, Sai called on his _chakra _to weave phantasms in the form of himself and Naruto, both of them sitting propped up against a wall, dozing lightly, his own head upon Naruto's shoulder, and Naruto's hand resting gently on his own thigh.

Sai opened his eyes. Pleased with the illusion he'd created, Sai grinned widely, for him anyway, before standing up, and pulling Naruto to his feet, so that he could kiss him enthusiastically.

"You're enjoying this far too much," Naruto complained half-heartedly against Sai's lips, even as he responded.

Licking happily into Naruto's mouth, Sai replied, "And _you're_ protesting far too much."

Grabbing Naruto by the hair to pull his head back, Sai nipped at Naruto's exposed neck. "My beautiful _kitsune_," he praised. "Such a good boy."

Naruto shuddered, and locked his knees in place, lest he fall down, shaken to the core as always by the sheer power of Sai's voice. It had always been a power that could bring him to his knees.

But then it was Sai, letting go of his grasp on Naruto's hair, dragging his hands down Naruto's chest, petting his sides, before taking hold of Naruto's hips, as he fell to his knees, and nuzzled against Naruto's hard length, lapping with slow, languid strokes the outline of Naruto's erection through the light material of his black uniform.

Naruto whimpered as he carded his fingers through Sai's silky soft hair.

Yanking Naruto's pants down just enough to set him free, Sai proceeded to show Naruto just how good this could be.

And, better than good, it was in fact _brilliant_. As always, Sai was nothing if not a man of many talents. And as far as Naruto was concerned, his ability to give head, was exceedingly high on that list. Proved by the fact that within moments, Naruto was already coming, blindingly hard, his entire body shaking with the force of his orgasm.

Sai swallowed with relish, savouring the flavour upon his tongue, even as the muscles of his arms bunched tight to keep Naruto upright.

Boneless, Naruto hunched over, staring down at the top of Sai's head, dazed.

_Practice makes perfect_, Naruto reasoned blissfully.

Sucking him dry, Sai pulled back to glance up, smugness filling his expression as he said, "Told you so."

Naruto, his fingers still curled tightly into Sai's hair, tugged gently, silently demanding he be kissed.

Graciously, Sai obliged.

Delicately pressing his tongue into Sai's mouth, catching a taste of himself, Naruto sighed contentedly.

"Feel better, don't you?" Sai murmured as he pulled away to stand, leaving Naruto to collapse onto him, his arms curled possessively about Sai's shoulders, his face buried against Sai's neck.

"Mmm," Naruto agreed, before straightening a little to ask, "Sai?"

"What is it?" Sai asked.

"What about you?"

"What about me?" Sai smiled, eyebrow raised.

"You said I could have some of yours, once you were done with me."

Sai almost laughed at the pout he could now hear in Naruto's voice. "When we get home," Sai promised.

"What?" Naruto asked groggily, before demanding, "why not now?"

"Because," Sai started, efficiently tucking Naruto back in, before reaching out to stroke golden locks back from where they had fallen forward across clear, blue eyes, smiling at how adorably mussed Naruto looked Sai continued the thought, "Tanaka's coming, and if you want to even try to make it back in time, we need to leave now."

"Shit," Naruto cursed, immediately straightening and visibly shaking off the afterglow. "You did that on purpose," he accused.

"Time flies when you're having fun," Sai sing-song'ed sardonically.

Naruto snorted at that. It was true though, Sai had managed to completely take Naruto's mind off his growing irritation at being stuck here.

Tanaka had obviously done his job, as a small band of officials arrived with him, apologizing profusely at having detained two individuals of such high stature.

Naruto waved them off, stating he was only interested in getting home as quickly as possible.

There was still much gushing that followed, as they escorted Sai and Naruto to the city's limits, before seeing them off.

As soon as they were outside city bounds, Sai and Naruto took off at breakneck speed. They had a little less than two days to cross from the edges of Earth to Fire's heart.

Naruto just hoped that they would make it in time.

†

To Be Continued.

* * *

**Another Word from the Author: **And there it is. The very first chapter of the second part of this fic... more to come soon! So, let me know what you thought, hoi?


	6. Chapter 6

**Word from the Author:** To be honest, when I began this chapter I had no idea where it was going to go - about mid-way however, it totally hit me, and a lot of things started falling into place, chronologically speaking. I mean, sure, I've had plenty, and I do mean _plenty_, of ideas swirling about in my noggin, but it's the fitting them together (kinda like stupidly shaped jigsaw pieces, damn you, non-responsive cerebral cortex!) that's sometimes troublesome. Still, hopefully you'll all enjoy it!

Dedicated to baka bakashi, for whom this fic was written.

**Disclaimer:** Like I said in Part I, Chapter I.

* * *

**The Trust 'Verse - Part II**

_**Relinquish**_

**Chapter II**

* * *

Midnight came and went, and Iwa couldn't help but think that never had a day in his entire life been as painful as this one, what with the perpetual, anxious waiting, his inability to stop checking the clock and having his heart rate hitch every time he heard footsteps heading in from outside.

It wasn't too long before the footsteps stopped; everyone who'd been invited was here. Everyone, that is, except the most important guest of all.

Anyone with eyes could easily tell that his heart wasn't in the celebration at all, and it hadn't seemed like soon enough that his _Otou-san_ had kicked everyone out.

Iwa had immediately retreated to his room, even though it was still only early in the afternoon. Toshirou and Furiko had looked upset when he refused to play with them, but they seemed to sense that he wasn't in the mood and that he was becoming increasingly agitated. And so he had passed the rest of his 10th birthday hidden away from the world.

Tsunade-_hime_ had stopped by after everyone had left, looking drawn and upset herself. She'd given him hugs and had hummed soothingly the song she'd taught him how to play on the flute she'd given him for his last birthday. It had helped. Even if he had felt a little childish as he told her. She'd informed him that there was nothing childish about what he was feeling, and that everyone appreciated having someone who cared for them comfort them when they were sad. That had made him feel better about it. And he'd hugged her back, because he knew how important Naruto-_san _was to Tsunade-_hime_, too.

He'd come downstairs to see her off, before joining his family for dinner. He had eaten in silence, for he had nothing to say, while his family asked nothing of him. Even Toshirou and Furiko who normally chatted a mile a minute between them, and liked nothing better than to ask him the most ridiculous questions and earnestly wait for his response, as if he actually had the answers to them, directed their attention more towards their _futaoya_ instead of their _Onii-chan_.

When bedtime came, Iwa had sedately gotten ready, all the while straining his hearing to see if he couldn't detect the sound of Naruto-_san_'s footsteps, undoubtedly accompanied by Sai's, but at the time Iwa couldn't have cared less about the echo, so long as it brought him Naruto-_san_.

There was nothing to be heard but unforgiving silence.

Midnight came and went, and though Iwa was meant to be asleep already, for hours now, in fact, he just couldn't. Instead he sat huddled in his pillows and wrapped in his blanket, his knees drawn up, with _Rokudaime_ clutched desperately to his chest, as he buried his face against his soft, soft fur.

He didn't understand. Naruto-_san_ never missed his birthday. _Never_. This was probably why Iwa couldn't sleep, because every time he closed his eyes all he could see was Naruto-_san_ bleeding and broken and maybe even _dying_ all while Iwa was here unable to do anything to help.

It made him feel weak and useless and all those things he never wanted to be. That he felt like crying just made him feel worse. Crying wouldn't bring Naruto-_san_ any quicker.

_Assuming he was coming at all._

Stifling a sob, Iwa curled in on _Rokudaime _tighter, trembling as he did so, whispering to _Rokudaime_ pleas to watch over Naruto-_san_ and to keep him safe and bring him home.

No matter how tightly he pulled his covers around him, he still felt cold, his tears like ice. His chest ached, but he couldn't tell why. He wasn't hurt, and yet it felt as though he was.

Shaking, Iwa tried to remain silent, but it was so hard to. He just wanted it to stop.

_Please_.

Why hadn't Naruto-_san_ come?

†

Sakura was growing increasingly worried. It seemed as if each minute that passed with Naruto still not back was another that saw Iwa grow colder and colder, both his gaze and voice freezing over, until there was not even the slightest hint of the warmth that had slowly appeared over time, ever since that day five years ago when her precious eldest son had first met Naruto.

The Uchiha household was tense with it, this perpetual ice that now seemed to permeate the very air, chilling them all to the bone. It was painful to watch the mechanic way in which Iwa went about his daily routine, the lack of life, of _feeling_. It was painful to see for a parent, especially as it wasn't just Iwa who was suffering. Toshirou and Furiko were both equally affected by their _Onii-chan's_ ever-growing frigidity. In Furiko's case, it led to more tears than usual being shed, tantrums that lasted far longer and were triggered far easier than normal. On the other hand, Toshirou, for his part, valiantly tried to hold it all together; he smiled brighter, and laughed louder, but anyone with eyes to see could tell that the sight and sounds just didn't ring true. It was a forced cheerfulness that Sakura never wanted to see, not after having lived with it once before, in every smile that Naruto had shown her for years in their youth.

Out of all her children, Toshirou reminded her most of her good friend. There was a sincerity to them both, and a determination, that just drew people to them. But unlike Naruto, Toshirou had never had any reason to hold people away, at arm's lengths, had never had any reason not to smile with all his heart and soul.

And then there was Sasuke. Sakura didn't even want to think about how Sasuke was handling this. True, his breakdown was slightly less overt, but it was still evident, to her anyway, particularly in his sudden jumpiness.

When Iwa stared at them with a cold, blank gaze, Sakura could see the tiniest of tremors run their way beneath Sasuke's skin, as if a sudden chill had taken hold of him and was determined to run its course.

She could only guess what he was seeing when he looked into his eldest son's eyes. It was not a thought she wished to entertain. For one, there was nothing amusing about the situation. Nothing in the least. That and the fact that she wasn't prepared to even try and contemplate what was going through her eldest son's mind. She herself would look at him, and be struck with unease at the thought that the boy before her was little more than a stranger, a shadow.

He had never been particularly talkative, her precious son, but now? Now, he didn't even bother to speak when spoken to. It was as if he were becoming unaware of the world around him, as if he were starting to get lost inside himself. And it only appeared to be getting worse.

In between her shifts at the hospital, Sakura would stop by to see her _shishou_, to ask Tsunade-_sama _whether there had been any word yet. Each time, to date, Tsunade-_sama_ had simply stared at her gravely before informing her that no further news had arrived, and that there was no reason for the delay. Each time, Sakura refused to let her hope die.

There was no way Naruto wasn't coming back. He had to; if only so she could make him _pay_.

†

Iwa stared absently out the window, watching as fluffy white clouds drifted aimlessly across a vibrant azure sky. He only half-listened to what his _sensei_ was saying, he already knew more than probably even his _sensei_ did about _chakra_ control, thanks to Tsunade-_hime_. Still, just in case he was called upon, he decided to at least let himself maintain a vague awareness of his surroundings.

That was more or less what he'd been doing for some time now – ignoring the world, and retreating more and more into himself. The only thing the world really had to offer him had been Naruto-_san_'s bright and shining presence. So naturally, without it, he was better off within his own mind. At least there, Naruto-_san_ lived, perhaps not quite as brightly as the real him did, but it was surely better than nothing.

He'd been ten for two unbearably long days now. And yet, he felt as if such an occasion celebrated nothing more than his demise into something less than he once was. Far more than feeling simply more mature, he felt withered and old, brittle and ready to break. And worse still, it felt as if an eternity had already passed him by, regardless of the actual passage of time.

_Don't think like that_, the Naruto-_san_ in his mind chided. _Don't give up on me yet._

_Isn't it you who has given up on me?_ Iwa's mind replied softly, barely louder than the most gentle of whispers.

Naruto-_san_ said nothing more. Iwa, in turn, fell silent, his lips closed tight, lest any of his inner turmoil escape him.

A tree might as well fall silent, if there is no one to hear its cry, no one left to craft that which remains into something more.

Ignoring his _sensei_ as she called his name repeatedly, Iwa stared absently out the window, watching as fluffy white clouds gave way to ominous storm clouds that loomed forebodingly on the distance.

Still, all he felt was a placid calm.

Nothing could touch him now.

†

Naruto sucked in a sharp breath as he jerked awake, starting to struggle instantly at the feel of hands pressing him down.

"Naruto," the sound of Sai's voice cracked through the sudden onslaught of panic. "Stop moving, or you'll tear the stitches."

"Stitches?" Naruto asked bewildered. He couldn't remember the last time he'd needed stitches. _Kyuubi_ always healed him faster than most doctors could patch him up.

"Stitches," Sai affirmed, tiredly.

"But—" Naruto began in a confused tone, just as Sai cut him off to say, "why do you need stitches?"

Naruto nodded slowly, his brain feeling oddly fuzzy.

"Because," Sai enunciated in a voice that clearly, though silently, added _you idiot_, "you'd already exhausted _kyuubi_, before almost spilling your guts, _literally_ might I add, at my feet. Oh," Sai paused, "and if you haven't yet noticed. I," Sai punctuated the word with a jab, "am," another jab, "_not_," and another, "happy with you." _Jab, jab, jab._

"Oh," Naruto said, deflating slightly at the pokes, before relaxing as the touches turned gentle once more, soothing. Just as he was about to close his eyes, he was struck by a sudden thought.

_Iwa_.

Jerking upwards slightly, he cried, "_What day is it?_"

Sai's expression shuttered, even as his hands gently, but firmly, held Naruto in place and wiped a warm cloth across his sweat covered skin.

"Sai," Naruto growled, before hissing as he felt his stitches tug. "Tell me."

Sai's expression darkened further. "Well, apart from almost dying, due to your _damn stubbornness_," Naruto winced at the pitch of Sai's voice as he hissed those words at him, "the brat's birthday was two days ago."

Naruto's eyes widened, before he struggled to get up again.

Instantly, Sai slammed him back against the bed, forcing what little breath was in his lungs to come rushing out in a surprised _oomph!_

"Don't you fucking move," Sai snarled. It was rare that Sai swore aloud, and that in itself gave Naruto reason to pause. "I've already carried your damned carcass the whole way through Grass and more than halfway through Fire, while you've been _blissfully_ snoring away!"

Naruto kind of wanted to protest that he didn't snore, blissful or otherwise, but for some reason, he was fairly certain that probably wouldn't go over too well. He'd never seen Sai this worked up before, at least, not for something other than sex…

Instead, Naruto just stared silently, helplessly, at his boyfriend as he continued to rant, "If you had just rested like I _asked_ you to, then we would've been fine. But oh, no, you had to be _stubborn_. Like the ass you are! Hopefully _kyuubi_'ll be up to doing some of the work from here on out. And when he's done, I'll freaking beat the living daylights out of you, and if I'm lucky, some of that wretched _stubbornness_, too!"

Sai paused to breathe before exclaiming, "It's a good thing your stomach's almost as hard as your head!"

Naruto wasn't sure if that was a compliment or not, but really, it hardly mattered given... "We need to go. I _have _to get back, I need to see—"

"The brat."

Naruto rolled his eyes as he finished, "Iwa."

Sai glanced away, before giving Naruto one last gentle push to make sure he was firmly adhered to the mattress before he stood. Turning away he said, "As soon as you've been fed, and I've changed the dressing, we'll go. And not a second sooner."

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief at Sai's reassurance, even as he wondered at the strained tone. Quickly grabbing a hold of Sai's wrist, Naruto tugged him back to face him.

When he was met with slight resistance, he tugged again, until Sai finally turned to look at him. Catching Sai's eyes, Naruto tilted his face upwards to be kissed. Willing as ever, Sai complied, with a gentle brush of his lips.

"Thank you," Naruto whispered.

Sai simply stared at him a moment, a strange look passing across his features, before he gave a sharp nod and left the room.

Watching him go, Naruto took a deep, shuddering breath.

_Please, don't let it be too late._

†

The sky was just beginning to darken, angry storm clouds spilling about haphazardly overhead as Naruto slowed to a stop at the outer gates of the Uchiha estate.

Pausing to catch his breath a second, he stared at the eerie stillness of the main compound. Restraining a shudder, Naruto took a quick, calming breath before walking briskly down the front garden's path to the main entrance way.

It was Sakura-_chan_ who greeted him at the door, as was usual. The pained look on her face, however, was not.

"Naruto," she breathed, looking at once relieved and supremely pissed off.

"Sakura-_chan_," Naruto began hesitantly.

She sighed, sounding unbelievably exhausted, before pulling him close for a quick hug. "I'm glad you're okay. Though, you might've been better off coming in a full-body cast," she chided roughly.

"It was that bad?" Naruto asked with a wince.

Sakura-_chan_'s eyes darkened, as she choked, withdrawing her hold, "You'll see."

Naruto shivered, but straightened and followed her inside.

†

Sasuke stood as he saw Naruto pass the living room, climb the stairs and head off in the direction of Iwa's room. From the doorway, Sasuke watched him go. Only once Naruto had disappeared from sight did he move, striding into the kitchen to find Sakura standing at the table carving intricate designs into vegetables with her _chakra_ alone.

"He'll be okay," Sasuke said firmly, as much to his wife as to himself, with as much conviction as he could muster. "Now that Naruto's here."

Sakura simply nodded silently, not once taking her eyes off the carrot being slowly but surely decimated at her hands.

"He'll be okay," Sasuke repeated, as much a prayer as anything else.

_He's not Itachi_, Sasuke thought, with stark certainty. And sadly, Sasuke now had his proof.

Itachi would never have allowed himself to be broken. Not like this.

†

Naruto slid open the door to Iwa's room, only to find Iwa sitting, as per usual, at his desk, lips moving silently as they formed the words as he read them.

Naruto closed the door behind him as he entered, and cleared his throat, filled with an awkwardness he hadn't known for some time.

A beat, and then Iwa glanced up.

"I'm so sorry," Naruto apologized, heartfelt, as soon as he had Iwa's attention. Earnestly, his expression open and vulnerable, he offered, "Let me make it up to you,_ chibi_."

Iwa's response was lacklustre at best, and Naruto was shocked at how much it hurt. How much it burned – the way Iwa's eyes looked him over, judged him fit and able and then simply slid out of focus, as if dismissing his very presence.

Naruto stared, as Iwa turned back to what he'd been doing.

Just as Naruto was about to take a step forward, to do something, _anything_ to try and make this better, Iwa spoke.

"It doesn't matter," he said quietly, in the deadest tone Naruto had ever heard. Naruto felt his heart clench horribly at the sound of it. "I'm sure you had better things to do."

"_No_," Naruto exclaimed sharply, noting with dismay that Iwa didn't even flinch at the harsh tone. The lack of reaction was possibly scariest of all. It left him completely at a loss as to how to fix this, this damage he'd inadvertently wrought.

He remembered disappointment well from his own childhood, loneliness, despair, _betrayal_. And he had seen all those things seeping through from behind shuttered eyes, and a closed expression. He'd always loathed seeing them reflected back at him in the mirror, but somehow, seeing them on a precious person?

There was no competition as to which was worse.

"There was nothing more important than getting back in time," Naruto protested fervently. Because it was the truth, it'd been the only thing he'd thought about, the entire, mad, non-stop rush that they'd made to get here.

Naruto almost flinched at the accusation that flashed sharp and unyielding in deep chilled waters, as Iwa's gaze flickered momentarily towards him, his eyes screaming at him, silent and deadly,_ then why didn't you?!_

And therein lay the problem. He'd overreached his limits, pushed far harder than he should've, and in doing so had only made the situation worse. He'd been on the verge of passing out from having practically depleted all of his own, as well as a substantial amount of _kyuubi_'s, chakra, but he'd tried to ride it out, _stupid, stupid, stupid_.

He really had no one but himself to blame, even more so because he definitely knew better. Even when Sai had warned him that he was overtaxing himself, he'd ignored him, stubbornly continuing, refusing to give in.

The spirit had been willing but the flesh… had been by far too weak, and as a result he'd slept for two and a half days straight, regaining lost energy, enough that _kyuubi_ could heal most of the damage he'd received. Damage that he could've easily avoided had he not been practically dead on his feet. They'd had a close encounter with some bandits, who normally would've been no problem whatsoever. The problem, of course, being that he _had_ been nigh on asleep by the time they attacked, and because of this one of them had gotten in a lucky hit that Sai hadn't been able to stop and that Naruto himself hadn't even sensed coming.

Fortunately, it hadn't been life-threatening, despite the wound being fairly deep. However, thanks to his refusal to do the smart thing, to _pace_ himself, _kyuubi_ had already been strained enough as it was from Naruto's own impatience, something he thought he'd been rid of for an age, it had taken far longer for things to heal than they would've taken otherwise, and, as a result, precious time had been pointlessly wasted.

Two and a half long days had passed whilst Naruto's body recovered; two and a half long days in which he had apparently destroyed everything he had managed to build during the last five years. All the time and effort and _love_ he'd vested in making sure that Iwa was never given cause to follow in Itachi's footsteps, ripped to shred by his own idiotic self-arrogance.

"Some things just aren't as important as you might want to believe," Iwa told him sagely, sounding tired and wise and broken. "We don't always get what we want."

And Naruto had no idea what to say to that.

_The truth_, Naruto thought, _is the only thing that will let us trust._

This time, Naruto didn't hesitate to take those steps, he walked with purpose to Iwa's side, before dropping to his knees and gently touching his fingertips to the cheek in profile to him.

"Iwa," Naruto whispered, watching as Iwa glanced at him from the corner of his eye, obviously curious as to why Naruto hadn't simply called him _chibi_, like always.

"Look at me," Naruto instructed, his voice filled with warmth, with all the tenderness he felt for Sasuke's son, at once so like him and at the same time, nothing alike.

Iwa slouched over a little, before uncertainly turning his head to stare at Naruto.

Gently, Naruto brushed at Iwa's hair, smiling fondly as Iwa blinked slowly at him. "I was an idiot," Naruto told him sincerely, almost laughing at the way Iwa's eyes widened in disbelief. If circumstances had been different, he would've given in, would've teased him, and made him as flustered as he could, but this, this was serious, and Naruto needed to be too.

"No," Naruto affirmed, his voice steady and strong, "really, I did something a _shinobi_ should never do."

Even as Iwa's lips pressed tight, as if trying to hold back whatever curious question had come rushing to the tip of his tongue, Iwa's eyes asked anyway, begged for an explanation, for anything to make the hurt go away.

"I let myself think that I was invincible, that nothing could stop me, not even the limits of my own body. It's one thing to underestimate your opponent, but just as dangerous is overestimating yourself, especially when you know better. I was impatient," Naruto explained, "I was foolhardy, and I pushed myself to get here, with such recklessness I can barely believe it."

"You didn't mean to not come?" Iwa asked, in a terribly fragile sounding voice.

"_Kami_, no!" Naruto protested vehemently. "Getting back was all I could think about." Naruto placed his hands on Iwa's shoulder before leaning forward to touch their foreheads together, a gesture of friendship, kinship, family, something he'd learnt from a nomadic tribe in Sand. "More than anything, I wanted to make it back in time."

Iwa gazed up at him from under his bangs, dark eyes catching hold of his own and not letting go.

Heartened by the slightest thawing in them, Naruto murmured softly, his hands squeezing tight, "Can you forgive me?"

Iwa was silent, and Naruto felt every muscle in his body tense at the thought that maybe he'd rent this trust too far to mend, that maybe he'd done too much damage to be absolved.

But then Iwa was nodding, slowly at first, before stopping to simply say, "_Un_."

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief, feeling strangely like he did whenever he managed to make it through a life-threatening situation intact. Stronger for the experience, more aware of himself, even. It felt odd, but not bad.

"Seriously though," Naruto enthused, his own heart laden with guilt, still filled with the desire to make things better, to do whatever was in his power to put things right, to get them back on track, to have Iwa just _trust_ him again, "let me make it up to you. Anything you want. Anything at all."

_There is nothing more in this world that I want than that. To be worthy of his trust._

Iwa hesitated a moment before asking softly, "Could you stay awhile?"

Naruto blinked, replying, "Of course. Why? Was there something that you wanted?"

Iwa silently stood before tugging at Naruto's sleeve, pulling him towards the bed.

Naruto's eyebrows shot up as he stuttered, "Uh…"

Iwa turned to look at him with sad eyes. "I thought you had died," he confessed in little more than a whisper. "I couldn't sleep."

Naruto realized with horror, now that they'd been pointed out, that the shadows beneath Iwa's eyes were unbelievably dark. Glancing from the bags under those soulful eyes, to the bed, realization dawned. "You want me to stay while you sleep?"

Looking uncertain, Iwa nodded once, shortly, as if afraid Naruto would say no.

If that was all it took, Naruto thought, he would have gladly stayed here a hundred nights in a row, just to make sure Iwa slept well, and without fear.

Picking Iwa up, Naruto felt his heart clench again, as small hands hesitantly wound their way around his neck. Hugging Iwa tight, Naruto sat, before releasing his hold to tuck him in. Once Iwa settled, _Rokudaime_ firmly clasped in his grasp, Naruto shifted to sit so that he was slightly curled around him, close enough to gently brush the hair out of Iwa's eyes as he blinked tiredly up at him.

"Sleep," Naruto instructed. "I'm not going anywhere. There's nothing for you to be scared of."

With a soft sigh, Iwa closed his eyes, a hand reaching out to grab the one Naruto had been about to retract. Naruto smiled slightly at the strength of Iwa's grip, as he tightening his own hold reassuringly.

He himself remembered all too well how scary it could be to wake up alone in the dark, fearing the worse. Of course, Naruto's fears had been quite different; _he_ had always been scared that someone who hated him would come and get him. Thinking on it now, though, he wasn't sure which was worse, that or the fear that someone you loved wouldn't.

†

Iwa wasn't sure why he couldn't let this go. He'd honestly believed he could forgive Naruto-_san_ anything. And, in truth, he had. It hadn't been Naruto-_san_'s fault.

All he'd wanted was to be able to spend more time with Naruto-_san_, to be by Naruto-_san_'s side whenever he could.

And while that hadn't changed, what had was the thought that… maybe, Naruto-_san_ didn't want him there as much as Iwa had once believed, or as much as all the little things that Naruto-_san_ did for him seemed to suggest. The only thing was that if Iwa couldn't be sure of Naruto-_san_, he wasn't sure _what_ he could be sure of. Certainly not himself. Or anyone else.

Because despite how Naruto-_san_ and Tsunade-_hime_ both treated him like a small adult, even when Naruto-_san_ called him_ chibi_, to the rest of the world he was nothing more than a simple _gaki_, no matter how smart he was.

And more than anything, he couldn't stand the thought that he was a burden. That in wanting these things, he was being unreasonable or unfair, especially to Naruto-_san_. He wanted to be able to carry his own weight, to not obstruct or impede Naruto-_san_ in any way, shape or form.

After all, Iwa understood, in a somewhat abstract sense, that Naruto-_san_ already had Sai. And that wherever Naruto-_san_ was, Sai was never far way either.

And Naruto-_san_ seemed happy to have Sai with him. Even though he seemed no less happy when he was with Iwa. Still, there was something different about it that Iwa couldn't quite grasp.

All he knew was that whatever it was, he wanted it for himself. _He_ wanted to be everything to Naruto-_san_.

All he could do, for now though, was try his hardest to become worthy, so that one day, he would be.

†

It was late evening by the time Naruto returned home. Iwa had woken up scant hours after his initial request that Naruto stay awhile, apparently feeling much better. He'd stoically informed Naruto that it was okay for him to leave now, and that he'd be alright. Even though Naruto felt sort of like… it didn't even begin to make up for what he'd done, the looks of utter relief on Sasuke-_teme_ and Sakura-_chan_'s faces had left him feeling slightly embarrassed, and just a little desperate to leave.

Naruto sat staring at his clasped hands, watching his knuckles turn white as he clenched them hard. He hoped Iwa was really okay, and hadn't just been saying that… for, whatever reason Naruto couldn't even begin to divine. Unclenching and clenching his fingers, Naruto frowned deeply, not even noticing as Sai entered in his silent way.

Naruto almost jumped, when Sai demanded, "Must you worry so much about the brat?"

"I don't—" Naruto began to protest but was quickly cut of as Sai interjected, "but you _do_. To an almost unreasonable extent."

Naruto blinked at the open frustration on Sai's face, the tightening of the skin at the corner of Sai's eyes, before gaping.

"Oh, _Kami_," Naruto breathed on a half-laugh.

"What?" Sai frowned at the look of amusement that passed across Naruto's features.

"You're… you're_ jealous_," Naruto said, almost in disbelief.

"I am _not_ jealous," Sai hissed.

"Sure looks like jealousy from where I'm sitting," Naruto retorted, his expression light and teasing.

Sai's eyes narrowed sharply as he uttered, "Are you telling me there's something I should be jealous of?"

Naruto's eyes widened incredulously, before they too narrowed to sharp slits, the tiniest bit of red bleeding into their irises.

When he spoke, it was with a hint of danger, of _kyuubi_, seeping into his cadence, and yet, for all that _kyuubi_ was a creature of fire, Naruto's voice was deadly cold as he murmured, "I, for one, hope you did not mean to imply what you just did."

Sai sucked in a sharp breath. "No, you know I _didn't_…" but he quickly trailed off at the look Naruto was giving him.

"Because _you_," Naruto spat, his voice taut with disgust, "of all people, would've been the _last_, I would've thought, to think that I would do something so…" there was a heavy pause, before Naruto's voice almost broke as he finished, "_monstrous_."

Straightening his back, Sai reached out, almost flinching himself when Naruto smoothly shifted his weight backwards, effortlessly evading his touch – something he had not done for nigh on a decade.

_Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!_ Sai swore internally, even as he wiped his expression clean of all traces of how much he'd screwed this one up. And to think he'd always thought that Naruto was the one most likely to say something irrevocably stupid.

Only, of course, it had to have been him. Naruto somehow just made him… _irrational_ like that.

And yet, Sai had always been safe in the knowledge that he himself could forgive Naruto anything. But could Naruto? Would Naruto be able to do so? To let go of what Sai had just implied; that Naruto would do something, like _that_, to the brat, who he was so obviously fond of, the brat who was nothing more than a _child_.

_Monstrous_.

Sai wanted to wince as he heard the word reverberate through his mind. It embodied everything he'd spent so long making sure Naruto knew he wasn't.

Apparently having emotions as strong as he did for Naruto did indeed have one drawback; he had all the power in the world to hurt Naruto with. And it would seem that he had done so.

The sound of thunder crashing in the distance broke the silence that had descended, even as a slight patter of rain started up in accompaniment.

"I'm going out," Naruto declared, standing abruptly and quickly moving out of reach.

Sai didn't protest, didn't ask where he was going; he already knew. Even now, after everything, Umino Iruka managed to ease Naruto's pain, in a way that Sai never could.

The door closed softly on Naruto's departure. Still, the sound echoed dully.

_Here's to hoping that somewhere another is opening._

One perhaps that would let Sai back in.

†

To Be Continued.

* * *

**Another Word from the Author: **Anyone expecting that? ...I wasn't. But, you know fics these days, all grown up and writing themselves... XP Well, as always comments are more than welcome. And likewise, as always, more to come soon!

Until next time,

Kamikumai.


	7. Interlude I

**Word from the Author:** Well, this is me just playing with this lil' ol' 'Verse o' mine. I'll probably have quite a few of these scattered throughout this fic - they're similar to _omake_ in manga - or basically, side stories, that you can read if you want, but aren't really _vital_, per se, to the plot of my main story... That said, I hope those of you who love this 'Verse as much as I do can enjoy these random little snippets that plague me until I just give in and write them out.

Warnings? Cuteness, maybe? And... in some ways, crack. I dunno, _my_ funny is quite possibly _not_ everyone else's funny... /laughs nervously/. But, oh well. We'll see. XD

**Dedicated to baka bakashi, for whom this fic was written.**

**Disclaimer:** Like I said in Part I, Chapter I.

* * *

**The Trust 'Verse**

**_The Curse of the Uchiha's Vanity_**

* * *

Sasuke stalked in through the front door, a headache already blossoming beautifully behind his eyes. He'd only just managed to escape from this week's Clan meeting. The main topic on the agenda for today had been disputes regarding territorial boundaries of Clan property.

Luckily for Sasuke, it was only the less well established Clans that were really faced with this problem – the Uchiha compound stood proud and strong and no one dared to try and trespass. The same went for the Hyuuga's. But, in retrospect, perhaps, it would be equally apt to describe this fact as unluckily, because as a result Sasuke was pretty much forced to sit and endure petty arguments and endless bickering that which had little to nothing to do with himself.

Oh, that and Sasuke really hated politics, even at the Clan level.

_Or maybe, especially at the Clan level_, he reflected sagely.

Previously, it had been Sakura who would attend. And she had done so diligently, until that one time when she lost her temper at a meeting and destroyed the entire living area of the Nara Clan. She had thereafter been banned. Shikamaru had been seriously pissed, which had been a strangely frightening thing, or so Sasuke had been told by those who had witnessed his arrival as he returned from a mission, only to discover that a chunk of his house missing.

In essence, what this all meant was that Sasuke had subsequently been required to go in her stead, as really, there was no one else left. A sad state of affairs for the Uchiha Clan, but… maybe Iwa…

Shaking his head at himself, Sasuke flopped back onto one of the squishy lounges, happy to sit and relax and do nothing but massage his temples.

"What's wrong, _Tou_-_san_?"

Sasuke opened his eyes, and blinked.

"What—" _the hell happened to your hair!?_ He had been about to say, but somehow managed to censor himself. It didn't stop him from staring, however. Toshirou's beautiful hair, instead of standing in its usual rooster-tail style, was… was… Sasuke took a calming breath, _flopping over to one side like a certain perverted jounin sensei's did_.

"_Tou_-_san_?" Toshirou repeated, uncertainly.

"Ah…" Sasuke said, for lack of a better reply. Clearing his throat, he added, "Your hair looks… different."

Toshirou just beamed back at him, his smile wide and bright, and _so fucking creepy _when accompanied by that hair. "It's really cool, _na_, _Tou_-_san_?"

Sasuke felt his headache throb just that little bit harder. Possibly thanks to the fact that he could feel Sakura glaring at him from the doorway. _Watch yourself, Sasuke_-_kun_, he could practically hear her thinking at him.

"Ah, 'Shirou," Sasuke began, swallowing convulsively, before forcing the words out, "it's… very," Sasuke made a face much like the very thought was distasteful and ended on, "_cool_."

If it were possible, Toshirou seemed to grin even bigger and brighter at his _Tou_-_san_'s affirmation, before he happily scampered out of the room.

Deflating back into his squishy seat, Sasuke moaned pitifully.

_My son's perfectly styled hair… that bastard, Kakashi… look what he's done to my precious Toshirou!_

"Sakura!" Sasuke finally cried, aghast. "How could you let him?"

Sakura sighed heavily, "Don't you think I tried to stop him? And you know what 'Shirou is like. Once he's set on something, it's nigh on impossible to get him to do otherwise."

Sasuke had actually meant her letting _Kakashi_ influence their son like that. But she did have a point about Toshirou's personality in general. It was far too much like a mischievous _kitsune_, always ready to play.

"'Che. Shouldn't have let him spend so much time with that _dobe_," Sasuke muttered grumpily.

Sakura merely laughed at him, before saying, "Oh? And you think its _Naruto_'s fault that he turned out as stubborn and big-headed as he did?"

Sasuke frowned, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Sakura smiled, "Why don't you go play with Furiko's hair instead, I'm sure she'd appreciate it."

Sasuke felt his eye twitch, "What are you implying?"

Sakura's smile, much like her son's had, grew brighter. "Nothing, _dear_." Before she too happily sauntered out of the room.

Left to his own devices, Sasuke ran his fingers through his own hair.

An Uchiha's hair was his _pride_. Every Uchiha knew that. And in spite of all he'd done to destroy the Uchiha Clan, at the very least, Itachi had never forgotten _that_.

Sasuke blinked as he spotted Iwa walk gracefully by in the main hallway. Even if it had grown out a bit at the back, Iwa's hair was still charmingly fashioned much like his own.

Sasuke smiled proudly. At least one of his sons would carry on his legacy.

…And maybe if Sasuke cut it short enough, Toshirou wouldn't be able to make it look like the hair of that porn-reading idiot _sensei_ of his.

Scheming, Sasuke felt his headache begin to ease. With a smirk, Sasuke lazed back into his seat.

_Sometimes it was hard being beautiful._

†

* * *

**Another Word from the Author: **...Well. That's it. Random, huh? XD

Oh well! Chapter III of Relinquish'll be polished and posted quite probably sometime late next week. Look forward to it, okay people?

Until then,

Kamikumai.


	8. Chapter 7

**Word from the Author:** So, we're back to where we left off in Chapter II of Part II. I guess I should say, expect the unexpected! I just hope I delivered! XD

Dedicated to baka bakashi, for whom this fic was written.

**Disclaimer:** Like I said in Part I, Chapter I.

**Warning: **A bit heavy on the angst. Also note that there's mention of a past Kakashi/Iruka relationship. ...And wait, why am I warning y'all about that...? Oh well. Better safe than sorry? And oh yeah! _Smut_. Relatively explicit, maybe? Seriously, I just can't tell anymore...

* * *

**The Trust 'Verse - Part II**

_**Relinquish**_

**Chapter III**

* * *

Tracing his fingers over the cold stone before him, Naruto bent his head as the rain pelted down on him, slivers of icy coldness slid along his skin where it lay exposed, and ate quickly through his clothes to viciously bite at him, stealing away what little warmth remained.

"Iruka-_sensei_," he choked, his teeth chattering around the word, so soft that it was practically swallowed whole by the sounds of the storm raging above. It wasn't all that different to the one violently rising within him. He felt like he could barely think over the noise.

"Ah. You're back."

Surprised that anyone else would be out here in such a downpour Naruto turned to look over his shoulder, blinking the rain out of his eyes as he did so. His hair, turned caramel by the sodden wetness clinging to it, hung about his face, partially obscuring his line of sight. The someone in question, however, was easy enough to recognize, especially when Naruto thought to feel for their _chakra_ instead of relying on a senses otherwise far more easily deceived.

"Kakashi-_sensei_…" Naruto breathed, looking bewildered by the copy-_nin_'s appearance.

"Yo," the other man greeted easily, as he moved to stand by Naruto's side, holding the large, grey umbrella up to shade them both. "Good to know you're not dead after all."

Recovering quickly, Naruto snorted indelicately as he replied, "For all the good it does me."

Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow, before smirking slightly. "A lover's tiff, is it? How plebeian."

Naruto smiled sardonically at that. "Oh? And when was the last time you heard someone call their lover a paedophile who takes advantage of children they care for?"

"…I take it you haven't read the latest _Icha Icha Paradise_, then?" came Kakashi's dry response.

Naruto barked out a laugh at the comment. "You know I don't read that shit."

Naruto watched out of the corner of his eyes as Kakashi affectionately stroked his vest pocket, and sighed with contentment. "You don't know what you're missing out on."

Naruto's eyes widened indignantly. "Please tell me you don't come here to read that to Iruka-_sensei_," Naruto moaned as the thought took hold.

"No," Kakashi replied.

Naruto blinked at the lack of subterfuge. He'd been expecting one of his _sensei_'s usual blatant lies. "Oh," he said, nonplussed.

Kakashi's one visible eye smiled at him, an overly cheerful crinkle to it. "I prefer silence when I come to see him."

Naruto nodded sharply, in understanding, as he turned back to the Memorial Stone, to lovingly run his fingers over _Umino Iruka_'s name. "I wish he were still here," Naruto murmured hoarsely, hunching over as he admitted this.

Kakashi sighed, deeply, before solemnly replying, "Ah. So does Iruka."

They fell silent then, each left to their own thoughts, their own memories. Together, they stayed there, who knows for how long, 'til they were both drenched through and through, as the wind carried the rain upon itself and hurled it at them.

For some reason, the silence didn't hurt so bad, not when there was someone else who felt just as lost in it as you did. Someone who understood your pain, to whom you were connected by it.

It wasn't until Kakashi hummed the first few notes of a song that his _sensei_ had loved, in exactly the same slightly off key tones with which Iruka had sung, that Naruto let his tears fall to mingle with the rain.

_Shizukasa ya_

_Iwa ni shimi-iru_

_Ame no koe_

Though the rain didn't ease, the storm in Naruto's heart felt as though it was beginning to abate.

†

He was freezing cold by the time he got back to their apartment. It had become a dark and lonesome looking place, the warmth long gone from it, his own ever-fading. He wasn't sure why he had bothered to keep the place.

He hadn't thought he'd had it in him to be so _sentimental_, to think of this abode as home, despite the fact that its heart, _his_ heart, had already been ripped out from it.

The memories here, little more than vestiges of joy, tickled at his heightened senses, danced at the edge of his awareness, teased him with things he could no longer have.

The life of a _shinobi_ was one wrought with danger; their whole lives spent wavering precariously at the summit between life and death. All it took was one false step.

Sopping wet, Kakashi stood staring blankly into the shrouded interior of the front living room. Closing the door softly behind him, he quickly kicked off his sandals, slipped the latest release of _Icha Icha Paradise_ out of his vest pocket and onto the stand by the door, before stripping out of his drenched clothes, bundling them up as he paced deeper into the deserted apartment.

Without bothering to turn on any lights, he darted about the things that lay strewn about the place. Once down the main hallway, he quickly snatched a towel from the bathroom as he made his way into the laundry. Depositing the clothes into the machine, Kakashi briskly dried himself off.

Satisfied, he dropped the towel on top of the pile, his mask discarded not too far from the lot. It was made of a much more water-resistant material than his habitual uniform. It dried far quicker as well.

And for some reason, however, he couldn't bring himself to wear it inside this place.

Wearily rubbing his hands over his face, he pushed his _hitai_-_ate_ off from where it covered his left eye. With deft fingers he discarded it too, leaning back until his head hit the wall behind him with a solid _thump_.

He stayed there a moment, listening to his own breath, its steady rise and fall, and the beat of his own heart. He could feel the _sharingan_ rotate agitatedly behind his closed eye.

A moment passed, two, then three. Feeling the cold start to set in once again, he pushed off from the wall. Shamelessly, he strode, naked, to their bedroom, opening the door as gently as he could before closing it, even more gently, behind him.

Despite his almost daily visits to the Memorial Stone, it was here that Iruka's presence lingered strongest. In a sense, one of the reasons why he couldn't get rid of this place was because it really did feel like it still belonged to the stubbornly passionate _chuunin_.

Perhaps it was unhealthy that Kakashi had kept it exactly so, the décor, the bits and pieces of their life from almost a decade ago now scattered about the spacious main bedroom.

Then again, Kakashi had never tried to claim anything even bordering on mental stability, and if it meant that he could keep Iruka close, then so be it.

If that was the price, it was one he would willingly pay.

And yet, slipping between cold sheets, Kakashi shivered.

_The sun has set never to rise again, there's darkness instead._

If only there was something more he could give, something more of himself to be sacrificed, just so he could know once more what it felt like to be warm.

_This world is so damn cold without you._

†

Sai woke at the sound of the front door opening. Naruto entered silently, his hair and clothes dripping water all over the place.

Sai blinked blearily at the shadowy figure that appeared to move almost in slow motion as it closed the door and threw the room into darkness. At some point Sai figured he must've fallen asleep because it already looked to be well into the night from what he could see of the star-speckled sky. The only light in the room was that of the full moon flooding in through the windows, the curtains left wide open.

Shaking his sleepiness off, Sai grabbed the towel at his side and stood. Tentatively, he stepped forward, one pace, two, three, four, until he drew to a stop in front of the other _shinobi_. With a quick and easy motion Sai covered Naruto's hair with the towel.

When Naruto made no move to evade his touch, he began to rub dry his lover's hair.

He almost jumped as he felt fingers run along his sensitive sides, and even through his shirt, Naruto's warmth burned like fire along his skin, making it tingle everywhere he touched. As Sai slid the towel back and off Naruto's head, letting it drape over powerful shoulders, he felt the fingers tangle and clench in the light material of his top. Slowly, carefully, he wiped the raindrops and their paths from Naruto's face with the soft edges of the towel.

Leaning his forehead against Naruto's for just a second, Sai breathed in deep, inhaling the intoxicating scent that always seemed to surround his _kitsune_. Reassured, Sai released his hold on the towel, and leant back, only to wrap his hands around wiry wrists and tug, pulling Naruto further into the darkness.

His insistent urgings were met with little resistance. Naruto moved in perfect harmony with Sai's foots steps, as if they were dancing to a tune only they could hear. It didn't take long before they reached the bedroom.

Sai's agile fingers made light work of Naruto's soaked clothing, stripping him with ease. Once he'd got Naruto naked, Sai tracked the trails of rain for a moment, before forcing his attention away from the temptation that was Naruto, and back to the fact that he needed to make amends.

Taking hold of Naruto's wrists once more, Sai dropped to his knees, pulling with enough force that Naruto bent with him, falling to sit on the edge of their bed.

Kneeling before the person who was his _everything_, Sai brought Naruto's wrists up, bending his head to bestow kisses along damp skin. Tracing the black lines of the seals locked about Naruto's wrists with slightly shaking finger tips, Sai closed his eyes, relishing Naruto's sheer presence, the way both heat and strength radiated from him.

What Sai wanted most however was Naruto's warmth. Cold tones and glacial eyes still haunted his mind. They left him feeling bereft, lost.

He didn't have a place in this world without Naruto.

Naruto, who was the centre of his universe – the very giver of life.

Slowly, steadily, Sai slid his fingers further along Naruto's arms, enjoying the slight tickle of fine blond hair, standing on end. As he leaned further in, those arms came to rest upon his shoulders, neither accepting nor rejecting, merely _there_.

Sai ached for them to welcome him.

It was rare, but Sai felt them now, the slight burn of tears behind his eyes, and at the back of his throat.

_Not the warmth I want_, Sai thought miserably. _The only warmth I want… is you._

Hunching forward, to hide the pain as best he could, slouching slightly to the side, Sai rested his head against Naruto's leg, even as he reached out to brace himself on it, to embrace it, as it were, because _Naruto wouldn't embrace him_.

"I didn't mean to hurt you," Sai whispered against the smooth skin of Naruto's inner thigh, his voice almost breaking.

When all that met his admission was a heavy silence, he felt himself begin to shake.

"I _didn't_," he repeated.

_If only Naruto would believe me_._ If only I deserved his trust…_

Who knew he could get so emotional. He certainly didn't, not until a sob finally escaped him, and then he couldn't help it as his fingers bit into the skin under them, hard enough that _his _fingers hurt, to say nothing of Naruto's likely bruising flesh.

"_I'm so—_"

"I know," Naruto broke in, his voice whisper quiet, but still more than loud enough to cleave Sai's apology in two.

Sai's breath hitched, as he squeezed Naruto's leg tighter still.

"I know," Naruto murmured again, one hand finally coming to curl around the back of Sai's neck, stroking the downy hair there.

With just that simple touch, somehow, Sai found he could breathe once more. It was as if something had broken inside him. Sucking in a sharp breath, it felt as though his soul would come pouring out. Only, he realized he didn't care; it already belonged to Naruto, anyway.

"I… I was jealous," Sai confessed, pressing his cheek more firmly against the warm flesh of Naruto's leg, trying to hide the shamed flush that he just knew was beginning to spread, in violent contrast with his pale complexion.

"I know," Naruto murmured yet again, but _at last_ there was warmth in his voice. Warmth, teasing, affection…

Sai basked in it, gloried in it, prayed that it would forever remain his to enjoy, his to take pleasure in. _His_.

"I love you," Sai choked.

And apparently that was _it_, the key, because all of a sudden he found himself being hauled up, his back stretched, his neck arched, as he was locked into a ferocious kiss.

It was so hot he was seared by it. Just as he wished to be, just as he would have Naruto branded upon him, as proof of this. Their love.

His soul already laid bare, Sai opened himself up as fully as he could to the kiss, and simply let Naruto plunder his mouth with all the passion he possessed.

With gladness, Sai took him in, caressing him as he plunged deeper and deeper still, as if he were reclaiming the territory, or perhaps, purging from it those terrible words that Sai had uttered – washing him anew, _forgiving him_.

Trembling, with his eyes closed, Sai cupped Naruto's face in his hands, mapping by touch alone the whisker-like markings upon Naruto's cheeks, when suddenly, he found himself being released.

He whimpered as Naruto withdrew. His eyes opening wide to ask, _why? Why would you stop kissing me?_

He found his answer as Naruto lifted him effortlessly onto his naked lap. Squirming, Sai quickly encircled Naruto's waist with his legs, wishing he'd had the forethought to rid his own clothes as he had Naruto's.

But really, all Sai had had space to think of in his mind was somehow appeasing Naruto, pleasing him. And that, well, that Sai most certainly still wanted to do. _Very much so_.

Only Sai understood, could read it from Naruto's body language – for now, Naruto was in charge, both of giving pleasure, and of taking his own.

Slower now, but no less deep, Naruto kissed him, drawing back every once in a while, to lick at Sai wherever he could reach. Sai's collarbone, his neck, the sensitive skin just below his ear, its lobe and its whorled shell, his forehead and his cheeks, the tip of his nose, the line of his jaw. Licked and kissed and nibbled at, but between each venture, Naruto would always return to lavish upon him sweet, sweet kisses that made him sigh in contentment; kisses that roused his heart, far more so than his flesh.

He was melting, changing form, evolving, as all the while, Naruto's hands roved; their exploration seemingly bright with simple curiosity, playful and light-fingered, as they stole his breath away. They slid all over him, never still, nimble and sure. And Naruto kissed him, over and over and over again.

His sense of self vanishing, Sai felt as though he was being consumed by the desire to be touched like this forever. To have Naruto touch him like this forever.

He was so hard he ached with it. He _yearned_ for it.

Just as he knew he always would.

†

Naruto couldn't stop touching. Feeling a sliver of desperation run down his spine, he began to tear at Sai's clothes, wanting him, _needing_ him, and the feel of skin on hot, fevered skin. It felt as if he was burning up.

Sai's cool touch was like a soothing balm for the chaos that churned through him. The smouldering blackness that he could feel inside him and that he could taste on the tip of his tongue. Ashes. Remains of self.

Impatience pulsed like a steady heartbeat in perfect accompaniment to his own, and in an instant Naruto flipped them both, Sai falling, naked now, sprawled onto the bed, Naruto perched on his hands and knees, staring down at him.

Planes upon planes of white, unblemished flesh, unclaimed, unmarked, and all, without a doubt, _his_.

Snarling, Naruto dipped his head, to nip at Sai's throat, relishing the racing thrum of Sai's pulse, fluttering beneath his tongue and the twitching, trembling motions of a swallow. Reaching the hollow of Sai's throat, Naruto sucked hard, drawing blood towards the surface.

Gasping, Sai arched his neck, his entire body prostrate, except for the one centre of heat that begged more eloquently than perhaps words ever could.

Naruto rocked back slightly onto his knees, giving Sai's neck one last, long lick _farewell, for now_, so that his hands were no longer supporting his weight. Pressing his weight down, Naruto rolled his hips directly against Sai's, delighting at the hitch of breath and the responding buck that answered him.

Happily grinding, Naruto captured Sai's wrists, to yank his hands over his head, pinning them there.

"What do you want?" Naruto demanded, slowing his motions, before speeding up once more, then slowing down, switching between the two cadences of heartbeats thrumming in his mind.

"Please," Sai moaned, writhing between Naruto's spread legs, shifting, jerking, evidently trying to get the best friction he could. "Please, _fuck me_."

Naruto couldn't stop the growl that rumbled in his throat at those words, he felt himself twitch at how much they appealed to him right now.

"How?" Naruto hissed, even as he increased his angle, leaning forward, letting one of his hands stray down to tease the very tip of Sai's cock. "_How_ do you want me to fuck you?"

"I—I—" Sai panted. Naruto watched with pleasure as his back arched, and he tensed up, in an obvious effort to hold off release. Breathing heavily, his teeth gritted, Naruto felt it as Sai forced himself to relax, slumping back down into the welcoming softness of their bed. Eyelids fluttering closed in surrender, voice breaking with want, Sai whimpered in a rush, "_However you want_, just, _please!_"

Naruto's mouth stretched wide, as he bent his head to nuzzle at Sai's neck, "Exactly what I wanted to hear."

Letting go of Sai's hands, Naruto slipped between Sai's legs, kneeling over one, he grabbed the other and yanked. With a slight yelp, Sai found his legs spread _wide_, his left knee hooked over Naruto's shoulder, his right outer thigh still on the bed, whilst his erection jauntily pointed at the wall. Sai himself was now somewhat on his side, his back partially turned towards Naruto.

Naruto for his part stared appreciatively down on him. Stroking a hand along Sai's left thigh, Naruto lowered his upper body, pushing the leg over his shoulder higher and higher still, until the muscle was quivering beneath Naruto's fingers.

Lifting his hand from their perch upon silky smooth, hairless skin, Naruto raised it to his mouth, slipping two fingers between his lips to suck on. Satisfied that they were wet enough to at least get things started, Naruto reached down to circle Sai's entrance.

With his other hand, he steadily took a hold of Sai. This position was unfamiliar, especially with his hand now facing the opposite direction to how it usually did. Like this, his thumb was placed at the base of Sai's erection, instead of at its head.

His first stroke felt uncoordinated, slightly awkward, but then Sai was jerking in his hold, moaning long and low and thrusting back against Naruto's still circling finger. Somehow, Sai must've gotten the angle just right, because all of a sudden hot flesh was enclosing around the tip of Naruto's finger. Sai moaned again, slightly more clipped this time, but with no less force, as he rocked back once more.

Naruto's eyes went wide as his finger slid in easily. Making a surprised noise, he glanced up, only to find Sai, curled over, his face buried against the mattress, and further obscured by his arms. His ears, however, had gone red at the tips.

Smugness, softened by love, filled him. That and images of Sai carefully preparing himself, stretching himself with his beautifully talented fingers, moaning at the thought of Naruto later filling him.

Moaning himself, Naruto turned his head slightly to tenderly press a kiss against Sai's knee in thanks. He paused in his stroking as he did so, in order to concentrate on carefully entering his lover, with three fingers this time.

Thrusting his fingers and stroking his hand in tandem, Naruto couldn't resist rubbing his erection up against Sai's balls. Naruto groaned as he moved against them, unconsciously flexing his grip.

"Stop, stop, stop!" Sai cried, his voice rising sharply. "I can't—I _won't_—" he gasped, his entire body shuddering, and clenching tight about fingers just barely grazing his prostate.

But as it were, apparently that was more than enough to push him towards the edge.

Slowly, Naruto withdrew his fingers. Watching closely as Sai exhaled in relief. Glancing down, Naruto wondered whether he shouldn't lubricate himself. Then again, Sai had been enticingly slick, and hot, and ready for him…

"Do you want me as I am?" Naruto finally asked, catching Sai's gaze as he lifted his head curiously at Naruto's question.

"Will you take me as I am?" He asked again.

"_Yes_," Sai hissed. Licking his lips he continued, "As you are." He began to shift, as best he could, spread as he was, as he blindly tried to line himself up with the throbbing heat he could feel right up against him, "_All of you_."

"_Mine,_" Naruto growled his voice filled with raw, uncomplicated pleasure, before sharply pressing forward, only to slowly sink into heated depths, that much hotter when compared to their cool exterior.

"_Mine_," Naruto reiterated, thrusting hard, to finally slide deep. Fully sheathed, Naruto paused, with intent, and infinite control, he started to pull out, in tiny rocking motions that exemplified how pleasurable a concept friction was; in tiny motions that sparked shivers of heightened anticipation to run their course throughout his body, picking up speed and intensity as they went.

He needed… he needed…

**More.**

Inhaling sharply, Naruto froze, his hand hovering over Sai's heated flesh, his hips canted mid-thrust.

_That wasn't…_

"Naruto," Sai breathed, his chest heaving as he squirmed, his head tipped back, trying to move but finding himself with very little leverage given the position he was in, his fingers helplessly tangling in their bright orange and pale blue sheets.

"More…!" Sai demanded as he tried again to buck his hips.

Eyes suddenly bleeding into red, Naruto shoved Sai onto his back, pulling out only long enough to do so, before slamming back in, nailing Sai's prostate in one.

Sai's ear-piercing scream reverberated through his mind, the feel of Sai's fingers digging into his back, as his hips rose to meet Naruto's thrusts, the dampness of Sai's erection, its tip leaking pre-come, as it lay trapped between their bodies, Sai's ankles crossed behind his neck, his entire body bent practically in half, the strength of him, to bend and not break, all of this, all of it pushed Naruto onwards, driving him to pick up his speed, to go hard, deeper, faster.

_**More**_**.**

"_More_," Naruto instructed, reaching up to pinch Sai's nipples at the exact moment that he thrust back in.

Using his brute strength to keep on hitting Sai's sweet spot, continuously, never fully letting up, the only variation being the intensity of the pressure, until he finally felt it, Sai's cock pulsing against his stomach, the warm, wet, heat of come sliding down his sweat-slicked skin. But as flesh gripped him hard, convulsing about him, Naruto gamely held on, riding this pleasure so exquisite it bordered on pain, watching intensely as Sai came, his eyes closed tight, his mouth wide open in a scream that seemed to have been caught in his throat, his whole body stretched taut.

†

Sai opened his eyes blearily as the tremors of his orgasm began to die down. He felt weak and well-fucked. The only problem was, for some reason, Naruto hadn't yet come. He hadn't filled Sai with his warmth, his _self_.

It wasn't often that Naruto took the initiative to top him. Often when Naruto was the instigator, so to speak, he more than happily surrendered himself to Sai.

As far as he could remember, this was probably the most pro-active Sai had seen Naruto when it came to their bedroom activities.

When Naruto had drawn out and then flipped him over to pound into him, without even a by-your-leave, Sai thought he was going to come then and there, even before Naruto had finished that first thrust.

But now, Naruto was still buried deep inside him, hard as hell, and not doing anything, beyond staring at him, that is.

Tentatively, Sai squeezed.

Naruto jerked back a little at that, and Sai was pleased to feel a quiver go through the blond.

"Naruto," Sai murmured. "I want _all of you_, remember?"

Naruto blinked at him for a moment, before a slight smile curled his lips. "Yeah," he whispered, sounding completely at ease, which was completely at odds with the hardness that was now _throbbing_ inside him.

"So give it to me," Sai commanded, trying to lift a hand to hit Naruto's back in emphasis. As soon as he let go however, his arm flopped to the bed beside him.

Sai glared at the wayward limb.

Naruto snorted.

Sai turned his glare towards Naruto, which only made Naruto smile a little more crookedly at him. Sai did suppose a death glare was a little ineffective when you still had one arm, not to mention both your legs, wrapped about a person, who was buried balls deep in your arse.

"I wanted to feel you come," Sai said, his glare fading, as he let go his other arm, which also dropped, boneless, with a light _fump_, onto the mattress. Just lying there now, Sai frowned.

Looking away, he felt those stupid tears from earlier making a comeback, as well as that awful pain that made his chest hurt.

"Wasn't it," he began, before realizing he wasn't quite sure how to finish that question. "I mean, you didn't…" and again, nothing he said wouldn't sound pathetic, so Sai decided to shut up.

Just as Sai was about to unhook his legs, Naruto said simply, his voice low and husky, the smile now gone from his face, "I want more."

"You—what?"

"Want. _More_," and this time the words were accompanied by a thrust.

Sai moaned weakly as the movement sent ripples of pleasure from that point outwards. Bewildered, Sai took in Naruto's expression, wondering at the serious set of his features, the odd ribbons of _purple_ that weaved in and out of existence in Naruto's eyes.

"More," Sai said, and it was sort of a question.

"More," Naruto purred in response, leaning forward to lick soothingly at one of the nipples he'd abused.

"Then take it," Sai ordered, "whatever you need."

And Naruto did, languidly, slow as slow can be, his arms braced on either side of Sai's head. This time, there were kisses, as slow and languid as Naruto's thrust.

It wasn't long before Sai started to get hard again.

And this time he got all of it.

When Naruto finally allowed himself to let go, he came with a roar, and the rush of heat inside him, pushed Sai right into oblivion.

_Love you_, Sai heard Naruto whisper as he drifted off.

He really did have it all.

†

Naruto wasn't sure how long he'd been awake now. An hour or two, at least. Still thrumming with energy, Naruto sat and watched as Sai slept, watched the steady rise and fall of Sai's naked chest and he breathed deep and easy. Naruto watched as the moonlight glinted off his lover's pale, alabaster skin and wondered at what he had done to deserve such beauty.

Sai was patient, and he was kind, he was usually the one who managed to keep a cool-head no matter the situation, and, above and beyond all that, he had put up with so much shit from Naruto, Naruto was honestly surprised he was still here.

Because Naruto knew that he himself was, at times, a somewhat volatile individual, far more prone to feel before he thought. He had a fiery nature, at least in part thanks to _kyuubi_, which more often than not got him in trouble. He'd managed to curb his impetuous manner over the years. But, evidently, it still got the better of him, from time to time.

Once he took the time to cool down though, he could see the bigger picture, not letting emotions cloud his judgment. Only then were things clearer.

Sometimes, perhaps, a little too clear, as it were… because in some ways, Sai was right to be concerned; no matter how much Naruto wished he could deny it.

Naruto sighed deeply, before lying down properly so he could wrap his arms around Sai, and pulling him closer, smiling slightly at the way Sai seemed to almost _melt_ back against him.

Tightening his hold on him, Naruto contemplated Sai's earlier implication, as well as the conclusions he'd reached whilst sitting crouched in the rain with Kakashi-_sensei _a solid rock of supportive silence by his side. There was a lot about Kakashi-_sensei_ Naruto appreciated that he hadn't so much as a child. Maybe it was simply because of the fact that Iruka-_sensei _had been there to pull the best out of the copy-_nin_, much like he'd managed to do with Iruka.

There was so much he had to be grateful for. So much, already lost, but so much more to lose, too.

Running his fingers along the smooth skin of Sai's stomach, Naruto felt muscles twitch and respond to his attention. Even in sleep, Sai always seemed to be hyper-aware of Naruto's presence, Naruto's touch.

There was so much Naruto loved him for.

_Are you telling me there's something I should be jealous of?_

Naruto's fingers paused, their habitual journey disturbed as Naruto closed his eyes tight against the accusation, trying desperately to stop the answer he could feel rising inside him, unbidden.

_Oh yes,_ came the rumbling response from deep within his hidden darkness, _kyuubi_'s voice reverberating from within his cage. _Yes, yes, yeeees._

_No_, Naruto growled back, as he felt his seals burn beneath his skin.

There were oft times that he could feel it, _kyuubi_'s insatiable urges; the beasts' voracious appetite for chaos, destruction and… sex.

It was disconcerting, to say the least, to find himself the subject of the demon fox's mocking taunts, and worse yet, his insidious whispers.

_Watch… touch… taste… consume…_

Naruto tensed as he felt the stirrings of lust swirl low in his belly, even as the fox's litany played within his mind, trickling enticingly along his senses.

_He would enjoy it, kyuubi_'s cavernous voice proclaimed. _He would _let_ us._

And the worse thing was Naruto could see the smallest grains of truth in _kyuubi_'s comments. It was one of the reasons he'd freaked out earlier. But he couldn't let _kyuubi_ get to him. He wouldn't.

Shuddering, Naruto held his lover close, taking solace in the familiar weight and feel of Sai's body against his own.

_The boy…! _

Naruto hid his face against Sai's neck, and tried his best to just ignore it.

_The boy…_

Naruto didn't know why. He didn't _want_ to know why. But for some reason, Naruto couldn't even begin to comprehend… _kyuubi_ wanted Iwa.

_**He would be **_**ours. **_**And we would have him, however we wished…**_

As exhaustion finally caught up with him, Naruto felt his lids get heavy, and the beginnings of sleep take hold of him, he could still hear it.

The sound of deep, booming laughter echoing through his mind.

†

To Be Continued.

* * *

**Another Word from the Author:**

_Shizukasa ya_

_Iwa ni shimi-iru_

_Semi no koe_

Stillness

Soaking into stone –

The cicada's cry.

(_Matsuo Bashō_, 1689)

– Is a rather well-known _haiku_ that I just so happened to amend (_moushiwake arimasen deshita__,__ Bashō-sensei!)_ so that the last line reads 'rain' instead of 'cicada' to better fit the context in which it was used.

So, yes. Let me know what you thought, yeah?

Until next time,

Kamikumai.


	9. Interlude II

**Word from the Author:** Okay, so, here's another one of my random _omake_. It's not... overly important in the great scheme of this fic, but still. There's a lot of Iwa's generation being introduced in the chapters to come... as well as some pairings that might surprise you...

:D

In any case... be prepared?

Dedicated to baka bakashi, for whom this fic was written.

**Disclaimer:** Like I said in Part I, Chapter I.

* * *

**The Trust 'Verse**

_**Why Tenten Decided Never To Let Lee Name Anything Ever**_

**

* * *

**

For their first anniversary, Lee got Tenten a puppy from the Inuzuka Clan. He named it 'Seishunu,' or 'Shuu' for short. So while 'Seishunu' was actually quite a mouthful, 'Shuu' maybe grew on her after a little while. As far as nicknames go, it was actually quite cute.

Or so she thought, until he got a mouse, 'Seishuzumi' and a pig, 'Seishubuta' and a _horse_, 'Seishuuma.' All of which ended up being nick-named 'Shuu.'

It was a trend, Tenten thought to herself, that really didn't bode well for the future, which was pretty much the reason why she decided to never let Lee name anything ever. Or at least, not before conferring with her first.

For one, Tenten most definitely drew the line at 'Seishusume' – Lee's hopeful suggestion for the name of their first daughter.

Compromising, for the sake of both her husband and their precious _musume_ to be, Tenten decided to do her best to keep the heart of the name intact, whilst, seriously, trying to make it... a little more socially acceptable.

In the end, she settled on 'Mei,' written with the kanji _inochi_.

After all, wasn't 'life' what the springtime of their youth was really all about?

†

* * *

**Another Word from the Author: **...Right, then. The story proper continues as usual, just siddle right along, now, friends. Just, siddle along.


	10. Chapter 8

**Word from the Author:** First of all, I'd just like to say thank you to everyone, for your patience! It has certainly been awhile! For those who've been wondering, '_I wonder where Kamikumai could've gone...?_' Suffice it to say that my short stay abroad has treated me kindly~ Of course, now, I have to buckle down and keep on writing! So, thank you all, as well, for your kind words of encouragement, even if it took me quite some time to get back to you. As always, I really appreciated everything that you guys had to say~! And I look forward to hearing your thoughts in regard to this chapter, too.

So, let's roll!

Dedicated to baka bakashi, for whom this fic was written.

**Disclaimer:** Like I said in Part I, Chapter I.

* * *

**The Trust 'Verse - Part II**

_**Relinquish**_

**Chapter IV**

* * *

Naruto-_san_ was leaving again.

Iwa honestly hadn't expected it to be so soon.

Normally Naruto-_san_ spent at least a week in _Konohagakure_ when he managed to get back, but here he was, already packing up and getting ready to head out, and only after three short days, at that!

Iwa had gathered with his family, and a multitude of Naruto-_san_'s friends at the Gates, to wish him a safe mission. And yet, he couldn't help but wonder when Naruto-_san_ would be back next.

Iwa waited patiently as Naruto-_san_ and Sai made their rounds, Sai lingering slightly behind and to the left of Naruto-_san_ as they spoke with those who'd come to see them off.

People dispersed as soon as their regards had been given, until only Naruto-_san_'s closest friends remained.

Iwa watched as Nara-_san_ and his wife said goodbye, along with Akimichi-_san_, who had been on their team during their _genin_ days. All three of them were close, especially since Akimichi-_san_ was also Nara-_san_'s best friend. The fact that Nara-_san_'s only daughter, Sae, absolutely adored Akimichi-_san_, mainly because he was known to dote on her so, had only further cemented their closeness.

Speaking of whom, Iwa sighed as he caught sight of Sae, leaning forward around the talking adults to wave enthusiastically at him, all the while blushing a brilliant red. From a purely aesthetic point of view, Iwa could appreciate that Nara Sae would one day be beautiful, with her spiky, dark hair and startlingly pale blue eyes, that she'd inherited from her father and mother, respectively.

Not wanting to offend, Iwa nodded coolly in reply. After all, Sae was his _imouto_'s best friend. Furiko, for her part, merely glared at Sae a moment, before breaking into a huge grin as they both began to giggle at only _Kami-sama_ knew what.

Iwa liked Nara-_san_ though. Having played Nara-_san_ in both _shougi_ and _igo_, both games described as 'meetings of the mind,' Iwa honestly believed that Nara-_san_ was someone he could look up to, for both the strength and speed of his mind. Even Kakashi-_sensei_ didn't play chess as well as Nara-_san_ did. What's more, Iwa could most definitely appreciate Nara-_san_'s calm outlook on life. In fact, Iwa thought that Nara-_san_'s laidback attitude was really quite ingenious.

He knew that some people thought Nara-_san_ lazy, and that Nara-_san_, himself, professed likewise, but Iwa thought there was little more to it than that. To him, it was about balance. The speed at which Nara-_san_'s mind worked had to be stabilized by something, and that something was the outward lethargy etched into Nara-_san_'s overall demeanour. It was only fair then, that since his brain was working so hard, his body should earn some respite for it.

Iwa had tried it out once himself, but his academy _sensei_ had just thought him ill, and he'd been sent straight home instead.

He hadn't bothered to try again after that, acknowledging that it was too great a change from his usual behaviour to be accepted with any ease. That and it wasn't worth the effort of a gradual effectuation.

Sae was likewise quite intelligent. Unfortunately, the vacuousness with which she perceived life completely negated any intellectual superiority she might otherwise have possessed. The fact that Furiko was similarly taken in by much the same was something of a slightly greater concern. Then again, they still had time enough to grow out of it.

Nara-_san_ and his wife turned to go, taking Sae with them.

Nari and Makoto's mother stepped forward, pulling Naruto-_san_ into a firm hug. Their father hung back a bit, his arms full with his youngest, who at present, was trying to eat the occasional bug that popped out from under his father's skin. The Aburame, obviously in an effort to keep his insects out of harm's way, chided the little boy gently, in a manner that seemed more like an afterthought than anything, as if this happened so frequently he didn't even have to think about doing so.

His eyes hidden behind shades, his expression seemed blank, but his nod towards Sai was cordial enough. They remained silent, like the rest of them, as Hyuuga-_san_ whispered fiercely at Naruto-_san_.

Iwa could see Naruto-_san_ smiling gently and nodding every so often in agreement with whatever it was that the now head of the Hyuuga Clan was saying.

Makoto grinned widely at him, whilst Nari smiled a little more shyly. He simply smirked in return. The Hyuuga twins were in his class, and he got along with both of possibly better than he got along with anyone else his own age. It had been strange for him, at first, their very existence – identical in appearance, looking vastly more like their mother than their father, but with personalities so vastly different it was hard to believe they were related at all.

If anything, from what he'd heard, Makoto was exactly alike in personality as Hyuuga Hinata of today, whereas Nari was said to be just like their mother hand been as a child.

In all actuality though, he probably got along better with Nari than Makoto, if only because Iwa was rather fond of silence, something that was quite scarce around the older of the Hyuuga twins.

With what looked to be one final squeeze, Hyuuga-_san_ let go her hold of Naruto-_san_, only to bow deep, which caused Naruto-_san_ to flush and stutter. Hyuuga-_san_ laughed and said something that made Sai snigger and Naruto-_san_ turn an even brighter shade of red.

Iwa wondered what it was that she had said to get that kind of reaction. He'd have to ask Nari when he got the chance.

Hyuuga-_san _called for her husband and girls to come, elegantly shifting her hair off of her shoulders as she too turned and headed back into the village.

Naruto smiled as he watched her go, before shaking his head and muttering something to Sai, whose shoulders shook with silent laughter.

Iwa frowned, before looking away.

He wasn't sure why it felt as though he were intruding. All he knew was that it did.

It wasn't so much that he hated Sai, more to the point, Iwa hated the fact that whenever he saw them together, he felt… like an outsider. As if he had no right to be there, as if he didn't belong.

And it hurt.

But then Naruto-_san_ would look at him, and him alone, and the pain wouldn't matter anymore. He could endure anything for Naruto-_san_'s sake.

Looking back up, it was Rock-_san_'s family who was now talking to Naruto-_san_. As they finished, Inuzuka-_san_ made his way over, ruffling Ban's hair and poking Mei in the forehead.

Out of all of Naruto-_san_'s childhood friends, Iwa liked Inuzuka-_san_ almost as much as he did Nara-_san_, possibly because he was a lot like Naruto-_san_, personality-wise, maybe without as many sharp edges, and not quite so many defences. In that sense, he made Iwa think of what Toshirou might be like when he grew up.

Inuzuka-_san_ and Naruto-_san_ jostled each other playfully, like two overgrown puppies, Akamaru enthusiastically circling them both, until Tsunade-_hime_ stepped forward to pluck Naruto-_san_ up by the collar.

Iwa forced himself to smother the smile that threatened to break at the indignant yelp Naruto-_san_ let loose. Others didn't succeed quite so well, Inuzuka-_san_ being one such example, howling with laughter as he was. Akamaru barked in a way that suggested he was laughing at Naruto-_san_ too.

Once having been put down, Naruto-_san_ crossed his arms and glared, slit-eyed, at Tsunade-_hime_, only letting up when she leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead. Shizune-_sensei_ was swift to hug Naruto-_san_ as soon as Tsunade-_hime_ stepped back.

And then they were gone.

Only Iwa's family remained, because as Iwa understood it, the Uchiha Clan was precisely that to Naruto-_san_ and Sai both, according to Iwa's _Okaa-san_.

Iwa hung back as the rest of his family wished Naruto-_san_ well on his mission, Toshirou and Furiko exclaiming loudly that they wanted presents.

"Please," Iwa's _Okaa-san_ chastised.

"Pleeeeease!" His _kyoudai_ mimicked, unrepentant.

As his _Okaa-san_ continued talking to Sai, and his _Otou-san_ squatted to talk to his little brother and sister about manners befitting members of the 'Noble House of Uchiha!' as his _Otou-san_ sometimes jokingly called their clan, Naruto-_san_ made his way over to Iwa. Only, there was something different about this time.

Iwa could see it, glaringly obvious, in the hesitance with which Naruto-_san_ approached him.

It was as if… as if Naruto-_san_ didn't even want to come near him.

Iwa bit his lip at the thought, watching Naruto-_san_'s steady, but unusually slow, gait.

Stopping before him, Naruto-_san_ looked more unsure of himself than Iwa had ever seen him, including when Naruto-_san_ had apologized and explained why he hadn't come. And when Naruto-_san_ reached out to touch him, it was with such reticence that Iwa almost flinched at the contact, at the feel of strong arms disappearing from about him far faster than ever before. As if, as if Naruto-_san_ couldn't stand touching him.

_Why touch me when you so obviously don't want to?!_ He wanted to scream. But he couldn't. Not when he didn't know the answer to the only question he could think to ask.

What had changed?

Iwa couldn't think of anything he'd done wrong, anything he'd done that could've caused Naruto-_san_ to react like _this_.

Naruto-_san_ cleared his throat, and Iwa forced himself to refocus his eyes on Naruto-_san_, to pay close attention, in case there was some clue, some hint to be found in whatever Naruto-_san_ was about to tell him.

"I," Naruto-_san_ began, his voice quiet, as he confessed, "didn't bring anything home with me for your birthday."

Iwa blinked. _This_ couldn't be the reason why Naruto-_san_ was acting so strangely. Because of guilt?

"It doesn't matter," Iwa protested, trying to assuage Naruto-_san_'s guilt, if that was all it was, if that was all it would take for Naruto-_san_ not to be so, so… _distant_.

"It's enough that you came," Iwa assured, lifting his hand, hoping that that was enough, that Naruto-_san_ would stop shutting him out.

Naruto-_san_ pushed a beautifully embroidered pouch into his raised hand, with such speed and accuracy that their fingers didn't even brush.

Iwa stared. It was lovely, but… really kind of girly.

Naruto-_san_ coughed. "Inside."

Curiosity warring with hurt, Iwa opened it, and tipped its contents out.

A leaf pendant, to which a black leather thong had been attached, so that it could be hung about his neck. The dark jade was a warm weight in his hand, carved with such skill that the leaf's veins laced intricately along the pendant's surface.

"It's beautiful," Iwa whispered.

"It's a symbol," Naruto-_san_ explained, straightening from the slightly crouched position he'd been in before. Standing tall, with the sun behind him, Naruto-_san_'s hair was a halo, and Iwa could do nothing but look up at him, and be amazed by the sheer brightness of his person. "It's a symbol," Naruto-_san_ reiterated, "of who we are and where we belong."

"To Leaf," Iwa declared, right then and there, pledging his allegiance, because, for him, Leaf was Naruto-_san_, his home.

"To Leaf," Naruto-_san_ nodded, making no move to draw closer.

But if it wasn't him, then there was little Iwa could do to change this sudden dissonance that seemed to resound between them, jarring to such an extent that Iwa wanted to wince at it. But he couldn't, he couldn't be a burden. All he could do was endure.

With a bright smile, plastered on his face, Iwa held his pendant tight, and stepped back and turned away. Unable to look any longer at Naruto-_san_, not while he was wearing that, that _mask_, the one he wore when it hurt.

Iwa raised his hand in farewell, before letting it drop, and making his way towards his family, the sun burning hot at his back.

He didn't quite know what to make of the feeling that this goodbye would somehow be more permanent than he dared imagine.

Already the cold was seeping back in, from the inside out, even as he stood, his back ramrod straight, his head held high, under the harsh glare of the midday sun.

_Itterasshai_, Naruto-_san_.

†

Naruto watched out of the corner of his eye, as Iwa walked back towards Sasuke-_teme_ and Sakura-_chan_, and Sai strolled over.

Naruto could see it, even now, the solemness of Iwa's stance, the stiffness across his shoulders that spoke of his unease, that he couldn't understand why his Naruto-_san_ was treating him so coldly.

Naruto only wished _he_ understood, too.

Sai brushed fingers over Naruto's elbow. "You worry too much."

Naruto laughed softly, and not a little self-deprecatingly, knowing what Sai didn't, that he had reason to worry about the _chibi_. He had to get away; he couldn't let _kyuubi_ near him, not until he knew what he wanted, and why.

Trying to shake off the sombre feeling, Naruto replied, light-hearted as he could manage, "Don't let anyone hear you; they'll think you're crazy."

"You know I am."

Naruto looked up sharply at that, his mouth curving into a delighted smile. And it was enough, somehow, to ease the knot of tightness in his chest just that little bit.

_I love you, I love you, I love you,_ Naruto thought fervently.

"So this is what shared insanity's like," he said instead, aiming for nonchalance, in lieu of desperation.

He wasn't sure he succeeded as he stole a quick kiss, wanting, no, _needing_ the reassurance of Sai's warmth, as they melted into the shadows of the forest, the sound of Sai's melodious laughter scattered upon the wind.

†

Tsunade sighed as she looked at the giant pile of paperwork teetering haphazardly near the edge of her desk. The rest of her desk was otherwise covered in various forms and files, and letters of commendation, as well as letters of complaints, and mission reports and tax statements…

And _Kami-sama_, how she hated bureaucracy.

It was a good thing Shizune was such a stickler for it, or else Tsunade would've jumped the wagon _long_ ago.

As it was, she knew she had to hold out. She was still the best person for the job, for now. But as soon as she could, she would gladly hand over this mantle to her boy.

_Uzumaki Naruto_.

If Dan had lived, she could only wish he would have given her a child like Naruto, so bright, and optimistic, and strong.

Then again, Naruto was hers to love like a son, anyway. So who was she to complain?

Smiling, Tsunade pulled out Naruto's latest report, amused by his over-enthusiastic calligraphy style. She looked forward to the day that everyone else in the village had to deal with deciphering his almost artistic cursive, that was really quite beautiful to look at, but an absolute bitch to read. She wondered whether she shouldn't blame Sai for this. On the other hand, she had no idea what Naruto's hand writing looked like before Sai, so she figured, why not.

Her smile lessened as she considered once again the content, and Naruto's concern regarding _kyuubi_ and his increased state of agitation. There was a certain vagueness in Naruto's statement of the facts, but she knew him, and she'd been watching him ever since he first mentioned it to her before he left.

It hadn't been hard to put together.

Tsunade had to admit, Naruto's fears were certainly understandable.

Iwa's reliance on Naruto to start with, it was dangerous, now that _kyuubi_ was showing a sudden interest in the boy, for whatever reason. And yet, she knew, Iwa was just as much a danger without it.

She could only hope that this would be resolved, and resolved fast.

"I can't wait to retire," Tsunade moaned. Just because the years didn't show, doesn't mean she can't feel them weighing down upon her.

She raised her _sakazuki_ to toast, "To long-awaited endings."

With a serious look upon her face, she threw the _sake_ back, before slamming the ceramic cup down on her desk with a _thunk_. Rubbing at the creases that were starting to appear between her brows no matter what she did, she sighed once more.

"It's just not the same without you around, Jiraiya."

†

Sasuke was worried. It was strange. He never used to worry like he did now.

It was almost time for Iwa to graduate from the academy. The date for this year's _chuunin_ exams was also rapidly drawing near.

Sasuke knew he'd been blind for too long. He had no idea what his son was capable of – what techniques he had mastered, which ones he was still weak in, which ones he'd chosen to focus on. He knew more about most of their friends' children than he did about his own son.

He also knew if things were to change, _he_ would be the one who would have to do something about it.

So he figured, small steps, right? Small steps.

The first of which he'd taken today – the only problem, he'd discovered, was that the path was far greater than he'd ever conceived, and it showed his utter ignorance.

His first step? Had been simple. Just ask your son about something any father could ask. So, "How was school?" had been his safe bet.

It was not a little horrifying to discover that instead of simply answering the question as either of his other two children would've, Iwa stared at him for a second, almost stupidly, opening his mouth, before closing it, to glance around furtively – _as if he half-expected Sasuke to have been talking to someone else_.

Having come to the conclusion that he was in fact being spoken to, Iwa replied, "Fine," in a smooth tone, his initial surprise completely masked.

His son was not his brother, nor was he, Sasuke, apparently, his father. In fact, as far as Sasuke could tell, he was the exact opposite of how his father had been – lavishing time and affection on the younger, more cheerful siblings, whilst more or less ignoring the older, more gifted one. It was like his own childhood, only, in reverse.

"What did you do today?" He felt compelled to ask, to continue the conversation, the… _connection_.

"What it says on the curriculum," Iwa stated, matter-of-fact, before continuing on his way before Sasuke could edge another word in sideways.

It was a sad revelation that Sasuke knew next to nothing about his eldest son. Then again, other than Naruto, Sasuke wasn't sure anyone else did either.

This did not in fact make Sasuke feel better.

He remembered all too well the pain of loneliness, and with Naruto once again gone on another of his extended missions, that loneliness was bound get worse.

But not if Sasuke could help it.

†

Little did Sasuke know, but almost immediately after getting home from the academy and setting his things down, Iwa changed to get ready to go meet Tsunade-_hime_ for his lessons.

Spending as much time in the tower as he did, he'd actually made a number of friends amongst the higher ranks of _Konohagakure_'s_ shinobi_. He found most of them a lot more interesting, by far, than any of his classmates, and even _sempai_. Without their guidance and encouragement, he probably would've died of boredom by now.

Usually once Shizune-_sensei_ had finished going over his theoretical analyses, Tsunade-_hime_ would spend an hour or so with him, sometimes more and sometimes less depending on her other obligations, running through simulations and hypotheticals, as well as practical in-field training.

Iwa was just working his way up to surgical operation. He still had a lot of anatomical theory to cover first, before he would be allowed to try the hands-on approach.

Every time he had a lesson with Tsunade-_hime_, the necklace Naruto-_san_ had given him, those few months ago, felt heavier than it usually did. He knew he was probably imagining it, but it weighed on his mind.

There was still so much that he didn't know. And a lot that he'd only just learnt about. Procreation was something Iwa had been aware of for quite some time – it had been one of the earlier topics he'd covered in his lessons with Shizune-_sensei_.

The explanation he'd received had been, at once far more succinct, and far more technically in depth than the one he'd gotten today in 'sex ed,' because in 'sex ed,' as his teachers had called it, they'd tried to explain the social interactions that tied in so very untidily, with the biological processes by which individual organisms of a species are produced.

The social niceties, dating, and the like, they all seemed so… strange. A lot of the guys in his class had laughed loudly, in that brash way that young boys sometimes would, trying to belie nervousness or unease. Iwa had stayed quiet, as much interested in his classmates' reaction to this new information as the new information itself. There'd been a lot of twittering, blushing and giggling from the girls. But that was hardly unexpected.

After a general overview, there was a further portion to the day's lessons, where they were divided; the girls going off with a female teacher, while the boys were instructed by Kanagawa-_sensei_.

Everything that had been said had seemed so very, well, trivial. Iwa couldn't help but wonder whether it was their age that had led their teachers to watering down some of the facts. There were other issues that they didn't even touch upon, ones that were far more compelling, and that would probably go a long way to explain a lot of things that had Iwa confused.

That's why he thought it would be best to get an outside opinion. He would've asked Tsunade-_hime_ or Shizune-_sensei_, if not for the fact that they'd done what they'd done in class, namely split up the boys and girls to discuss certain issues. As such, Iwa wasn't entirely sure whether it would be… appropriate for him to bring his questions to them.

Instead, Iwa figured he'd be safer talking to a man about men's matters. And who better to talk to than someone with whom he was comfortable discussing just about anything.

After all, Nara-_san_ was one of his favourite people, and he'd never before hesitated to answer a well-phrased question. There were of course times when Nara-_san_ had made Iwa go away and rethink how he might ask something, "Sometimes to get the right answer, you've gotta ask the right question," Nara-_san_ had explained.

Unfortunately, as it turned out, this was one topic that apparently Nara-_san_ had little patience for.

It was as they were lying outside, watching the clouds go by, that Iwa asked, "Nara-_san_, what do you think about women?"

Not the precise question Iwa had ever asked, but on occasion, if you didn't know where to start, better to cast your net wide and see where the currents take you. It was the only way Iwa could think to begin. Even though there was a far more pressing question, one that given all empirical evidence so far, Iwa wasn't sure he was meant to ask about.

"'Che, women? Too troublesome," Nara-_san_ muttered agitatedly.

Iwa blinked. That… wasn't exactly the response he'd been expecting, although, it wasn't all that unusual for Nara-_san_ to say so. '_Too troublesome_,' Iwa wondered if that made Nara-_san_ a… masochist, was the word Iwa was looking for.

Not quite sure what to say, Iwa stayed silent on the matter, refocusing his attention on the cloud that looked a little like a monkey sitting on an elephant's head.

The thing that had been bothering Iwa the most was that, as his teachers had explained, part of the social development of individuals usually included the forming of new familial ties, the attainment of a 'partner,' and the decision whether or not to have children. Their own families were given as examples of how they themselves might go about falling in love and marrying, etc.

What Iwa had seen in life, however, told him that there was more to it than that. All this talk of falling in love and finding partners… it had all coalesced into a sudden epiphany that not one of his teachers touched upon.

What if… what if the person you loved wasn't a woman? What if a man fell in love with a man, or a woman with a woman? What then? And why wasn't anyone saying anything about it?

That something different that Iwa hadn't before been able to grasp, _this_ was it. Sai was… _Sai_ was Naruto-_san_'s partner, the one that Naruto-_san_ loved.

And not Iwa.

Closing his eyes, Iwa could still feel the bright sunlight dance like red flashes through his lids shut tight.

What he'd always thought was true. The 'whatever' was now quantified. Now, he knew.

And just as before, _this_ was what he wanted.

Nothing had changed really, except for how it had. Other moments and instances rose from the depths of his memory, and he realized that there was someone he could talk to about this.

Someone who knew what it must've been like to find yourself irrevocably in love with someone of the same sex as you, even if that wasn't considered to be the norm.

_What does it matter, if it's love,_ Iwa thought ebulliently, opening his eyes wide to the clear blue sky above.

Stretching, he stood.

Nara-_san_ cracked an eye open, and raised an eyebrow, not bothering to speak, the message loud and clear.

"I'm just going to go see Inuzuka-_san_," Iwa explained.

Nara-_san _smiled slyly, as if he'd already read all these moves through to the end, and could see exactly where Iwa was going with this. Iwa felt a bit of a blush rise to his cheeks.

But Nara-_san_ wasn't one to tease, really, and for that Iwa was grateful. Instead, he simply relaxed back into his napping position, with a yawned, "Give the dog my regards then."

"_Hai_," Iwa said, before taking off.

†

Kiba wasn't sure he'd heard that right.

Just to clarify, he asked, "You want me to tell you about gay sex?"

"Gay?" Iwa echoed, sounding confused.

"Yeah, gay, queer, homosexual, whatever you want to call it. We _are _talking about sex, between two or more persons of the same gender, right?"

"Oh," Iwa said. "So they _can_ have sex." Iwa paused. "How come they didn't explain any of that in 'sex ed'?"

Kiba really couldn't believe this. Uchiha Sasuke's eldest son, asking him, for advice, about gay sex. "Because, as you probably know, it doesn't traditionally lead to the conception and birth of offspring."

Iwa's eyes went very wide.

"What?" Kiba demanded.

"…Doesn't _traditionally_?"

Kiba thought back about what he'd said. "I meant that as far as tradition is concerned, homosexual intercourse holds no value in the reproduction process."

"Oh," Iwa said again. "Okay."

"Right," Kiba said, sighing internally. "So, what exactly was it that you wanted to know?"

"How does it work?"

"I can't believe I'm actually gonna have to draw a diagram," Kiba muttered under his breath. "Got a pen and paper?"

Iwa nodded, before rummaging in his side pouch, and pulling out a scroll and calligraphy brush.

"Uh," Kiba said, eyeing the brush in particular, he'd never been particularly good at calligraphy. "Okay, sure, whatever."

Gamely, Kiba drew some anatomical representations, figuring he might as present this as he recalled them doing in his sexual education class, all those years ago. He could feel the brat's eyes on his every move, hungrily taking in everything that he was seeing.

With a flourish, Kiba held out the scroll, before dropping to sit cross-legged and motioning for the brat to do the same.

"Alright," Kiba said, once they were seated. "The basic idea for homosexual intercourse is to have one guy penetrate the other. Unlike in heterosexual intercourse, where you don't have the option of insertion into the vagina, all that's left, really, is the rectum. The guy penetrating is called the '_seme_,' and the guy being penetrated, the '_uke_,' for obvious reasons. Now, you're probably wondering how everything all fits together, literally in this case," Kiba grimaced a little, "which is why it's important that you take precautions to make sure that both you and your partner are properly prepared. In the _uke_'s case, this usually includes both lubrication and adequate stretching, which is most commonly done through the insertion of, first, one well-lubricated finger, before gradually increasing the number of fingers depending on the desired tightness and how comfortable the _uke_ is feeling. If you're _seme_, you should always make sure to ask your _uke_ if they're ready, or what more they want or need, ya know, all that sort of etiquette."

Kiba cleared his throat momentarily, "As for the _seme_, well, preparation on that side is generally making sure that your… uh," Kiba paused decided then that _cock_, or _dick_, or any of the other terms he normally would've used, probably wasn't quite what he was looking for here, "…penis, is properly lubricated, and then… it's pretty much up to you and your partner, at what pace you go, and all those sorts of things."

Kiba nodded, hoping that he'd covered most of it.

"Does it… feel good?" Iwa asked hesitantly, looking slightly concerned at this stage.

"Ah," Kiba said, scratching his head, "well, definitely for the _seme_, see, anal penetration is something that occurs in heterosexual, that's to say, between a guy and a girl, intercourse as well. In the case of homosexual relations, the _uke_, whilst bearing the brunt of the interaction, has the added benefit of this little cluster of nerves called the 'prostate.' The prostate is located," Kiba stopped as Iwa pointed at a general region on the diagram, rolling his eyes and protesting, "I _know_ where the prostate is located."

"Oh, _really_," Kiba teased, his feeling of amusement growing as Iwa tinted slightly.

"And then?" Iwa prodded, obviously trying to change the subject.

"And then, you just happily thrust away until you both get off," Kiba concluded.

"Get off?"

"Ejaculate, usually, or reach orgasm, depending," Kiba elucidated.

"…Depending on what?" Iwa asked, sounding confused.

"Well," Kiba pronounced, "the two biological processes aren't exactly the same, although in most circumstances they occur simultaneously, it is possible to ejaculate without orgasm, and conversely to orgasm without ejaculation. I guess you'd want both though. Normally."

"…Oh," Iwa said, once again. "So, that's it?"

"Actually," Kiba winced. "That's just the penetration side. I mean, you can still have sexual relations without actual penetration."

Iwa just blinked at him.

Kiba sighed. "Well, there are a lot of other things you can do, but, I think by the time you're old enough to be having sex, you'll probably have figured out what most of those things are anyway."

Iwa made a slight face at that, before tentatively asking, "How old were you, Inuzuka-_san_?"

"Me?" Kiba startled, he hadn't thought about that in an age. "Oh. Let's see, I would've been, what? Fifteen?"

The memory of sweat-covered tan skin, and deep red eyes, rose unbidden, and Kiba shuddered a little remembering just how dangerous a game he'd once played. One that he'd had to, he knew. But still, one he didn't like to spend much time thinking on.

"Did you always like boys?" Iwa asked, and Kiba was reminded of just how young the brat was. Still, he'd come looking for answers, from someone he knew and trusted, and better that he be given them, than the alternative.

"Yeah," Kiba replied, truthfully. "I'm a man's man."

Kiba watched as the brat smiled a little at that, and couldn't help the answering smile that stretched across his lips, which was pretty much wiped away by Iwa's next question.

"So how did you and Hyuuga-_san_ get together?" he asked earnestly.

Kiba opened his mouth, before snapping it shut. _This brat_, Kiba thought amused, _that's a pretty daring question_.

In the end, he simply smirked and told him, "Come back and ask me again when you're older."

"What? Why?" Iwa demanded, looking quite adorably put upon.

_Adorably?_ Kiba almost shook his head at himself.

"Because it involved a lot of swearing, and ended quite explicitly," Kiba exclaimed, feeling his smirk turn into a grin as he took in the near _glow_ of the brat's cheeks, they were so red.

Who'd've known there was that much emotion lying beneath those calm surfaces?

_Naruto_, Kiba smiled to himself. _Only you, my friend. Only you._

†

To Be Continued.

* * *

**Another Word from the Author:**

You know, in actual fact, one of the main problems I had with this chapter was trying to decide how exactly Kiba would go about furnishing Iwa with all the knowledge he seeks. Kiba, himself, I think probably would've hesitated much more in real life... In any case, it was kind of tough to write, in that sense. And took quite a few different draftings until I felt that it would be okay for Kiba to tell Iwa such things... because of this, I thought I'd share one of the firsts with you, of how it could possibly have gone : P

**Omake**

"You have to xxx his xxx so that he xxx his xxx into your xxx, and then with his xxx he'll xxx your xxx, before you can both xxx and xxx," Kiba explained.

Iwa just stared wide-eyed.

†

* * *

And so, there you have it. XD

Until next time,

Kamikumai.


	11. Chapter 9

**Word from the Author:** Once again, I'd just like to take the time to say thanks to you all, for sticking it out with me. And also to bring to your attention that... this chapter? Goes to places I don't think anyone would have imagined it going. Mainly because it focuses on Kiba and Neji's story, with both Hinata and Naruto as accompaniment, although some of Naruto's past and the issues with _kyuubi_ are explored in part, or, perhaps it would probably be more correct for me to say, are, at the very least, hinted at.

Also to be noted, _time is not linear here. _**You have been warned. **Although, I don't think it's too hard to follow the jumps along the timeline (more backwards than forwards, I think)... But, I guess I'm biased given that I wrote it.

: P

In any case, I hope you enjoy this. And, well, if Kiba and Neji don't pique your interest, this chapter is not so much _essential_ to the canon of this fic as a whole, as... enlightening, I would say.

So, if the mind is willing, go forth and be enlightened.

Dedicated to baka bakashi, for whom this fic was written.

**Disclaimer:** Like I said in Part I, Chapter I.

* * *

**The Trust 'Verse - Part II**

_**Relinquish**_

**Chapter V**

* * *

"Guess who I had a little chat with today," Kiba called, as he backed into their apartment, his arms full of groceries.

"Who?" Neji diligently asked, as he moved forward to lighten the load.

"The Uchiha brat," Kiba chuffed, as he made it to the kitchen table to set the rest of the bags down, Neji dropping the couple he'd taken down beside them.

"Oh? And what's so unusual about that? As far as I knew, I thought you quite liked the kid," Neji replied, eyebrow arched.

"It's not so much the 'with who,' ya see, but the 'about what,' that's really gonna getcha."

"By all means, then," Neji said, crowding Kiba with his body, "enlighten me."

"Well," Kiba drawled, pressing back against that hardness he could feel right up against him, "the brat wanted to know a little about the many wonders of gay sex."

Kiba felt Neji freeze behind him.

"You're not serious," Neji intoned, disbelief plainly colouring his words.

"Oh, I am entirely serious."

Neji dropped his head forward onto Kiba's shoulder, "What did you tell him?"

"Actually," Kiba laughed, turning around and leaning into a kiss that Neji easily returned, "I drew him a diagram."

It was Neji who barked a laugh this time. "Oh, Kami-_sama_. You didn't."

Kiba grinned widely. "I _sure_ did."

†

Hinata sighed.

There was little else she could do when Kiba got like this. And though she loved him as she would a brother, there were times, much like now, when she wondered whether she shouldn't just give in to the urge to smack him up the head.

It was a rare occasion that she'd do so, although she did foresee many such occasions arising in times to come. Kiba still had a long way to go before he truly grew up. But in some ways, this pleased her also – that for all his sixteen years of age, he was still so genuinely exuberant and child-like in his affection.

So, instead of hitting him, she simply sighed again.

"Are you even listening to me, Hinata?" Kiba complained with the slightest trace of whine in his voice.

"Of course I am, Kiba-_kun_," she replied promptly, raising an eyebrow at him. "I just don't know what you think I can do about it."

"Well," Kiba paused, looking slightly abashed, before lowering his eyes to look away, "…what you're doing now is plenty."

Hinata felt her lips turn up at that, as she slyly added, "Why not just admit that you like him?"

"W-w-what?" Kiba stuttered, his face bright red.

Kiba was strangely shy about certain things—although, that probably had a little more to do with telling _her_. Because, as much as Kiba was like family to her, she knew she was the same to him.

Still, he would tell her when he was ready, or whenever he had the need to, whichever came first.

Hiding her lips behind a delicate hand, Hinata laughed softly, before self-deprecatingly exclaiming, "You're doing a wonderful impersonation, Kiba-_kun_, I wasn't aware you were quite so skilled."

Kiba blinked, looking bemused, before what she had been implying clicked. At which point, he squawked, "Hinata!"

"Yes, Kiba-_kun_?"

"Don't say such things about yourself!" He protested, eyeing her indignantly.

"_Ara_, why ever not?" Hinata asked, as her smile broadened slightly.

"'Che." Kiba shook his head, commenting lightly, "How you've managed to make it so far with so few people knowing the real you, I have no idea."

In truth, it had taken her years to overcome her innate shyness. And she had tried everything she could think of to be rid of it. In the end though, she'd found a way to bury it, only deep enough that it didn't effect her as overpoweringly as it used to. It was a diffusion of sorts, she supposed, by which she channelled her nervous energies towards more productive ends. At the same time though, she could easily call the nervousness forth, and present it with all sincerity to the world.

It was a shield of the best kind—made of truth and beguilement.

Learning to understand her emotions, and more about herself, meant that her ability to read others had improved substantially.

Hinata let her eyes hood slightly as she leaned forward. In a voice pitched to entrap, she husked, "Subterfuge is a _kunoichi_'s greatest skill. What she lacks in strength, she must make up in speed, of hand, of eye and of mind."

Leaning back, batting her eyelashes demurely, she added, "Seduction, of course, is an equally useful tool."

Kiba snorted indelicately. "You know I'm immune."

"True," Hinata conceded. "To _my_ charms, at least. You're hardly impervious, however."

Kiba grunted.

She wasn't to be put off however. Just because he mightn't yet be willing to talk to her about it, didn't mean she wasn't going to harass him for all she was worth. After all, what better way to show she cared?

"I think you'd be good for him," she observed.

Still, she had every intention of playing it neutral. For now.

This time, Kiba groaned piteously, even as he turned his puppy dog eyes on her.

"Would you stop already?" He entreated, his voice ending on a whine.

"Oh? And why should I?" She was stubborn, she knew.

Kiba wrapped his arms around her torso, in response, pulling her near enough for him to bury his head against her neck. Expression hidden, she felt the warmth of his breath as he whispered to her, "It's hopeless."

Petting him gently, she whispered back. "You know well that hopelessness is not something we'll ever truly experience. Even when we have nothing left, the one thing we can never let go of is hope. Didn't Naruto-_kun_ teach us that?"

Hinata felt Kiba tense slightly at the mention of Naruto's name, before forcing himself to relax.

"Among other things," Kiba agreed, in a slightly weary tone, "among other things."

Hinata's hand tightened in Kiba's hair. Perhaps it had been insensitive of her to make mention of Naruto, given what had happened between them. They were still close, she knew. Closer than most male friends of their age, probably. But Kiba was cautious now, wary in a way he hadn't been before—well, before.

She couldn't help but wonder if Naruto was part of the reason for Kiba's present hesitance.

Definitely not something she had any plans to ask about. For all his braveness, Hinata was happy to call Kiba a coward when it came to love. She didn't want to pressure him too much. Especially not about a subject that must still be quite raw.

Shrugging slightly to herself, she gentled her touch, seeking to soothe and console, without saying a word on the matter.

Aiming to lighten the mood a little, she spoke. "_It's_ not hopeless," she explained, "_you _are. Who knows what you would do without me."

She was happy to feel Kiba's answering smile against her shoulder.

"Let's not ever find out," he promised.

_Never_, she vowed.

†

Neji watched as his cousin and the mutt snuggled up against each other, heads together, voices low. The easy comfort they shared was all too obvious, as they invaded each other's space as if it were nothing.

It sickened him to see them together, for reasons he couldn't even begin to explain. He'd tried before, but all that had done was left his thoughts going in circles, confused as to the gut-wrenching reaction he had every time he saw them together. Really, the nauseating knot started somewhere deep inside his stomach, and clenched until he couldn't even look at them without grimacing.

In all his seventeen years, Neji didn't think he'd ever met anyone quite so infuriating as Inuzuka Kiba. And he imagined he'd never meet anyone more so, either. He was brash, and he was brazen, and he obviously didn't even care that people thought so.

Neji wasn't one to judge, not usually, or at least not anymore; in fact, he hadn't been inclined to since that fated fight with Naruto all those years ago, in which he'd learnt that destiny was what you made of it. He felt as though he'd grown as a_ ninja_ for it. Before, there were many he would have underestimated, to his own detriment, if not his team's as well. Preconceived notions of what the limits of a person's power should be had been stripped away by Naruto's sheer determination.

For all that his _kekka genkai_ allowed him to see so much better than most, Neji had been blind until then. He had failed to see the worth in others.

And yet… Neji's jaw clenched, as he turned away.

_What was it that was so unforgivable about this?_

†

"_Kami_-_sama_. Are you telling me you're _still_ pining for him?"

"I'm not pining," Kiba snapped, pitching his voice lower than usual, mindful of their surrounds.

"Hey," Naruto protested around a mouthful of _niku_, "don't go blaming the messenger."

They'd met up for lunch at a _yakiniku_ restaurant that Chouji had recommended with resounding praise. Kiba had vetoed Naruto's expected exclamation of '_ramen!_' when they'd agreed to go out and eat earlier that morning.

It was amusing to see that despite all Naruto's complaints as to how this could'_never compare to the exquisite delicacy that is ramen_,' the blond was nevertheless consuming their meal with much gusto and lip-smacking.

Kiba eyed Naruto, his expression loudly proclaiming, 'wholly unimpressed here,' as he gave voice to the feeling, querying, "So, if you're just the messenger, who's the message from then?"

"Anyone with a brain," Naruto blithely replied, as he happily shovelled more meat into his mouth.

"I see now why you only ever made messenger," Kiba deadpanned, eating at a slightly more sedate pace than his friend.

Naruto rolled his eyes, but continued, undeterred, "I just never would've figured you for a coward, is all."

"A coward?" Kiba scoffed, almost choking on some rice as he did so. Swallowing properly, Kiba finally managed, "That's rich… coming from you."

He noted the way Naruto's eyes narrowed as the blond demanded, "And what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

Kiba arched a brow, allowing a little of his previous indignation to colour his voice as he retorted, "All I'm asking is, what right do you have to tell me what to do, when you can't do it yourself?"

A slight frown made its way into Naruto's expression. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You know well what," came Kiba's even reply, as he took a sip of water.

Naruto was silent for a moment, his hands unmoving even as some of the beef started to burn.

"That's different."

"Oh, yeah?" Kiba remarked dryly. "Pray tell, how so?"

"No need to be a snide bitch about it," Naruto gritted. "_You_ know full well our situations can't compare. At least you've got a fighting chance."

Kiba felt both his eyebrows rise at that, "Uzumaki Naruto – since when has that ever stopped you?"

Naruto looked away, his eyes shuttering slightly. "Since it's not just my happiness on the line."

That was one of the problems with Naruto, if you could really call it that. Despite the fact that at times Naruto could come across as an entirely obnoxious, self-centered brat, with little to no effort on his part, really… In actual fact, his personality was far more giving, far more prone to sacrifice than pretty much anyone Kiba had ever known.

Kiba sighed, thinking on just how tragic, how much of a waste of such beauty and brightness it was. If you discounted the darkness, that is.

"And yet here you are, utterly miserable," Kiba noted, dropping the now somewhat over-cooked beef onto Naruto's plate.

"I'm not _utterly_ miserable," Naruto protested weakly, even as he poked at the charcoal now sitting atop his rice.

_No doubt too weak from misery to put up much more of a fight_, Kiba thought dispassionately.

Kiba wondered whether Naruto was suffering as much as he was. More even? He had no idea, really. Despite the similarities, Naruto was right in saying that their situations were different. That didn't change the fact that Naruto was clearly miserable. To whatever extent.

"You are _too_."

And Kiba planned to simply tell it like it was. There was no point in coddling Naruto. This, Kiba had learnt the hard way. If you didn't put your foot down, he would take advantage of you, in every conceivable way—not necessarily a bad thing, per se. But still.

"Fine," Naruto snapped waspishly, his body language overtly defensive, "so what if I am. I'm no more miserable than you."

This relatively forceful statement was accompanied by the anticipated projectile. After all, it was one of the bad habits that Naruto hadn't ever really broken, not when it came to them, anyway. Kiba couldn't even recall how many times he'd been on the receiving end of a surprisingly wide variety of food goods. He was just lucky Naruto had never thought to dump _ramen_ on him. Then again, that was probably as close to sacrilege as anything came in Naruto's world view.

"Oh, that's mature," Kiba complained, eyeing a piece of half-eaten _mochi_ that was now stuck to his arm.

Kiba wasn't sure why Naruto always insisted that they order dessert first, eat half, have dinner and then eat the rest. If not seconds, thirds, and… maybe another course of meat, if he was still hungry.

"Oops," Naruto apologized, evidently not sorry at all, as he moved to clean the sticky sweet away.

Kiba tried to stop himself flinching at the innocuous touch of Naruto's fingers against his arm. But the unique sensation of Naruto's two chakra streams triggered a shudder he couldn't quite repress.

Watching as Naruto drew back instantly; his clear sky blue eyes darkening to twilight, Kiba knew Naruto was remembering exactly the same things as him.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Naruto murmured, his voice thick with regret, as his hand hovered between them.

"I know," Kiba soothed, catching Naruto's fingers with his own, even as he shivered at the feel of them. "It's okay."

"You don't believe that," Naruto accused, obviously having felt the frisson everywhere their skin lay in contact, "and it's _not_ okay. I got you involved, and you were hurt, _because of me_."

"Hey, I got myself involved, okay?"

And wasn't that the truth of it, Kiba thought ruefully. If only Naruto was willing to concede the point. Everything he'd done had been done of his own free will. Even if, admittedly, his free will didn't always align with what was good for him. Then again, whose did?

A propos de nothing, Naruto professed, "I just don't want you to hate me."

Taken aback by the sudden declaration, Kiba yelped, "_What?_ The hell, Naruto? Why would I hate you? Are you crazy?"

"But, you hate what I did to you," Naruto half-stated, half-asked, his insecurities bubbling to the surface.

Kiba scrubbed his face with his free hand, suddenly feeling very tired. "Damnit, Naruto, we've been through this, _that wasn't you_."

At that, Naruto stared at him with anguished eyes. Just like he always did.

Pulling Naruto's hand towards him, Kiba pressed his lips to it, and watched through his bangs as the darkness in Naruto's eyes shifted.

"If you need my forgiveness, you have it, even though it wasn't your fault," Kiba reasoned. "That said though, what I think you need most is to forgive yourself. And… that thing."

Naruto inhaled sharply.

Of course, most of their generation knew of _kyuubi_, by this stage, you'd have to have been pretty stupid not to realize that something was up. Figuring out exactly what it was was perhaps a little trickier. Then again, when you come face to face with something like that – there's no way you can deny what you've seen.

It was because of this that Kiba had learnt his next lesson in life – that foxes and hounds… don't really mix.

Just his luck.

Kiba waited patiently as Naruto took several deep breaths to compose himself, and then with a shred of anticipation as the other teen drew their entangled hands towards him slowly, giving Kiba the chance to pull away.

Kiba made no such move.

Chastely dropping a kiss to Kiba's palm, Naruto's eyes fell closed as he intoned, heartfelt, "I'm sorry, Kiba. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm sorry this became more than it should have ever been. I'm sorry he hurt you. I'm sorry—"

"Oh, cut it out," Kiba barked, his face tinting slightly. "You're embarrassing me."

Naruto opened his eyes as he let go Kiba's hand, looking slightly put out. "I was going for sincerity there."

"You're plenty sincere; now let's move on, already," Kiba implored, picking up his cutlery once more. "You're sorry. I forgive you. All's well in the world. Just… no sudden contact."

Naruto nodded hesitantly, but Kiba cut him off as he opened his mouth to speak, "It's just the chakra, it's… a little disconcerting, and that's all. I swear."

Reassured, Naruto nodded firmly this time, just the once, sharp and to the point, before changing the subject entirely. "Tell me why you like him."

Gathering his wits, Kiba figured he should just go with the simple truth of it.

"He's hot."

"…That's it?" Naruto didn't look at all satisfied with that answer, even as he absently eyed the bowl by his elbow.

A Naruto too nervous to eat, always made Kiba nervous. But as Naruto took a sip of his soup, Kiba felt something inside him relax. This was how it was meant to be.

"I'm sorry," Kiba replied dryly, finding the easy tone from before. "Was that meant to be a cue for me to declare my undying love?"

Naruto blinked, before saying, "Well, yeah."

Kiba rolled his eyes, relieved. "I'm not like you, Naruto. What I'm feeling now—it's just attraction. Do I think it could be more? Hell, yes. But as it is… there's nothing connecting us. Not like there is with you and Sasuke."

_Not like there had been between you and me_.

"But that's precisely the problem," Naruto sighed, sounding more resigned than anything.

"Wha'd'ya mean?" Kiba asked, curious.

"It's fear."

"Fear?" Kiba echoed questioningly.

"Fear," Naruto affirmed. Taking a deep breathe, he continued on to explain, "It's fear that stops me from reaching for more; fear of breaking these tenuous connections."

Kiba gaped, just a little. "I'd hardly call what you and Sasuke have 'tenuous.' Fuck, Naruto. You almost _died_ trying to bring him back."

And hadn't that been a trying time for all of them? He hadn't ever really been close to the Uchiha, but that didn't mean he hadn't felt the hurt of his betrayal. Mostly though, his hurt had been Naruto's hurt. In fact, it had been that way for most of their lot. Except perhaps for Sakura-_san_, and to some degree Ino, too.

"It's not about that," Naruto declared, expression earnest. "It's about knowing the limits, the boundaries, and recognizing which ones you can cross but still have a chance of making it back over… What I want? Goes way beyond those boundaries."

Kiba could read from Naruto's face that this applied as much to them, as anyone else Naruto might've been speaking of.

But they would find their way back.

"That was kinda deep, man."

"Oh, shut up," Naruto said, but he was smiling, vaguely.

Kiba was sure of it.

†

Neji squinted as the sun shone directly into his eyes, as he and Hinata stepped out from their _doujou_ into the surrounding gardens.

"You've improved," Neji complimented, smiling faintly at his cousin as she brushed the creases out of her jacket.

"I don't want to hear that until I beat you," Hinata grinned back.

Neji laughed softly at her impertinence, proud at the changes growing up had brought his cousin.

Growing her hair out, Hinata looked far more mature now, more… regal, Neji supposed the word was. She would lead the Hyuuga Clan admirably, of that Neji had no doubt.

Having learnt the truth about his father, and his death, somehow, Neji felt he closer to him now than ever before as he realized that he would die for Hinata's sake, just as surely as his father had for his uncle – not out of obligation but out of love, a willing sacrifice… the most powerful kind.

Neji held the gate open for his cousin as she went to leave the complex. She curtsied impishly on her way out, her eyes bright.

Neji simply shook his head at her, watching her transform as she stepped over the threshold, turning into the meek and timid _kunoichi_ the world thought her to be. Making herself look smaller, ducking her head, she waited demurely for him to approach and link his arm with her.

"In this," Neji commented wryly, "I think you've got me beat."

Neji had to restrain himself from snorting at the sly smirk Hinata threw his way, hidden as it was behind the hand she raised to cover her mouth, as if shying away from showing people her amusement.

They walked at a moderate pace, neither hurrying nor dilly-dallying, both of them looking forward to a refreshing lunch after their training. They made sure to do this at least once a week. It was a ritual that Neji had grown to enjoy greatly.

As they reached the small but cosy teahouse, Hinata stopped a few steps away from the entrance to wave at somebody down the road.

Neji tensed, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, as he spotted Inuzuka Kiba exiting the _yakiniku_ place down the block. He wasn't sure what exactly it was about the other _ninja_ that set his teeth on edge.

Then Neji caught sight of Naruto, who came barrelling out of the very same restaurant from which the Inuzuka had appeared, only to crash into him, not realizing that the other boy had drawn to a stop.

"Kiba!" Neji heard Naruto shout. "What the hell did you stop for?"

Neji watched as the Inuzuka simply pointed down the street at them.

Naruto's head whipped to the left to take a look at whatever was being pointed at. Spotting them, Naruto's eyes widened and he squeaked something to the other boy that Neji failed to catch, probably being just out of hearing range. Although maybe he'd not been on the right frequency either.

Seeming to recover, Naruto waved buoyantly at them, calling, "Hinata-_chan_! Oi, Neji! How ya doin'?"

Hinata, blushing, called back, quiet but clear, "_Konnichi wa_, Naruto-_kun_, we are well, thank you. How are you?"

"Great, Hinata-_chan_!" Naruto enthused, a bright smile splitting his face. "We're in a bit of a hurry though, _ano kuso baba_ wanted to speak with me…"

"…_We're_ in a hurry?" The Inuzuka repeated dryly.

Naruto paused, his expression turning serious for a second as he looked at his companion.

To Neji, it looked as though Naruto were searching for something in the other boy's expression. Whatever it was, he must have found it, because he affirmed, gently, "Yes, we are."

This time, there came no protest from the other's lips.

The Inuzuka looked this way once more though, just before Naruto took him by the arm to drag him off.

"I'll catch you later, Hinata," he said smoothly, as he was yanked bodily away from them, Naruto enthusiastically waving his goodbye as they went.

"See you later, Kiba-_kun_," Hinata replied crisply. "Naruto-_kun_."

Neji studied the retreating figures, noting with a twinge how complementary the two looked together. Shaking himself, Neji realized that for some reason the Inuzuka kept glancing back over his shoulder at them.

Whatever it was, Neji didn't like it. He didn't like the look on the other boy's face—didn't like the way his eyes trailed over them, at once assessing and appreciative. It made his skin crawl. He had _no right_ to look at his cousin that way.

And there was no way he was going to let this go on. Not any longer.

Neji was determined to do something about it.

"Let's go," Neji commanded, turning to enter the teahouse. A moment later, he heard Hinata's soft foot falls follow.

Pushing the curtain aside, Neji stepped in.

†

"How's that for coincidences, huh?" Naruto chirped as they neared the end of the residential district and hit the administrative quarters.

"Speak of the devil," Kiba muttered under his breath.

Naruto sniggered gleefully at that. "And what a handsome devil he is!"

"Oh, dear _Kami_," Kiba groaned.

"What?" Naruto demanded, looking slightly put out that Kiba wasn't enjoying his enthusiasm, and just, going with the flow of the conversation. "You said so yourself," he pointed out.

"I shall eat my words."

"We could go back to the teahouse for some tea and _dango_, if you're still hungry…" Naruto suggested slyly.

"I thought we were on our way to see Tsunade-_sama_," Kiba promptly reminded him, not missing a beat.

Naruto sobered slightly at that. "Yeah."

Kiba slowed to a stop, refusing to move as Naruto yanked a little. He was getting used to the touches already, adjusting. That was good.

"Any idea what she wants to see you about?"

Naruto looked away, before sighing. "We're being assigned a new team member."

"What?" Kiba spluttered. "What about—" Kiba felt his throat close, he couldn't say it, not to Naruto, not like that.

"Whoever it is," Naruto growled. "He'll never be one of us."

Kiba could only nod. Well, that and tug Naruto along behind him, their roles reversed.

Kiba could see the reluctance written in every line of Naruto's body. He didn't want to go near the tower, he didn't want someone else joining his team, he didn't want the forced reminded of what had been lost, he didn't want to accept someone else.

And who could blame him?

It would be like admitting that Uchiha Sasuke wasn't coming back.

†

Neji shook with anger, his chakra churning inside him. This was the confrontation he'd wanted.

Only, it wasn't going quite like he had planned.

For one, he probably should have known that Kiba wouldn't back down.

His wrathful shaking stopped, only for a second, only long enough for him to wonder, _since when did the Inuzuka become Kiba?_

Actually, probably around the time that Kiba had started swearing at him; something which he displayed rather impressive stamina for – Neji didn't think himself capable of keeping up a torrent of filthy language to rival the other boy's.

"What the living fuck is wrong with you, Hyuuga?" Kiba snarled, his teeth bared. "And why the fuck can't you stop treating Hinata like she's a bitch in heat?"

Neji couldn't help but gape at that, never in his entire life had he ever been so abhorred by what someone else had said. It may have showed in his slightly holier-than-thou reply, too, "How dare you…!"

Or so he had began, before Kiba cut him off unforgivingly.

"_No_," Kiba spat, "how dare _you_, you bastard. I know you obviously think me below you, just 'cos my clan doesn't have some advanced _kekkai genkai_ shit like yours does or whatever, and honestly, I don't give a fuck, but Hinata's not like you. She's like no one in this world. 'Cos she's Hinata, you elitist piece of shit! And if you think for one moment that Hinata can't handle herself or make her own decisions, your head's gotta be way further up your ass than I had imagined."

Neji sputtered, and made to get a word in edge-wise, but was beaten to it as Kiba continued his tirade, "'Cos there's looking out for someone, and then there's shit like this. And from what I hear, I'd have thought that you, of all people, woulda understood what having your autonomy taken away feels like."

"I…" Neji paused, unsure as to how this path had gotten so shaky, so fast. Wasn't he the one who was meant to be righteously indignant here?

"And what's more! If you'd thought to ask, asshole, I coulda told you that I am in no way, shape or form interested, romantically or sexually, in your cousin."

Neji stared incredulously for a second, before bristling, "What's wrong with Hinata?"

Kiba barked a laugh, "Nothing's wrong with her, _Hyuuga_. I just don't swing that way, is all."

Neji blinked, evidently, he'd misread something along the way. The only thing was Neji could've sworn he'd seen the Inuzuka blatantly leering at—Neji paused, realizing what he'd not even thought to think before this sudden revelation. _He_, himself, had been standing right by Hinata's side at the time. It wasn't Hinata that he'd been looking at, rather…

Stunned, Neji blurted, "You—what?"

"I said," Kiba drawled, "I'm gay. You know, queer." Kiba smirked, "Need me to draw you a diagram?"

Neji cursed his power to visualize as he was suddenly hit with the mental image of the other boy doing far more than just drawing the acts for him. No, in his mind, it was Kiba who drew near, licking his lips and nuzzling at Neji's neck as he offered to _demonstrate_ instead. On _him_.

Neji bit the tip of his tongue, urging the sharp flicker of pain to ward off the heat rising in his cheeks, staining his pale skin.

As Kiba's nostrils flared, Neji wasn't sure he'd succeeded in controlling the surge of arousal at the thought.

The knotted feelings that the thought of Kiba and his together had disappeared, only to be replaced with an entirely different feeling in the pit of his stomach; one of hunger and of heat.

Neji felt his skin glow, and his eyes go wide, as an epiphany struck and everything rearranged itself neatly into the only possible explanation.

_Jealous_, Neji realized, stunned, _I was jealous_.

Who could've guessed that all along these feelings of discontent weren't disapproval. Or rather, that their source wasn't so much Kiba not being good enough in his eyes for Hinata, as Kiba thus believed. No, what he hadn't approved of was that Kiba had no right to look at Hinata, because he should have been looking _at him_.

Overwhelmed by the voracious lust in the other boy's eyes, Neji shuddered, his breath coming in gasps as pleasure overcame him.

Utterly unnerved by what had just happened, Neji did something he never thought he would do.

He simply turned and ran.

†

Kiba guffawed, steadying himself against the kitchen counter, as his knees buckled, he was laughing so hard.

Neji had his arms folded, and did not look happy.

They'd been reminiscing about how they'd gotten together, when Neji had confessed to Kiba, who had been cutting carrots at the time, that he'd left during that first fight not only because the feelings he'd had then, _caused by another boy_, had freaked him out but also because with one look from Kiba, in conjunction with the filthy words Kiba had been saying… Neji had come in his pants.

Kiba thought that was _awesome_. And hilarious. Mostly awesome though.

What Kiba remembered of that fight was realizing that his attraction to Neji and revealing it was somehow throwing Neji off balance. It wasn't until much later that he discovered why. And he had never known, at least not until now, just to what extent Neji had been 'thrown off.'

'Tossed off balance,' was perhaps more like it.

Kiba snickered out loud.

Neji's frown deepened.

Righting himself, Kiba recovered enough to exclaim, "Oh, _Kami_, how I love you."

Neji blinked. "You—what?"

Kiba laughed, he should have kept track of how many times he'd manage to make Neji say _that_ over the years.

Turning around, and leaning back against the counter, Kiba curled the fingers of his left hand around Neji's right wrist, his fingertips instantly seeking and finding his lover's pulse. His _love_'s pulse.

Looking up into opaque eyes, Kiba's face contorted slightly, his expression trying to convey all that he felt for the other man. There was no way he could manage.

In wonderment, Kiba breathed, "Neji… how could I _not_ love you?"

"You've never said that before," Neji said, looking away.

"What?" Kiba asked, astounded. _Surely…_

"You've never told me you love me," this time it came out as a whisper.

And Kiba wondered how long Neji had waited to hear it from him.

"I tell you all the time," Neji continued, his voice low and just beginning to shake. "But you've never said it back before…"

"But… " Kiba paused uncertain, "I swear I say it all the time…"

Neji shook his head, "It's always qualified. You always say, I love _this_, or I love _it_ when you… or I love _that_…"

Neji dropped his head forward onto Kiba's shoulder, choking on a laugh, at the feel of Kiba's hand, running through his untied hair.

"It's never _me_."

Kiba felt his heart clench. But so did his jaw.

Enraged, he tugged on Neji's hair.

Neji winced as his head was sharply pulled backwards. He wasn't sure anymore if the tears that burned at the corners of his eyes had been caused by heartache or headache.

"You," Kiba fumed, completely ignoring Neji's pained look, "_you_, you! _Fucking retard_!The only reason I _love_ all those things, is _because I love you._"

And then the pained look was gone, and Neji was staring at him with wide, surprised eyes and Kiba…

Well, he was _fucking_ _incensed_ that his… his, fucking _husband_ was taken aback by the idea that Kiba loved him. Because really, barring the lack of pomp and circumstance,_ that's_ what they were – _husbands_.

Barely easing his grip on Neji's hair, Kiba tugged, pulled his man up until their lips met and held. And Kiba could rip him a new one for ever doubting him.

Moaning into the kiss, Kiba figured that, okay, maybe he'd just focus on the old ones.

It was minutes later, as they broke to breathe however, that Neji blurted, "I don't understand you."

Kiba blinked. "So?"

"'So?' All you have to say is '_so?_'…?" Neji choked. His face was flushed, and his pale, pale eyes had darkened in a way that Kiba had always found fascinating. Raining kisses on his face, and the occasional nip, Kiba thought about what more he could say than 'so.'

"Look," Kiba started slowly. "Let me put it to you this way. _I _don't understand me, and I've spent a solid couple of decades getting to know me, which gives me quite a bit of a head start, you do realize, right?"

"I… suppose…" Neji conceded.

"You don't need to understand me."

At this point, Neji looked doubtful. "I don't."

"No, you don't. All you have to do is keep on trying," Kiba reassured him. "And maybe, just maybe, one day, even more _decades_ from now," Kiba said with a smirk, "it'll all click into place, and you'll… get it."

"Just like that? I'll get you?" He looked hopeful now.

"Don't be a retard."

Neji drew back startled by the seemingly incongruous words, only to find himself unceremoniously reeled back in.

"You've already got me," Kiba smiled lopsidedly.

†

To Be Continued.

* * *

**Another Word from the Author:**

Okay, so, for some reason, I can't stop my brain from writing random little scenes that don't really have anything to do with anything. Really. But, for your enjoyment, some _more_ Kiba and Neji:

**Omake**

"We'll be having babies soon."

Neji spat out the mouthful of tea he'd just taken, in his haste to exclaim, "Say _what?_"

"The pups?" Kiba clarified, glancing over his shoulder. "It's almost time for them to be born. Remember? I told you my sister wanted us to take in a litter this year…"

"A-ah, I remember," Neji replied stoically.

Kiba smirked as he turned back to the dishes.

Kiba loved provoking Neji. It was so much fun picking on him, maybe because Neji always seemed so serious.

It was only right that he should do his best to stir him up as often as possible.

†

* * *

Once again, there it is. XD

Until next time,

Kamikumai.


	12. Chapter 10

**Word from the Author:** So... here we return more to the central storyline, um, sort of. Eh, you'll see what I mean. And hopefully tell me what you think.

At any rate, I sincerely hope you enjoy this, whatever twists and turns appear!

And so_,_ _meine Freunde_, _ich wünsche Ihnen viel Spaß! _

Dedicated to baka bakashi, for whom this fic was written.

**Disclaimer:** Like I said in Part I, Chapter I.

* * *

**The Trust 'Verse - Part II**

_**Relinquish**_

**Chapter VI**

* * *

He was nervous. It was only to be expected really. This was his first ever _genin_ team and he wanted to be able to set a good example for them, to teach them to the best of his abilities, which were fairly substantial, if he did say so himself, and he was determined not to let them down!

Pacing anxiously, he gnawed on his thumbnail. There was no way he was going to follow in the footsteps of his own perverted-bastard _sensei_. No, no, no, Naruto-_nii_-_san_ was a way better paragon of _ninja_-cality!

After all, Naruto-_nii_-_san_ had taught Konohamaru the coolest _jutsu_ he knew.

Feeling slightly calmer at the thought of his friend and _sempai_, Konohamaru relaxed and let go his hold on his finger. He'd play it cool. He could do that.

At the sound of what seemed to be enthusiastic laughter, Konohamaru visibly straightened and turned to greet his students.

_Stay calm, stay calm_, he instructed himself. He wanted to leave a good impression; never mind that he wasn't a stranger to his team-to-be.

But more than that, no, what he needed was for them to see him in an authoritative light from now on. They needed to be able to take him seriously, and he was _determined_ to see that they would.

He knew two of the three of them fairly well. The third, well, it was hard to claim that anyone really knew Uchiha Iwa, barring his family, and of course, Konohamaru thought with a grin, Naruto-_nii_-_san_.

But the two other _genin_ joining him were Rock Ban and Hyuuga Nari, both of whom were, in their own ways, fairly easy going – Ban, with his eager enthusiasm, and Nari, with her quiet, unassuming character.

Still, in a lot of ways, Rock Ban took after his father, Rock Lee. Knowing now that he'd be working with the at times ridiculously hyperactive boy, Konohamaru was relieved to know that he had at least inherited a few calmer qualities from his mother.

Though Konohamaru wasn't all that close to a lot of Naruto-_nii_-_san_'s generation, barring Naruto-_nii_-_san_ himself, Tenten was one of the few that he'd had the pleasure to get to know. They had served together on a few missions just after he had reached the rank of _chuunin_. During that time he had really come to appreciate her down-to-earth ways, as well as her surprisingly dry wit. She could in fact make him laugh like no one else could, and he most definitely admired her for that. That and the fact that she had somehow managed to survive Lee's seemingly overbearing personality and rather outrageous antics over the years.

He'd once mentioned this to her. Her only response had been to smile and say sweetly, "Love is blind, and deaf, and dumb."

And he had laughed until he'd cried, at the same time hoping, beyond all hopes, that one day he could have the same thing. A love that surpassed all sense.

He was looking forward to getting to know Tenten's son, too. Actually, it was a lot easier on the brain to think of Ban like that. As Tenten's. He most certainly wanted to be a part of making Tenten proud, because if Naruto-_nii_-_san_ was a surrogate brother to him, then surely Tenten was a sister.

Speaking of sisters, Konohamaru watched as Hyuuga Nari hung back. It wasn't that she did so conspicuously, it probably wasn't even a conscious decision on her part. No, she was all too obviously not used to being in the limelight.

Konohamaru realized it probably wasn't easy being her, so totally overshadowed by her twin sister, Makoto. Despite being identical in appearance, it nevertheless took next to no effort to tell the twins apart.

Hyuuga Makoto was loud and tactless, and stood in perfect counterpoint to her older twin's quiet grasp of subtleties. They were the sun and the moon.

Only this moon had yet to realize that its reflection was just as captivating in all its tranquillity, as the sun was in its grandiosity.

Still, Konohamaru found it a little strange to think that Makoto was the daughter of serene Hinata and rather silent Shino. He wondered where all that energy and spunk had come from. Then again, he did have to admit that Hyuuga Hinata, when she was serious, was certainly a force to be reckoned with.

And then there was Iwa.

He was aloof, genuinely so. Not in the way that some people simply affected to be. His distance was no pretence, whether the cause was a sense of superiority or something else, Konohamaru figured he'd find out soon enough.

One way or another, he was here to support these three, to both push them forward and hold them back, as necessary.

He was to be their guide.

And to be as much, he first needed them to trust in him, and his abilities.

But first, he would put his trust in them, every last ounce of it.

Just like his Naruto-_nii_-_san_ always said, trust and reciprocity go hand in hand.

†

Sai watched on as Naruto began opening the missives that had just arrived by courier-bird. He had to swallow a laugh at his lover's expression of unrestrained glee. It was like _Hi no Hi_ had come early.

"Anything interesting?" Sai inquired lazily, from where he lay sprawled upon their bed.

At the slight choking sound coming from Naruto's vicinity, Sai sat up.

"Do… I want to know?" He asked hesitantly. Even now, he had trouble telling whether Naruto was having a good choking or a bad one.

Sounding slightly strangled, Naruto replied, "Nothing, just… _chuunin_ exams are about to begin."

Sai felt his eyebrows rise, wondering whether this letter had come from the brat. He almost never wrote.

"Is it from…?" He trailed off uncertainly. Sai knew better than to bring the brat up for no good reason.

Naruto looked up sharply. "It's from Konohamaru."

All Sai could do was nod.

Over the past two years he had seen Naruto distance himself once more from _Konoha_, and he felt he both did, and at the same time didn't, know the reason why. And though Sai could happily say that out of everyone in this world, and perhaps even the next, no one knew Naruto like he did, this didn't, however, mean that there weren't parts of Naruto that Naruto refused to let him learn.

In truth, there were two prominent examples of this; the first, understandably, being _kyuubi_ but the second... The second was the brat. And the thought that Naruto's reluctance stemmed from there being a sort of, well, _connection_, between those very two things did not sit well with Sai.

Nor did it sit well with Naruto, if his extended silence on both matters was any indication.

"Are you planning to attend?" Sai enquired lightly.

"Hm," Naruto hummed absentmindedly, obviously engrossed by the next letter in the pile.

Sai waited patiently, until Naruto's mind caught up with the question.

"Um," he said. "Did you want to go back?"

Sai shrugged eloquently.

"I mean, if you wanted to go back, we can probably make it, if not, then, I'm not sure if it's such a good idea, that is, assuming you didn't want to go," Naruto prevaricated.

"Is there anything abroad that we need personally attend to?" Sai questioned, eyebrow raised.

"Well," Naruto stalled.

"Naruto."

Naruto sighed, before putting on an insincerely cheerful smile, "No place like home, huh?"

Sai felt cut to the quick by his expression, facial, verbal, all of it.

Naruto must have realized how that had sounded because he was by Sai's side in an instant, drawing him close, crushing him in a hug. "I'm sorry," he mumbled into Sai's shoulder. "I didn't mean it like that. I promise."

Sai nodded, feeling his world tilt a little as he did so. Everything seemed so off-balance lately, but he could never pinpoint anything specific to attribute the feeling to.

Wrapping his arms around his lover's broad shoulders, Sai felt the feeling fade. Brushing his fingers along the worn material, he was flooded with comfort, warm, _home_.

"Let's go home," Naruto said this time, leaning back to look Sai in the eye, his expression open and clear, his summer blue eyes crystalline.

"Let's," Sai agreed, nipping at a whiskered cheek.

"Let's," Naruto paused, slyly slipping his hands under the light shirt Sai had chosen for today, "make some heat waves."

The heat in Sand was often unbearable. Today was mild in comparison.

"Why not?" Sai murmured as he licked a trail along the tendon of Naruto's neck. "I think I'm getting used to the heat anyway."

"You know I'm hot," Naruto grinned, rather stupidly.

Sai supposed he'd gotten used to that too.

†

"Oi, Temari!"

Temari turned her head to see Naruto running towards her, at what seemed to be full throttle, despite the burgeoning heat of the day. It only took a second before he was by her side.

Her son, Mamoru, looked unimpressed. Naruto grinned at them both, nevertheless.

"I hear you're going to take the exam this year," Naruto addressed her son directly.

"Looks like you heard right," Mamoru retorted, the unspoken _for once_, evident in his tone alone.

Naruto smiled wider. "I'm looking forward to it."

"So you _are_ going back," Temari stated, waiting for affirmation.

Naruto nodded with relative enthusiasm, before pausing to look at their attire: Mamoru, who was geared up for the several days' long journey, and Temari who was wearing what she wore pretty much all the time nowadays.

"But you're not?" Naruto exclaimed, coming to a halting stop. "You don't wanna watch Mamoru fight?"

Temari raised an eyebrow as she slowed down herself, looking askance at her son.

"She doesn't need to come," Mamoru bragged, from where he stood, a few paces in front of them. "She knows it's not worth her time to come watch me pretend to be a bully, picking on kids weaker than me."

Temari had to smother a laugh as Naruto's eyebrows flew up in surprise. Her son was such an adorable mix of pretentious precociousness sometimes. It never ceased to amaze her.

"This," Naruto smirked, "I've gotta see."

They were such children. Forgivable in Mamoru's case, given that he was in fact still a child. As for Naruto, Temari honestly didn't know how he'd survived so long, in a state of such... wilful innocence.

A gift, she supposed, for lack of any other word to describe it.

Mamoru dropped his chin, the tattoo above his left brow highlighted by the angle. "Upon Sand's honour," he declared.

Naruto inclined his head in acknowledgement of Mamoru's claim to power. Even at his young age, much like Temari's brother had been, Mamoru was considered Gaara's heir, the next _Kazekage_.

It was all good and well to know, really _know_, that you were impressively advanced for your age, but there was no reason to let it go to your ego. So, for good measure, Temari smacked him on the head, affectionate but sharp, snapping, "Don't be _too_ much of a bastard, Ma'ru."

"Hai, '_Kaa_-_san_," Mamoru replied, promptly and obediently; one of the many rituals between them.

At Naruto's snigger, Temari repeated the action, on him this time, only twice as sharp, and about half as affectionate.

It was Mamoru's turn to snigger, while Naruto glared, cradling the back of his head.

"Hey," Temari smiled sweetly, "at least I don't hit like Sakura does."

Naruto visibly blanched at the thought.

Temari laughed.

"So," Naruto said, turning once more to Mamoru, "you gonna ride with me?"

"Sure," Mamoru grinned mischievously. "I've got this new _jutsu_ I've been meaning to show you..."

Temari groaned.

Really, they were such _kids_.

†

Iwa was thirteen when Konohamaru-_sensei_ decided they were ready for the _chuunin_ exams. Even after all their time together, 'as a team,' Iwa still wasn't sure he liked Konohamaru-_sensei_. He knew that Naruto-_san_ and his _genin_ team _sensei_ had an interesting friendship, that was several parts rivalry, and a whole lot of parts respect. Iwa did indeed respect Konohamaru-_sensei_, and to a certain degree he could admit that he trusted him.

But liking? That was a whole different matter altogether. It was similar in Rock Ban's case. He was still a little overly boisterous for Iwa to really enjoy, and not in the same way that Iwa loved Naruto-_san_'s enthusiasm for life. That was different somehow, refined, maybe, contained... No, tempered would perhaps be the best way to describe it. Naruto-_san_'s expressive enjoyment was _tempered_ by pain and loss and heartache, all of which made it so much more beautiful to see, unbridled and pure, despite all the anguish and suffering that had come before it. Each moment precious, unique. Like Naruto-_san_, himself, really.

Iwa did however rather like Nari. Nari, for one, really did seem to understand him. Far more than anyone else around Iwa's age seemed to be able to. Far more than some adults did too, his parents included.

Sometimes, Iwa wondered what made Nari's eyes look the way they did. They were different to all the other Hyuuga family members' Iwa had met. They weren't consuming and calculating like Hyuuga-_san_'s, or at once sharp and yet softened by love and liberty and wholeness like Neji-_san_'s, or a tad wicked like Makoto's, or even slightly soulful like little Chiaki's.

Nari's eyes were deep and dark, for all their opaque colouration. At times, Iwa even found them mildly intimidating. Particularly at such times as when they would cloud over, Nari going motionless in tandem, as if lost in some other world, one which only she could see.

Iwa imagined that perhaps that _was_ the truth of it. After all, she had told him once that she could See. And if she had meant it at all as he had thought she might have, that was certainly a gift that made her at once different and special. A bloodline for foresight, as far as the _Konoha _records showed, had not bred true in decades. It was recessive, its _locus _lying somewhere on the female sex-chromosome. It was also incredibly difficult to trace, due to the varying degree to which the phenotype had revealed itself in those possessing the bloodline, over the past few centuries.

He didn't know whether this meant that she Saw him differently. But even if she didn't, there was a depth to her that intrigued him greatly. It was nowhere near as intense as that which pulled him near and pinned him down, peeled him open and peeked inside, no, it was nothing like what Naruto-_san_ did to him… but it was similar, the texture of it.

That at least was of some comfort to him, regardless of whether he wanted to be comforted by it.

For ever since he turned ten, although Naruto-_san_ had come and gone as he always had, diligently stopping by with gifts from all over the world on special occasions, never once being late for a birthday since the last time, there was this… strange disconnect.

One that had appeared without warning and which had remained ever since no matter how hard Iwa tried to mend the sudden gaps. In fact, more often than not his attempts were met with blank looks, or worse yet, nervous laughter and all sorts of filters that Iwa hated to see Naruto-_san_ use, especially against _him_.

Iwa struggled to come to terms with his feelings. He'd always felt that he was detached in a way that his peers would never be. It was a little shocking for him to realize that this wasn't the case. That he was just as invested as them, if not more so.

The only difference?

His focus lay solely with Naruto-_san_. Of course, Iwa was connected to his family, as they were to him, but… compared to all that Naruto-_san_ was to him, almost all other bonds seemed peripheral at best.

It didn't mean that some of them weren't strong, or unconditional, merely that they didn't consume him the way thoughts of Naruto-_san_ did.

Iwa had been confessed to on a number of occasions, these past couple of years. He heard his father reminisce about his own popularity upon hearing of Iwa's antics, imagined as they undoubtedly were on his father's part, while his mother teased her husband about how stoic he had appeared, given that he'd apparently enjoyed the attention immensely.

Iwa had watched as girl after girl cried as he turned them down, professing their undying love, sobbing their hearts out, some even going as far as to shout at him that they would die without his love.

Sometimes he actually hated them for being able to say such things. But it wasn't simply their capacity to verbalise, so much as their _willingness_ to do so.

Iwa knew he could never tell Naruto-_san_ how he felt, not so long as Naruto-_san_ had Sai. And there was no way Iwa could do anything to jeopardize that, to do anything that would interfere with Naruto-_san_'s happiness. Happiness he had already found, with another.

All Iwa had were his dreams.

And though he knew that sometimes dreams weren't enough to live on…

For him, they would have to be.

†

Ever since she could remember, she had seen things that other people were oblivious to. Even Makoto, her other half, who she knew as well as she knew herself, could not see them.

Ever since she could remember, she had hated speaking. She hadn't ever really been bothered when others spoke, as more often than not the simple act was enough to occupy her mind, and drive all thoughts of the creatures skirting the edges of her vision away.

When _they_ spoke however, there was little she could do but freeze. And go deathly still. Somewhere along the way she'd discovered she could hold her breath longer than most ever would—her record: close to nine minutes. Once, she thought she'd made it past that, but upon passing out, she'd lost count. At least when she'd come to, the creatures were gone.

It wasn't until she was much older that she realized that whilst she could see them, they could not see her. It was merely a coincidence that she was as invisible to them as she had tried to make herself out to be, more so, even.

In any case, by that stage, it was too late to change. She would never be loud or unrestrained, not in the way that others could be. The fear of being noticed was by then too deeply engrained.

Even in pain, her screams were silent.

Not that this was a bad thing, given that her vocation in life was that of _shinobi_. After all, for them life and death are oft separated by little more than threads of silence and of stealth.

She was gifted, she knew, in more ways than one. And quite possibly cursed in just as many.

She didn't only see monsters, weaving in and out and over reality, from realms disconnected but adjoining their own. She also had the Sight. Future, past and present.

Threefold to the powers Seers usually held. Her very own melliferous malediction. It wasn't so much the old adage about power and responsibility that she found trying, so much as it was her inability to tell past, present and future apart. At times, it was nigh on impossible to discern whether the things she was seeing had already happened, were already happening, or were going to happen at some point in the near or distant future.

And even more difficult again was the fact that... some things? She couldn't change. Some things _had_ to stay the same, no matter what she saw, or how much it pained her to turn her mind away from the hurt that others were feeling, had felt, _would_ feel. Their anguish.

But balance had to be maintained. Or else.

Trying to stop things from happening, as a rule, generally only made them worse. Indirect redirection was a subtle art that if carefully employed could help avoid the worst of the repercussions.

Early on in life, she had learnt that nothing came without a price, that sacrifices were nothing more than exchanges. Nothing lost, nothing gained.

And it could be things that others might think mundane, a moment, a word, a gesture, all had meaning and value in the great economy of life, death and futures-to-be.

It was hard _not_ to assign value to things, not when you were able to see just how far reaching their effect. She wondered whether others like her had done the same. Had been able to say, '_it's not worth it_,' like she on occasion was tempted to do.

But there was no one she could ask. Not about this. Not about a lot of things, actually.

She'd heard tales of other Seers, like myths and legends from times gone by. She read with avid attention their chronologies—her hunger for knowledge a fire burning within her.

In fact, it was Iwa who helped her gain access to _Konoha_'s historic archives. And though they didn't really talk about it, she knew that Iwa understood. Possibly better than anyone else, even her twin, for all that she knew Makoto better than Makoto probably knew herself. She had seen many of their possible fates, likely because even when separated, Makoto was the person she could see most easily.

No matter how far apart, she could feel her sister on her skin, beneath it, her presence coursing through the very blood that bound them.

She had always thought that the Seers would feel like kin to her, that to them she should belong, but all that was left of them were ink-stained scrolls worn with age, and left to rot. She didn't feel any closer to the women who had shared her gift and her curse, than to remnants of dreams half-forgotten.

After awhile, she stopped pursuing the past, so as to re-immerse herself in the present.

In watching, observing, scrutinizing that which unfolded before her very Eyes, as strings broke, or frayed, or snapped, or tangled, as new ones were born, and grew, strengthened by commitment and trust, loyalty, and truth, as some thickened, betrayed and strangled, as others withered and died, fading into little more than echoes.

Strings red as blood flowing freely.

When she had first heard it, she'd been entranced by the whole idea of _akaiito_.

_Ah_, she had thought,_ so _that's_ what they are…_

The otherwise intangible fetters of fate, seen by her alone.

Sometimes she worried about the connections.

How entangled she was herself, not to mention her rather contrary predicament. To be at once so close, and yet, because of that closeness, so far away from what anyone could conceivably allow, did not bode well for any predictable future.

And this was not by any means her problem alone. Makoto, the shattered fragment of her soul, her oppressor, her voice, her alter ego. Makoto, who was as much her, as she was Makoto, only silenced before her time.

She had many doubts. That the stranglehold of their entwined destinies would loosen... that was not one of them. In that, there could be no doubt – for she knew they could never be untangled. Indeed, together they would thrive. Or else divided, they would be left to fade away into nothing.

From the start, she had seen the same fate for Iwa.

He was just like her; unfinished and alone.

Waiting for the one to whom he belonged.

†

Naruto eyed the Gates with trepidation. Each time he came home only to feel compelled to leave as soon as possible… well, it was taking its toll. In fact, it had almost reached the point where Naruto was starting to want to just stay away and let it be. But he knew he couldn't.

There were too many people he refused to let down. Even though he knew, for one of those people, he already was; a let down, that is. He could see it. The way Iwa looked at him now, more resigned to repeated rejection than anything else, no longer even hoping for scraps of affection so haphazardly tossed at him as they had been before.

But what else could Naruto do? He was a danger, to Iwa in any case; something that _should_ be abhorred.

And he still had no idea what _kyuubi_ wanted. He'd asked again and again, _begged_ even, just the once, for the damned fox to explain himself. _Kyuubi_ was troublingly silent on the matter. There was no taunting, no mockery, no jibes, jeers or even the usual derision.

If not for the constant presence of _kyuubi_'s chakra, and the solid darkness of his seals, Naruto would have thought his demon had escaped its purgatory.

There was little he could do though. _Kyuubi_ was as stubborn as Naruto himself. It would most likely be near impossible to browbeat the conniving bastard into telling him anything. Politeness had failed too, as he'd pretty much expected.

He and Sai had arrived about a week in advance of the final tournament. The paper-test and team-based examinations were no doubt still underway.

As Naruto hesitated, he felt Sai draw closer. Painters' hands etched their way around his waist, coming to splay across his torso.

"You'll have to move sometime," Sai stated, in a neutral tone of voice.

"I know," Naruto sighed, still not moving an inch. "I… just..." Naruto let his voice trail off, not entirely sure what he'd intended to say in the first place.

"Mm," Sai commented lightly, "you also fair. In appearance, as well as disposition."

Naruto groaned. "_Kami_, you're _terrible_."

Naruto felt the smirk against the back of his neck, the tickle of breath as Sai quipped, "Terribly good."

Naruto shook his head, "Fine. I've had it, no more bad puns, let's _just _go."

"Going," Sai claimed, with a shove that sent Naruto flying.

"_AH!_" Naruto squawked, as he flailed about mid-air, only just managing to right himself as he landed.

Glaring, Naruto shouted, "What was that for?!"

Sai smiled artfully, "Sakura said it's what she finds works best on the Uchiha."

"That's what Sakura-_chan_ said?" Naruto demanded sceptically.

"Mhm," Sai murmured, "but mostly in bed."

Naruto blinked, his brain taking a second to catch up with the image, before cringing and whining, "_Ew!_ Sai!"

Sai snickered. "Come on," he prodded. "I know you think they're _smokin'_."

Naruto gaped. "They're, they're like _siblings_ to me now! That's just... that's _sooooo_ wrong. And you know it! I don't—_mm!_"

With a quick kiss, Sai cut short Naruto's protests. "I know," he confirmed as he pulled back. "So we should really go say hello to the family then, shouldn't we?"

Naruto allowed himself to be dragged off towards _Konohagakure_, silently wishing he could feel at home there once more.

†

Iwa looked about, mildly curious about the somewhat fearful expressions he saw on some of the faces around him.

He didn't understand what was so scary. Looking from side to side, before turning his eyes back to the front of the classroom-like setup that had been arranged for this part of the examination, Iwa frowned. Just to be sure, he tilted his head a little, aiming for a slightly different perspective. Calling chakra to his eyes, just in case, Iwa took in everything in sight.

It didn't make a difference.

_It's just Ibiki-san_, Iwa thought puzzled by the reactions of the other _genin_ sitting the exam, even as he raised his hand in a slight salute to his long-time friend.

Iwa watched as Ibiki-_san_'s gaze shifted to meet his own. The edge of the _tokubetsu jounin_'s mouth quirked for a second before his expression smoothed over once more. Iwa, however, being well versed in all of Ibiki-_san_'s expressions, could easily see that Ibiki-_san _was looking particularly excited today.

Iwa realized he must've said that last bit aloud as Ban exploded, semi-quietly for him, "_Seriously?_"

Iwa just nodded slowly in conformation, before quickly catching Ibiki-_san_'s eyes again, just so he could quirk his lips at him minutely. The gesture a perfect imitation of Ibiki-_san_'s own greeting.

Iwa felt himself relax as Ibiki-_san_'s eyes glinted back at him in amusement.

_This should be interesting_, Iwa decided, pleased, as Ibiki-_san_ began to explain the rules of the first part of the _chuunin_ exam.

†

Morino Ibiki wondered whether they should've even bothered with planting someone who knew the answers in the room for this year's examination. What with Iwa in the mix this time.

_Uchiha Iwa_, Ibiki mused even as he forcefully crushed the urge to smile fondly at the brat, was a true _tensai_, not only when it came to _ninjutsu_, _taijutsu_ and _genjutsu_, the three touchstones of _shinobi no jutsu_, but also in the civilian sense of the word. Iwa's IQ was almost as high as that Nara kid's, only, as Ibiki had seen on many occasions, Iwa's drive was far greater.

And unlike most other brats his age, Iwa was quiet, well-mannered and behaved altogether rather respectfully – which was more or less what Ibiki liked in _adults_. But even then, he found such character traits were often hard to find.

In fact, it was Tsunade-_sama_ who had introduced Iwa to him. Her newest _protégé_, she had called him. And for good reason, he supposed.

'_Takes after the mother, does he?' Ibiki intoned stonily._

'_Quite,' Tsunade-sama replied, a proud glint in her eye. 'He'd even make a fine Hokage one day.'_

'_An _Uchiha_?' Ibiki demanded, doubtful. 'They've been a little power hungry these past few generations. Do you really think it a good idea?'_

_Tsunade-sama smiled regally. 'I don't think it really matters whether anyone thinks it a good idea or not.'_

'_Oh?'_

'_Yes,' Tsunade-sama continued, 'you see, he'll never _want_ to be Hokage.'_

_Ibiki blinked at that. 'And I take it you know why?'_

'_Because,' her voice took on a slightly more sombre timbre, 'there's only one person Iwa would ever deign to serve. Because that person, and I quote, 'is the most important person in the world.''_

'_I hope this isn't your way of telling me I should be more respectful to your well-esteemed and obviously meritorious personage,' Ibiki stated flatly._

_Tsunade-sama's first response was a bark of laugh. 'Hardly,' she eventually said. 'I was actually referring to Naruto.'_

'_Uzumaki?'_

'_No need to sound so surprised,' Tsunade-sama chastised._

'_My apologies,' Ibiki replied dryly. Glancing back to where Uchiha Iwa was silently pouring over a mass of texts focused on… Ibiki squinted, eyebrows rising as he read, _'Sumiyoshi's modern treatise on high-level chakra conversion resulting from hyper-conductivity_._'

'_Isn't that a bit advanced for his age?'_

_Tsunade-sama's smile turned indulgent. 'I think it more appropriate to say that Iwa is rather advanced for his age. Come,' Tsunade-sama beckoned, 'I'll introduce you. I think, Ibiki, that you will rather like the boy.'_

And to Ibiki's surprise, he had. Iwa was mature, but open-minded, thirsty for knowledge in his pursuit of greatness. Greatness not for his own sake, Ibiki was pleased to note, but for the sake of another, for his Village and the greater good.

Words Ibiki did not use lightly. Torture was not something easily justified. And yet, almost every period, every society, resorted to torture, in any number of forms, to achieve their ends. Ibiki felt that the least he could do was be honest about it.

He never took _pride_ in his work. But that didn't mean that he didn't find satisfaction, in extracting information in the least painful way he could. After all, if the ends justified the means, then meeting those ends by more justifiable means should be something worth doing.

If only others he'd met had had a similar outlook, perhaps his own body wouldn't be quite so riddled. Then again, there were few times that he had cracked, so it only made sense that his own torturers had been forced to go to great extremes to access what they were looking for.

It brought Ibiki much pleasure to be able to advise Iwa in any way he could – it was like being given the chance to tell his younger self all the things, in hindsight, he wish he had known. Iwa was quite similar in personality to his own, the way in which he thought, analysed, reacted. In Iwa, Ibiki saw the potential for extraordinary mental strength and agility, far beyond the boy's already evidently sophisticated ways.

Ibiki could only hope that one day he would see all that potential realized.

†

The results were released a few days after the preliminary rounds and just as expected Iwa had done exceedingly well. Naruto noted that the examiners' comments about Mamoru's performance were equally complimentary.

He had made quick visits to them both to congratulate each of them on their successes and to wish them all the best in their preparations.

It pained him slightly that of the two, Mamoru alone had asked Naruto to help him train. Iwa, who had for a moment looked as if he might, in the end had simply thanked him for his kind words and well wishes.

Worse yet was that Naruto was grateful that Iwa hadn't. He knew he would have had to refuse, and better that he hurt than Iwa. After all, Iwa had done nothing wrong, nothing to deserve this poor treatment.

Naruto sighed.

It felt like he had been doing that a lot lately. He imagined he'd be doing it a lot over the next month, until the final tournament was at last began. Then, perhaps, the entertainment value would be enough to distract him from his woes.

"Naruto?"

Naruto startled slightly at the sound of someone calling his name. Turning to greet the unexpected visitor, Naruto exclaimed, "Sakura-_chan_! What are you doing here?"

"_Shishou_ asked me to come find you," Sakura replied shortly, a serious look on her face. "There's something she needs to talk to you about."

Expression grave, Naruto stood.

_It looked like he had other things to worry about._

†

Toshirou was so excited he could barely restrain himself from bouncing about all over the place. His _Onii­_-_chan_ had made it to the finals of the _chuunin_ exam. And now Toshirou was gonna be able to meet some of the other contestants.

There was one in particular that Toshirou really, really, _really_ wanted to meet. Sabaku no Mamoru, the nephew of _Kazekage _Sabaku-_sama_, who Toshirou had heard so much about from Naru-_chan_.

This was just _too_ _cool_.

Pulling himself together, Toshirou finally dredged up the courage to make his way over to where the _shinobi_ from _Sunagakure_ was standing.

Slow to approach, Toshirou greedily drank in the sight of him, wondering if he looked like Sabaku-_sama_ or not, whether what he was wearing was just like what the legendary Sabaku-_sama_ wore.

Coming to a stop in front of the older boy, Toshirou gazed up at him, fascinated.

"Is that a tattoo?" Toshirou breathed in awe. Toshirou knew all about Sabaku-_sama_'s tattoo, and the tragic tale of how he'd come to have it. He wondered if Sabaku-_san_ had a similar story of grief and loss.

Sabaku-_san_ stared mutely down at him, making no move to affirm the obvious.

Toshirou decided to change tacts. "Why do you have a tattoo?" He asked, peering up at the _kanji_ above Sabaku-_san_'s left brow.

A moment passed before Sabaku-_san_ apparently decided that an answer was required before he could be left alone again.

"None of your business, squirt," came the gruff reply.

Astonishment was quickly followed by hurt, as Toshirou fumed at the jab. He'd only been trying to be friendly!

"I'm not a _squirt_!" Toshirou complained, mouth turning down unhappily at the corners.

Sabaku-_san_ smirked, "Shorty."

Toshirou protested loudly, "I'm not short either!"

Sabaku-_san_ raised both eyebrows, and looked down his nose at Toshirou, who was indeed significantly smaller in stature.

Incensed, and with nothing better to say in response, Toshirou huffed, "My _Nii_-_san_'s gonna kick your butt!"

Ruffling Toshirou's hair, Sabaku-_san_ laughed, the sound of it surprisingly rich but smooth.

"He's welcome to try," the older boy called as he walked past, leaving Toshirou standing there, one hand to his head, where his hair now stood mussed.

"Just you wait and see," Toshirou muttered under his breath, his charitable feelings of respect and hero-worship already fading fast.

"One day I'll kick your butt, too," Toshirou vowed.

†

Sai listened in concern as Naruto recounted what Tsunade-_sama_ had told him, that they were having trouble with the civilian population of Sound and the reintegration of a stable _shinobi_ presence in the area. The negotiations for the division of Sound's territory between the allied Villages that had defeated Sound in the last Great Ninja War still continued a good decade on.

There were apparent signs of insurgency, and Tsunade-_sama_ had requested that Naruto go and investigate the source of the civil unrest. They were to leave at morning light.

Sai watched the relieved demeanour permeating Naruto's entire person.

At Sai's chiding look, his expression turned guilty.

"What?" He complained, a hint of sullenness creeping into his tone.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" Sai asked, cupping Naruto's face in his hands. "Why are you running?"

Naruto look away.

"_What_ are you avoiding?" Sai demanded this time, insistently.

When Naruto made no move to reply, Sai let his hands fall from Naruto's face.

"Fine," he gritted, the disappointment in his voice loud and clear. "Keep your secrets. They've obviously got nothing to do with me."

Naruto closed his eyes.

"That's right," Sai sneered. "Keep pushing me away. Keep shutting me out."

Naruto's frown deepened.

But such enmity was tiring. And mostly Sai was tired. Exhausted, actually – _emotionally_ worn out, if you could believe it.

Naruto could be trying at the best of times, but never had he deliberately excluded Sai from anything, not without good reason, provided in good time.

"Why don't you just say it?" Sai questioned, bone-weary.

Naruto looked up at that, apparently surprised that Sai had even guessed.

Honestly, Sai had had enough of the silent treatment, of being on the receiving end of this interminable cold shoulder, especially since _he hadn't done anything wrong_.

But maybe the problem wasn't so much that – maybe he just hadn't gotten enough things right. Which was worse? Sai could care less. All that mattered was the end result.

"Come now, Naruto," Sai continued, "don't I at least deserve the truth? Can't you at least trust me with _that much_?"

This wasn't an endgame Sai would've guessed at. Then again, what did he know about love and happy endings.

And as Naruto stared at him with wide eyes, Sai snorted, the sound tinged with bitterness. Something he never dreamed he'd ever feel.

Looking Naruto straight in the eyes, Sai felt his expression start to crumble.

_This was it_.

Only now, did Naruto begin to look concerned, reaching out suddenly, when he hadn't before, not in so long.

Taking a step back, Sai straightened, putting his own mask back in place. And _Kami_, _he_ hadn't done that in _years_. He hadn't had to, not since…

Expressionless, Sai spoke in a voice that seemed so foreign, so mechanical, so... passé, but that was as much a part of him as Naruto's stupid, stupid fake smile was Naruto. His words resounded in the silence.

"If you don't love me anymore, all you had to do was say so."

Naruto's expression turned shell-shocked.

"_W-what?_" He stuttered, his voice breaking, in perfect contrast to the beautiful blankness of Sai's own.

"If," Sai swallowed, _and this was harder than he remembered_, "you don't want me anymore," _how had he ever been able to hide his emotions, these powerful, painful, _paralysing_ emotions?_ "then," he felt his throat start to close up… "I'll go," he somehow managed to choke out.

What Sai hadn't expected was the explosion of chakra that followed his announcement; ending up pinned to their bed, the one Naruto hadn't slept in since having come back to _Konoha_, was another.

"_No_," Naruto snarled, his eyes bleeding out, swiftly shifting in colour from sky blue to blood red, his canines elongating, his whisker marks becoming more pronounced.

Sai's heart began to race as he stared up into Naruto's eyes and saw _kyuubi_ staring back at him.

* * *

†

Part II - Finis.

†

* * *

**Another Word from the Author: **And thus concludes Part II. And before we even start thinking about Part III - Reveal - I figure I might as well continue with what seems to be becoming something of a tradition for me:

**Omake**

Kakashi listened intently as 'Shirou ranted, arms waving about exuberantly in perfect counterpoint to his retelling.

"And then he called me _shorty_," 'Shirou wailed piteously, looking up at his _sensei_, with big, watery eyes. Snuffling a little, 'Shirou said, encouraging Kakashi to agree, "I'm not short, am I?"

Kakashi sweatdropped. 'Shirou was indeed one of the shortest people he knew. He was also 12 years old.

"Does it matter?" Kakashi asked as gently as he could. "Tell me, how is it such an insult to you?"

"I don't want to be looked down on," 'Shirou cried plaintively.

Dropping into a squat, Kakashi put a hand of 'Shirou's head, petting his hair affectionately as he looked him in the eye.

"It doesn't matter how tall you are, or how short. Height has got nothing to do with being looked up to. It's what you do that people will respect you for, not how you look," Kakashi firmly informed him.

"Really?" 'Shirou demanded, his eyes now bright with hope, instead of tears.

"Ah," Kakashi affirmed gravely.

"_Arigatou_, Take-_sensei!_"

Kakashi smiled a little as he found himself wrapped up in little arms, strangling him in happiness.

He was surprised to find he didn't mind so much.

†

* * *

So, as it were, I _still_ have oh, so many plans for this universe, and all the characters therein. Plans like you wouldn't believe. But, I guess you'll just have to wait and see!

'Til we meet again,  
Kamikumai.


	13. Chapter 11

**Word from the Author:** Wow. So, I kinda suck at meeting my ficcing deadlines... hope this makes up for it?

Dedicated to baka bakashi, for whom this fic was written.

**Disclaimer:** Like I said in Part I, Chapter I.

* * *

**The Trust 'Verse - Part III**

_**Reveal**_

**Chapter I**

* * *

_Stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it_, Naruto chanted, shaking uncontrollably.

_You can't go, _he begged of Sai, unable to see him anywhere, even with his eyes straining to see beyond their reach.

All Naruto could make out before him was darkness; all he could hear around him was water, dripping.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

_Please, _he cried, longing to be heard above the torturous sound, cringing at the sensation of damp darkness crawling all over him. _Please._

_Don't leave me. Don't leave me. Don't leave me!_

But no one cared to reply.

†

"Naruto?" Sai whispered tentatively.

"**He doesn't want to see you,**" the beast wearing Naruto's face answered, its hold on Sai's wrists tightening minutely, only enough for Sai to feel the strength of its grip, only enough for bruises to begin to bloom.

He got the message, though. Crystal clear, and just as cutting.

_You are at my mercy._

Sai lay still, knowing that any sudden movements could potentially result in his throat being ripped out, if that's how the fox wished to end him.

"Why?" Sai asked, his voice small, though his gaze did not waver.

_Kyuubi_'s tongue lolled, even as it moved in closer, sniffing. "**You no longer wear his scent.**"

Sai closed his eyes, pained by the fox's words. It was true. Ever since they'd gotten back to _Konoha_, nigh on a _month_, Naruto hadn't touched him. Hadn't sought him out, hadn't desired him, not in the least.

Instead, he had made excuses and fled, as soon as Sai came near.

"_Kyuubi_," Sai breathed.

_Kyuubi_ reared back slightly at the sound of his name, only to grin widely at the feel of Sai's hard length.

"**You desire this body,**" _kyuubi_'s tone turned lecherous.

"Of course I do, you idiot fox," Sai snapped, momentarily forgetting himself. Forgetting that he wasn't supposed to anger the thing that had him pinned, and at its mercy. "I _love_ this body, its mind, its heart, its _soul_."

_Kyuubi_ tilted his head, expression turning… _Curious_, Sai realized, for lack of a better word.

The fox looked curious.

"**But do you love his beast?**" _Kyuubi _demanded, its cavernous voice infused with a probing inquisitiveness. As if the answer was truly of great interest to it.

Sai stared blankly, unable to find words, of any kind, to reply with.

"**You cannot accept me,**" said beast agreed, placidly acknowledging the implications of Sai's silence.

"Because you're _evil_," Sai finally spat, tensing slightly as Naruto's red, red eyes narrowed at his comment.

A moment passed. And then another.

"**I lie beyond good and evil, and all your human ways,**" _kyuubi_ eventually stated, leaning forward once more. "**Do not judge me,**" _kyuubi _bared its teeth, "**lest thou seek to be judged in return.**"

Licking at Sai's throat, just the way Sai loved it, _kyuubi_ continued, its voice and Naruto's distortedly mixed, pitched no higher than an insidious whisper. "**How is it, high and mighty human, that you can **_**claim**_ **to love him, **_**to want his all, as he is**_**… only to turn around and reject such a **_**fundamental**_** part of him?**"

Sai felt his eyes widen at his own words thrown back at him. And then, he remembered… the last time he had heard this voice.

"_**More,**_" _kyuubi_ said again, contemptuously, Naruto's smile gaping grotesquely once more.

"I—" Sai began, his voice quickly trailing off, as he stared at the face of his lover, filled with derision, disappointment… _sadness_.

If it could be believed that _kyuubi_, of all creatures, actually felt such things.

"**And yet,**" _kyuubi_ seemed to sigh at this point, "**he wants you still, all the while knowing that you'll never truly love **_**all**_** of him.**"

The only flaw in _kyuubi_'s logic was the belief that _kyuubi_ was a part of Naruto. It wasn't. The fox was nothing but something that had been forced upon his lover; something to be endured, or simply ignored.

Naruto was a being of good, plagued by demons. That one of those just so happened to be real didn't make Naruto any less of a good person. If anything, Naruto was kinder, stronger, gentler because of it. And Sai loved him for all that, and more.

"You said that," Sai had to swallow the hurt at even the thought, before gamely repeating _kyuubi_'s earlier words, "he doesn't want to see me."

"**Oh, that's nothing,**" _kyuubi _said, verbally waving him off in a very unreassuring manner. "**It's only shame that makes him feel that way.**"

"Shame?" Sai echoed, not understanding. _What did Naruto have to be ashamed of?_

"_**Yeees,**_" came the fox's reply, "**you see,**" _kyuubi _pressed back against Sai's erection, which hadn't once waned throughout the entire conversation, feeling as Sai bucked up towards the exquisite sensation, even as, at the very same time, he tried to recoil away from it.

Sai gasped as fiery red chakra erupted above his skin, panted as it licked across his body, caressing, stroking, _seeping into his core_.

"**Unfortunately,**" _kyuubi _lamented, his assault growing in intensity, liquid friction causing Sai to moan, deep and heartfelt, "**he's not ready to accept me either.**"

And with that statement _kyuubi_'s chakra vanished, as spontaneously as it had appeared, leaving Sai shuddering with repulsive desire.

Naruto lay slumped against him, unconscious and oblivious, his teeth again their normal size, his whisper-marks lightening once more.

Evening was just beginning to fall, a deathly chill creeping in with it, frigidly cold upon Sai's burning skin.

Utterly torn apart, Sai closed his eyes and lay still, Naruto's lax weight pressing down on him, confining him to this moment, these thoughts and feelings. The aftermath of _kyuubi_'s attack.

Sai could feel it, everywhere they touched. His own body was hypersensitive to Naruto's own. Hyperaware of every scant inch that lay in contact.

It was the closest they had been physically for practically a month.

And finally Sai had an _actual_ idea why.

†

Naruto awoke disoriented, and on top of something which wasn't exactly soft, but not as solid as he might've expected given how he was feeling right now.

_Sai_, Naruto's mind blearily identified his mattress.

"Wha—?" He managed to croak, wondering how he'd gotten here.

Naruto felt as Sai shifted slightly beneath him, obviously awake.

Glancing around into dimness, it looked to be that they were well into the night. Naruto shivered at the lowered temperature of their room.

Feeling his body rouse at the familiar scent and warmth, the comforting feel of his lover underneath him, Naruto flung himself from the bed, almost tripping in his haste to get away, to put a little distance between them.

Sai raised himself up on his elbows to stare at him from across the room.

"If I didn't know better," Sai began breezily, his eyes glinting in the pale moonlight, "I'd say you were repulsed by me."

Suddenly Naruto found it hard to breath as memories came crashing down on him like a flash flood. Unexpected and violent, it swept him away.

_Keepyoursecrets. Keeppushingmeaway. Keepshuttingmeout. Justsayit. Dontideservethetruth? Dontyoutrustme?_

_Ifyoudontlovemeanymore… allyouhadtodowassayso._

_Ifyoudontwantme._

_Illgo._

_No._

"Don't," Naruto cried, his voice rising plaintively and shaking, badly. His knees weren't doing all that much better, to be honest, straining under the mere pressure of keeping him upright. "You can't—you, you _can't_."

"I know," Sai agreed, his voice soft, but sure.

"You—huh?" Naruto blinked, trying to clear the black spots dancing across his vision, most likely in part caused by panic, he vaguely understood. It wasn't all that important right now. "You're… not leaving?"

"No," Sai affirmed, not missing a beat. "Because I know you still love me. I know you still want me."

"I do," Naruto promised seriously, fervently. "I _do_ still love you. I _do_ want you."

"But you don't want to want me," Sai explained, as if talking to a child, or possibly a half-wit.

"No," Naruto protested weakly, his stomach turning at the untruth.

"Naruto," Sai scolded gently. "Don't lie to me."

At this, Sai pushed himself up from the bed, properly. Keeping his distance, he commented, "_Kyuubi_ paid his respects earlier."

Naruto boggled, his mind racing. Eyes wide, horrified, Naruto took in the sight of bruises already discolouring Sai's wrists and knew that if he were to take them in his hands that they would align perfectly with his own fingers.

"He hurt you," Naruto said dumbly, even as he frantically thought, _not again, not again, not _again_._

"He didn't."

"He _did_," Naruto contended through clenched teeth, having to force himself not to shout, _I know he did, I know! He's done it before!_

"He didn't hurt me, Naruto," Sai argued, moving slightly closer now, no stress in his voice to indicate otherwise. No signs that Sai was now afraid of him—afraid as—as…

Naruto squeezed his eyes shut tight against images roiling about inside his mind. Desperately, he felt as if he were being backed into a corner – quite literally, as it were.

As soon as he noticed how Naruto was leaning away from him, dropping his shoulders forward, making himself smaller, Sai slowed to a stop.

"He didn't hurt me," Sai reiterated. When Naruto didn't react, he hesitantly added, "And I'm not going to hurt you."

"I don't care if you hurt me," Naruto gasped out, breathing hard now, his teeth chattering almost non-stop. It was difficult to get the words out, but he had to! He _had_ to make himself clear.

"You're not the one who's repulsive," _beautiful, beautiful, _Kami_, you're so damn beautiful,_ "best to stop now, before it's too late. Stopstopstop," Naruto babbled, the edge of hysteria drawing ever closer.

"Can't overstep the bounds," he informed Sai knowledgeably, "gotta know the limits. Cross, cross, you're cross, you are. But _I'm_ the one who crossed the line. Already too far. Can't go forward, can't go back. Gotta stay still."

Rocking, Naruto hugged himself tight, his lover's cries echoing through him raw, brutal, jagged. Yes, that's what they were, jagged. Horrible, jagged howls.

'_Aaaaaargh!' His lover screamed, words lost, only sounds, primal, beautiful, powerful. _

_No need to talk, no need at all, all he wanted to do was _feel_._

_His chakra curled through the air, engulfing his partner, spiralling through him. Ripping chakra away from him, making it his own. The longer it lasted, the more intense everything became, the more he felt. The more the one beneath him would too._

_Pleased with the cries rent from below, he laughed, gloriously free and uninhibited by all his usual worries._

_Useless, every single one of them. Whatever had such worry done for him?_

_Nothing, he assured himself. Absolutely nothing._

_Scrabbling to pin the body writhing under him, he moaned at the intensity of it all._

_He loved it, loved this, couldn't get enough of being able to drive someone crazy with want, desire, lust, pleasure. Of being able to break them down and tear them apart. Shatter them, however he pleased._

_He wanted what was his, demanded it for he deserved no less. He was prepared to mark him so the world would know not to touch what was his, his, his!_

_But first, he wanted him in pain, aching for it. Him. It?_

_No, him…_

_Confused, he shook his head and struggled to remember himself. What was he doing?_

_A moment of clarity revealed terrified brown eyes staring up at him, glazed and panicked._

_Sickened, he threw himself away from their accusing regard._

_Unable to bear what he'd seen of himself reflected back in their gaze, he turned and ran, as hard as he could, as fast and as far away as possible._

_One thought reverberating inside of him._

_He was _monstrous_._

†

Sai grabbed hold of Naruto as soon as he started to sob convulsively, inconsolably, pulling him onto his lap, cradling him as well as he could in their awkward mash of limbs.

He refused to let go, however. Not until he knew Naruto would be okay.

Naruto's blank stare was frightening. In all the time he'd known him, Sai had never seen things get this bad. He supposed that when you tried to hold too much together, your arms were bound to slacken sometimes. And as soon as they did, everything would come tumbling down.

"_Shh_," Sai murmured into Naruto's hair, as he rubbed his back soothingly. "I've got you. It's not your fault. It's not your fault."

Without hearing him, Naruto continued to apologize.

Eventually the litany of apologies slowed, interspersed instead with snuffling sobs.

"Sai?"

Tightening his hold, he forced his voice steady, "Yes?"

"You were talking about something else, weren't you, when you said you knew."

He paused, before remembering that with Naruto, if you wanted trust, you had to give it. If you wanted the truth, you had to share it. "Yes."

"You were talking about _kyuubi_, weren't you," Naruto told his collarbone, eyes hidden behind his bangs.

"Yes," Sai said again.

"And he really didn't hurt you?" This time Naruto looked up at him, finally meeting his eyes, as if checking to make sure that he was alright.

"He really didn't hurt me," Sai answered truthfully.

_Just gave me the tingles of a lifetime_, he refrained from adding.

"He's hurt people before," Naruto confessed softly.

Sai felt his eyebrows rise at that.

"Someone," Naruto amended, hesitantly. "He's hurt someone before."

Sai had to bite back his immediate gut reaction to demand _'who?' _– though they didn't keep secrets, there were still things in both of their lives that they didn't really talk about. Apparently Sai had just stumbled onto one of those topics.

"Kiba," Naruto clarified, as Sai blinked at his forthwith attitude.

"No secrets," Naruto smiled weakly. "I'm sorry."

"No," Sai shook his head slowly, "you've apologized enough."

Naruto nodded.

"Inuzuka?" Sai exclaimed belatedly, and somewhat dubiously.

"I'm sorry," Naruto joked faintly, "do we know any other Kibas?"

"Well, no," Sai conceded. "But still… I mean. He's just so… you know."

Naruto quirked an eyebrow, even as he raised his hands to scrub at the tear tracks on his face. "So what?"

"With Hyuuga," Sai replied, making a face.

Naruto laughed wetly. "They weren't always like that, you do realize. In fact, I'm pretty sure Neji thought he was straight. Or sexless."

Sai snorted. "I can imagine."

Slumping against Sai, Naruto wrapped his arms around his lover, brushing his lips against his favourite spot on Sai's neck.

Sai felt Naruto freeze at his shudder. But before he could completely pull away, Sai moaned, "Please, Naruto…"

Holding Naruto's gaze steadily, Sai let him take stock of the situation.

And then deliberately he raised the stakes, knowing exactly who was listening. "More," Sai demanded, his tone firm but inviting. "_More_."

And when Naruto finally relaxed against him, into him, for the first time in so long, Sai couldn't help it.

_Take that, damned fox,_ he thought viciously. _You'll not be rid of me that easily._

†

Iwa was stunned to discover that Naruto-_san_ had gone. This time with none of the usual pomp and pageantry, so to speak, that accompanied his leaving.

Without so much as a 'goodbye,' cold, brisk and to the point, as Naruto-_san_ had been with him for so long now, he'd just left. Almost a week before the final tournament was set to begin.

Iwa didn't think Naruto-_san_ would be back anytime soon.

He didn't know how right he was.

†

There was a lot about Hatake Kakashi that people didn't know. Then again, there was also a lot that they did.

Take for example his ability to copy, his obsession with the _Icha Icha Paradise _serialization and affiliated films and memorabilia, or even his inability (deliberate, though it was) to be on time, just to name a few of the most well known aspects people associated with his fine person.

His students, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, all knew that what lay under his mask was another mask, part and parcel of his lifelong motto _look underneath the underneath_. He thought it was a pretty nifty way to demonstrate this practically.

Then there were the less known things. Iruka having been at the top of that list. In fact, other than Iruka and himself, the only other person who had known about them was Naruto.

Although, Kakashi wasn't sure whether Iruka could be counted as knowing anymore.

He'd already taken their secret to the grave.

There hadn't really been any need for them to keep it a secret. Other than Kakashi's many hang ups, that is.

Privacy was a big issue for him, another good reason for the mask… masks. Personal space was another.

As for the latter, Kakashi figured that one could quite easily be explained by the fact that his career choices, even from a very young age, had often led to him becoming far more intimately acquainted with any number of both sharp and blunt objects than he could bring himself to stand.

There was no invasion of personal space like a good stabbing to the gut.

He remembered it didn't feel all that different to this, really.

Only this time, he wasn't bleeding, or even all that hurt. Actually, now that he thought about it, this was definitely more like a solid punch to the gut. Oh yeah, there was that winded feeling.

_Unbelievable._

Kakashi had no idea what he had done to deserve this.

Except… okay, scratch that. He had some idea. After all, he had done a lot of bad things in his time. Sometimes because he'd had to. But sometimes, just because he could. Even then though, in a way it had been a need. The need to have some control over his life.

He knew karma was bound to catch up with him. _Again_.

The only thing was, he'd kind of gotten used to it ripping his heart out, and stomping all over it, before pissing on it for good measure.

Looked like it had gone straight for the pissing part, this time round, in that somewhere out there, he knew karma had to be sitting around pissing itself laughing at him.

Because seriously, there was no right move in a situation like this and karma had to know it.

Really. Kids these days.

He had no idea what most of them were thinking. Certainly not what he'd been thinking about at their age. Although, admittedly, he had been rather special as a kid. In both senses of the word.

But maybe he'd just misheard. "Come again?"

Uchiha Toshirou, the child he had doted upon for years, now an awkward adolescent of 14, stood before him, shaking, but apparently resolute as he declared once more, "I said, I love you, Take-_sensei_."

Hatake Kakashi, as a rule, was not easily surprised. He was a specialist. He had seen things, done things, not to mention read _all_ sorts of things.

This, however?

Lay underneath the underneath of the lowest planes of beneath.

He'd have never thought to look. Honest.

And for this very reason, he was glad he was wearing his mask today. He hated his expression when he looked surprised. Well, at least, he had ever since Iruka told him he looked like a goldfish. He hadn't ever seen how he looked himself. He was grateful for life's small reprieves.

It's not everyday that you're called upon to explain how insulting such an analogy is to you just because you happen to suffer from a morbid fear of goldfish.

Iruka had been deeply impressed at what he had believed to be Kakashi's ability to spin a tale. '_Liar!_' Iruka had obviously been trying politely not to shout aloud accusingly. Not so much when he realized goldfish trumped even his self-proclaimed commitment phobia.

It was his turn to express sentiments similar to Iruka's all those years ago.

"You're kidding, right?" Kakashi exclaimed, his voice hopeful.

All things considered, Kakashi was fully prepared to laugh this off. Any minute now.

_Come on,_ he thought a little desperately. _Work with me here, kiddo_.

And yet, alas. 'Twas not to be so.

"It's not a joke!" 'Shirou cried, his voice breaking. "I'm serious about you, _sensei!_"

_Well, fuck_.

This was _so_ not going to end well.

†

Tsunade was tired.

Really, really bone-dead tired. With almost everyone she'd known as a youth gone, it was hard not to feel that way, even on a good day.

As for today, it had not been a good day.

Inhaling deeply, Tsunade flopped back against her chair, exhaling loud and fast upon impact.

Some days she went to sleep hoping she just wouldn't wake up. It was depressing, but true. She didn't have all that much to live for. And while she would do her duty to her Village until the very last, there was little pleasure to be had in obligation alone.

Tsunade had never yearned for this post, dreamed of wearing this mantle. Those dreams belonged to others, many of whom were precious to her, precious beyond words. It was for them, that she carried on, as best she could.

Tsunade was determined to see this through – she would not step down until Naruto had been named successor. And he would be. She could feel it. She had already completely swayed a simple majority of the Council in Naruto's favour. Or rather, Naruto had done so for himself. Tsunade had merely reported on the fine job, the impressive job, he had done thus far.

That she did so with obvious pride was not lost on many of the Members, particularly those who believed in her good judgment.

There was time yet. Naruto still had some ways to go, before they would accept him.

But accept him they would. Of that, she had no doubt.

Tsunade frowned, rubbing at the now permanent creases at her brow.

News from Naruto was sporadic at best these days. Almost an entire year had gone by since last she had seen him. And truth be told, things had seemed a little tense between him and Sai.

Naruto had steadfastly assured her they would be fine, though. And for the most part, she believed him.

Because Naruto was strong. He always had been. And Sai, well. He had made it thus far. His patience had to be infinite.

Tsunade snorted at the thought.

No. It wasn't Naruto she was worried about.

Sobering swiftly, she turned her mind to other matters.

There had been whisperings of late, rumours stirring, rashes of missing people, spreading like a disease, voracious and indiscriminate. Except… this disease only attacked the strong, the gifted, the young.

It was a disease she had believed they'd already purged from the land.

Orochimaru was dead and gone. Jiraiya with him.

Tsunade closed her eyes, remembering the scene as clear as day.

'_Jiraiya!' Tsunade screamed from atop Katsuya's head. 'Let me do it! It should be me! It should be _my_ honour, as Hokage!'_

_Jiraiya laughed, loud and harsh, blood spraying from his mouth as he did so. 'You just don't want me to have any fun,' her childhood friend had bellowed back, his usual air of disgruntlement making her tear up. 'No need to be a spoilsport, Tsunade!'_

'_Jiraiya,' she whispered, tears running down her face. She was too far away. She couldn't get there in time to stop him. To take his place._

_Not that he would ever forgive her if she did so._

_But she had to try._

_Calling her instructions to Katsuya, she ignored everything else but her team. _

_She didn't want it to end like this. She didn't want to be left alone again._

_She was getting closer, close enough to hear them, Jiraiya mocking as always, Orochimaru hissing his replies._

_Jumping from her perch, Tsunade ran. Skidding to a stop at Jiraiya's shout._

'_Don't you _dare!_' he roared. _

_Shocked at his tone, Tsunade stayed silent, the only sound she made, her breath hitching on swallowed tears._

'_You know you can't,' Jiraiya continued, his voice softer, gentler. 'You have to stay.'_

'_But why?' She whispered. She didn't want to be alone. High and mighty in the place where her precious people had longed to be._

'_For him,' Jiraiya commanded, over Orochimaru's threats._

_For who? She almost asked. But there was no need. As soon as she thought it, images of sunshine and blue skies and peals of laughter and silent tears raced through her mind._

_For Naruto, who had already lost so much._

'_He needs you, far more than he does me,' Jiraiya explained calmly. As though he wasn't about to sign his own death warrant. Worse, as though he wasn't about to trap himself in an eternal prison, lingering between life and death, never truly reaching one or the other. Limbo's entrapment._

_Jiraiya trembled with exertion as he held Orochimaru's legs and torso down, whose arms had already been severed, one at the elbow, the other just below the shoulder._

_Tsunade couldn't help but notice that it made Orochimaru look even more snake-like than usual._

_Knowing he would need his hands free to perform this technique, Tsunade gathered chakra in her first. With each seal she made, she could feel her sorrow growing – for all that they had once been. For all they would no longer be._

_Jiraiya sighed softly against Orochimaru's shrieking throat, 'Come now, aibou, you've always wanted to live forever. And now, we will.'_

_Orochimaru's shriek cut off prematurely, as Tsunade bound him, her genjutsu removing from him his ability to move._

'_Ikijigoku no jutsu,' Jiraiya enounced, letting go of the now still Sannin, hands flying through the seals._

'_FUCHI FUUJIN!' He boomed, his voice like thunder._

_And with that, they were lost to her, both._

Hands wet with tears, Tsunade mourned as she had every day since. Heart heavy, her head light, she grabbed the edge of her table as a wave of dizziness washed over her.

Her fingers leaving delicate fissures in the grain, she swore violently, trying to get the anger out, without wreaking too much havoc.

_There was no way these events could be connected to Orochimaru_, she reassured herself. _He was no more_.

She only wished that were enough to shake the bad feeling she had about this.

_That something wicked this way comes._

†

Iwa was undecided. He had served _Konoha_ as a _chuunin_ for the past year now, but Ibiki-_san_ was relentless in his urgings that Iwa accept his _jounin _nomination.

The acceptance period was potentially unlimited, save revocation of a nomination in the event that, for some reason, a candidate was believed to have fallen below whatever standard it was by which such things were decided.

Official appointments occurred at several junctures throughout the year, essentially at the discretion of the Administrative Council.

Iwa knew that it wouldn't be long before the Council extended an offer. His commendations in field duty alone had guaranteed it. And though his status as a medical-_nin_ was not public knowledge, nor were the research projects he was currently undertaking in his spare time, the Council were no doubt well aware of this.

Almost all of Iwa's records were sealed though, their classification PRA, 'permission-restricted access,' after what had happened in the lead up to the end of the _chuunin_ exams.

Perhaps if his father's opinion counted for something more than it did, then Iwa might have thought to be hurt by what his _Otou_-_san_ had done. It wasn't every day that fathers accused their sons of attempting to kill their best friends, especially in an environment where doing so was not only prohibited, but was also evidence of an utter lack of respect.

More than anything, Iwa had felt _insulted_.

Iwa wasn't Itachi – no matter what Iwa was capable of. What Iwa didn't understand was how his father couldn't accept this, even after all this time – after everything Iwa had never done wrong.

Iwa realized that he had been right to think it a waste of time. The simple idea of even trying for something resembling what other fathers and sons had was pointless. Iwa would never have that, would never have anything even close to what his _otouto_ shared with their parents.

And he was fine with that. You can't miss what you've never had.

Upon the announcement that he had made _chuunin_, Iwa had simply informed his mother that he would be moving out, as soon as possible.

His _Okaa_-_san_ had been upset, upset and furious to boot – but not at him. Tearfully, she had told him that if that's what he thought was best, then that was what he should do, all the while throwing glares at Sasuke, who looked both miserable and repentant.

But his father never apologized; rarely ever spoke to him anyway. And Iwa couldn't imagine him starting now.

So, he had packed and left, promising earnestly that he would take care of himself. Still, in deference to his mother's worries, Iwa had asked Kakashi-_sensei_ if he could possibly find Iwa a place near his own, which the _jounin_ _sensei_ did.

As it turned out, Kakashi-_sensei_ owned a number of the apartments in a block on the far side of the East quarter.

When asked why, Kakashi-_sensei_ had responded easily enough, _you never know when you're gonna feel like destroying a bunch of shit._

Iwa wondered if that happened a lot. Or if he should be worried that Kakashi might forget that he actually lived in one of his sensei's apparently fungible apartments.

In any case, Iwa was happy to have a space entirely to himself. It made him feel as though he were well on the way to becoming a respectable adult.

Iwa knew, of course, that he would go far in life – he had only made it his life's ambition to be the very best.

The question remained however, in what direction should he go?

Up wasn't necessarily a vertically-oriented incline when it came to _shinobi_. It was true, that he could take the usual route, the one most followed, _genin_, _chuunin_, _tokubetsu jounin_ and finally _jounin_ – the elite.

Or… he could accept ANBU's request and join their ranks.

In the end, it came down to one thing, what it would always come down to for him – which of these paths would be of most use to Naruto-_san_.

The only problem was, with Naruto-_san _always so far away, Iwa no longer had any idea how to serve.

Iwa felt as though he were chasing after a shadow. Ironic that that was precisely what Naruto-_san_ wished to become.

Iwa was struck by the odd sensation that Naruto-_san_ would come back changed. He didn't know how, or why. But he knew. Call it intuition, premonition, whatever you wanted. He knew.

Grimly he wondered whether Nari had somehow managed to lend him some of her power. If this sickly feeling in the pit of his stomach was anything like what she felt on a regular basis, he would have to give her his sympathies the next time they spoke.

But more than anything, Iwa missed Naruto-_san_, daily, hourly. Every second he wasn't here, felt like a second wasted. There was only one thing Iwa could do to counter that feeling, and that was to train.

And so he did, even as he anxiously waited for news of Naruto-_san_'s return, he trained, and trained, and trained.

He had to be ready, for whatever the future held.

†

To Be Continued.

* * *

**Another Word from the Author: **You know the drill people; tell me what you thought~ Also, let it be noted that I'm in a rather melodramatic mood. In case nobody had noticed.


	14. Chapter 12

**Word from the Author:** Guh.

Dedicated to baka bakashi, for whom this fic was written.

**Disclaimer:** Like I said in Part I, Chapter I.

* * *

**The Trust 'Verse - Part III**

_**Reveal**_

**Chapter II**

* * *

_They didn't keep secrets._

Was it really a secret if he'd never had cause to speak of it?

Was an omission a lie?

Naruto would surely think so.

It was late and these were the thoughts that raced around Sai's mind as he sat waiting for Naruto to return.

The moon was bright, a soft white light that bathed everything an eerie hue. Sai stared down at his pale, pale hands, turning them over and over, wondering if they spoke of his secrets—that weren't really secrets—except for how they were.

Things were better now, between Naruto and himself, if still a little strained.

But Sai was determined not to let _kyuubi_ get the best of him.

And yet, everything he did never quite seemed to shake the feeling of malaise, both forbidding and forthcoming, that was slowly filling him up, sweeping into dark, empty crevices of his soul he hadn't known existed. As well as parts of himself he had no desire to acknowledge.

Worry was suddenly a constant companion, one that crept stealthily, hidden within the darkness that Naruto's love had not yet extinguished. Often, it wormed its way up from richly dank depths.

There were things he didn't speak of.

Like family.

Shifting uneasily, Sai perked up at the sight of blond on the horizon.

_Uzumaki Naruto._

But the truth was… Sai had hated him long before he had ever even met him.

Because of family.

It was a good thing Sai was particularly gifted at the whole compartmentalization thing, or else, he'd probably be kind of schizo. With one part of himself loving Naruto beyond all measure, and another part of him _loathing_ all that Naruto really wasn't.

Because in all actuality, it wasn't until he'd been able to distinguish boy from beast, that any positive feelings had been able to take root.

Ha. _Root_.

Another reason for misgivings. All those secrets, lingering in the dark.

But Sai was no longer an emotionless puppet. He was simply… Sai.

Even if he hadn't always been.

Sai thought about all that _kyuubi_ represented for him. Even now. He felt such intense loathing for the _thing_ inside his beautiful, kind-hearted lover that he abhorred dwelling on the thought.

And yet… it was as the fox had said. Sai was unable to accept it. Of course, he'd accepted the fact of its existence within Naruto long ago… but… to _embrace_ it? To love it, and think of it with fondness?

_ Never._

But this was where he was torn; because if Naruto wished it of him, then, Sai wasn't sure he could hold onto his hostility.

And yet, he felt beholden to do so.

_Because of family._

Because _kyuubi_ was the one who had killed his parents, who had left Sai and his brother orphans. And this… this was something Sai had never, ever, told Naruto.

It certainly wasn't the easiest topic to slide into conversation. Not without making light of it, which Sai had absolutely no intention of doing.

After all, it was this single, life-changing event that had made Sai who he'd once been.

It was also the reason he'd learnt to draw.

During the demon fox's attack, his _Nii-san_'s brain had been irreparably damaged. The medic-_nin_ that had examined his _Nii_-_san _had diagnosed him with acute expressive aphasia, resulting in deficiencies in language comprehension and production.

His _Nii-san_ could no longer speak nor write, though he could both read and sing beautifully. His ability to understand spoken language was sketchy at times. And in the end, the easiest way to have any meaningful communication between them had been through visual art.

Somehow, the ideas became clearer with time and practice, and it all just made more sense to his brother, when he was able to express himself by depicting images and visual representations, instead of words and characters.

And despite all the problems his _Nii-san_ had faced, he had still managed to get Sai out of the orphanage, and into Root.

But for all this, Sai had been as blinded by the sheer intensity of his _Nii-san_'s hate as his _Nii_-_san_ himself, who, worse yet, had had no words to express those deeply antagonistic feelings.

Danzo had thought his _Nii-san_ perfect. His inability to speak was a gift, the older man had often claimed.

Add to that his _Nii-san's_ charisma, and his hatred, which had blazed unashamedly, powerful, destructive and most of all, compelling, from his _Nii-san'_s eyes, and it was no wonder his brother had been a favourite among the faction.

All in all, his _Nii-san_ had possessed a terrible sort of beauty. Many of their instructors in Root had always said so.

But could he share the memory of his _Nii-san_ with Naruto? He had no idea how to, not when doing so would cause as much irrevocable pain as he knew it would.

But if ever Naruto found out from someone else, though from _whom_ Sai had no idea, all that they were and have been and were to be would be _tainted_ by this untruth, this… half-truth; an omission that _was_ indeed a lie, upon which their lives had been built.

What would happen to the trust that Naruto so valued then?

†

Naruto woke abruptly.

"Bad dream?" Sai mumbled into his shoulder, still half-asleep.

Naruto hesitated before truthfully answering, "I'm not sure yet."

Sai hummed slightly in question.

"Don't worry about it," Naruto whispered fondly. "Go back to sleep."

Naruto watched as the tension drained out of his lover, were it that he could relax as easily himself.

Sai had seemed strangely troubled tonight, but when he kept quiet about whatever it was that was bothering him, Naruto had found himself oddly reluctant to pry.

_We don't keep secrets_, Naruto steadfastly reassured himself.

Sai would tell him when he was ready.

_Just like you're planning to tell him about Iwa_, a niggling part of Naruto's mind archly mocked.

Naruto firmly quashed the thought and once more tried to force himself to relax, but the half-remembered images of his dream filled him with dread and quite effectively prevented him from doing so.

Instead, he lay there, staring at the ceiling, listening to the even rhythm of Sai's soft and sleepy exhales wafting gently against his shoulder.

†

Sai had been feeling strange for days now. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was coming; something that would change their lives forever.

"Do you believe in an afterlife?"

Naruto blinked. "Yes. Why?"

"Just wondered," Sai answered slowly. "We've never really talked about it before."

Naruto eyed Sai warily, "Death?"

"No," Sai denied softly, shaking his head, "our beliefs, about how life was created, how things change, evolve, go on, even after death."

"Why now?" Naruto asked, his expression concerned.

Sai shrugged elegantly. "I was just working on a piece, when I realized, I hadn't the slightest inkling as to how you would perceive it – what frame your mind would give it…" Sai trailed off, frowning slightly, "I don't like not knowing that about you," he finished, feeling almost… shy.

"And my views on the world as determined by religious doctrine would make you feel differently about me?" Naruto demanded.

"Of course not. And it's not a matter of religion, more… one of perspective."

"You think we see the world differently?" Naruto questioned, more curious now than defensive.

"Don't we?" Sai rejoined emphatically. "Though similar is not same, different does not exclude likeness."

"The sum of your memories and mine, although at times alike do not equate," Naruto agreed.

"Opposites attract," Sai smirked, moving in closer.

"Do you believe there's more to come, after death?"

"No," Sai replied frankly, his beliefs in direct contrast to Naruto's resounding 'yes.'

"Why not?" Naruto prodded.

"I believe," Sai began, "that this is all we have. That this is all we are, and that the value of a moment should not be diminished by the promise of greater things to come."

"Why do you?" Sai tossed back to Naruto.

"I house a demon," Naruto declared, deadpan, "if, as I believe, the universe hinges on the most precarious of balances, then where there is hell, there must be heaven. To which I belong… is another question entirely."

Sai frowned, before smiling to say, "Regardless of whether heaven wanted you or not, I'm sure, if that's where you want to be, you'd find a way to barge on in and make it your own anyway."

Naruto laughed, gleefully. "That does sound a little like me, yeah. And then I'd come pull you out from whatever stone you were hiding under pretending the afterlife doesn't exist so I could tell you…"

"…_I told you so_," they chorused.

Sai smiled softly, his heart filled to the brim with love for this man, "I'll believe it when I see it."

And with that thought, Sai realized that, for some time now, Naruto was the only thing he could see, and that _kyuubi_ was only as relevant as Sai made him.

Suddenly, Sai felt lighter than he had in… well, quite some time.

Because whatever the future held, he knew now that he would never let _kyuubi_ come between them.

†

Yujyou Bachi kneeled, head bowed obsequiously, as she reported to her _Kage_, who also just so happened to be her brother-in-law.

"We have intel that more children have gone missing from Villages at the borders of both Earth and Wind. Most of the children go missing for a few days and are returned physically unharmed, and only mildly shaken. None of them have spoken about any of what happened to them during the time they were missing, and," Bachi paused, "I fear it may be because they are _unable_ to do so."

Gaara frowned, even as he continued looking over the charts, "What do you suggest is preventing them, exactly? An adapted or extended _genjutsu_?"

"If anything, I'd say it was closer to hypnosis, given there are no traces of foreign _chakra_ in any of their systems and we have no reason to believe such effects would persist unassisted for as long as they have so far."

Gaara looked up. "Hypnosis?"

"Yes, Gaara-_sama_," Bachi affirmed. "It's not dissimilar to your_ tanuki neiri no jutsu_, only the sleep- or trance-like state would be artificially induced by someone other than one's self, for the express purpose of creating a state of heightened suggestibility and receptivity to direction that would make a person highly susceptible to subconscious coercion."

"Were any of the children—?"

"No," Bachi replied firmly. "None were taken from Yujyou, although there do seem to be a disproportionate number of boys both being taken, as well as being returned later than their female counterparts. Although some of my sisters have made their worries known to me, it is still just talk, when they make mention of bringing their girls closer to Sand."

"Perhaps precaution is warranted," Gaara stated. "Yujyou is nomadic by nature. It may be safest, that they do so. And as you know, they are always welcome here."

"My thanks, Gaara-_sama_," Bachi smiled sharply, as she tended to do. "I will let them know. Now," her smile sharpened further, "I'd best go check on my own little bumblebees, and see that they've been as sweet as honey for their papa."

Without waiting to be dismissed, Bachi stood, bowed and left.

†

Gaara watched as Kankurou's wife exited his office. He'd heard no incident involving his two adorable little nieces. Then again, he too tended to pay them a visit after returning from having left the Village. He could only imagine that Bachi's compulsions would be even stronger than his own.

Gaara was particularly fond of the woman his brother had fallen for. It was interesting though, because her Clan was an offshoot from the Aburame, who still resided in _Konohagakure_. Historically speaking, Aburame at one time had been a border clan. During one of the Great Wars, the Clan had splintered into Aburame, not all that different then as today, and Yujyou, both because of ideological and physiological differences.

It was, in some ways, a history not all that different from that of the Hyuuga and Uchiha Clans.

Although, that's right, he really mustn't forget; he'd been reminded often enough, most frequently by a swift elbow to the side from Kankurou: Yujyou was a tribe, not a clan. Bachi would have him by the balls if she heard him call Yujyou anything other than its 'proper' designation. Still.

Gaara leaned his elbows against his desk, intertwining his fingers under his chin as he pondered the recent abductions. This sort of thing happened far more commonly amongst the civilian population, with money and ransom being the primary motives for such occurrences. It was rare for Hidden Villages to target the children of other Hidden Villages, to the exception of rogue entities. But as such, seeing as no demands had been made before the return of the children, it was unlikely that the matter fell within civil jurisdiction. And as far as Bachi and her team's reports went, the children's lack of memory suggested at least some degree of _shinobi_ intervention, meaning there was a high probability that the perpetrator was either missing-_nin_ or even some other more distinctly organized group, perhaps along the lines of _Akatsuki_.

If such were the case, the question would thus become, but to what end?

The problem was Gaara really couldn't imagine any good alternatives, though perhaps worse yet was the fact that Gaara wasn't entirely sure there were any effective means by which he could put a stop to it.

And Gaara hated not being in control.

†

Today, his favourite calligraphy brush broke.

Sai stared down at the random blots of black splayed across the previously spotless scroll, like a spindly blood splatter, already the colour of old death. Some of the ink had splashed onto his hands, one spot even making it as far as the crease of his elbow, looking like a single drop of black sweat caught in the juncture between bicep and forearm.

With practiced motions, Sai cleaned up the wayward ink and then the brush before inspecting it. It was worn with age, the lacquer faded in parts and completely effaced in others. He could see upon closer inspection, little ellipses where he had habitually placed his fingers for the last however many years he'd used the thing. And there it was; a tiny hairline crack, most likely a defect in the original wood from which the brush had been created, which had over the years been weakened by frequent pressure, until breaking point.

Sai supposed at least it was a clean break; he might be able to fix it still.

Setting the brush aside, Sai eyed the rest of his brushes. There was something Sai had always wanted to do, but which he had never gotten around to. He felt almost as if his brushes were reminding him of the fact, especially now that he and Naruto had a little time.

Smoothing his fingers over the others, he let the idea blossom in his mind.

He really had been waiting to do this for too long.

_No time like the present_, and with that thought, Sai stood, taking the case of brushes with him.

†

Naruto looked up with a half-smile at Sai's approach. "Hey," he greeted softly.

"Hey," Sai smiled back.

Naruto's eyes flickered down to the dark wood case in Sai's hands. "Were you planning on painting in here?" He asked, eyebrows raised. "I put some of the paper you left out into that drawer," Naruto added, nodding his head to indicate which drawer he meant, before looking back down at the stats he was going over.

Naruto started slightly at the feel of horse-hair against the nape of his neck. Baffled, Naruto looked at his lover who was poking him in the neck with one of his calligraphy brushes.

Naruto blinked, "What are you doing?"

Sai smirked, "I was actually thinking of expanding my artistic pursuits by varying my media."

"Uh," Naruto began.

"I want to paint a masterpiece," Sai proclaimed, in all seriousness. "I want you bare," he explained, "I want to scribe words of adoration onto your skin; I want to adorn you with pretty pictures and wordless images that speak well of my affection."

Naruto cleared his throat, glancing at the figures he was meant to be reviewing. "Now?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yes, now," Sai stated, a hint of steel in his voice. "Or are you otherwise engaged?"

"No," Naruto said quickly, setting the papers aside, "not at all."

"Good."

Naruto watched as Sai set down his brushes, his smile broadening. With all of his usual grace, he slipped his shirt over his head, and tossed it at Naruto.

Naruto caught it deftly, even as the soft material smoothly shifted between his fingers.

It was Sai's turn to raise his eyebrows. "Why don't you put that down," he suggested, moving closer to tug at the buttons of Naruto's pants, "and do something about your shirt."

Naruto dropped Sai's as he scrambled to pull his own off.

With that out of the way, he helped Sai liberate him of his trousers. Naruto then reached for his lover's, only to have Sai swiftly dance away, heading once again over to where he'd set down his brushes. Plucking one from the box, he brandished it adeptly, beckoning Naruto over with his free hand.

As soon as Naruto drew near, he found himself being kissed quite soundly.

Breaking away, Sai murmured, "Now lie down."

Obediently, Naruto moved to comply.

"Wait," Sai commanded, causing Naruto to freeze, his muscles tensing to hold him in place. Sai slinked over, only to flip Naruto onto his back.

"_Oomph_," Naruto grunted, as Sai slid on top of him none too gently.

Naruto stared up at his lover, "Now what?"

"Now, I have to look for imperfections on the surface of the canvas," Sai expertly explicated, as he laid his brushes by his side and began to run his hands lightly down the length of Naruto's neck. Sai's fingers paused briefly at the thrumming of his pulse, tactilely noting its heightened rhythm, before continuing on their journey. They brushed delicately over strong shoulders, traced tenderly his clavicles, and danced a path along both arms, pausing again at every point where his heartbeat answered their call. They mapped the tattoos encircling his wrists, entangled themselves with his own fingers, and pulled his arms up, trapping his hands by his head. And then they pushed his hands higher still until his torso was pulled taut, muscles just beginning to ache.

"Hold," Sai instructed, releasing his arms, obviously admiring the arch of his body.

Naruto did as he was told, holding the pose, regardless of the slight discomfort. Silently he questioned Sai with a look. _Why exactly am I doing this?_ His eyes asked.

"Just stretching my canvas," Sai answered, impertinent.

Naruto snorted.

Sai's fingers returned to his chest, stroking along the grooves of muscle, carefully caressing the lines of his ribs. Moving up, they stopped, then circled in.

Naruto gasped, as Sai pinched.

"Dare I call this an imperfection?" Sai mused, leaning forward to lick soothingly at the reddening skin.

Naruto thrashed slightly, his mouth parting as Sai pinched the other, his free hand dragging down to press firmly against Naruto's length.

Lifting his head, Sai gazed steadily into Naruto's eyes as he licked a path from one side of his chest to another, his hand squeezing gently. "Surely, this is no imperfection," he exclaimed, his hand now moving in even strokes.

Naruto absently noted his body curling in towards the pleasure, Sai's demand that he hold still already forgotten.

A somewhat pitiful sounding whine escaped his throat as Sai let go and leaned away from him. But before he had time to even voice his displeasure at Sai doing so, he was being kissed senseless.

And then he felt it.

His eyes went wide as he stared down at his own naked chest where Sai's brush dragged across sensitive skin. But his lover wasn't using ink. In the wake of the brush Naruto could see, and feel, lines of chakra, seeping into him. He shuddered, as Sai continued to write verses that Naruto vaguely recognized. He could feel each character being etched into his skin, like echoes of power, of _Sai_.

Naruto trembled at the sensation, his breathing heavy and open-mouthed. And then the brush dipped lower still, and it was as if he was being engulfed in chakra.

"_Sai_," Naruto choked out, his hands snapping from where they lay above his head, to grip his lover's thighs hard. He couldn't help it as his hips bucked upwards. But Sai was already preparing him, _thank Kami_, even as he kept on teasing him up and down and in spirals; the pleasure growing almost painful as threads of chakra were superimposed one atop another, like a tortuous web of rapture.

And then he was being rolled; practically boneless with pleasure, he let Sai do most of the work.

Naruto felt a soft chuff of laughter against the back of his neck, and realized he must've said that last bit out loud. Eyes half-lidded, Naruto smiled blissfully as Sai pulled him flush against himself. Sai kissed a trail across Naruto's shoulder as he pressed in.

Naruto inhaled deeply at the slight burn, forcing himself to relax on an exhaled breath. Adjusting, Naruto shifted, impatient as always. Sai rocked gently, as he laid kisses on Naruto's neck.

Quickly enough, Naruto began to push back, dictating the pace of their rhythm, wordlessly telling Sai to _hurry the fuck up_.

Entirely used to this, Sai did exactly that, speeding up. Pleased, Naruto moaned encouragingly, causing Sai to allow his thrusts to become no longer quite so gentle.

Hitting the angle just right, Naruto gasped and then came in a rush of blinding white as soon Sai ran his fingers along the lingering lines of chakra on his cock.

Panting, Naruto kept pushing back, meeting Sai's thrusts, until Sai reached completion. Warmth spread deliciously inside him.

Satisfied, Naruto turned his head to be kissed. "_Kami_, you're good."

Sai laughed, probably at the inanity of Naruto's comment. "I know," Sai replied smugly anyway. "You too," he added after a pause, which made Naruto smile widely, knowing full well what Sai had meant when he said that.

"I love you," Sai whispered, the words, after all this time, finally slipping easily off his tongue. "Forever," he promised, sealing his vow with a kiss as he scrawled his name on the nape of Naruto's neck with his tongue; the touch infused with chakra imprinting it there.

"_Dude!_" Naruto squawked at the tingling sensation that bordered on a burn. Slapping his hand against the spot, Naruto turned to stare accusingly at his lover, who lay still splayed atop of him, the angle only serving to make his neck ache even more. "Did you seriously just _brand_ me with your _name_?"

Naruto felt more than saw Sai shrug, "I told you it was something I'd been meaning to do."

"I thought you meant…" Naruto trailed off, his cheeks tinting slightly.

Sai smirked, and this time Naruto could hear it in his voice more than anything else, "That too, of course. But this was the icing on the cake."

"I'm glad you think so highly of yourself," he huffed.

"That's right, sweet cheeks," Sai quipped.

Naruto shrieked indignant as Sai pinched said cheek, swatting at him ineffectively as a result of his post-coitus stupor.

Eyes growing serious, Naruto focused his gaze in on the delicate skin of Sai's inner wrist, in such close proximity thanks to Sai's arms being braced on either side of him. He stared intently at the translucent swath of skin, before he reached out to gently rest his fingers against Sai's steady pulse.

There was a slight flare of chakra and when Naruto removed his fingers…

Sai cracked up laughing.

"What?" Naruto pouted.

"Oh, _Kami_-_sama_," Sai wheezed, "seriously. A fishcake? _That's_ the keepsake I get?"

Petulantly, Naruto traced his fingers along the spiral, "If you really don't like it…"

Sai snatched his wrist away from Naruto's grasp, clutching his arm against his chest.

"No," he said. "It's mine now. You can't take it back."

Naruto flashed Sai a grin of pure happiness over his shoulder, tiredness quickly following in its wake. "Yeah," Naruto murmured sleepily, flopping back onto his stomach to snuggle in, "you're stuck with it."

Sai half-smiled, half-winced as he felt his nose prickling sharply at the sudden rush of tears he felt just behind his eyes. If he held Naruto just a little bit tighter than usual, Naruto made no comment on it; merely tightened his hands on Sai's arms were they encircled him as he hovered at the precipice of sleep.

†

Gaara glanced to the side as Naruto and Sai entered through one of the windows to the _Kazekage_'s tower office. Inclining his head in acknowledgement of their presence, Gaara added, "I see you're continuing to be a bad influence on others."

Naruto laughed, "If you don't want people coming in through the window, you shouldn't leave them open."

Gaara looked pointedly over at the open door.

Naruto shrugged, "Hey. What can I say, I like having options."

Shaking his head, Gaara summoned Bachi, who walked into the room as regal as ever, genuflecting before standing and turning to greet Naruto and Sai.

Gaara smiled as Naruto immediately bounded over to her and pounced, enveloping his sister-in-law in a crushing hug.

"Hey there, sweet thing," Gaara heard the blond say, in a suggestively lascivious way. Gaara almost laughed as both Bachi and Sai rolled their eyes in perfect synchronicity.

Clearing his throat, Gaara spoke, "While I hate to break up this joyous reunion…"

Right away, both _shinobi_ and _kunoichi_ moved to stand at attention before him, their expressions appropriately serious.

"Bachi will bring you both up to speed on the situation," Gaara instructed. "She knows far better than I what's been going on of late."

Bachi nodded to Gaara, before shifting to address Naruto and Sai. "As we already explained, we've been having a lot of disappearances recently, and not just us. We only just learned, based on an approximate time line that the first abductions occurred in Water, followed by Lightning, Earth and Wind. As such, we have reason to believe that the children of _Konoha_ will be targeted next. Whoever it is that has been kidnapping children appears to be doing so in a nautilus-like pattern, one spiralling in towards _Konoha_. What this possibly means, we can only speculate. But as you know, we cannot assume anything."

"And you're telling me that none of the kids has ever been hurt?" Naruto inquired, the look in his eyes nevertheless grim.

Bachi shook her head slightly, gnawing at her lip a second, as she obviously thought how best to answer the question. "There are no… _visible_ indications of violence. At the same time, the fact that the children themselves do not even seem to remember the incidences is… concerning."

Naruto and Sai glanced at each other.

"What exactly is it that you wish us to do?" Sai asked, the cadence of his voice as soft as Gaara remembered it.

"While there is no substantive evidence to support the theory, we fear this might have something to do with Sound," Bachi replied.

Naruto sucked in a sharp breath, his eyes narrowing barely a beat later. "Orochimaru is gone," he stated, a sliver of frost in his normally warm voice.

"Yes," Bachi replied, her voice pitched to soothe. "Though I'm sure you've seen snakes thrash about violently, having cut off their head."

"Not a decade later," Naruto grumbled, in evident discontent.

"I would've sent a team from Sand," Gaara explained, "but _if_, and I stress,_ if_ it has something to do with Sound, I figured you would be far more capable of handling it."

"Well, I've certainly got the experience," Naruto laughed bitterly.

"I'm sorry," Gaara apologized gravely.

"Don't be," Naruto waved him off. "I'd have made exactly the same call if I'd been in your position." Naruto smiled a little more normally, "Soon, my friend, sooooon~"

Gaara blinked as Sai bopped Naruto on the back of the head.

"_ITE! _What the hell was that for?" Naruto demanded, squatting and holding the back of his head.

"For implying that you were going to usurp Gaara," Sai smirked at Gaara.

Naruto looked at Gaara with wide eyes, "I didn't mean it like that!"

"Indeed," Gaara replied stoically, lifting a hand to hide his smile.

"Saaaai," Naruto whined, poking his partner on the butt. "Stop making people think I'm trying to take them out!"

Gaara raised his eyebrows at this comment, which seemed to imply Naruto had gotten into trouble for this before.

It was Bachi who intervened this time, solemnly interjecting, "If you'll follow me, I'll show you the data we've collected up to this point."

Waving his arms about, Naruto bitched a little more at Sai as they followed Bachi out. Pausing by the open door, Naruto called back over his shoulder, "Thanks, Gaara."

"It's the least I could do," Gaara murmured in reply, returning to his seat.

While he didn't exactly like the idea of sending Naruto out into the field, Gaara had to admit that Naruto was the best man for the job.

All Gaara could really do at this point was pray that it wasn't Sound.

For Naruto's sake. There were just too many bad memories.

†

Nari awoke with a gasp. Frantically, she tore herself free from her sheets, and scrambled out of bed. Slipping into a robe, she grabbed some weapons, put on her shoes and was at the door when Makoto sleepily called, "Nari? What are you doing?" from the futon next to her own.

"I need to see Iwa," Nari explained, rushing over to quickly place a kiss upon her twin's forehead. "Go back to sleep, Makoto."

But Makoto was already awake. Sitting up, she demanded, "What happened? What did you see?"

"I'll explain later," Nari said urgently. "Please, just, go back to sleep."

Makoto looked dubious, but lay back down anyway. "You promise you'll tell me what's going on?"

"Of course," Nari promised.

Nodding, Makoto closed her eyes. "Then go."

Nari didn't need to be told twice.

†

Iwa woke to the sound of someone almost banging down his door. Senses straining to detect any hint of a threat, he drew a kunai from under his pillow, got up and made his way over.

Relaxing as he recognized Hyuuga Nari's chakra signature, he opened the door to find his former team mate and best friend dressed in little more than a colourful silk robe, haphazardly tied with a hideously clashing obi, and what appeared to be her favourite pair of pajamas, the ones that were pale blue with cute little kittens on them.

Pulling her through the doorway he hugged her tight. Her chakra signature wasn't the only thing he'd immediately recognized; the disruptions in its flow told him she'd most likely Seen something. The panicked look in her eyes and the tremor of her hands only confirmed it.

"What's wrong?" He asked, gently brushing a lock of wayward hair behind her ear.

"I saw Naruto-_san_," she whispered against his shoulder.

Iwa tensed, and felt as Nari did the same in response. Forcefully relaxing, he bid her, "Tell me what happened."

He felt the shudder that ran through her. "Nari?"

"I don't know!" She cried, her voice scratchy with tears. "Iwa…"

"What do you mean you don't know?" Iwa growled, trying but failing to keep his voice modulated to calm and soothe. Nari didn't really seem to care though, as she stared right through him.

"I couldn't see clearly," she whispered, remembering. "It was dark, and there was fire; I could smell fear. It felt so cold, Iwa. Like I was freezing inside, even though everything around me seemed so hot."

"You said you saw Naruto-_san_," Iwa prompted, his heart rate already picking up a notch, even as his stomach plunged.

Swallowing, Nari cleared her throat. "Yes. The only thing I caught a glimpse of briefly was Naruto-_san_…" she trailed off.

"Well?" Iwa demanded.

Nari looked away, "He appeared to be unconscious… and he was covered in blood."

Iwa's jaw clenched.

"Has it happened already?" He asked, unable to avoid the stern inflection of his tone.

Nari blinked, her eyes refocusing on him. "No," she said firmly. "It hasn't happened yet."

"I need to do something," Iwa said, releasing Nari from his almost crushing embrace. "At the very least, we need to report this to Tsunade-_sama_."

"Okay," Nari exhaled shakily. "Okay."

Iwa took hold of her shoulder. "Are you sure?" He asked, concern filling his voice. "They'll know."

Iwa watched as Nari closed her eyes tight. "This is Naruto-_san_, we're talking about. I can't let anything happen to him, not if I can help it." Nari opened her eyes to look at him. "I won't let anything happen to him."

What Iwa really heard though was, _I won't let anything happen to you_. Iwa grasped her hand in his and squeezed gratefully.

"Plus," she added on a sigh, "they probably should've been told a long time ago."

Iwa smiled tightly at that. "Come on then," he said.

And they were off, heading towards the Tower.

†

Tsunade did not sleep much. A few hours here, and few hours there. With the amount of nightmares she'd lived through, both real and illusory, she really couldn't say she missed it all that much.

Most nights she spent on medical experiments, mostly on the interaction of various chemical components; some nights she spent drafting hypotheses to test, some nights she tested them. Tonight was thankfully one of the former, and it was at about three in the morning that a guard interrupted her to announce that Iwa wanted to see her.

Not entirely unusual, given that this was Iwa. But curious, she nodded at the guard to let him in.

What she didn't expect to see was Hyuuga Nari in tow.

"To what do I owe the honour?" Tsunade asked, reclining in her chair.

"Tsunade-_sama_," Iwa began, before, as he often was wont to do, letting the bomb drop. "Nari is a Seer, and Naruto-_san_ is likely in danger."

Tsunade stared, looking from Iwa to Nari, who stood a half-step back and behind her protégé. "A Seer," Tsunade echoed faintly.

At this Nari stepped forward and bowed. "Yes, Tsunade-_sama_. I've had the Sight for as long as I can remember. Tonight I Saw Naruto-_san_, he was unconscious and covered in blood…" she stopped speaking, and collapsed.

"Shit!" Iwa exclaimed, managing to catch her before she face-planted on the floor. "She hasn't had a waking trance in years."

Tsunade's eyes narrowed as she remembered where she had heard the terminology last.

"Please tell me _you_ _did not show her those scrolls_," Tsunade said.

"Of course I didn't," Iwa replied smoothly, cradling Nari's head gently. Just as Tsunade started to relax, he added, "I just gave her access to the archives."

"You _WHAT?_" Tsunade screeched, the cup of _sake_ she'd just picked up shattering in her grasp.

Iwa didn't even blink. "She needed to know."

Tsunade stood, wiping her hand on her robes. "That is a complete and utter breach of protocol," she seethed. "You were not authorized to grant access to others."

"Actually," Iwa replied. "Ibiki-_san_ gave me authority, under a wide discretionary grant for research purposes."

Tsunade scowled, "Even so, _I should have been informed_."

"It wasn't my secret to tell," Iwa staunchly defended.

Sighing, Tsunade rubbed at her brow. "Fine, whatever. I honestly do not care." Almost as a non sequitur, she commented, "We haven't had a Seer in an age."

Iwa nodded, "It's been several generations at least."

Tsunade eyed the girl, as her eyes rolled back in her head. "How accurate are her visions?"

Iwa shrugged. "It varies. She says some things never come to pass, or do, but not at all how one might expect, and that sometimes trying to prevent things only ends up making matters worse." Iwa exhaled sharply. "She commonly calls them notices to get your crap cleaned up, seeing as most of the time, she gets them after the event, or for things where there's really nothing you can do except deal with the aftermath."

"And this one?" Tsunade queried.

Iwa frowned. "It hasn't happened yet."

"The Valley of the End," Nari gasped, her eyes snapping open.

"Go get Hyuuga Neji," Tsunade commanded. "_Now_."

Iwa leapt into action and out a window, as Tsunade silently cursed; Naruto and Sai should have been in Sound by now. Who knew if a team could intercede in time?

Nari lay on the floor of Tsunade's office, staring at her with eerily blank eyes.

Turning away from the sight, Tsunade penned a note and sent it on its way to Sand.

The _Kazekage_ needed to know about this.

†

Naruto hummed, as they made their way through thick bushland.

"What do you reckon that song is?" He eventually asked Sai, on about the fifth loop. "I've had it stuck in my head all week," Naruto complained good-naturedly.

"Once more?" Sai requested, listening intently as Naruto hummed the tune again. "Isn't that the theme song for the latest movie, _Icha Icha Tactics_?"

Aghast, Naruto exclaimed, "It is not!"

"I'm pretty sure it is," Sai insisted, as he kept moving.

"_Guh_," Naruto said. "There's no escaping the damn thing!"

"It's a legend," Sai proclaimed dramatically, "a legacy!"

Naruto groaned.

"It is _legion_," Sai called, posing in a triumphant stance mid-air.

"Oh shut up," Naruto replied as he flipped from one tree to the next. "It's _porn_," Naruto gripped. "Plain and simple."

Sai smirked, "You say that as if such ideas are mutually exclusive. But quite to the contrary, the _Icha Icha_ serialization has been commended for its tasteful handling of various awkward and intimate situations, and it is nothing if not worthy of such titles."

"You've been going drinking with Kakashi-_sensei_ again, haven't you?" Naruto demanded, deadpan.

"Kakashi's dedication to sobriety is at times slightly disheartening," Sai replied by way of explanation. "He seems like the type that could use getting a little… shit-faced, is the term, isn't it?"

Naruto snorted a laugh. "Somehow I think I prefer it when you just say 'inebriated.'"

"So, perhaps a little inebriation would go a long way for him," Sai amended.

"Perhaps," Naruto agreed, thinking on the last time he'd seen his _sensei_ absolutely shit-faced, as it were. Naruto would very much have liked to have joined him, but by law, was prohibited from doing so, which was really, probably for the best.

Shaking off the darker thoughts that were bound to follow that train of thought, Naruto added, "Well, if it's not one vice it's another."

Glancing skywards, Naruto nodded towards a nearby clearing. "But enough about Kakashi-_sensei_'s immorality, we should stop; it's starting to get dark."

After a quick survey of the land, they set up camp.

They ate and joked around, Naruto stealing the occasional kiss between bites of food, their guards mostly down, not entirely of course, but neither were they on high alert, seeing as they were technically still within Fire Country.

One moment they were laughing, the next, they fell silent.

Naruto could feel the prickle of someone watching him, as if that someone's eyes were boring into the back of his neck. Naruto was certain Sai sensed it too.

Naruto shifted his weight to the ready. Battle instinct already on the rise, he drew chakra into the palm of his hand, only to freeze as _kyuubi _suddenly and violently stirred within him.

Then everything went dark.

†

"_Kazekage_-_sama_," the _shinobi_ prompted, sketching a bow as he held out the vermilion scroll in his hand.

The colour gave Gaara pause; it was sealed with the Hyuuga family crest. Carefully putting aside the brush, he reached for it, deftly unsealing it with practiced motions.

The missive was short, but the implications were far-reaching as they dauntingly stretched before him.

_They're missing, _it read.

Gaara stood.

†

To Be Continued.

* * *

**Another Word from the Author: **So, as usual, all I ask is that you give me your thoughts, oh, and your patience. Sorry about the wait~ :3 Hope you all enjoyed~


	15. Chapter 13

**Word from the Author:** ...I'm sooooooooooo sorry!

Dedicated to baka bakashi, for whom this fic was written.

**Disclaimer:** Like I said in Part I, Chapter I.

* * *

**The Trust 'Verse - Part III**

_**Reveal**_

**Chapter III**

* * *

Naruto gasped as he struggled to breathe. It felt much like it did trying to make it to the surface, just as you're about to run out of air. He had no idea how long he'd been like that, swimming in utter darkness, drowning in his own mind. Time felt stagnant, sloppy.

_ Kyuubi_, Naruto roared, the haze about his senses fading, _what did you do!_

For once, the fox was silent.

His fingers were sticky, Naruto noted belatedly. Glancing down at them, Naruto couldn't help but stare.

_Blood?_

Eyes going wide, Naruto tore through his memories, his _body's_ memories – riffling round for images of moments where he himself had been absent. They crashed upon him in a tidal wave, threatening to send him under once more.

Flashes of pale skin. Terrified eyes. A horrified scream.

_Naruto!_

Not him. It wasn't him. He hadn't done anything. He hadn't. He _hadn't_.

Panicked, Naruto twisted around, searching, searching.

_There._

"No," Naruto whispered.

Breaking into a run, Naruto skidded through puddles of blood.

_No_.

Sliding to a stop, Naruto fell to his knees, the little orange there was on his otherwise black pants quickly darkening to a shocking red. Trembling, he reached out.

Cold. _So cold_.

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, _no_," Naruto whimpered. "_Nonononononononono._"

His arms felt weak, uncoordinated, as he tried to hold on.

Rocking slightly, Naruto's fingers clenched tight at the body that lay unmoving in his arms, no rise and fall of breath suffusing its chest.

Dark, obsidian eyes stared vacantly up at him.

Desperately, Naruto leaned his head forward, his ear near, focusing intensely, straining with all his might to hear the barest whispers of life.

Naruto's breath hitched as he realized he couldn't hear anything, nothing at all above the terrible staccato of his own racing pulse.

Tentatively, his voice choked with tears, Naruto pressed in close, breathing his lover's name into him around a muffled sob.

But the lips beneath his were already as cold as ice.

†

Iwa shivered.

"Are you alright?" Nari asked, looking up at him through her lashes as she paused, her ramen-entangled chopsticks hovering by her lips.

"I'm fine," Iwa replied, mentally shaking off the odd feeling that had crept down his spine just a second ago.

"You know there's nothing we can do, right?" Nari reminded him for the hundredth time.

Iwa looked away. "I'm well aware," he remarked stiffly, feeling a muscle in his jaw jump as his teeth clenched.

His expression remained unchanged, even as Makoto poked him in the face with a calloused finger. "Because if you're not hungry," she offered cheekily, "I'd be happy to help."

"Makoto!" Nari rebuked, shooting her twin a disapproving look.

Iwa was almost forced to smile as he saw Makoto wince; presumably the look Nari had thrown her sister had been accompanied by a disapproving pinch. Nari wasn't exactly what one would call the overly demonstrative type, subtlety was more her style, one that she was only just beginning to perfect. And yet, she still somehow managed to get maximum effect for all her supposedly quiet ways.

"Ignore my lesser half," Nari blithely told him as Makoto quietly spluttered at her twin's 'endearment'.

"Don't I always?" Iwa calmly replied, a spoonful of soup practically at the tip of his tongue, the moment of misgiving already passed, like every moment that preceded it so long as Naruto-_san_ was away.

†

It was Gaara who found them, lying in a puddle of blood that looked and smelt about a day old.

"Naruto," Gaara called softly, trying not to startle his friend.

Naruto, for his part, glanced up sharply, eyes wild, his face streaked violently with splashes of red, brighter in some places, already fading to a dirtier brown in others. He was breathing hard given he was barely moving at all.

Gaara could see a hint of madness skirting the edges of his friend's normally clear, blue eyes, as well as filaments of red bleeding through, only to vanish and reappear over and over again.

"Naruto," Gaara called again, approaching with caution.

The only response he received was a growl, harsh and animalistic.

Gaara felt his stomach turn a little at the stench. He'd smelt worse, of course. But Naruto's mourning was literally palpable, and the bitter taste of it made him want to retch, if only he could so easily be rid of it.

"_Fuck_," Hyuuga cursed, his steps coming to an abrupt stop not too far away.

Gaara would've thought he'd have seen this with his _byakugan_. But perhaps there was something to be said about gore when it was up close and personal. Very personal.

Gaara was tempted to look and see what kind of expression had accompanied the expletive, if only to see whether it matched whatever expression he himself had to be wearing right now.

"Naruto," Gaara demanded instead, not for one second breaking eye contact with his friend. "You need to control it. You're losing yourself."

At this point, Gaara wasn't even entirely sure what he meant by 'it'.

Looking at the mess before him, he wasn't surprised that disappearing was high on Naruto's lists of things to do.

†

Chiaki shrieked in delight as he saw the bag Makoto-_nee_-_chan_ was holding. Running, he launched himself at her. "Are those for me?" He asked, his eyes huge as he implored his sister to give him some of the candy he so loved.

"Only if you share," Nari-_nee_-_chan_ sternly replied.

"Of course!" Chiaki agreed, more than happy to. Making grabby gestures, he grinned as Makoto-_nee_-_chan_ relinquished the sweets to him with a put upon sigh.

"You know, we'll never see a share now," Makoto-_nee_-_chan_ mock-whispered to Nari-_nee_-_chan_ and Iwa-_nii_-_san_.

Chiaki beamed up at Iwa-_nii_-_san_, who was definitely one of the coolest people _ever_, and offered him first choice. Chiaki had been working on his manners; apparently, this was the done thing with guests.

"_Sankyuu_," Iwa-_nii_-_san_ said. Chiaki was impressed; he didn't recognize the language, but assuming it meant thanks, he cheerfully responded with a _genki_, "_Dou itashimashite!_"

He then offered some to his sisters, before finally reaching in to take one for himself.

"Ah!" Chiaki exclaimed, as he remembered, he couldn't have one yet.

Makoto-_nee_-_chan_ raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"I almost forgot," Chiaki explained, before shouting, "_Ji_-_chan_, d'ya want some candy?"

"What did I tell you about shouting inside?" Kiba-_ji_-_chan_ shouted back.

"Sorry!" Chiaki called, with just a little less volume.

Kiba-_ji_-_chan_ poked his head into the room.

"Hey," he said in greeting as he spotted Iwa and his two 'nieces'. Chiaki held the bag of candy out to his _Ji_-_chan_, who took a piece of _kuro-ame_, unwrapped it and popped it in his mouth.

"Still no word?" Iwa-_nii _-_san_ asked abruptly.

"Not yet," Kiba-_ji_-_chan_ answered around a mouthful of slowly melting brown sugar.

Chiaki looked between Iwa-_nii_-_san_ and Kiba-_ji_-_chan_ wondering if this was some kind of code. He'd been learning about code words in his lessons today.

Chiaki watched as Iwa-_nii_-_san_'s shoulders slumped slightly at his _Ji_-_chan_'s reply.

"Here," Chiaki said, not really knowing what to do, but sensing the sudden tension in the room. Holding out his candy once more, Chiaki smiled uncertainly at the older youth.

He got his hair ruffled in thanks, as Iwa-_nii_-_san_ took another piece. But that was okay, because he'd also glimpsed the barest hint of a smile.

†

The trip back to Konoha seemed to take longer than ever before.

_Must be the dead weight we're carrying back with us_, Gaara thought to himself, before grimacing at the poor phrasing of the thought. True though it was, he was infinitely glad he hadn't voiced it.

Out of the corner of his eye, Gaara could see Naruto, who remained docile and listless. It was disconcerting; Gaara felt his heart breaking for his friend. And if it hurt this much _vicariously_, Gaara wasn't sure he ever wanted to feel such pain first hand.

Not like it was that high a priority for him. But as he thought about Naruto and Sai, he remembered.

†

_Gaara watched as Sai and Naruto played tag with Mamoru, who was only just getting the hang of the whole chakra-enhanced speed thing._

'_TIME OUT!' He heard Naruto shout, just as he was about to get tagged._

_Gaara snorted as his nephew grumbled about retirement facilities for cowards and cheats. It wasn't entirely sensical, but the insult was plain enough._

_Slapping Mamoru heartily on the back, Naruto laughingly agreed, 'Just ain't what I used to be.'_

_Mamoru rolled his eyes, before turning to ask Sai whether he'd show him how to climb walls properly, adding with a sidewards glance, 'Since you're such a good role model.'_

_Naruto's only response was to tease his lover archly. 'Oh Sai!' Naruto faked a swoon. 'You're a paradigm of virtue! And yet a pedestal of promiscuous proclivity! Such a paradox! Such a big—' only to be cut off before he could finish what was presumably to be a rhyming couplet, with a swift smack to the back of the head._

_Sai glared, Mamoru doing the same, and though Gaara knew from his nephew's expression that Mamoru wasn't entirely sure what had just been said, he was obviously game to follow Sai's lead._

_Sai nodded to Gaara, before leading Mamoru to the nearest building as the impromptu lesson began._

_Naruto strolled over, dropping into a squat next to where Gaara stood, leaning against the dry, sandstone wall that ran along the border of Sand._

'_You should settle down with someone,' Naruto remarked cheerfully._

_Gaara snorted once more, 'And what, play house? You know well I care little for such things.'_

_Naruto looked slightly uncomfortable, as he pried, 'But surely there must be someone…?'_

'_There is no one,' Gaara stated simply. He had no problem with his 'single' status._

_Naruto sighed. 'I just want you to be happy.'_

'_And you don't think I can be happy by myself?' Gaara mused._

'_That's not what I mean,' Naruto countered. 'Just… you could be happier.'_

'_The sand is always softer on the other side.'_

_Naruto huffed a laugh. 'Well, I was thinking of a different kinda softness. But if you say so,' Naruto leered._

_Gaara tinted slightly, even as his sand twitched in response to his discomfort._

_Naruto laughed harder at the sight of Gaara's sand engaging in a very human-like awkward shuffle._

'_Oh, be quiet,' Gaara said, his face still red._

†

Looking at Naruto's broken countenance, Gaara couldn't help but think, _another good reason to be alone._

†

Neji felt deep unease at seeing Naruto so unlike himself; the silence was uncanny. Worse was the irrational realization that seeing Naruto like this made Neji feel as if he'd lost a vital part of himself. Then again, perhaps it wasn't so irrational; all his hopes and dreams had been allowed to flourish because of the rare and ridiculous man Naruto was, the boy who'd dared defy everything to forge ahead and make his own destiny.

Neji couldn't stand the thought of Naruto caged by pain and suffering as he'd been once before.

Only last time, it had been Sai, who'd set Naruto free.

Neji could only hope that he, and the rest of Naruto's friends, would be enough to pull him through, to help him heal his shattered wings.

_Grief shared is grief halved_, Neji remembered the proverb went.

And yet even half of such great immensity could still prove too much to bear.

†

First, there was darkness. It took a moment for Naruto's brain to register it as night. Daylight had seemed much the same, though he couldn't quite remember why.

Then it hit him.

_ Sai_.

The scream that tore its way out of his throat burned like the living hell that in an instant his life had somehow become. Simple as that.

Back arched, Naruto screamed and screamed and screamed until his voice grew raw, and he could make no more sound save that of his breath, which came rushing out of him harsh with pseudo-silence.

_It wasn't fair!_

How many would he have to lose before he realized his inner demon was exactly as others had seen it? How many times could he ignore the devastation the creature he housed caused?

Never again.

_Forget dreams_, Naruto snarled at _kyuubi_, fiercer in his grief than he had ever been. _I won't let you ever destroy anything ever again, you fucking _**nightmare**_ of a beast._

He'd rather _die_ first.

_Tell me, _Naruto raged, _why? How could you do this? _

Naruto's inner voice laughed a little hysterically at the answer to _that_ one. _I forgot. _

_You're a _**demon**;_ I was just the only one too _stupid_ to realize it._

And at first, there was silence.

Until _kyuubi_'s voice reverberated back, layered, modulated, like never before. It sounded as if… a hundred voices were speaking.

_**We did nothing**_, they replied, grave but firm.

Naruto just laughed harder at that, a touch of insanity colouring the edges of the sound.

_Oh, no, _Naruto cried, oh_ no. _We_ killed him. It's our fault, your fault, my fault—_because of us_, you, me—he's _**dead.**_ And there wasn't even any reason for it… Ha!_ Naruto barked his laughter this time._ There I go again; trying to rationalize you, make you more _human_. Well, so much for that, cos it's not like you've ever needed a reason before, now have you?_

_**We did nothing**_, they replied again.

_Stop it._

_**We did nothing**_, they replied once more, in that same grave and cavernous multitude of voices.

_ I said, STOP IT! _Naruto roared, that hint of hysteria in his voice ever growing. Barely skipping a beat, he continued, _I mean, seriously, what the fuck is _wrong_ with you? Normally you'd be going on about how you're so powerful, so mighty, how _you_ were the one who managed to take control and force me to _fucking kill my—

But they simply roared back, _**WE DID NOTHING. **_

Stunned, Naruto fell silent, even as the voices echoed through his mind into nothing. Only when he could no longer hear them, did he reply, _…I don't understand._

And so, they explained, _**it is as one says. We need no reason to act as we do, we are chaos, and thus we have ruled. For all that we are thought of as evil, evil has no need to not speak the truth. We do not lie. We simply are. And we did. **_**Nothing**_**.**_

_I don't understand!_

This didn't make any sense, why were they telling him this?

_**We are at fault,**_ they continued, voices unwavering,_** because though we did not kill him, we did indeed let him die. We could not prevent it.**_

_But I _remember— Naruto protested, only to be cut off at their insistent and adamant return.

_**One remembers what one sees. One sees what we saw. But it was not by our hand that the other died. Another took him from us.**_

Now, Naruto was even more confused. _But you never wanted—and you're always… _

He found he was unable to say it. But it appeared _they_ understood.

_**The boy is pure, **_**breathtaking**_**, and we are rapacious. We would have gladly had them both.**_

Naruto's eyes went wide at that, _but that's not how we do things! Humans don't—_

_**This we know. But we are not human. One might be, but the whole is far greater than the soul-part. The demon part blends and melds and together we are as one, though one would have us deny it. Do not blame us; we came when one called. We hid one, to save us all, lest one break, and all be lost.**_

Naruto churned that over in his mind, fixating, perhaps a little self-centredly on one point. _You mean… I am one?_

_**One is so.**_

Bemused, Naruto eyed _kyuubi_, noting that the demon fox looked… less monstrous, more… sleek and tame but still _wild_, just… more like nature intended, in the real world, he supposed.

Still, this merely left Naruto with more questions than answers. And as was his nature, he asked the first thing that came into his head.

_Why are you talking to me like this? Normally you just… well, you know._

_Kyuubi_'s voice continued to resound with many voices, as he, _they_, spoke, _**because before, one had no cause to listen, and unlike us, one must always have reason.**_

That, at least, was definitely true. _I—_

It looked as if the fox were _raising its eyebrow_, and that was just so human it wasn't fair. _**Does one not speak differently to a child, as to an adult?**__ Kyuubi_ demanded.

_Well, yes, but—_

_**So we have done. One was still a child, not prepared, in body or mind, or soul-part, to commune with us, we who are adult.**_

And now the damn thing just looked _smug_.

_ Why now?_ Naruto asked, bewildered._ Why am I suddenly an adult _now?

_ Kyuubi _bowed its head, looking up from beneath hooded brows, its expression suddenly grim. _**We are defined by this – the more we stand to gain, the more we stand to lose. A child cries at every opportunity, a man cries only when he has lost everything.**_

_I did _not_ cry at every opportunity!_ Naruto squawked indignantly.

**_Because one was never simply a child; one has always been, and always will be, _more_._**

Naruto wasn't really sure what to say to that. He ended up going with a nice neutral, _I see._

This time, _kyuubi_ snorted.

_ **One does not, but one will. In time. And time, we have.**_

†

Shizune turned to her, eyes pleading for her to do something.

Tsunade glanced away, unable to rend the image and the _Kami-_awful sound of Naruto, howling like an animal being slaughtered, from her mind.

"He'll be alright, won't he, Tsunade-_sama_?" She entreated, verbally this time, sounding more like the young girl Tsunade had first met all those years ago, as she wringed her hands anxiously.

Her mind flashing back to Dan and Nawaki, Tsunade clenched her own fists, feeling the age-old ache of her bones. _This wasn't the same at all. Naruto was going to be fine._

Lying motionless in a bed in the observation room, Naruto stared at the ceiling blankly, seemingly oblivious to their stares.

_Come back to us_, Tsunade silently implored. _Naruto_.

†

What Tsunade and Shizune didn't know was that Naruto's mind was actually racing.

_You know who did this, don't you? _Naruto accused.

_**Yes.**_

_Tell me,_ Naruto snarled.

_ **One already knows.**_

Naruto grit his teeth.

_**As one thinks, so it is. **_

On his knees and cursing violently, Naruto clawed at the damp, stony ground of his mindscape. _I should have killed that snake when I did his master long ago!_ He seethed. _I should have… I should have…_

Eyes filling with tears, ones of unspeakable rage, Naruto stared straight into _kyuubi_'s own gleaming eyes, realizing in that moment that there was one thing he wanted more than he'd ever wanted to be Hokage.

And he would have it.

†

"—_got_ to be kidding me!"

Blinking, Sakura paused with her hand on the doorknob. _That's Naruto's voice,_ she thought, dumbfounded; he wasn't meant to be home for at least a week.

_I wonder what he's doing back so soon_. Edging the door open enough to be able to eavesdrop shamelessly, she shifted so she herself was out of their line of sight.

Far more worrying, perhaps, was why she and Sasuke hadn't been told.

"_Now?_" Naruto exploded. "Of all times? The Council just thought, oh goody, now that you've got nothing to lose – here you go, a reward for being such a good pet?"

Sakura blinked, _what on earth…_

"Hardly," Tsunade answered, the slightest hint of contempt echoing in the word. "And you of all people should know better. Don't think they can't see everything you've done, everything you've _achieved_."

"I don't give a shit!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura could see him clearly in her mind's eye. She knew from his voice he had to be shaking, was practically on the verge of tears. She'd seen him like this before… after Iruka-_sensei_ had died.

_What the hell is going on? _She thought absolutely taken aback, dread already flooding in. Ears straining in the heavy silence that had followed Naruto's outburst, she heard him whisper roughly, "Fuck being Hokage."

At that, Sakura couldn't hold in the gasp that escaped her, her hand involuntarily knocking the door open a fraction, just enough to be seen.

Both their heads swivelled to stare at her, but Tsunade was the first to recover, roaring in turn, "AND _THAT_ IS PRECISELY WHY YOU SHOULD BE!"

Naruto gaped. Sakura was sure Naruto's expression was reflected on her face too at that point. She felt faint; she was certain her pallor was now as white as the sterilized sheets in the clinic.

"Naruto," Tsunade chided gentler this time, ignoring her wayward student, who wasn't technically her student anymore, but as it were feelings didn't always adhere to technicalities. Going on as if she hadn't nearly ruptured their eardrums with the volume of her previous words, she calmly explained, "Sometimes when we want something too much, it's hard to see the bigger picture; it blinds us. And sometimes, you can want something so bad, only to get it, and not want it anymore. Duty tends to far outlive desire, and it is _duty's call_ you must answer."

Sakura watched as Naruto swallowed hard, as he drew himself up to his full height, which had become quite considerable over the years. His presence was amazing, and heart-breaking, as always.

"Let me think about it…" Naruto requested, tension visible in every line of his body.

"Of course," Tsunade agreed easily. "The Council does not require an immediate answer." Tsunade smiled, though it looked more like a grimace to Sakura. "Take as much time as you need."

Nodding jerkily, Naruto marched over and yanked the door open wide, leaving Sakura to shuffle slightly to the side in order to let him pass. He walked by her, without even sparing her a glance, his expression so tight, she imagined a slight wind might be all it took to shatter it.

"_Shishou_," Sakura protested, unsure exactly what she was objecting to, but feeling the need to nonetheless, as her feet carried her to stand before her mentor's desk.

"Sakura," Tsunade sighed deeply. "Sai is dead."

"No!" Sakura immediately denied, taking a step back. It took a second for her to realize that it was her own hand that lay clasped over her mouth. Drawing it away, she found it no easier to breathe.

"He needs you," Tsunade commented evenly. "I don't think he can think of me as family right now," she added, deep sadness evident in her voice.

"I'll do what I can," Sakura swore, tears already blinding her sight, anguish fast bleeding into her voice.

"I know," Sakura heard her _shishou_ murmur as she slipped out from her office. "You always do."

Sakura might have felt pride at the praise, were it not for the excruciating sorrow she felt like she was drowning in.

_Oh, Naruto._

†

"He always finished them," Naruto told the no longer empty room.

"What?" Sakura's voice floated over to him through the darkness.

"His paintings," Naruto clarified. "Even the ones he hated. He always finished them."

Sakura watched in silence, as Naruto paced the length of the wall, his fingers trailing lovingly over landscapes and portraits, dreamscapes and still life paintings.

"All of them complete, all… but one," Naruto observed, calmly, as he gently ran his fingers along the temporary frame.

Sakura took in the details, the contrast of blood red on black and white, the hints of orange and blue, coming through, a streak of silver here, and there.

She flinched at the bitterness in Naruto's laugh, as he confessed, "A picture of us; a work in progress. The only one he'll never finish," Sakura felt her mouth tighten at the hitch in Naruto's voice, as he choked, "_and_ _I don't even know its name_."

Sakura pressed a hand to Naruto's back, in silent support. She had no words to offer to console him. She could not bring herself to say those words she hated.

_I'm sorry for your loss_.

She mightn't have lost as many people as some, but she knew if Sasuke were gone, she wouldn't be able to stand hearing those words, for all their supposed solemnity, again and again. Words learned by rote, void of true empathy.

In silence, however, she would give her strength.

Let Naruto's soul hear her sorrow.

Because as it was, she hadn't the words for this.

†

Tracing his fingers across the blank corners of canvas, Naruto sobbed, his free hand forming a vice on the now unblemished skin of his neck.

He dug his nails in until he bled.

If it weren't for the hand at his back, Naruto knew he would've fallen.

†

_"It's us," Sai smiled._

_ "Yeah?"_

_ "Yeah."_

_ "Got a name for it?"_

_ Sai cleared his throat. "Well," he began. "I've got a few ideas…"_

_ "And?" Naruto prodded._

_ Sai smirked a little; it was a secret sort of smirk, "I'm not telling 'til it's finished."_

_ Trailing fingers along Sai's neck, Naruto said, "I can wait."_

_ Sai snorted. "Someone's showing a surprising amount of patience."_

_ Nuzzling along the path his fingers had taken, Naruto grinned widely. _

_ "Good thing we've got all the time in the world."_

†

In the end, Naruto accepted the mantel of _Hokage_, but refused to act until he finished one last thing.

Tsunade looked him in the eye and said, "Fine. Just don't let yourself be destroyed by it."

Naruto bared his teeth, "No, that honour belongs to Kabuto."

Her eyes sadder than usual, Tsunade startled him, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Don't let the vengeance consume you," she commanded, her voice brooking no argument. "And don't you forget those you'd be leaving behind."

Naruto answered, solemnly swearing, "I won't."

But the best lies are those told in all honesty, those you yourself believe to be truth.

†

Driven, Naruto-_san_ worked non-stop and rarely smiled, his expression serious beyond his years. The rare times he did smile, few and far between, he did so tiredly, distractedly, as if he wasn't really there at all.

Iwa never would've thought it, but most days now, he wished Sai was here, alive and well. If only so Naruto-_san_ would smile again.

It was painful to think that he couldn't be the one, the one to make his precious person smile, and that nothing Iwa did seemed to help. Of course, he couldn't let Naruto-_san_ see his pain, not when Naruto-_san_ was already so terribly burdened with his own as it was.

There was no reason why he should have to deal with something so inconsequential. Naruto-_san_ still needed to become _Hokage_. Only, now Iwa clearly understood that he had little to do with any of it.

Perhaps it was self-pity that Iwa felt, but it was also well-founded in truth; Iwa could see he wasn't needed, apparently he never had been, his dream to be by Naruto-_san_'s side quickly turning to dust. Or better yet, Sand. At least there, the desert would gladly welcome his tears. Decided, Iwa made his intentions known.

It was on his 15th birthday that Iwa became _ANBU_. _They_ at least had need of him, wanted him. At that point, Iwa would have settled for the mere acknowledgement of his existence.

Naruto-_san_ had lied. Iwa had never been as important as Naruto-_san_ had allowed him to believe himself to be.

As soon as he received his mask, he donned it, Uchiha Iwa disappearing beneath it, _Nezumi_ taking his place.

_Nezumi_ couldn't think of a better present for this day than one of rebirth. There was no better escape than this.

Stepping back into the shadows, _Nezumi_ faded away into nothing.

†

Building any sort of rapport with _kyuubi _was something Naruto never, ever imagined he would do. And yet now, if asked, and if he were so inclined to answer, Naruto would have said that _kyuubi_ was his closest companion and confidant.

While some people would no doubt find the prospect quite alarming, Naruto was nothing if not used to the unusual. All things considered, _kyuubi_ was a rather excellent conversationalist. Drawing from a wealth of information, Naruto's demon was better able to explain any number of things Naruto would otherwise have struggled with conceptually.

It was during one such conversation, exhausted from another mind-numbing day of pouring over reported sightings, rumours and bald-faced lies, that Naruto broached the subject of something he'd wanted to know for some time now.

_What did you have against Sai?_ Naruto finally asked. It was only in the deep, dark recesses of his mind that Naruto could even bear to speak Sai's name.

_**We hunger**_**, **_kyuubi _replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world._** Chakra sustains us. One shares with us, in what one might call quasi-symbiosis. But that is not always enough. For us, opposites do not attract. What we seek to consume is like-chakra. His did not fit badly, but neither did it fit **_**right**_**. The first was better; but one was unable to control the sharing…**_

_You're talking about Kiba, aren't you?_ Naruto murmured, frowning.

_**Yes. That is what one called him. But he who one first desired most strongly would have sated us, far better than any other.**_

_ Sasuke? _Naruto blurted, startled.

_**The line one calls Uchiha is highly compatible; its affinity with fire is great.**_

_ Are you telling me… what I felt for him wasn't even _real_? That, that the only reason I liked him—loved him—_wanted_ him—was because you… _hungered?

_Kyuubi_ was silent.

_Is it?_ Naruto demanded, suddenly angry, at just another thing over which he had no control. Maybe Neji had been right all those years ago.

_**No, **__kyuubi _pronounced eventually, as if mulling over the answer.

_ What?_

There was another pause, before _kyuubi _began to explain,_** We are not the reason why. True, we are the spark, which kindles. Yet the tempest of one's emotions is of one's own making. It is through one's choices that the flame may burn strong or be doused.**_

_ Oh, _Naruto said.

_ **Yes. We are one's beginning. While one is our end.**_

Naruto gnawed on a fingernail, in contemplation. _And… Iwa?_

_ Kyuubi_ fell silent once more.

_Isn't he… a little young?_ Naruto continued.

_**We are timeless.**_

Naruto snorted a laugh. _I figured you'd say something like that._

_**One thinks as we think, **__kyuubi_ noted with apparent approval.

_Yeah, okay, not so much_, Naruto disagreed.

_ **One has yet to realize the depth of our being—the extent to which one is all, and we are one.**_

_ You really like speaking like that, don't you? _Naruto muttered under his breath.

**_ Is one _complaining?**

At the look _kyuubi_ sent him, Naruto shook his head furiously, _No, no, no complaints._

_**Good**_**, **came the satisfied reply.

†

Time passed.

_Nezumi _kept tabs on Naruto-_san_, unable to resist. _Nezumi _imagined he would probably have been unable to function if not for the barest tidbits of information gathered from Tsunade-_sama_ and Ibiki-_san_, and occasionally Kakashi-_sensei_, when their paths happened to cross.

Every day _Nezumi_ got stronger; every day he learned something new. His team slowly became his family, as he so rarely went home. They saw him for who he was, and judged him solely on what he did or failed to do. Their trust, once earned, was unconditional. _Nezumi_ felt at ease, like he never had before. He felt more like himself than he ever remembered feeling.

Still, he was due to 'go home'. Nari was probably still the person who worried most about him. There was little _Nezumi_ could do about that other than present himself for inspection every so often, to allay her fears and prove that he was still in the land of the living. She knew better than to comment, though, on his preference for extended missions that took him to the outskirts of foreign lands.

She had always understood him best out of everyone. Even when he went without seeing her for months at a time, this truth remained unchanged.

If only all the truths _Nezumi_ had once believed in could have survived, how happy he might have been then.

_No use wasting energy on flights of fancy,_ he firmly reminded himself.

Moving into formation, his team dispatched its target.

The blood that splattered his face was warm, several degrees hotter than the dying breath of the target. He'd always been fascinated by that fact, the difference between new death and old.

Eyes closed, _Nezumi _savoured the sensation of warmth against his skin, where his _kamen _did not shield him.

A drop of it ran down the cheek of his mask, a mockery of actual tears.

He hadn't cried in an age; he had no need to, not when others were willing to do so for him.

†

**A/N: **:/ Sorry if that wasn't what everyone was expecting. Sorry also if it was! *laughs nervously* Oh well. This is the image that I had in my mind, and there are still many facets of other characters' relationships that I intend to explore, so... if you're game...! Keep on reading. **  
**

Also, on a somewhat not really all that related note: Oiginally, I had written this: _She flinched at the bitterness in Naruto's laugh, as he confessed, "A picture of us; a work in progress. __**The only one he ever named**__," Sakura felt her mouth tighten at the hitch in Naruto's voice, as he choked, "the only one he'll never finish."_

I ended up changing it as a result of something my somewhat finicky muse pointed out. Thus this omake was born, out of my initial reaction to her comment.

**Omake**

"Didn't Sai do a painting of team 7 and call it '_tomodachi_'?" Sakura asked one afternoon, while they were having lunch.

There was a slight pause before Naruto answered, "Yes."

"But didn't you say…" Sakura trailed off, trying to think of a sensitive way to put it.

Before she could, Naruto had already jumped in to defend himself, "I was _stricken_ with grief, okay? So what if at the time some of the minor details escaped me? Didn't you see me? I was _a shell of my former self_. The memory of _a shell_ just isn't what it used to be."

Sakura opened her mouth to reply, and closed it, not entirely sure what to say to that.

Naruto coughed, before adding. "Plus he burnt it the first time we had a fight, so I kinda did forget about it, until you mentioned it just then."

Sakura sweat-dropped.

†

Here's to hoping I can pump another chapter out soon! Thanks for reading~!


	16. Chapter 14

**Word from the Author:** ...Hisashiburi? *winces* Sorry everyone, I've been real busy: falling in love, getting an awesome job the next state over, moving out of home for the first time ever, and most recently, rediscovering how to be whole, when you've spent so long being one-half. So, yeah.

Dedicated to baka bakashi, thank you for being.

**Disclaimer:** Like I said in Part I, Chapter I.

* * *

**The Trust 'Verse - Part III**

_**Reveal**_

**Chapter IV**

* * *

He watched from where he sat upon the swing he'd grown up playing on. He recalled it fondly, from the time before. He gave a little push and smiled a small smile at the familiarity and comfort the rocking sensation brought. Then he remembered why he didn't like to think of such times and the smile faded from his face. It had been such a simple pleasure, had provided such a slight reprieve, he wondered at the fact that he could delight in it so.

It wasn't that he'd wanted for anything, he supposed, at least not materially.

Love, oh yes, now _that_ he had been lacking, despite his parents' insistence otherwise; they had never really loved him, but that, he hadn't understood until much later.

Placing recollections of his abysmal childhood far from his mind, he returned his gaze to the children milling about, school over for the day, some of them mucking around, some of them dutifully, meekly making their way home.

But it was one child that drew his attention, whose eyes reminded him of his own.

Perhaps it was the one he'd been looking for.

As swift and silent as a falling leaf, he was swept away by the wind.

†

_Tsui ni yuku_

_Michi to wa kanete_

_Kikishi kado_

_Kinou kyou to wa_

_Omowazarishi wo_

†

"The destruction is impressive," _Nezumi _distantly remarked, taking in a large section of the Eastern periphery that had been demolished.

_Neko_ leaned over the railing, before getting restless and winding his way through it until he flipped out onto the precipice's edge atop the Hokage Monument.

They had just come from reporting to ANBU headquarters. Dawn had only broken an hour or so ago, painting their Village a soft golden hue.

"What time do you need to be at the funeral?" _Tsubame_ enquired, after they'd taken a moment to appreciate the damage that had been done to the Hyuuga compound.

"It's not for a few hours yet," _Nezumi_ replied.

"Shouldn't we go see Nari-_chan_?" _Neko_ suggested, somersaulting back onto the platform where the rest of the team stood.

_Nezumi_ grasped the railing tight in his fist. "I don't know what to say to her," he confessed, his tone stilted.

"You don't need to say anything, _boke_," _Unagi_ told him gruffly.

_Nezumi_ thought about that for a moment, before turning and starting down the cliff face. He felt the presence of his team behind him, silently following his lead.

†

Shino was not unaccustomed to feeling useless. For the most part, he was plain and unassuming, forgettable even. But for all that, his life had been full; he'd known love and happiness. He'd been full to the brim with it. Now though? His life lay in shambles, with his wife dead and his son gone, and their home in ruins.

Nari and Makoto were all he had left. He couldn't bear to leave them. Regardless of the fact that he felt like life itself had already been snuffed out from within him.

He'd been forbidden from attempting to rescue Chiaki. In fact, Shino was fairly certain his status was currently categorized as having a high risk of suicide. If not for his girls, he might've been tempted to follow his love beyond the grave, forsaking their vowels,_ until death do us part_.

Sitting in a semi-roofless room, Shino stared up at the radiant azure sky over their beloved Village and let the tears silently run down his face, making no move to dry them.

A week had passed since—since—_it _had happened, and there had been no word since. There was no way of knowing if his sonny boy was even still alive. And so, Shino did the only thing he could, he prayed and hoped with all that was left of him that Chiaki would be returned to him safe and sound.

It was up to Neji and Kiba now to find his son, Hinata's son, and bring him home.

While Shino had never felt more useless in his entire life.

†

Hyuuga Hinata had grown up to be a strong-willed woman with a razor sharp tongue, and yet she was well liked and deeply respected. The funeral itself would nevertheless be best described as a quiet affair, regardless of the vast number in attendance.

_Nezumi_ stood at the edge of the crowd, glad he'd spoken to Nari earlier. He watched with sharp eyes as Naruto-_san_ gave Hyuuga-_san_'s eulogy, wishing her soul safe passage as it journeyed on towards the next grand adventure. Naruto-_san_ spoke with quiet intensity, his voice carrying strong and clear in spite of the almost hushed quality of it. It made it feel as if Naruto-_san_ was sharing a secret with them. With his words alone, Naruto-_san_ somehow made the whole experience seem intimate.

It was a great honour to have the Hokage speak at one's funeral.

_Nezumi_ figured he might as well get used to thinking of Naruto-_san_ as such. After all, his inauguration was to take place at the end of the month, a week after _Nezumi_'s birthday, which also just so happened to mark the two year anniversary of his joining ANBU.

At long last, Naruto-_san_'s dream would finally be coming true, while in his case, life would simply go on, business as usual.

_Nezumi _supposed he should be happy for the little things in life.

As it turned out, big dreams weren't really his thing.

†

Naruto collapsed face first onto his bed in the Tower, thoroughly exhausted. The last few weeks had been utterly _insane_. Naruto felt like he'd been put through the wringer, emotionally and physically.

Naruto could admit in hindsight that the past two years had not been good for him. He'd buried himself in work, entangled himself so badly in his lust for revenge that he'd cut himself off from almost entirely everyone he held dear.

The loss of yet another person precious to him had been enough to jolt him from his reclusive obsession. Letting go of his pride, his _ego_, Naruto acknowledged that killing Kabuto would do nothing to bring Sai back, would do little either to ease the pain.

But _Kami_, he missed him.

Now, however, there was more at stake than just his own relentless vendetta. Now, there was a child involved. It was with great difficulty but much surety that Naruto entrusted his vengeance to Neji and Kiba, as well as the task of finding and rescuing Chiaki.

Naruto knew it was for the best. That it was in the interest of Hinata-_chan_'s son, and Naruto felt he owed her that much at least, to do all in his power to save the boy. Only in this case, all that meant was letting go and letting someone else get the job done. Easier said, of course, but he'd managed.

And because he had done so, Naruto was finally ready to answer duty's call, to the full extent of the law. Naruto was well aware that Tsunade-_baba_ was more than ready to retire. She reminded him of her feelings on the matter very nearly daily.

Naruto hoped she was right in saying she would be leaving the Village in his 'more than capable hands'.

Then again, he'd never know until he tried.

†

A cat, a swallow, an eel and a mouse sat together, watching the procession from afar.

Once it was all over, _Nezumi_ flopped onto his back, staring up at billowing white clouds dabbled across a brilliant blue sky, listening to his team-mates bicker good-naturedly. The quiet banter and teasing affection between them always made him feel incredibly nostalgic.

It reminded him of a time that seemed so long ago.

And despite the arduous passage of time that lay between this day and that one in the seemingly distant past, _Nezumi_ nevertheless remembered it with such clarity it sometimes surprised even him.

That very first day when he met Naruto-_san_, had felt like the beginning of his life. Before that, he'd existed, but never truly lived, never truly _felt_, not like he knew others did, like he should have until that point. But more than that, he'd felt electrified, awakened. It was as if Fate had reached her hands out, to take hold of him, before shaking him for all his worth, and practically shouting, _he's the one! _at the top of her dulcet, honeyed voice.

The one for what, _Nezumi_ hadn't even thought to ask at the time, so enamoured by the vision of a being that bore such a striking resemblance to the archaic depictions of _tennin_. It was awhile before _Nezumi_ had been able to accept that Naruto-_san_ was actually only human. However, the reality of Naruto-_san_'s existence today seemed so far removed that _Nezumi_ wondered whether he shouldn't just forget the man, and let him slip from his memory, like a dream barely half-remembered upon waking.

Face hidden by his mask, _Nezumi_ allowed himself a small smile; today, Naruto-_san_ had made his own dream come true. _Nezumi_'s smile grew fonder, as he thought to himself, _so absence makes_.

It was a pity _Nezumi_ still wasn't quite ready to let Naruto-_san_ be just that, a passing dream and nothing more.

His smile turned self-deprecating as _Nezumi_ conceded that in all truth, he probably never would.

_Not in a million years_.

†

"Oi, Shikamaru! '_Hisashiburi_!" Naruto called out to his long-time friend.

"What the?" Shikamaru muttered, as he drew to a stop. Turning to look back over his shoulder, he said, "Oh. It's you."

"Hey!" Naruto protested. "That's _Hokage_-_sama_ to you now."

Shikamaru just stared blankly at him, until Naruto finally sighed and said, "Fine, whatever."

Shikamaru just smirked slightly, as he said monotonously, "That's the spirit, _Hokage_-_sama_."

Naruto rolled his eyes at the lazy-_nin_'s antics. "No need for me to ask how _you_'ve been. Obviously it's the same old, same old. Ah. That's right, how's Mamoru? I heard he's doing really well in the ranks. I guess I really should go visit sometime. That is, assuming I'll ever have time to myself again."

Shikamaru frowned, apparently picking up on one thing of interest in particular. "Mamoru?"

"Yeah," Naruto grinned. "What, did you forget about your kid or something?"

"Uh," Shikamaru said, scratching his head. "Are you talking about… Sae?"

Naruto blinked. "Sae? Who's Sae?"

"My daughter," Shikamaru replied, with an expression that quite eloquently asked, _what are you retarded or something?_

"Daughter?" Naruto echoed flabbergasted. "Since when do you and Temari have a daughter?"

"_Temari?_" Shikamaru questioned, for once actually sounding quite shocked. "What are you talking about, idiot? Temari and I haven't seen each other in ages. And that aside, I'm married to Ino."

"_WHAT?_" Naruto exploded, gaping in disbelief at what he was hearing.

_But… he and… Temari… and _Mamoru_…_

Seriously confused by now, Naruto couldn't help but demand, "Since when?"

"Since about 15 years ago," Shikamaru answered, eyeing Naruto skeptically.

"But—" Naruto's eyes went huge all of a sudden.

_Oh, fuck!_

"AHAHAHA!" Naruto laughed obnoxiously, trying desperately to backtrack before he spilled something that was _apparently a secret_. "Ahaha, my mistake! What was I thinking? Of course, you are! Married to Ino, that is… Aha, that's right, Sae, _Sae_! Your _daughter_! How is she, Sae?"

Naruto held his breath, as he waited for Shikamaru's reply.

"She's… fine," it came at last, sounding incredibly dry.

"Oh? Well. That's… you know, _great_. I'm really glad for you, Shikamaru!" Naruto thumped the _jounin_ solidly on the back. "Yeah, so, yeah! It was nice talking with you! And I'll catch you around later, sometime, okay, _bye!_"

And that's when Naruto pretty much ran for it, his _Hokage_ robes fluttering majestically about him as he sped off into the distance.

_What the _fuck_, Temari?_ Naruto thought incredulously as he made his escape. _You didn't even _tell_ the guy he had a son?_

†

Shikamaru stared after Naruto's retreating figure. A peculiar sense of déjà vu striking some cord buried deep within.

"Mamoru," Shikamaru murmured to himself. And then it hit him.

†

_'Maru. Oi, Maru, are you listening to me?'_

_ Temari's voice penetrated the haze of the light doze he'd fallen into. Yawning, he realized that somehow he had been listening._

'_Yeah, I hear you. I just don't see what the big deal is. As far as hypotheticals go, this one is pretty random, even for you,' Shikamaru smiled as he said it, and wider still as Temari flicked him in the forehead._

_ 'I'm being serious, here,' Temari protested sardonically. 'Come on, it's not like it's going to hurt that big brain of yours to think about it for a second or two.'_

_ 'Fine, fine,' Shikamaru caved, shifting so he could lie with his head on Temari's lap, instead of the hard rock he'd been lying on. Gazing contentedly up at the star-filled desert sky, he quietly requested, 'Ask me again.'_

_ Smiling down at him, she ran one hand across the ends of his spikes, back and forth, as she seemed to like to do. 'You're sure you're listening?' She teased._

_ 'I'm listening already, so get on with it,' Shikamaru complained good-naturedly._

_ Laughing, she did just that. 'If, not knowing who you were, or that you even already had a name, you were given the chance to choose a new one for yourself, what would it be?' Temari grinned lopsidedly at him, her left hand never pausing, as she waited for his answer._

_ 'A new name, huh?' Shikamaru wondered aloud. 'Why, what would you call yourself?'_

_'Fuuko, maybe?' She shrugged as she suggested it. And yet, in spite of the dismissive gesture, Shikamaru could see from her eyes that she wasn't kidding._

_ He loved that her eyes always spoke to him so honestly._

_ 'A child of the wind?'_

_At her nod, he continued, 'How terribly clichéd. It suits you perfectly.'_

_ Shikamaru snorted as Temari yanked on his ponytail, only hard enough to warn him. This time, anyway._

_ 'Well?' She demanded, her eyes twinkling, as deep and as blue as the desert's night sky._

_ Shikamaru gave it some thought. _

_If he could choose, he would want a name that meant something. Something to him and something to others – something that would tell the world what it was to be him. _

_Decided, he replied._

'_Someone who keeps their promises, who upholds the law, and who protects the ones he loves. If I weren't Shikamaru, then perhaps, I would be Mamoru.'_

†

'Thank you,' she had whispered to him then.

When he had asked what for, she had simply smiled one of her bright and beautiful smiles, before bending forward to kiss him, what he would soon after discover was, goodbye.

_It's a good name._

He had to get to Sand.

†

Kakashi squatted in front of the Memorial Stone, his face buried in both hands.

"What am I doing?" He wondered aloud, not really expecting anyone to reply. "Na, Iruka, I don't know how much longer I can keep this up."

It'd been two long years. And not for the reasons civilians might expect an elite ninja to give. It had been two years since the prized pupil he'd taken under his wing had confessed his undying love for him. He'd spent two years trying to evade and elude, to gently rebuff but never hurt, 'Shirou. And it was _exhausting_.

Because, seriously, the kid just _wouldn't give up_.

In a lot of ways, Kakashi was reminded of their new _Hokage_ in his youth. Only, without the obnoxiousness, and the loudness, and the disrespect. All things considered, 'Shirou was a veritable _angel_.

And just so _fucking _sincere. Kakashi had no idea how to handle it.

One thing's for sure; it had been much easier a year ago.

But now, with 'Shirou actually growing into his height, his features maturing but at the same time becoming more refined, his body filling out to what Kakashi could already predict (he was rather good at these kinds of things) would be all sorts of enticing, Kakashi was mildly horrified to find himself forgetting that he would be betraying… not only Iruka, but 'Shirou himself.

He'd be taking advantage. And he couldn't do that. Mostly because… he really did love the brat. Dearly.

More than he should. More than he was allowed to.

"For 'Shirou's sake," Kakashi informed Iruka, knowing Iruka would agree.

_That's right_, he told himself, for the millionth time this week, _for 'Shirou's sake, he couldn't ever give in._

†

That evening, Kakashi found himself doing something he hadn't done since Iruka's passing – he got himself shit-faced.

†

He'd planned it perfectly. Well, that and he was starting to get a little desperate.

And as Toshirou knew, desperate times called for desperate measures—which would be the reason he had broken into Take-_sensei_'s apartment, somehow dredged up the courage to strip himself bare before climbing into Take-_sensei_'s bed to wait for his return.

Toshirou knew he was attractive. Many people had told him so. He was extremely popular at school and around town, and he revelled in the attention. But it wasn't the same. And, really, he didn't care if those people completely forgot he ever existed, if only it meant that Take -_sensei_ would look twice at him.

So, this was it.

Hearing the sound of a key scraping in the lock, Toshirou drew a steely breath, mentally preparing himself, going over his argument in his mind, as he shifted himself into what he hoped was an alluring pose.

And then Take-_sensei_'s shadow was filling the doorway, his eyes wild as they blearily stared into the room.

Toshirou was shocked to smell alcohol on his _sensei_; Take-_sensei_ **never** drank.

And then he suddenly found himself engulfed in his _sensei_'s embrace, Take-_sensei_ burying his face against Toshirou's shoulder, nuzzling along Toshirou's neck.

Shivering, Toshirou felt overwhelmed by the sensation—by the thought that finally, _finally_, Take-_sensei_ was willing to acknowledge him. Then just as suddenly Take-_sensei_'s lips were on his and Toshirou's first thought was that he'd died and gone to heaven.

With obvious experience, Take-_sensei _coaxed his lips open, before greeting Toshirou's tongue with the gentlest of strokes.

Toshirou shivered and moaned, as Take-_sensei_'s hands ran over his cool, naked skin, making him burn, as all the while the mantra, _this is it! This is it!_ raced through his mind.

But then the kiss deepened, and Toshirou found himself panicking slightly at the slightly sour-bitter taste of his _sensei_'s mouth. At the stale tang of sake.

_ This—this wasn't how it was supposed to be. This wasn't how he wanted it._

Toshirou gasped as he felt Take-_sensei_'s hand brush lower.

It was jarring, all of a sudden, to think how much he had longed for this for longer than he could even remember—only to find himself wrenching his mouth away from his beloved's.

"—ka," Take-_sensei_ breathed, hands wrapping about Toshirou's shoulders, pulling Toshirou more firmly against him.

"Hai?" Toshirou replied, squirming against the deliciously solid planes of his _sensei_'s body. His mouth oddly dry, Toshirou wondered what his _sensei_ was trying to ask him.

"_Iru ka,_" Take-_sensei _repeated, his voice barely any louder than before.

But that didn't make any sense. Of course Toshirou was here.

And then Toshirou got it—and it was like having a bucket of ice thrown over him. The intonation was all wrong, Take-_sensei_ wasn't asking Toshirou if he was here—he was calling for '_Iruka_'.

Even in a drunken stupor, it wasn't Toshirou that Take-_sensei_ wanted. It wasn't even him that Take-_sensei _was kissing.

"_Iruka_," Take-_sensei_ breathed again, his arms tightening around Toshirou's neck, the feeling unexpectedly noose-like. Suddenly short of breath, darkness swam in front of Toshirou's vision, helped none by the tears blurring his vision.

"Take—" Toshirou went to say.

"It's _Hashi_, don't you remember?" Take-_sensei_, no, _Hashi_ prompted, the alcohol making his voice slightly sluggish.

Toshirou felt his expression crumple at the older man's words, as tears finally leaked from his eyes—at the confirmation that he'd refused to accept until now. All his clever pleas and arguments melting away in the face of the simple fact that however much he'd thought he'd been winning his _sensei_ over, making him fall for him… He'd been wrong.

_**Look at me!**_ He wanted to scream. Desperately, _desperately_, he wanted to shout those words, fierce with anger and loud with reckless fury, until Take-_sensei_'s head was splitting, as surely and painfully as the breaking of Toshirou's heart.

"I remember," Toshirou lied around the tears, plainly surprised at the evenness of his own voice and his ability to hide earth-shattering despair.

_Why can't you see me?_ He wanted to implore.

Instead, he took a deep breath, brushing his lips against his _sensei_'s soft-soft hair, as he bid, "Sleep."

"You'll be here in the morning, right?" _Hashi_ sloppily mumbled, open and vulnerable as Toshirou had never before seen him, as he knew he'd never see him again.

"Ah."

With that small assurance, _his _Take-_sensei_ nodded off, arms loosening their vice-like grip on Toshirou's neck.

His face burning with shame, and his eyes no better off, Toshirou shifted his _sensei_ under the covers, only to stand and blindly put on his clothes, unable to control the shaking of his hands, and his shoulders, as he sobbed at his _utter stupidity_, without ever making a sound.

He'd never been able to take 'no' for an answer—beyond confident that he could make his Take-_sensei _feel the same way about him.

_Idiot, idiot, idiot! _Toshirou berated himself, angrily brushing away his tears as they spilled over.

Dressed, Toshirou sat and watched his _sensei_ sleep, knees tucked in under his chin, his arms holding his legs tight, in a not nearly comforting enough self-hug. Sitting there, expression wretched and solemn, he thought back, replaying every moment that had led him here, recalling every word he'd ever exchanged with Take-_sensei_, seeing now how foolishly he'd read into it all, giving more meaning than could ever be to each touch and glance and… wrapping his arms over his head, he exhaled wetly, _and he'd just been _too stupid_ to realise it_.

He'd made it all up in his mind—what magnificent delusions of grandeur he had!—and Take-_sensei_, Take-_sensei_ had merely been _putting up with him_.

Raising his head from beneath his arms, Toshirou stared intently at the man so peacefully slumbering on.

Tearing up again, Toshirou whispered, voice broken, '_Meiwaku o kakete… sumimasen, _Take-_sensei._'

But as expected, he received no reply from the soundly sleeping body.

That morning Toshirou left long before Take-_sensei_ woke up. He had bitten near clear through his lip as he'd tossed up whether or not to leave a note. In the end, his conscience had gotten the better of him, and he'd scrawled a brief explanation onto a somewhat out of place dolphin-shaped notepad.

Closing the door to Take-_sensei_'s apartment, firm but silent, Toshirou brushed his fingers across the panel where Take-_sensei_'s name was written.

Heart heavy and soul-weary, Toshirou went and spoke to Naruto-_san. _Within the hour he was part of the envoy leaving for Sand.

†

"_Hokage-san_, yo."

"…What is it?" Naruto replied, looking up from the paper work he'd been reviewing to find a set of three ANBU members perched about his office.

"We thought it'd be good of us to drop by and pay our respects, now that you've returned for what, if the rumours are to be believed, is a more… permanent in-house position."

"My thanks then…?" Naruto began, addressing the tallest and broadest of the three figures, who'd spoken.

"Youji," he gravely replied.

"Eiji," the one with the _neko_-_kamen _exclaimed brightly, as he sketched a bow of sorts.

"Fuuji," came the far more sedate reply from the slender fox-eyed individual by his side.

Naruto let his gaze slowly taking them in, before drawling, "Let me guess, your leader goes by, what, _Haji_?"

The one called Fuuji's smile widened, if it were possible, even further. "It's Iwa, actually."

Naruto was surprised to feel his heart skip a beat at the name. _How long had it been…?_

"_Taichou_ should be here shortly," Eiji remarked, bouncing from heel to toe, heel to toe. Fuuji quickly put a firm hand on his head and the _neko_ stopped moving almost instantly at the touch.

"You promised you'd be on your best behaviour," Fuuji warned.

"But _Fuuuuji_!" The _neko_ cried, "I haven't done anything wrong…!"

"…Not yet, no. I simply thought I'd remind you now, rather than reprimand you later," Fuuji answered, smiling indulgently.

"Hmph," Eiji harrumphed.

Turning back to face Naruto, Fuuji smiled at him somewhat sharply with his eyes. "It's a pleasure to finally get to meet you."

"Un!" Eiji interjected. "We've heard so much about you~!"

"Oh?" Naruto asked, trying not to seem too interested. It had been too long since he'd seen Iwa. And at the same time, still, not long enough. Consequently, he wasn't expecting the response he got.

"I never would have imagined that Go-_sempai_ and you would be," Youji wiggled his pinky finger in a way that wasn't even remotely suggestive, but that perhaps had more to do with the seriousness of both Youji's face and voice, "_you know_."

"Go…-_sempai_?" Naruto repeated slowly.

"Ah," Youji exclaimed, "right. He would've been in a _Sai_ phase, then..."

"You knew Sai," Naruto stated, somehow managing not to stumble on a name he only ever whispered at night, when no one was around to hear his voice break embarrassingly. He wasn't sure if he was pleased to find he could say it so calmly in the light of day, to people practically strangers to him. As it were, his curiosity caused the inflection of his voice to rise in question.

"In _Root_," Youji explained, with some finality. The ANBU didn't appear to care to elaborate.

Wanting to ask more, before knowing he might not be ready to hear about a time before Sai was his, Naruto closed his eyes at the throb of longing that pulsed through him, the dull ache of missing him.

"In any case. We'd best be on our way," Youji commented, changing the subject quite thoroughly.

Naruto's eyes snapped open in response. "I thought you said Iwa was coming," Naruto protested mildly.

"Oh, he is," Eiji affirmed cheerfully, and perhaps that's what made the next words come as such a blow. "Just not here."

And with that he zipped out the door, the exuberant _shinobi_'s team mates, at least, bowing upon retreat.

Not that Naruto really noticed, as he stared at the misshapen kanji beneath his pen's tip.

†

"You shouldn't have even mentioned it," Iwa sternly informed his team.

"My bad," Youji apologized disinterestedly.

"No harm in the truth," Fuuji austerely defended.

"_Most_ harm lies in truth," Iwa retorted sharply. Sighing, Iwa added, "but I suppose what's done can't be undone…"

"Unlike Naruto-_sama_'s pants," Eiji joked, unrepentantly, laughing even harder at the tint of red that appeared on Iwa's cheeks.

"Cease and desist," Iwa commanded.

"_Ryoukai_," the _neko_ replied, with an air of satisfaction.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Iwa complained aloud, only partly in earnest. "_Don't…_ say it," he ordered, easily anticipating the next comment, as Eiji's mouth snapped closed on the words: _Isn't it more what you _didn't_ do? Or rather—who?_

Iwa rubbed at his temples and wondered at how his team managed to function as smoothly as it did in the field.

A smile flittered across his lips.

_Not that he'd trade them for the world._

†

Naruto stared at the figure before him.

_What are you doing here?_ He asked, bewildered by the sight.

At first, all he received in reply was a sorrowful smile.

_Haku_, Naruto implored. _You shouldn't be here. You—…you shouldn't keep Zabuza waiting. He'll be mad._

Haku huffed a laugh, shaking his head at the thought, before his expression grew serious once more.

_ It's been awhile, Naruto-_kun, Haku's voice echoed in his mind. _Have you finally found what makes you strong?_

Naruto blinked.

_Of course_, he replied slowly.

Haku's expression turned expectant, obviously waiting for Naruto to explain.

Scuffing his foot, Naruto felt 12 all over again under the other boy's inquisitive gaze. _It's—the Village makes me strong._

Naruto glanced up to see if this was the right answer.

Haku didn't look impressed. _Whose tool are you?_

Naruto shook his head, as if to clear it. _The Village's… I—I'm Hokage._

_That you are,_ Haku granted solemnly, _but what purpose do you serve?_

_As Hokage— _Naruto began, only to be cut off by Haku's heavy sigh.

Not_ as Hokage_, Haku clarified.

_I… _Naruto's voice trailed off. _But that's what I am._

Haku looked even sadder now. _That dream alone cannot define you. You are so much _more _than you've ever given yourself credit for, Naruto-_kun_. Why won't you let him love you? You know you'd die for him, as readily as you would die for Konoha._

Naruto turned his head away, his voice hoarse as he rasped, _He's already dead._

_Not him,_ Haku's voice whispered, his lips not moving an inch.

_Who then? _Naruto asked, looking back into the gentle, deadly eyes of his first real opponent in surprise.

_You know who I mean, Naruto_-kun, his friend told him, before he suddenly found himself falling… down, down, down into _kyuubi_'s lair.

Eyes of ice stared down at him accusingly, the heat from _kyuubi_'s breath causing them to melt, showering Naruto in a freezing cold torrent of tears as he fell.

Screaming, he kept falling.

†

Naruto startled awake with a jolt, vaguely aware that his dream had involved the sensation of falling, but beyond that its details were already starting to fade fast.

Leaning forward to rest one arm on his up-bent knee, his free hand working to detangle some of the knots that had formed in his hair overnight, Naruto shivered at the morning chill that had settled in the Tower. It was odd sleeping so high up, but like most things, Naruto figured he'd get used to it.

It was just starting to get light out but was still early enough that he needn't be up yet. With a restless feeling stirring inside, Naruto figured he may as well just get up. He knew it was unlikely he'd be able to easily fall back to sleep.

Stretching, Naruto made his way over to his desk. Sitting down, he spread his fingers over the files he'd pulled last night. He'd wanted to clear his mind of the previous day's happenings before turning his mind to them.

Beneath his hands he had four personnel files.

Naruto wasn't sure precisely what had prompted him to get them out. He supposed he felt like he had some catching up to do.

With great interest, Naruto opened the oldest file, entitled _DCN: UNAGI; I-FS: ANBU_.

†

To Be Continued.

**Another Word from the Author:**

_Tsui ni yuku_

_Michi to wa kanete_

_Kikishi kado_

_Kinou kyou to wa_

_Omowazarishi wo_

I have always known  
That at last I would  
Take this road, but yesterday  
I did not know that it would be today.

(_Narihira_, _Ise monogatari, _n° 125,)

– Is one of a collection of _tanka_, whose authorship is generally attributed to Ariwara no Narihira (825 - 880). It just… somehow seemed appropriate?

Anyhow, before I go, custom dictates that I leave you with this:

**Omake**

Sasuke: Has anyone noticed that I've had, like, _no screen time,_ at all? For _several_ chapters now?

Kamikumai: Eh, it happens. Plus you had your glory days, and those 'golden years'.

Sasuke: Also, why does everyone in _Konoha _go to Sand when they have relationship issues or happen to be suffering from bouts of teenage angst?

Kamikumai: It's poetic, I guess, with the desert as a metaphor for the harsh reality of life, the barren landscape of love lost or failed… Not to mention it's _hot_.

Sasuke: How come I never get to go to Sand?

Kamikumai: Because you took the path of least resistance and settled down with a nice young lady in order to breed and have babies.

Sasuke: Sakura had the babies.

Kamikumai: Did she now? How curious…

Sasuke: What?

Kamikumai: Oh, it's nothing.

Sasuke: What? What is it? Tell me, damnit!

Kamikumai: If you insist… I just realized you're more or less a stay at home mum. And not even a very good one.

Sasuke: Hey! I resent that!

Kamikumai: And so you should, you sorry excuse for a father.

Sasuke: I'll have you know, I'm a _wonderful_ father! …To Furiko.

Kamikumai: 1 outta 3 of your kids gets your love? That is a _terrible _record.

Sasuke: I—uh… Wow. I do kinda suck.

Kamikumai: Yeah, that's why I call you Sucks-gay in my head sometimes, only without the redeeming quality of being fun-gay…

†

And I may sometimes be a little mean to Sasuke, but I swear, it's only out of love… : P

Until next time,

Kamikumai (also contemplating fleeing to the desert...)


End file.
